Demigods at Hogwarts
by ArawnHunter
Summary: Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Nico Di Angelo and Thalia Grace go to Hogwarts. The usual quest to protect Harry Potter and the golden trio. My version though. Set after BoO and during Order of the Phoenix. Percabeth, maybe Solangelo. Ron and Hermione. Harry and Ginny. No Cho I think. T cus I'm paranoid, am I...? COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Harry POV

Four new students were coming from America today. Mrs. Weasley, being the kind woman she is, volunteered to keep them at the burrow until school starts next week. I still don't get why four students and not more, but I guess I'll find out.

I, Ron and Hermione were waiting outside, talking.

"How do you think they'll be coming?" Ron asked.

"Maybe they'll apparate here." Hermione said.

I was about to say something when suddenly four shapes emerged from the shadows of the house. How did they do that? Each of them held a trunk.

"Death Breath that took you long!" A seventeen year old boy with messy jet black hair said, he had green eyes, not emerald like mine, more like sea green. He was wearing an orange shirt with the letters CHB on them. His trunk was sea green like his eyes, a trident was embedded on it.

"Oh shut up Kelp Head. Why don't you try with four people?" A smaller boy with black hair and black eyes said. He was wearing a black shirt with an aviator jacket, black jeans and a skull ring on his finger, he looked to be fourteen. His trunk was pure black and a skull was embedded on it.

A girl, she looked fifteen, with electric blue eyes, spiky black hair with a silver laurel on top said, "someone is in a bad mood." She was wearing a silver camouflaged jacket and grey pants, with combat boots. Her trunk was electric blue with a lightning bolt.

"Sparky shut up we're here!" Another girl said, she too looked seventeen like the first boy. She had curly blond hair tied back in a messy ponytail and stormy grey eyes. She was dressed like the first boy as well. And they were both wearing sweaters on top. Her trunk was grey with an owl.

They walked to us, I noticed the seventeen year olds intertwining their fingers together. They were a couple most likely, and by their movements it looked like they had gone through a lot together.

The green eyed boy said first, "hi, I'm Percy Jackson s-" he paled.

Before I could ask what he was going to say the blond girl said, "I'm Annabeth Chase."

"Nico Di Angelo." Said the smaller boy.

The last girl said, "Thalia."

"No surname?" Hermione asked.

"Well, I'd be Thalia Grace but I don't use my surname anymore from a while, so I'm just Thalia." She said.

Percy widened his eyes, "did I just hear kind Pinecone Face talking kindly or was it my imagination?"

Annabeth and Nico snickered whilst Thalia glared at them.

"Well I'm Hermione Granger!" Hermione said.

"Ron Weasley!" Ron said.

Then I said, "Harry, Harry Potter."

I'm used to people gasping or bowing when they hear my name, or it used be like that before they thought I was lying about Voldemort being back. When these Americans heard who I was they just said, "nice to meet you!"

Hermione and Ron were dumbstruck, he asked, "don't you know him? He's the one that defeated you-know-who!"

I glared at him. The Americans eyes widened and some raised their eyebrows.

Then Percy said, "I don't know who actually!"

Annabeth giggled, "Seaweed brain he means Voldemort." Then she turned to me. "I'm sorry but we don't know much about what is happening in England, being from America. We just came here as transfer students to study magic. Thinking about magic, do you know where we could get wands?"

Ron's mouth fell open, "don't you guys use wands in America?"

Percy, Thalia and Nico looked uneasy. Annabeth said, "we use staffs, which we left in America knowing that you use wands here."

"Well," I said, "Ollivander is the best wand maker in town. Tomorrow when we go to Diagon Alley you might want to pass by there!"

"Thank you Harry!" Annabeth said.

I noticed she was the only one talking. Percy was fidgeting with a pen, a pen? Thalia was rubbing a bracelet she had on her left arm. Nico was twisting his skull ring. And Annabeth was tapping her foot as if nervous. Each and everyone of them was moving.

Percy noticed me looking at them. "We're ADHD."

That explained it for me, but not for Ron. "What does that mean?"

Hermione sighed, "Attention Deficit Hyperactivity Disorder, seriously Ronald? Don't you read?"

"No!" He admitted.

Just then Mrs. Weasley appeared from the door. Mr. Weasley and the rest of the family behind. She stepped outside and the others followed.

She welcomed the four Americans. "Hello dears, I'm Molly Weasley!"

"Arthur!"

"Ginny."

"Fred,"

"And Geroge,"

"Weasley!" They said together.

And that was it. Charlie was in Romania working and Percy, Percy Weasley, he had left the house because his parents believed me and not the ministry of magic.

Then the Americans introduced themselves again.

"As for sleeping," Mrs. Weasley said, "girls you'll be sleeping in Percy's bedroom, Ginny can you show them? Good. And boys you'll be sleeping in Charlie's room. Ron Harry..."

So Thalia and Annabeth followed Ginny and Hermione, Percy and Nico followed me and Ron. Once we left the two boys in the room to get settled I and Ron went to Ron's room.

"What do you-?" Ron was about ask when Ginny and Hermione came in the room.

"You know you knock before coming in?" Ron said to Ginny, she ignored him.

Ginny and Hermione sat on the beds.

"So what do you think?" Hermione asked.

"About the Americans?" Ginny asked not sure. Hermione nodded.

"They're weird." Ron said.

I then said, "they seem like they're hiding things."

So we spent the next hour gossiping about the new students. Until we decided to go see where they were. So we went downstairs, we checked their rooms but they weren't there, so we went outside.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I didnt do this before so I'll just do it now. I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympiapns or Heroes of Olympus or Harry Potter. We all know that Rick Riordan and J. K. Rowling own those amazing stories. Also the characters so peace out and hope you like it.**

 **Ah and... I know it's kinda rushed but hope you like it anyways.**

Percy POV

When I had introduce my self to the wizards I had almost revealed our true identity. I was about to say, son of Poseidon. Luckily Annabeth saved me.

They seemed nice. The red headed one, Ron, he seemed a little cold on us though, but I'm sure in time they'll be kinder and we'll be friends. Then we had met Harry, he was the one we had to protect, that's what Chiron said anyways.

Chiron, him, I'm still kind of mad, I mean, we just finished a war against the Giants. Give us a rest. No. It was days after the war had ended that he gave us this quest, more like a mission. Go to England, protect Harry Potter and don't reveal your identity. Really? Hecate blessed us so that we knew the spells someone in seventh year would know. And that kind of payed up to it.

I and Annabeth still had nightmares from Tartarus, we would wake up screaming during the night. And we still both had our shares of scars from the battle and Tartarus. Since we didn't want to rise suspicions we wore a sweater over our camp shirts, even though it was August and it was hot.

I had managed to visit my mother fortunately, I wouldn't have left if I hadn't. When she saw me she cried all right, she was mad at me but she was super happy to see me in one piece. We talked about stuff, and she told me she was pregnant. Then she got furious when I told her I needed to go on another quest, but she let me go. Apparently, my father, Poseidon, he had told my mother that I had fallen into the pit, almost everyday he kept her informed about my well being. I don't know how that made me feel.

Anyways going back to now, Annabeth and Thalia came into our room. Annabeth immediately took my hand into hers. I smiled at her."Guys I'm bored!" Thalia said.

"Same sparky!" Nico answered.

I thought of what to do, "we could go outside and do some sparring, without weapons. That would be suspicious."

They all nodded and we sprinted downstairs.

When we got outside I pointed at Thalia, "you're mine!"

"Bring it on Kelp Head!" She said to me, getting ready.

"Let's see what you've got Pinecone Face!" I said.

Annabeth and Nico weren't fighting, they were looking at us. Annabeth was shaking her head. We started hitting each other. Kicking and punching until I managed to make her fall. I put my knee to her chest, my elbow to her throat.

"You're dead Grace!" I whispered.

At that she got mad, she shocked me hard. I flew backwards ten feet. Thalia stood and stomped the ground.

"Don't call me Grace!" She yelled.

I spotted a large bucket filled with water, I controlled the water to fall on Thalia.

"Jackson you are dead!" She screamed as she tackled me to the ground. With every touch she shocked me.

I wriggled free from her grasp, I eyed a pump, leading to a sink. I willed water to come out and I dosed Thalia with it. By the time I was done she was dripping wet.

Annabeth and Nico were laughing. Then I noticed that Thalia was muttering something. Oh no. She was summoning lightning.

Annabeth noticed too, in fact she said, "Thalia don't!"

Thalia snapped out of it. "This is not over Kelp Head."

I smiled, "sure isn't."

"Now dry me up!" She ordered.

"Why should I? You shocked me." I said. We started walking back to the burrow when I stopped in my tracks. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny were standing there, their mouths hanging open.

"Thalia." Annabeth said. "Do your thing!"

"Uh? Okay. You did not just see Percy controlling water and me controlling lightning." She snapped her fingers.

Their mouths closed.

"That was some cool fighting you two just did." Harry said.

"It was wicked." Ron agreed.

I love the mist.

During the night, I sneaked into Annabeth's room, she was murmuring something like she was having a nightmare. I woke her up so she would calm down. She was shivering. She told me it was about Tartarus and I cuddled up with her. We then fell back asleep together.

The next day we went to Diagon Alley by floo powder. We discovered that we had quite a lot of money in gringotts, apparently Hades had provided the money.

Mrs. Weasley said she was gonna get our books so we went to get our wands with Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny.

We entered the shop. It was full of bookshelves with boxes on them, cobwebs here and there, the place was dark and gloomy.

"Hey Death Breath," Thalia said, "we found your home!"

I laughed. Nico glared at me and Thalia.

"Hello there." A man said, probably Mr. Ollivander. "You need wands?"

We nodded, Annabeth said, "yes sir."

"Oh yes, they told me about you, wands were already made before your arrival." He said to us.

Then he vanished behind one of the many bookshelves. He came back with four boxes. One was Sea green, probably mine. Another was grey, Annabeth's. Electric blue, Thalia's and a black one for Nico.

He opened the sea green one and took out a wand, he handed it to me, "acacia wood, core from a feather of a Pegasus!" Makes sense.

He then opened the grey one and handed the wand to Annabeth, "olive tree, core is a feather from a grey owl." Again it makes sense.

Then he handed the wand from the electric blue box to Thalia, "pine woo-"

I and Nico burst out laughing. "Oh the irony!" I said, wiping away tears from my eyes. Thalia shocked both me and Nico just by touching us and we stopped.

Ollivander continued, "pine wood, core is a feather from a golden eagle."

Then he handed Nico his, "dark oak wood, thestral skin."

We said our thanks and headed out of the shop.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N wello, here's chapter three. This is Ron's POV I hope you like it and all that. I actually didn't have this at the beginning. But as I retread through the draft I have on the doc, I noticed that I totally skipped the train ride, so I thought to add Ron's POV on it. Hope you like it.**

Ron POV

Those Americans scare the crap out of me. Especially the goth kid. He was always wearing black and it creeps the hell out of me. He never talked that much and he was just gah...

At ollivanders they had shown their weirdness. Why on earth would they start laughing about the core of the girl's wand. It's just pine wood.

Anyways we were now at King Cross Station in front of the magical wall that would bring you to platform 9 3/4. My mother was trying to explain how it worked.

"What?" Percy asked shocked. "You want us to ran at wall? Are you crazy?"

Hermione laughed slightly. That laugh was cute. Wait were did that come from? "Don't worry." She assured them. "I was scared the first time as well. Just don't think about it and run."

To demonstrate she took her trolley and ran straight at the wall. Harry followed, close behind Ginny. Fred and George. Until it was only my parents, the four Americans and I.

They had all wide eyes in shock. Then the blond one, Annabeth ran forward. When her friends saw that shedding crash on impact they followed her. I went as well.

"Gods this is so beautiful!" Annabeth said softly to her friends but I heard it.

Percy's eyes widened. "No Annabeth, we are not starting this."

"Come on Percy. You need to admit the architecture is beautiful." She said.

Percy looked sick. "Yes wise girl it is."

Wise girl? I'm sure Hermione is smarter. Wait what? Forget that.

Thinking of Hermione. "Ron, prefect duties."

I sighed and followed her at the front of the carriage were we would meet with the other prefects.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

What seemed like hours later I and Hermione were searching the carriage for Harry and Ginny. We found them in a compartment which they were sharing with the four new students.

"Ron what's wrong?" Harry asked at seeing my troubled expression.

I dropped on the seat next to him while Hermione sat in front of me.

"Guess who's Slytherin prefects." I asked.

"Malloy." Harry replied.

" 'Course," said Ron bitterly, stuffing the rest of the Frog into his mouth and taking another.

"And that complete cow Pansy Parkinson," said Hermione viciously. "How she got to be a prefect when she's thicker than a concussed troll..." **(A/N I got this previous three paragraphs from the book itself. Also on with the story I'll get some dialogue out of it because then I know it follows the story line, sort of.)**

"What's a prefect anyway?" Percy asked scratching his head.

Annabeth elbowed him. "Your head is seriously filled with seaweed."

He made some baby seal eyes and pouted. "But that's why you love me ain't it wise girl?"

He then leaned for a kiss.

"Get a room." Thalia half yelled.

They ignored her and kept making out. Then they were interrupted by the door sliding open. Malfoy and his guard dogs, Crabbe and Goyle stood in the doorframe.

The two love birds stopped making out and looked at the reason why they had to stop.

"Well, well." Malfoy said. "We heard there were four exchange students from America. What we didn't hear is that they were hanging out with, you."

He eyed me and my friends with disgust.

Thalia stood up. "And who are you?"

Malfoy extended his arm out. "Malfoy. Draco, Malfoy."

"Hey he's a dragon." Percy whispered loudly to Nico. Then the two chuckled silently.

"I'm not a dragon!" Malfoy retorted.

"Sure you ain't." Nico said.

Malfoy regained his composure. "Well anyways why on earth are you hanging out with losers like Potter, Weasel and the Mudblood."

My blood was about to start boiling. Before I could speak up Percy beat me to it.

"I quite like weasels ya know." He said in thoughts. "A friend of mine can turn into one. It saved my life once or twice."

Annabeth, the blond one shook her head with a smile on her face. "You're hopeless."

Percy grinned. Then he stood up and got a serious face back again. He clenched his fists. "Are you a bully?" He asked casually.

"Cause if you are I'd need to put you in your place before you cause too much trouble. Understand so far?" I was about to crack up and start laughing at Malfoy's reaction. It was priceless.

He took a step back. "Wait 'till my father hears about this."

That made all the Americans chuckle a bit. "And who's your father exactly?" Asked Thalia.

"He's way more powerful than all of your parents put together!" Malfoy thought he had scared them because they had all a face of surprise, which then soon changed and they were all laughing their heads off.

Weird. Then the goth kid, Nico stood up, wiped away a tear from his eyes and put his hand on Malfoy's shoulder.

"If I were you I would, one, never say that to us again. Two, run for the sake of your face before I land a punch in it." He said calmly.

I flinched at his confidence. The kid is like fourteen how can he be so brave as to challenge an older bully.

Apparently Malfoy didn't understand which earned him a solid punch to the nose. At that he regained his consciousness and he scrambled away from our compartment and ran away down to the hall. I still heard a muffled, "wait till my father hears about this."

Once the goth kid closed the door he fell back in his seat and slowly cracked up a bit. Then he totally cracked up, Percy and Thalia joined him. Annabeth just shook her head with a smile on her face.

Once they were done Percy said. "He's father, stronger than ours. That is seriously hilarious."

"Why?" Inquired Ginny.

They all paled a bit.

"Well," Nico started, "we don't really like to talk about that side of the family. Yes they're powerful and all but we still don't exactly like them."

That seemed enough.

Annabeth and Hermione soon started talking about architecture and whatnot. So me, Ginny and Harry started talking to Percy, Thalia and Nico about quidditch and all that.

They all paled up a bit. I heard Percy mutter, "I hate flying." And Nico agreeing with him.

"Are you going to try out?" Ginny asked.

Percy arched an eyebrow, "um-"

"Of course he is." Thalia said. "We all are."

Percy and Nico's eyes widened. "Do you want us dead?" Percy asked. "Your father would kill me!"

Thalia chuckled and so did Nico. "Death breath you're not that different from Percy."

He smiled at his response. "I know, but at least I wasn't illegal."

Percy scowled. Harry then asked, "what do you mean by, 'I wasn't illegal'?"

We never got to know because then Hermione told us to get in our robes and all that. We did. Harry, myself, Hermione and Ginny did. They tried and let the sleds be loose around all the robes and ties. Nico didn't even try.

"Oh come on Death Breath." Percy said. "They're all black anyways, it's your colour."

Nico glared and Percy smiled.

The carriage was another weird thing.

As we approached the carriage Percy stopped.

"What are those things?" He asked to no one in particular.

"What things?" I asked.

"The things pulling the carriage?" Harry asked pointing at them.

"Nothing is pulling the carriage!" Hermione said. "It's pulling itself like always."

Then Thalia turned to Nico. "This is your room of expertise Nico, what are they."

"They're called thestrals." He explained. "They can only be seen by those who have seen death."

The Americans exchanged glances and their eyes were suddenly filled with pain. Had they witnessed death? I knew Harry had for sure. But these guys seemed so carefree and happy about life, could they have experience it?

No can't be.

 **A/N that was that. Hope you liked it. If you did R &R.**

 **tahnks for reading it and**

 **Hunter out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Yey, another chapter. Whoop whoop. This one is the sorting ceremony and it's gonna be different POV and I started with Annabeth. Yea. You already know I don't own PJO and HP those rights appartain to the authors which I'm too lazy to write. Hope you like it.**

Annabeth POV

We were at Hogwarts, gods the architecture. It was breathtaking. I had talked to Hermione all the way here about it. She was like me, she had thirst for knowledge, soon we became friends in fact. They seemed suspicious about somethings but never said anything.

The sorting ceremony was about to start. We all wore the school robes on top of what we normally wore, to show that we were 'Wizards'. We entered the great hall with the first years.

Dumbledore said, "to the new students welcome, the old students, welcome back. This year we have four transfer students that came all the way from America to come and study here at Hogwarts. They will all attend classes with the fifth years even though some are older. Now let's proceed with the sorting of our new first years."

The first years were sorted into four different houses, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw.

Soon it was our turn, Dumbledore said, "and now we shall sort the four transfer students from America."

Professor McGonagall said, "Chase Annabeth."

I walked up and sat on the chair. She put the hat on my head.

 _What have we here?_ The hat talked in my head. _A demigod? Uh I see, daughter of Athena... You went through two wars ah? Bravery and wisdom. Gryffindor or Ravenclaw? Ah! You went to hell and back. Poor kid and your only seventeen. Well let's see. Undertook a solo quest under Rome, bravery and wisdom again. Gryffindor or Ravenclaw, where shall I put you. Umh let me dig deeper. Ran away from home at the age of seven, uh I know,_

"Gryffindor!" The hat shouted. The said house cheered for me. I walked over to them and sat next to Hermione.

"Di Angelo Nico" the Professor called.

Nico POV

Professor McGonagall called my name, it was time to go. I sat on the chair and the hat was put on my head.

 _Another demigod?_ It said in my head. _Son of Hades... Lives in the underworld. Aah! You jumped into hell willingly? That is crazy. I mean you are crazy. What else, lost sister three years ago. Mmh you'd fit well in Slytherin and Gryffindor. Mmh, you rescued your sister from the underworld. Fought two wars? Brave and cunning, you transported a forty foot tall statue half way across the world. Better be..._

"Gryffindor!" Like it had for Annabeth the said house cheered.

I made my way next to Ron, in front of Annabeth. She smiled at me.

"Jackson Perseus!"

Percy POV

I was called up. She had called me Perseus.

Before I sat back down I said, "please don't call me Perseus, it makes feel like you what to kill me! Call me Percy."

I heard some snickers from the different tables. Annabeth was shaking her head.

I sat on the chair, before the hat could even touch my head it screamed, "GET THAT BOY AWAY FROM ME!"

He leaped away from McGonagall's grasp. "HE'S ALREADY LIVED THROUGH MORE THAN THE BOY WHO LIVED EVER WILL."

McGonagall gripped the hat and said, "you will sort this young man into a house now!"

She was about to put the hat on my head when it yelled, "GRYFFINDOR, just get him away from me."

No one cheered for me, maybe because they were shocked at the hat's reaction. Well, I silently slipped away and sat next to Annabeth, I grabbed her hand and looked at her.

"Grace Thalia."

Thalia POV

She used my last name...

I got up to her and said, in a dangerous voice, "I don't use my last name, so you shouldn't either!"

Then I sat on the chair. The great hall was so silent you could have heard a pin drop.

The hat didn't talk or anything it just screamed, "Gryffindor!" At the top of its lungs.

"I am done for another year, now get me away from Perseus Jackson." It screamed after.

I sat next to Nico. When I looked at Percy I saw that he was pale, so I laughed.

He looked up and said "shut up sparky."

Annabeth put an arm around his waist, he gave her a peck on the cheek.

"Now students, as for our staff." Dumbledore said. I zoned out thanks to my ADHD.

I heard Hermione whispering to Ron something about the ministry interfering at Hogwarts. From what I had gathered Voldemort had come back at the end of last year. Apparently Harry was a champion in the Triwizard tournament and on the final task the cup was a port key. It teleported him and a boy named Cedric something, I didn't really listen, into a grave yard. The Cedric boy was killed, Voldemort came back. Harry battled him and got away.

No one believed him though. The ministry had come up with him being a liar and Dumbledore being to old for his job. People bought that crap. Us demigods, we knew better.

As the feast begun and people started eating Harry asked Percy, "how have you been through more than I ever will?"

Percy looked up from his empty plate. "Uh?" His eyes were a darker shade of green. "I don't like to talk about it."

Harry bought that and went back to eating. None of us had even started, first we needed to sacrifice some of the food to the gods.

So I asked, "Nico do you have it?"

He nodded and brought out a jar of Greek fire. He opened it and threw some food inside. He murmured, "Hades and Hecate."

He then passed the jar to Annabeth, "Athena and Hecate."

I got the jar next. "Zeus, Artemis and Hecate."

Percy had gathered some food in his plate, when he got the jar he threw all of it in. "Poseidon and Hecate."

Then he passed the jar back to Nico who closed it and put it away.

"Are you guys crazy?" Ron asked us.

We looked confused. "Why?" Nico asked.

"What'd you burn food for?" He continued.

Percy answered, "it's part of our religion."

"You guys are weird." He said before going back to his food.

I murmured, "duly noted."

Percy POV

The sorting ceremony had been terrifying. The hat had just started shouting about my past. Everyone had looked at me weirdly after that. I hated all of the attention though. Once we got into the common room, Harry directed us to our dormitories, Thalia and Annabeth would be staying with the fifth year girls and I and Nico with the boys of fifth year.

Once we got into our dormitories I noticed that my trunk was set next to a bed which was both next to Nico's and Harry's. Then soon enough a fight started between Harry and Seamus.

"Nice holiday Dean?" Harry asked Dean.

He looked up at him and nodded, "better than Seamus' anyway."

So Harry turned to Seamus to asks why. "Why what happened?"

"Me mam didn't want me to come back this year!" He said to Harry.

"And why not?" Harry asked him.

"Well," Seamus said in a measured voice, "I suppose... Because of you."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked quickly.

"Well," Seamus said again, averting Harry's eyes. "She.. Er... Well it's not just you, it's Dumbledore too."

"She believes the daily prophet?" Said Harry. "She believes I'm a liar and Dumbledore's an old fool?"

Seamus looked up at him, "yeah, something like that."

Harry threw his wand on the table and changed from his robes to his pyjamas. He got into bed, when he was about to pull the hangings of the bed close Seamus said, "look... What did happen the night when... You know, when... With Cedric Diggory and all?"

"What are you asking me for?" Harry retorted. "Just read the daily prophet like your mother, why don't you? That'll tell you all you need to know!"

"Don't you have a go at my mother!" Seamus snapped.

"I'll have a go at anyone who calls me a liar," said Harry.

"Don't talk to me like that!" **(A/N might have noticed I got this from the actual book... Like I said I'll be doing this in a few chapters here and there cuz yea)**

"Guys stop!" I intervened. "Your fighting like little kids."

They both glared at me. Before I could defend myself Ron stepped in the room and asked, "what's going on?"

"He's having a go at my mother!" Seamus yelled.

"What?" Ron said. "Harry wouldn't do that- we met your mother, we liked her..."

"That's before she started believing every word the stinking daily prophet writes about me!" Said Harry at the top of his voice.

"Oh," Ron said, starting to comprehend the situation. "Oh right..."

At that I wondered what they had written about Harry that is so bad as to turn his friends against him.

Seamus turned pale, "you believe all the rubbish he's come out with about you-know-who, do you reckon he's telling the truth?"

"Yes, I do!" Ron said angrily.

"I and Nico do too," I said stepping up once more. "And please guys stop this nonsense. It's been a long day and your nerves are frayed, go to bed."

Nico who hadn't said a word and was sitting on his bed raised his hand, "for once I agree with Kelp Head here."

I grinned, "once?"

Fortunately, we then all went to bed and turned the lights off.

I fell asleep and was having a normal demigod dream, I wa-

A scream woke me up immediately. I knew the voice had come from Annabeth. I immediately ran over to her dormitory. I knew this was going to happen. Since we came back from Hell, we had always managed to find a way to sleep together, because every night, one of us would have a nightmare about the place, and only each others presence calmed us down.

I entered the dormitory. The lights were on luckily. Annabeth was on her bed, Thalia was hugging her trying to calm her down but to no avail. And she knew.

Annabeth kept murmuring, "Percy where are you? Why did you leave me? Percy? Why? Percy where are you?"

I ran to her, as Thalia let go of her I took her in my own. "Annabeth I'm here, I'm not leaving you I'm here. I wouldn't leave you in a thousand years and you know that wise girl."

Every fifth year girl was staring at me, I didn't care.

"Percy?" Annabeth asked.

"Yes!" I said. "It was just a nightmare, you know I would never leave you. I love you Annabeth."

She nodded and sobbed a bit. "It's always that one!"

I then picked her up bride style and brought her in the common room. I lay her on the couch on top of me. I noticed people were still looking but I still didn't care.

We then slowly fell back asleep holding each other. And had a dreamless sleep.

 **A/N that was that. Sorry if you didn't like the ending. Anyways hope you liked it.**

 **Hunter out**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Wello there. I'm back. I never left. This chapter is long.**

 **IMPORTANT. Lemme make a thing clear. At some point in Annabeth's POV you are going to see * that sign. And then you're going to see it again. What I wanna say is that the things going on in there were taken directly from the book. I put them in bcs there is also a little on how Annabthe thinks about the situation and I added some speaking my self. So the part that is in between those two signs doesn't appartain to me. It appartain so to J. K. Rowling.**

 **Now go on, keep on reading. Hope you like it. Hehe.**

Hermione POV

These Americans are a totally different amount of weird. First they tells us they use staffs instead of wands. Then they call each other weird names like Pinecone Face and Death Breath, I mean why? They sacrifice food for their religion. The Percy guy, when the sorting hat had sorted him, it had started screaming another whole bunch of weird things and he had paled, showing it was true. They wore their own shirts under the school robes.

I liked Annabeth alright, she was like me. She wanted to know more and more. She was the smart one of her group of friends. But then last night she had started muttering in her sleep about Percy leaving her. How obsessed can you be of your own boyfriend? Then she woke up with a scream. Thalia had started hugging her and trying to calm her down, her face wasn't the usual poker face, it was of pure sadness for the blond. Percy ran into the room and managed to calm her down. And then they went off to sleep together on a couch in the common room. How is all this not weird?

When I got into the common room thee two were still sleeping there, peacefully, in each other's arms. Thalia came down after me. We spotted Nico with Harry and Ron so we went to them.

"- hard to wake up!" Nico said. Then he noticed us and said, "good morning girls."

Thalia glared. "Or boys!" Nico said.

Thalia kept on glaring and Nico said, "stop giving me a death glare Sparky."

See, why Sparky?

Then Thalia took away her glare, "'morning boys!"

I was still looking at Percy and Annabeth, "isn't anyone going to wake them up?"

"We were just talking about that." Nico said. "The point is that Percy is really hard to wake. Thalia and Annabeth are the only ones who can."

Thalia grinned as she strolled over to them. She touched Percy's arm, was that electricity I saw. "Percy!"

He jumped in his seat. "What?"

Annabeth groaned as she too woke up. "Time?" She asked.

"About eight!" I said.

Her eyes widened, "oh my god, we're late. Percy go get dressed, meet you here in five minutes."

She then sprinted up to the girl's dormitory. Percy rubbed his arm where Thalia had grabbed him.

"You should stop doing that Thals!" He said as he too headed to change.

In a matter of five minutes, we were heading down to the great hall for breakfast, and they were handing out the time tables.

We sat and started eating as McGonagall started to hand out our timetables. The Americans again burnt some food and muttered something, I got just one name, 'Hecate'. At lunch I am going to the library to find out what it is.

I noticed that none of them got a timetable. "Why haven't you got any?" I asked.

"Oh Dumbledore said to follow you three as we like." Percy explained.

Another point to why these Americans are weird, they didn't have timetables, instead they followed us. Wait, they might be death eaters, but... I anyways shared my suspicions with Harry and Ron.

I turned from them and said, "might they be Death Eaters?"

Ron, who was in the process of chewing his food said, "yesss! I fink fo too."

I think he said, 'I think so too.' This is bad.

Before we could say anything more Annabeth asked, "what's our first lesson?"

"Potions!" I said gloomily. "With Professor Snape."

They scowled as to think what could be so bad.

We headed to the dungeons and I said, "it's with the Slytherins, he always favours his own house, and he has a grudge against Gryffindors since forever. It's annoying really."

Annabeth POV

Potions was very boring, and I didn't think I would have ever said this. Professor Snape's talking made you want fall asleep. Percy was dead the first five minutes in, Thalia and Nico soon followed and I was left there, trying not to fall asleep. Then when we had to do the actual potion, I rapidly woke up my lazy friends before Snape noticed they were sleeping.

Next was DADA. Defence Against the Dark Arts, with the ministry professor, Umbridge.

I sat next to Percy, Thalia next to Nico. Ron and Harry sat together and Hermione sat next to Parvati Patil.

Umbridge said, "good morning class!"

The class responded with 'morning's'.

"Tut tut, that won't do now will it." Umbridge said. "When I say good morning class, I would like you all to respond with, good morning professor Umbridge! Now, good morning class!"

The class chanted, "good morning professor Umbridge."

 **(Now here it starts.) *** "There, now," said Professor Umbridge sweetly. "That wasn't too difficult, was it? Wands away and quills out, please."

Many of the class exchanged gloomy looks; apparently the order "wands away" had never yet been followed by a lesson they had found interesting. I anyways shoved my wand back inside my bag and pulled out quill, ink, and parchment. Professor Umbridge opened her handbag, extracted her own wand, which was an unusually short one, and tapped the blackboard sharply with it; words appeared on the board at once:

 _Defense Against the Dark Arts A Return to Basic Principles._

"Well now, your teaching in this subject has been rather disrupted and fragmented, hasn't it?" stated Professor Umbridge, turning to face the class with her hands clasped neatly in front of her.

"The constant changing of teachers, many of whom do not seem to have followed any Ministry-approved curriculum, has unfortunately resulted in your being far below the standard we would expect to see in your O.W.L. year. You will be pleased to know, however, that these problems are now to be rectified. We will be following a carefully structured, theory- centered, Ministry-approved course of defensive magic this year. Copy down the following, please."

She rapped the blackboard again; the first message vanished and was replaced by

 _Course aims:_

 _1\. Understanding the principles underlying defensive magic._

 _2\. Learning to recognize situations in which defensive magic can legally be used._

 _3\. Placing the use of defensive magic in a context for practical use._

For a couple of minutes the room was full of the sound of scratching quills on parchment. When everyone had copied down Professor Umbridge's three course aims she said, "Has everybody got a copy of Defensive Magical Theory by Wilbert Slinkhard?"

There was a dull murmur of assent throughout the class.

"I think we'll try that again," said Professor Umbridge. "When I ask you a question, I should like you to reply 'Yes, Professor Umbridge,' or 'No, Professor Umbridge.' So, has everyone got a copy of Defensive Magical Theory by Wilbert Slinkhard?"

"Yes, Professor Umbridge," rang through the room.

"Good," said Professor Umbridge. "I should like you to turn to page five and read chapter one, 'Basics for Beginners.' There will be no need to talk."

Professor Umbridge left the blackboard and settled herself in the chair behind the teacher's desk, observing them all with those pouchy toad's eyes. I turned to page five of his copy of Defensive Magical Theory. As I glanced at Percy next to me his face was layered with disgust for the toad lady. He hadn't even opened his book. An he wasn't the only one.

Hermione hadn't opened her book either. She was staring fixedly at Professor Umbridge with her hand in the air.

Some students such as Harry looked at her questioningly, probably she never refused to read.

Seeing Harry look at her she merely shook her head slightly to indicate that she was not about to answer her questions, and continued to stare at Professor Umbridge, who was looking at another direction.

After several more minutes had passed, however, Harry and I were not the only one watching Hermione. The chapter they had been instructed to read was so tedious that more and more people were choosing to watch Hermione's mute attempt to catch Professor Umbridge's eye than to struggle on with 'Basics for Beginners.'

When more than half the class were staring at Hermione rather than at their books, Professor Umbridge seemed to decide that she could ignore the situation no longer.

"Did you want to ask something about the chapter, dear?" she asked Hermione, as though she had only just noticed her.

"Not about the chapter, no," said Hermione.

"Well, we're reading just now," said Professor Umbridge, showing her small, pointed teeth. "If you have other queries we can deal with them at the end of class."

"I've got a query about your course aims," said Hermione. Professor Umbridge raised her eyebrows. Yes, you go Hermione. You would make Athena proud.

"And your name is-?"

"Hermione Granger," said Hermione.

"Well, Miss Granger, I think the course aims are perfectly clear if you read them through carefully," said Professor Umbridge in a voice of determined sweetness.

"Well, I don't," said Hermione bluntly. "There's nothing written up there about using defensive spells." That's a brave Gryffindor.

There was a short silence in which many members of the class turned their heads to frown at the three course aims still written on the blackboard. Excluding us, I, Percy, Thalia and Nico. We exchanged looks and nodded to each other with a wicked smile on our face.

"Using defensive spells?" Professor Umbridge repeated with a little laugh. "Why, I can't imagine any situation arising in my classroom that would require you to use a defensive spell, Miss Granger. You surely aren't expecting to be attacked during class?"

"We're not going to use magic?" Ron ejaculated loudly.

"Students raise their hands when they wish to speak in my class, Mr.-?"

"Weasley," said Ron, thrusting his hand into the air.

Professor Umbridge, smiling still more widely, turned her back on him. Harry and Hermione immediately raised their hands too. Professor Umbridge's pouchy eyes lingered on Harry for a moment before she addressed Hermione.

"Yes, Miss Granger? You wanted to ask something else?"

"Yes," said Hermione. "Surely the whole point of Defense Against the Dark Arts is to practice defensive spells?" She's got some guts talking like that to a teacher that comes from the ministry.

"Are you a Ministry-trained educational expert, Miss Granger?" asked Professor Umbridge in her falsely sweet voice.

"No, but-"

"Well then, I'm afraid you are not qualified to decide what the 'whole point' of any class is. Wizards much older and cleverer than you have devised our new program of study. You will be learning about defensive spells in a secure, risk-free way-"

"What use is that?" said Harry loudly. "If we're going to be attacked it won't be in a-"

Oh no. You don't need to be me as to realise that he's getting in trouble. This is going to make the whole 'mission' thing harder.

"Hand, Mr. Potter!" sang Professor Umbridge.

Harry thrust his fist in the air. Professor Umbridge promptly turned away from him again, but now several other people had their hands up too.

"And your name is?" Professor Umbridge said to someone I think is named Dean.

"Dean Thomas." Yes, I got it right.

"Well, Mr. Thomas?"

"Well, it's like Harry said, isn't it?" said Dean. "If we're going to be

attacked, it won't be risk-free-"

"I repeat," said Professor Umbridge, smiling in a very irritating fashion at Dean, "do you expect to be attacked during my classes?"

"No, but-"

Professor Umbridge talked over him. "I do not wish to criticize the way things have been run in this school," she said. You just did. An unconvincing smile stretching her wide mouth, "but you have been exposed to some very irresponsible wizards in this class, very irresponsible indeed- not to mention," she gave a nasty little laugh, "extremely dangerous half-breeds."

Half-breeds? Is that wha she calls half-bloods? If it is I'm going to strangle her on the spot.

"If you mean Professor Lupin," piped up Dean Thomas angrily, "he was the best we ever-"

"Hand, Mr. Thomas! As I was saying- you have been introduced to spells that have been complex, inappropriate to your age group, and potentially lethal. You have been frightened into believing that you are likely to meet Dark attacks every other day-"

"No we haven't," Hermione said, "we just-"

"Your hand is not up, Miss Granger!"

Hermione put up her hand; Professor Umbridge turned away from her. Mean.

"It is my understanding that my predecessor not only performed illegal curses in front of you, he actually performed them on you-"

"Well, he turned out to be a maniac, didn't he?" said Dean Thomas hotly. "Mind you, we still learned loads-"

"Your hand is not up, Mr. Thomas!" trilled Professor Umbridge.

Me and my friends were just listening, looking at her with disgust. What could we say anyway? We hadn't been here the previous four years so what could we say to defend the previous teachers.

"Now, it is the view of the Ministry that a theoretical knowledge will be more than sufficient to get you through your examination, which, after all, is what school is all about. And your name is?" she added, staring at Parvati, whose hand had just shot up.

"Parvati Patil, and isn't there a practical bit in our Defense Against the Dark Arts O.W.L.? Aren't we supposed to show that we can actually do the countercurses and things?"

"As long as you have studied the theory hard enough, there is no reason why you should not be able to perform the spells under carefully controlled examination conditions," said Professor Umbridge dismissively.

"You're just scared!" Thalia said. Her fist in the air. She looked deadly.

"And you are?" Inquired the Professor.

Thalia let her fist go down. "Thalia!" She said, daring her to ask her last name.

"Well Ms. Thalia what did you say?" She asked with her honey voice.

Thalia smiled calmly. "You're just scared that the students will find a way to overthrow you because you are too insecure of your own work. I quote and repeat, 'under carefully controlled examination conditions'."

Professor Umbridge just stared at her. So Thalia continued. "Listen, I haven't been here the past four years, so I can't compare your way of teaching with others but seriously, it's called 'Defence' against the dark arts, so we 'should' learn some actual defence."

Umbridge just ignored her. I saw Thalia fist bump Nico's.

The professor turned back to Parvati.

"Without ever practicing them before?" said Parvati incredulously. "Are you telling us that the first time we'll get to do the spells will be during our exam?"

"I repeat, as long as you have studied the theory hard enough-"

"And what good's theory going to be in the real world?" Harry asked loudly, his fist in the air.

Professor Umbridge looked up, "this is school mr. Potter, not the real world," she said softly.

"So we're not supposed to be prepared for what's waiting out there?"

"There is nothing waiting out there, Mr. Potter."

"Oh yeah?" Asked Harry, it seemed his temper was reaching boiling point.

"Who do you imagine wants to attack children like yourselves?" Inquired Professir Umbridge in a horribly honeyed voice.

"Hmm, let's think..." said Harry in a mock thoughtful voice, "maybe Lord Voldemort?"

Ron gasped; Lavender Brown uttered a little scream; Neville slipped sideways off his stool. Professor Umbridge, however, did not flinch. She was staring at Harry with a grimly satisfied expression on her face.

"Ten points from Gryffindor, Mr. Potter."

The classroom was silent and still. Everyone was staring at either Umbridge or Harry.

"Now, let me make a few things quite plain."

Professor Umbridge stood up and leaned toward them, her stubby-fingered hands splayed on her desk.

"You have been told that a certain Dark wizard has returned from the dead-"

"He wasn't dead," said Harry angrily, "but yeah, he's returned!"

"Mr.-Potter-you-have-already-lost-your-House-ten-points-do-not- make-matters-worse-for-yourself," said Professor Umbridge in one breath without looking at him. "As I was saying, you have been informed that a certain Dark wizard is at large once again. This is a lie."

"It is NOT a lie!" said Harry. "I saw him, I fought him!"

"Detention, Mr. Potter!" said Professor Umbridge triumphantly. "Tomorrow evening. Five o'clock. My office. I repeat, this is a lie. The Ministry of Magic guarantees that you are not in danger from any Dark wizard. If you are still worried, by all means come and see me outside class hours. If someone is alarming you with fibs about reborn Dark wizards, I would like to hear about it. I am here to help. I am your friend. And now, you will kindly continue your reading. Page five, 'Basics for Beginners.' "

Professor Umbridge sat down behind her desk again. Harry, how- ever, stood up. Everyone was staring at him; Seamus looked half- scared, half-fascinated.

"Harry, no!" Hermione whispered in a warning voice, tugging at his sleeve, but Harry jerked his arm out of her reach.

"So, according to you, Cedric Diggory dropped dead of his own accord, did he?" Harry asked, his voice shaking.

There was a collective intake of breath from the class, for none of them, apart from Ron and Hermione, had ever heard Harry talk about what had happened on the night that Cedric had died. They stared avidly from Harry to Professor Umbridge, who had raised her eyes and was staring at him without a trace of a fake smile on her face.

"Cedric Diggory's death was a tragic accident," she said coldly. *** (and here it ends, hehe, pls don't hate.)**

Then the person I least wanted to stand up stood up, Percy said, "it was murder and you know it!"

Umbridge looked at him, "mr?"

"Jackson," he said, then he stepped closer to her. "You know, you're just too afraid to believe it. Voldemort is back, and if you don't do anything about it, he'll kill you all."

"Join Mr. Potter this evening, my office!" Great, he'd just gotten detention.

Percy sat back down, Harry though wasn't done, "why? Why are you so blind as to neglect the truth? Voldemort is back!"

"Come here Mr. Potter." She said softly.

Harry strode over to her desk, she started scribbling somethings on a piece of parchment and then she said, "take this to professor McGonagall." And she stretched out the piece of parchment to Harry, who took it and left the classroom.

But Percy wasn't done, he stood up again. "Percy sit down!" I said too loudly.

Professor Umbridge looked at him, daring him to speak. Stupid.

"How thick can you be woman? Seriously. And what makes you call half-bloods half-breeds? Uh? Just because you're a 'pure' blood doesn't give you the right to call others half-breeds. I'm a half-blood, does that mean you consider me as a half-breed?" Percy asked, anger was clear in his words. Trust me when I tell you, don't make the son of Poseidon angry.

Professor Umbridge smiled. "Mr. Jackson you have already gotten detention this afternoon. Do you want it for the rest of the week as well?"

Percy raised an eyebrow. "No! What kind of question is that? Of course I don't."

"Well then." She said. "You would do well to close your mouth and start reading."

Percy sat down. "This ain't over."

I reached for his hand and squeezed it. He smiled at me and gave me a peck on the cheek.

 **A/N So that was that. Happy to know you made it 'till the end. Okay umh, another thing. I totally made up the schedule as you can see.**

 **It goes like.**

 **Potions,**

 **DADA,**

 **Lunch, or whatever you wanna call it.**

 **Care of Magical Creatures.**

 **Divination.**

 **So the next chapter is going to be about the last three probably. Hope you enjoyed this one even though some of it wasn't mine. I feel bad now.**

 **But the next one is going to be mine, no copying from the actual author. Promise.**

 **Hunter out ?**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Hello there again.**

 **I know the next part is cliche, but bear with me. This is anyways different somehow. It's my version of it hope you like it and sorry that it's short.**

Percy POV

Perfect, I had managed to get a detention the first day of school. Just perfect. But at least my reasons were alright, I had stood up for Harry Potter. So today, after school, I was going to go to professor Umbridge's office for detention, with Harry.

We were walking outside, for Care of Magical Creatures with Hagrid. This class we had with the Slytherins.

We arrived in the forest, the Slytherins were already there, and so were the rest of the Gryffindors. We joined the Gryffindors.

Soon a very tall man with a wide girth came over to us. His beard was huge and I figured that animals lived in there.

I saw Annabeth eyeing the giant. I took her hand into mine.

"Lovebirds!" Thalia said near me. Nico snickered.

"Shut up Death Breath." I said to Nico.

Hagrid clapped his hands. "Kay class, today we'll be lookin' at new creatures. They ar' calle' Pegasi." Hagrid said.

My heart beat stopped for a beat. Not Pegasi. Thalia and Nico laughed. I glared at them and they stopped. We were getting dirty looks from everyone.

Hagrid then said, "I'll go get 'em, wait 'ere."

He disappeared into the forest. Annabeth squeezed my hand. I smiled at her.

Thalia laughed and I said, "will you shut up Pinecone Face?"

"Kelp head!" She said to me.

"Guys," Annabeth urged, "will you shut up!"

I looked in front. Oh no! Hagrid was coming back. Two Pegasi at his side. One was all black, he looked a lot like Balckjack. The other one was white with grey shades here and there.

'Hey boss, got some donuts?' The black one asked, it was Blackjack. Oh gods.

The grey one came next to me and kneeled. Whilst Blackjack was stroking his muzzle on my shoulder.

'Lord," the grey one said.

'Please don't call me Lord! And stop kneeling.' I said. He got up.

'Donuts boss?' Blackjack pestered.

"I haven't got donuts!" I realised I had shouted this.

Everyone was looking at me confused, except Nico, Thalia and Annabeth, they were laughing their heads off. I looked at them pleadingly but they just kept laughing.

"Mmh, mmh" I started.

"'Ow did you do tha'?" Hagrid asked bewildered.

"Mmh, I have a way with Pegasi, the black one, he's actually mine!" I said.

That was cue to, "no way." "You're lying." "Did you see it bowed to him?"

My 'friends' were lying on the floor now, laughing.

That's pretty much how the class went.

Harry POV

Care of Magical Creatures was weird. The Pegasi just bowed to Percy. Then Thalia, Nico and Annabeth started laughing hysterically. These Americans were weird.

We were heading to divination, and the Americans were still laughing at Percy.

"I haven't got donuts!" Nico imitated.

"Oh shut up Death Breath!" Percy protested.

But seriously, donuts?

We went through the trap door that led to Trelawney's classroom. I turned to the Americans.

"She's always predicting some weird deaths, they never happened so don't freak out!" I warned them.

"Ya," Ron said, "she's been talking about Harry's death since third year."

I glared at him. I sat around a table with Ron and Hermione. Percy, Thalia, Nico and Annabeth sat around another. A crystal ball sat in the middle of each table.

"Good morning everyone, today we shall start with dreams, talk with your partner about your latest dream!" Trelawney said.

We started talking about nonsense. I heard Percy and Annabeth actually talking about the dreams they had, but they soon stopped. The professor had arrived at their table.

She looked at Percy, "you, beware the ocean child, you shall die drowning!"

The Americans looked at one another, then they all burst into laughter. Trelawney's face showed a high level of confusion. Mine did too. Why would they laugh at such a thing?

Trelawney then looked at Thalia and said, "you, will die struck by lightning!"

Cue, more laughter from the Americans. What was so funny.

She turned to Nico, "you, child, will die at the hands of the ghost King."

The Americans kept on laughing.

She then looked at Annabeth, "you will die from lack of wisdom!"

Annabeth just shook her head whilst her friends burst out laughing again.

Then the professor stiffened and with a metallic old voice said, "the hero's soul cursed blade shall reap."

The four Americans stopped laughing. "You will be betrayed by one who calls you a friend, ship with warriors of bone, one shall be lost in the land without rain, rise or fall by the ghost king's hands, to storm or fire the world must fall, the son of Neptune shall drown, daughter of wisdoms walks alone, an oath to keep with a final breath."

They had all paled up and were not moving a muscle. Their eyes were wide as if recalling old memories. Then Trelawney got out of her trance and said, "why'd you pale up? I just tripped over."

 **A/N Amother one is over. Yey. Now, hope you liked and I'll apologise again for it being quite short. What can I say.**

 **Hunter out ?**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N hi. Today I've been out since nine in the morning and so now I can finally upload the next part. And I also saw that in one day, less than twenty four hours, I got ten more followers which is really nice and means a lot to me so thank you. Hope you enjoy it.**

Percy POV

We had just witnessed the funniest divination lesson ever. The professor there had said that I had to beware the ocean because I was going to die drowning. Thalia was going to be struck by lightning, Nico was going to die at the hands of himself and Annabeth was going to die due to lack of wisdom. We had been laughing the whole class, we were getting dirty looks from everyone too.

But then things escalated once she started saying all the prophecies I've been in. We all paled up. And we were getting nasty looks from everyone else in the classroom. Sheesh.

The period soon finished which meant I had my detention along with Harry.

I kissed Annabeth goodbye and joined him.

"Any idea where her office is?" I asked him once rona and Hermione had left.

"Follow me!" He said heading for one of the many stairs.

We reached the office and knocked on the door. Umbridge opened the door, she was wearing everything pink. Her office was pink as well. It had many plates with moving cats in them.

"Come in dears!" She said with her annoying voice.

I and Harry got in. We looked around.

"Sit down!" She gestured to two tables set aside from her desk.

We took our seat. There was one piece of parchment on each of them. She was going to make us do lines. Nooooooo.

I was about to take my quill and ink out of my bag when she said, "no, I'll give you the quills."

She handed us two very elegant quills.

"I want you both to write, I must not tell lies!" She then said.

I rolled my eyes, "you haven't given us any ink!"

"Oh you won't need any ink!" She responded.

So I wrote, I must not tell lies on the piece of parchment. The ink was a shade of red which I knew too well to know it was blood, my blood. My left hand started twitching, in a matter of seconds the words, I must not tell lies were etched on my hand. I gasped. I looked over at Harry, same thing had happened to him.

I looked up at Umbridge. I gave her one of my deadly glares, I swear I saw her take a step back. She then immediately picked herself up.

"Yes?" She asked, not wanting an answer.

"Thought so," she said, "because deep down, you both know you deserved to be punished."

I smiled, "you think you're punishing me?"

I immediately cursed at my self for talking. Harry raised his eyebrows. Well now that I had talked why not keep going.

"How dare you?" She asked me. I stood up and stepped closer to her.

"Oh I dare, and I dare to do much, much more. You just don't know about it. Actually, I'm sure that if you knew everything about me, right now, you would be packing your things to return to wherever you came from." I said threateningly.

She smiled, even though I knew she was scared. She went to her desk and wrote something on a piece of parchment, she closed it and handed it to me.

"Bring this to Dumbledore, then come back here. You're not getting away until I am done with you!" She said.

I tilted my head sideways. I grabbed the parchment. I glared at her before turning in my heels and getting out of the door.

On my way down to Dumbledore's office I saw Annabeth. I tried to evade her, but to no avail.

"Percy!" She called out.

I started running, I didn't want to face her wrath for my stupidity.

She caught up with me and stood in front of me.

She raised her eyebrows, "what happened?"

"I got into more trouble!" I said in a quite voice.

"What do you mean?" She demanded.

"I threatened her!" I said rapidly.

She slapped me across the cheek, "ow!"

"You did what?" She asked anger filled her voice. "Percy, you can't get expelled, and you can't attract attention to yourself. What did you tell her?"

"Why'd you slap me?" I asked with a puppy voice.

"Don't avoid me Perseus."

When she used my full name I freaked so I rapidly explained to her what had happened. She glared at me. So I ran away.

I reached the office. I did the steps up to the office. Dumbledore was what looked to be waiting for me.

"Ah Mr. Jackson, I was waiting for you! Professor Umbridge told me you were on your way. Took you long." He said unamused.

I handed him the piece of parchment. He read it.

"So you threatened her?" He asked.

I nodded.

"Good job Perseus, now, I hear that she isn't teaching anything that has to do with practical work?"

My mouth was open.

"Close your mouth or you'll catch flies" I closed my mouth.

"Yes, now I want you, along with Harry and his friends to make a group to teach some actual defence." He said.

"Now, please don't threaten my staff and you can go. Ah and, good luck." He added.

I nodded and headed back to the witch's office. I didn't even bother to knock, I just opened the door. Harry was still writing his lines and the witch was sitting at her desk.

"Please continue!" She said to me.

I sat back down and started opening up my skin by writing lines. Yuppie.

After I had finished one side of the parchment I asked, "how many times?"

"Oh at least three hundred times. Or at least until eight o'clock." She said to me.

Then to Harry she said, "for you I want two hundred times and until seven o'clock."

So I continued writing. At seven Harry was forced to leave, leaving me alone with this demon.

When the clock hit the eight o'clock I had managed to write only two hundred because of my stupid dyslexia.

Umbridge came over to me.

"What is taking you so long?" She asked me.

"I have dyslexia!" I said to her.

She snickered. "Well you are not leaving until you reach three hundred.

And so I kept on writing. It took me another two hours to reach the three hundred mark, thanks to my dyslexia acting up.

"I'm done!" I showed her the pile of parchment, and then my hand.

The scars were now deep and they were very itchy.

She looked at both. "You may go!"

I shouldered my bag and headed for the Gryffindor tower. I entered through the portrait hole to see Harry, Ron and Hermione talking to Thalia, Nico and Annabeth. They were the only ones in the room. When they saw me they stopped talking and looked at me.

Annabeth came over and gave me a kiss on the lips.

"Hi wise girl! So you forgive me?" I dropped my bag and hugged her tight.

Thalia coughed to get my attention. "If you two are done, I would like to know what you did that took you so long."

I showed her my left hand. She smiled.

"She made us open up our skin for hours." I said to her.

"Don't lie kelp head!" Nico said.

"Shut up Death Breath!" Told him.

Then he scrunched his eyebrows. "How did she do it?" He asked a little nervous.

Harry and his friends were eyeing us suspiciously. "A quill, instead of writing with ink it magically takes your blood and it uses it as ink."

He might have blown up a few houses in his head. But when he talked it was only a whisper. "What?"

I eyed him nervously. Then Harry spoke my question. "What's wrong about that's?"

Nico looked at him with a sarcastic look. "You mean except that they freaking carve into your skin and make you bleed and use your blood as ink." He looked back at me. "My father uses those." He stated simply.

I raised my eyebrows. "What? How?"

He scratched his nose. "Yea, he uses them on a few of the souls that get into the fields of punishment. They aren't as bad as Tantalus for instance but still aren't worthy of asphodel. So in order to still torture them he uses those. They carve into the soul."

Oh. "So you're saying, I'll be forever scarred." I pouted jokingly.

Which earned me a smack in the stomach by Annabeth. "Nico is talking seriously here while you're playing and joking like always. You're becoming like Leo."

"Ya know you love me." I said.

"Annabeth you've known his head is filled with kept since the day you met." Thalia reasoned.

"Listen who's talking air head." I defended.

She was about to retort when Hermione coughed to get our attention. Then Ron spoke. "What the bloody hell are you people talking about?"

We widened our eyes in surprise and paled up. I had totally forgotten they were here. So that means they listened to the whole conversation. Oh no. Not good.

 **A/N hehe. Well done again for reaching yet another end. Yey. I really hope you liked it and all that. No big author note here so...**

 **Hunter out**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Hi there again. Heeeeey. I'm back. Another chapter. I find it kinda weird how me, I've uploaded about eight chapters in a week and a half. Other writers upload once a month. But I'm not meaning anything bad here though. Just writing what I think. Anyways, here's another chapter. I really hope you like it.**

Ron POV

What the heck was going on. These guys were talking random. "What the bloody hell are you people talking about?"

All of them widened their eyes and paled up. They exchanged worried glances with each other.

Hermione crossed her hands. "Care to explain? What are the fields of punishment? Or Asphodel? And what do you mean by, 'my father uses those'? Soul?"

They exchanged another set of weird looks then they silently came to an understanding and nodded. They're going to talk, yes!

The blonde, Annabeth spoke up. "Well, let's say that Nico's father is somewhat the leader of this massive prison. The fields of Punishment is where the bad, bad people go to. And at he fields of Asphodel are less cruel."

Colour reappeared in the American's faces. Percy was starting to smile. And so was Thalia. Nico remained the emotionless guy he is.

Annabeth continued. "So what Nico meant by 'my father uses those' is that he uses them on the criminals. And they pretty much carve into their soul as well. Which is bad. But if their criminals then it's justified."

Hermione didn't look fully convinced. "What's the prison called?"

Nico said. "It doesn't have a name." What? Everything has a name. "Nor a stable location. It sort of moves around when the flame moves."

Hermione scowled. Harry asked. "Flame?"

"Yes flame!" Thalia said in a rude voice. "Now if you people don't mind I'm going to bed!"

Her friends nodded at her. Percy pulled Annabeth in for a hug and they all went to their dormitories.

As soon as we were sure they were out of earshot Hermione said. "I don't believe them."

"Neither do I." Harry said.

"They're weird." I said as I started for the staircase that led to the dormitories.

"Good night." Hermione said.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

I was sleeping just fine. Someone had to scream though didn't he or she?

I suddenly bolted awake. Percy was thrashing and kicking in his sleep. He was moaning and muttering.

"Promise me!... No... Hopeless... Misery... This is their home... Maybe they don't die... Bob?..." What kind of name is Bob? "No... Annabeth... Nobody touches her..."

Nico stood up from his bed. Clearly pissed that he got awoken. He hurried to Percy's bed. He slapped him hard across the cheek. "Wake up Jackson!"

He kept on slapping him, trying to wake him up. "No... Damasen... Bob... He'll kill you... No coming back... Not ever..."

"Someone get Annabeth." I heard Nico say. But I think I was the only one since no one did anything.

All of us were just sitting on our beds

"No!" Percy yelled. With that he sat up abruptly.

Immediately he started clutching his bed. His head whipping from one side to the other. Squeezing the mattress. "No... It can't be..."

Nico the turned to us. "Someone turn the damn lights on."

Before anyone could even stand up the lights were already on. Annabeth ran to her boyfriend. Thalia went to Nico.

Annabeth clutched Percy's face in her hands. "Percy!"

"Annabeth?" He said softly as he stared into his eyes.

She then sat on his bed without breaking eye contact. "Percy we're out. We're never going down there ever again. It's okay. We're both okay."

He closed his eyes and I saw a tear roll down. He then buried his face in his shoulder. By the movement of his shoulders I knew he must be crying.

Thalia and Nico were looking at the two with sadness and pity. I wonder what it is they went through that has these effects on them.

After a while they just cuddled up together in his bed. Was she going to sleep with him? That's against the rules.

Seeing this Thalia headed back to her own bed in her dormitory. Nico went to his own bed. He looked at us and nodded to himself.

"You guys might as well go back to sleep." He said. "Annabeth ain't leaving. They're probably already asleep."

"But that's not aloud." Said Seamus.

Nico glared at him and he cowered back under the covers. I myself flinched at it.

Harry stood up to turn off the light and went back to sleep. So I figured I should too.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Once I woke up neither Percy or Annabeth were in the room. They probably already woke up since I usually wake up late.

My thoughts were declared right when Percy came out of the bathroom. Shirtless.

My mouth fell open but he didn't notice. Actually he didn't notice that everyone in the room was staring at him. His body was coated with scars. Some were almost gone but some still looked pretty fresh. Where had he gotten those from? His face was displaying no emotions whatsoever.

Harry voiced my thoughts. "Where did you get all those scars?"

Percy looked up. He raised an eyebrow. Before answering he put on an orange shirt that said the letters CHB on it. Like the one he and Annabeth were wearing the day we met.

He shrugged. "Stuff happened."

Nico snickered and Percy noticed. "Shut up Death Breath. As if you don't have them."

Nico raised an eyebrow. "Touché."

Percy then pulled on his robe and headed downstairs without sparing any of us another glance. Nico dressed up in his black shirt with black jeans pants and aviator's jacket and left as well.

 **A/N and this is yet another chapter that is over. Thanks for reading and for those that follow, thanks for that too. It really means a lot since this is my first fanfic.**

 **Just a thing you might wanna know. I'm writing another fanfic at the same time. So that means that I might want to slow down on uploading this one because I also have to think about that one. But that would mean that I wouldn't upload in one to two days.**

 **Also if you like fanfics about PJO, related to the mist disappearing and demigods being hunted down. Well then please go check mine. You might like it as you might not.**

 **And that's all.**

 **Hunter out**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N hello peeps. I messed up. I know. I said I'd upload yesterday but let's say that Thursday was erased from my life. Meaning that I totally didn't know that it was Thursday so I totally forgot to upload on my other fanfic and then I did that yesterday and today there's this one.**

 **I was about to make this from Percy's POV but then I realised I didn't do anything from Nico's. And Nico is for my opinion, one, if not the best character in PJO. He's gone through so many hardships and he had no one with him. Contary to Percy whom always had someone to rely on Nico was always alone. He chose it I know but still.**

 **Don't get me wrong though. I love Percy just as much. He's Persassy and no one can beat that but Nico is still Nico.**

 **I'll stop this at once so that you can read this new chapter I wrote. I really hope you like it. You'll get to see some sort of dark Nico.**

 **I'll make a disclaimer. I do NOT own PJO or HP. Those rights appartain to Rick (troll) Riordan and J. K. Rowling. Certainly not me. Duh!**

 **Sorry if I get him wrong tho'**

Nico POV

We are so going to expose ourselves to the Wizards before the week is over. Darn it. Yesterday night was a total mess. Seriously? My father is a leader of the massive prison? Still, Annabeth saved our butts, again. But it's going to be hard keeping the cover up. Those three are so nosy.

The castle is messed up. Yes it's beautiful and all, but it's full of ghosts, ghosts for gods sake! They all avoid me because they know that if they even come near me they'll have to face my wrath. All the paperwork my father needs doing because of those.

Once I woke up from a not so good sleep, Annabeth and Percy weren't in sight. Morning peeps. Then Percy came out of the bathroom looking a bit shaken. And he was shirtless, really? Will is better though. I blushed at the thought.

Point of Percy being shirtless is that you can see all the scars he got from the war and... the place down stairs.

All the Wizards were gaping at him, but of course Percy was oblivious to it all. Harry voiced the thought that was probably going on in everybody's head at the moment. "Where did you get all those scars?" Rude.

Percy looked at him raising an eyebrow. Before answering though, he put on a camp shirt. Good. He shrugged. "Stuff happened."

I couldn't hold back my snickers so he noticed. "Shut up Death Breath. As if you don't have them."

Fair point. I raised my eyebrows. "Touché."

He then pulled on his robes and left the room. Everyone averted their gazes on me now. Oh Hades. Whatever.

I ignored it and dressed in my usual clothes. Screw the robe, I'm not putting that on. Not ever. I myself exited the room to catch up with Percy.

Percy was sitting at the Gryffindor table an arm around her waist. Both of them looked shaken from the nightmare he had. I hardly ever saw him like that.

Thalia sat across from them, I sat next to her.

"Decided to join us did you Death Breath?" She teased.

"Morning Sparky." I said yawning.

I grabbed some food and put in my plate. Then I took out the jar of Greek fire and we all burnt some food for the gods. Yuck.

After a while the golden trio came to the great hall and sat next to us. Annabeth asked. "What do we have now?"

Hermione checked her timetable. "History of magic with professor Binns."

Ron scowled. "His lessons are dead boring, and he's a ghost."

My eyes widened and Thalia elbowed me into the stomach. "This is going to be fun."

Harry was next to scowl. "Why?"

Percy who had a mischievous smile said. "You'll see."

I shook my head. "You guys have a sick idea of fun. Seriously, all the paperwork this ghosts 'cause my father. You know his temper."

Percy and Thalia nodded. "Our fathers are legends for their temper." Percy said.

We all nodded in agreement. The golden trio were looking at us suspiciously but said nothing.

Minutes later we were all lining outside professor Binns' classroom along with the Ravenclaws. Smartypants.

The door then opened to reveal a ghost. Here goes nothing. He told the students to come inside while walking, I mean floating at the head of the class. Percy and Annabeth sat together of course. So I was stuck with Thalia.

I was about to sit down when I heard. "M-master D-Di A-a-angelo?"

I looked at the professor who if possible for a ghost had paled up.

I rolled my eyes. "My father is mad at you, you know?"

He nodded rapidly. Thalia wasn't even trying to hold her snickers and neither was Percy. Annabeth was smiling. "I- I-"

"I don't need an excuse." I snapped. "You know all the paperwork your making my father do?"

He nodded again. "Please-"

"Enough!" I snapped at him. The room was quiet expect from the laughing of my so called friends. "My father asked me to round you ghosts up and bring you, in the place downstairs by the end of the school year unless you give me reason not to."

He looked plain terrified. "We have permission."

"Not form my father you don't." I said

He nodded and said. "But- but our lady gave us permission."

"Yeah but your lady doesn't decide this type of things does she? She has no authority whatsoever to allow dead spirits to roam the earth." I retorted.

"We've been here for centuries, no one bothered us." He protested.

"I'll remind you that you haven't been bothered because they are not allowed into each other's territories without invitation. I am the first of my siblings to set foot into Hogwarts. That is why..." I said trying to keep my calm.

Then before he could protest anymore I said. "Now, go on with this lesson of yours or I'll bring you to- downstairs now."

He nodded rapidly before floating back the front of the class. Percy and Thalia were clutching their stomachs from all their laughing and were now laughing hysterically. Annabeth herself was giggling lightly.

"I hate you guys." I said. "You make life impossible."

Thalia just patted me on the back. I sat down and professor Binns started his lesson.

"This day we are starting another topic. This time it has little to nothing in relation to the Wizards. But it is crucial. We will start with the giant war. This is mythology students." He said.

Percy raised his hand. Wait, Percy raised his hand? Binns called him. "We're talking about the first one right, not the second?"

I saw Annabeth face palming. I banged my head on the table. Thalia muttered, "kelp head."

"Second?" Binns said confused. "I've heard of no second giant war. Of course we're talking about the first. There is no second."

"Right. My bad." Percy said trying to restrain the smile that was widening on his face.

Annabeth slapped the back of his head. In Greek she said. "You'll blow our cover idiot. They already think we're weird, let's not add this to the list as well."

He nodded raised his arms in surrender.

Binns continued. "The war was led by two kings. Anyone care to mention which two kings."

Thalia raised her hand. Shocker there. "Zeus."

I snickered. "Is that the only word in your vocabulary. He asked for two sparky."

She glared and then said. "Zeus for the gods, since he is the almighty King of the gods."

"I disagree." This came form Percy.

Annabeth whacked him in the arm and Thalia continued. "And, what was his name again? Po- Porphy something."

Percy helped her. "Porphyrion. I still remember Zeus' anger towards him in the final battle."

Annabeth looked like she was trying hard not to punch him the face. "I mean." Percy said. "When I read the book about mythology and the war he was really angry, the way he killed him."

Nice explanation Kelp Head.

"Correct." Binns said at last.

The lesson went on like that. Binns asking questions, Percy and Thalia answering stupidly at them. I didn't even bother.

At the end of the lesson I stopped them at the door. "I need to talk to him. You guys go ahead."

Percy said. "You sure? We can wait for you."

"Nah but thanks." I said.

Thalia shrugged. "Then see ya at transfiguration."

" 'later."

With that they walked away.

"Master please." Binns pleaded.

I sighed. "Look, I can try to talk my father out of it, but I won't guarantee that it will work. It's hard to change his mind."

"Thank you." He said with a slight bow.

"But don't make me regret it." I said walking away.

Once in the corridors I realised I had no idea where my next class was. I could always use shadow travel. No, too much risk that someone sees. So I started running.

I was so occupied into figuring out where to go that I didn't see the git whom I accidentally pushed on the floor.

Malfoy immediately stood up. "Yo Di Angelo." I stopped.

Turning around to face him I asked. "What do you what Malfoy?"

He smirked. "Where are your friends?"

"Certainly not here." I said.

"Exactly. Did they finally see you for the piece of filth that you are and left you alone." He said taunting me.

I smiled. "Nah, I had to talk to professor Binns about a, problem... I told them to go ahead."

He laughed. "As if. Heard your parents are dead Di Angelo."

No you don't. I glared at him and he continued. "Did they hate you so much that they couldn't bare to stay alive or take care of you? What about your sister? Uh? Did she die? No wait, she killed herself because she couldn't cope with you being her brother. No, no. She was just as much of a piece of filth and so she suicide. No wait, she was too ugly to be alive so someone killed her."

Enough. No one talks like that about my sister, no one. I dropped my bag to the floor. I then kicked Mafoy in the gut and then punched his face once. Since he was taken aback I took that as an opportunity to grab his throat and shove him on the wall.

Still with my hold on his throat I said. "Enough." My voice was deadly calm. "You can taunt me by saying I have no friends, which isn't true. You can talk about my parents and I'll let that pass. Not always though. But under no circumstance will I listen to you talking about my sister."

I glared deeper in his eyes and tightened my grip around his throat. "If ever I hear something like that about my sister again, I will kill you. And even when your dead you'll be sorry, I'll make sure you'll end up in the Fields of Punishment along with your sorry excuse of a father."

I punched him across the jaw. He crumpled to the ground and I leaned in his ear. "You don't deserve to talk about her. She sacrificed herself to save her friends. Which is more than you've ever done."

I stood up and got my bag from the floor. Only then did I realise. That about two dozen students had watched the whole thing and had formed a semicircle around us. Malfoy was being helped up from his 'friends'. I noticed Percy, Annabeth and Thalia with a smile on their faces face.

Thalia walked towards me. "Your making me proud cuz."

And from nowhere she hugged me. I stiffened up immediately. She noticed. "Ah, get over your self."

Percy and Annabeth came towards me as well. "Serves him right." He then looked down. "I'm sorry Neeks."

"Are you gonna go on forever saying that?" I asked rolling my eyes.

"Hey you're the one that was mad at me for a year and tried to kill me countless of times." He retorted with a laugh.

Then we headed for our next class. But I wear I heard Malfoy saying. "Wait 'till my father hears about this."

Which made me laugh.

 **A/N not so dark eh? Well this was Nico, Yey. Malfoy is so funny-idiotic-clueless-cruel-etc. I like him though.**

 **I hope you liked this amazing (not) chapter. No cliffhangers for the moment, just you wait...**

 **Muahahahahaha**

 **I'm losing it.**

 **Hunter out**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N wello there peeps. Here's another chapter, which is really crappy, I'm sorry for that. But I...**

 **No excuse, I just sorry about that.**

 **Now once thing I'd like to say. I've gotten two hate reviews on this story and I don't get it. If you don't like it, pls don't hate. I don't mean to sound bootyhurt but still, they weren't nice.**

 **Now on with the story, hope you like it.**

Harry POV

Weird, weird, weird. That's what they are. Weird. Probably a little insane as well. Nico might be by far plain creepy. History of Magic proved that. Professor Binns was terrified of him, he even called him master for god sake. And Nico was all scary over him, how dare he? He's fourteen, younger than most fifth years. What gives him so much authority.

Weird.

We were lined outside of the transfiguration class. The four Americans no where in sight. Who knows what they're doing. Maybe their lost. A smile crept on my face.

"Dude, you look like a maniac." Ron's voice awoke me form my thoughts.

I raised an eyebrow. He chuckled. "You were smiling like a maniac."

I smiled. "Just thinking."

Professor McGonagall stepped out of her classroom. "Come in."

She waited at the door for everyone to get in. She checked the corridor for the Americans. She scowled when she didn't see them.

She then stepped up to her desk. "Good morning students." Her eyes stopped on me and my friends. "Have you seen Mr. Jackson, Ms. Chase, Mr. Di Angelo and Ms. Thalia?"

I spoke up. "Last we saw them was when history of magic ended, then we lost sight of them."

"Great!" She muttered silently as she readied her desk. "Second day of school and they're already getting attention to themselves."

Then she spoke addressing the whole class. "Today I am going to teach-"

The door opened showing four panting Americans. "I told you this was the class sparky." Percy said elbowing Thalia.

"Oh shut up Squirtle." She said glaring at him.

He scowled. "That's new Pinecone Face."

"Both of you shut up!" Annabeth said. "We interrupted the class."

They both widened their eyes. They then turned to face professor McGonagall.

She had her hands on her hips. "May I know why, you four are late?"

"Mmh," Percy said. "We mmh, encountered a bully. Zombie Dude thought him a lesson and we then had no idea were the class was. Um, sorry I think."

I thought McGonagall was going to give them detention but instead she said, "just this once I'll let it pass, sit down now."

They all nodded. This time Percy sat with Nico and Annabeth sat with Thalia.

Professor McGonagall resumed her class. "Now as I was saying before, we are going to be studying Animagi. Which is the power to turn into a particular animal at will."

Percy snickered and McGonagall eyed him warily. "Something to say Mr. Jackson?"

He ran a hand through his hair. "Um, well I've got this cool friend who can turn in more than just one animal. I doubt he's an animagus though..."

Thalia who was sitting behind him leaned in and slapped him on the back of his head. He turned around questioningly and Thalia muttered, "idiot."

That's all the weird that happened in that specific class. Then we had lunch. Ron ran to the great hall. By the time me, Hermione and the Americans arrived he was stuffing his mouth with food.

"Typical." Hermione said. I sat next to Ron and Hermione sat next to me. The four Americans sat in front of us.

"I can't believe I was late." Annabeth said.

"Oh come on Wise Girl." Percy said. "It's not like she gave us detention or something. And that's a plus, I don't need any more detentions."

"But still..." Annabeth said.

Thalia stared at her. "Annabeth please, I get it you like school and all the crap they teach but seriously..."

She gave in. "I guess you're right, it was just one lesson."

Percy widened his eyes. He turned to his cousins. "Did you hear that? Or am I going insane?"

"Behold everyone." Thalia said a bit too loudly. "The day which Annabeth admits she's wrong and we're right."

What? That's messed up.

"I never said I was wrong." Annabeth defended. "I only said you were right."

"Whatever." Thalia muttered.

They then grabbed some food and burnt a bit of it. I caught one word of their Thalia's muttering. Hecate.

As soon as they left the table I turned to her. "Mione, know who Hecate is?"

She looked at me questioningly. "No why?"

"You know they burn their food right?" I asked. Then I immediately slapped my self, of course they know.

They nodded, Ron said. "Bloody hell of course we do."

"And they mutter things as they're doing it?" I continued.

They both nodded again. "I heard a word, Hecate."

Hermione immediately sat up. "I'm going to the library, see you guys in Herbology."

I smiled sheepishly. "Of course she goes to the library." I said and Ron agreed.

As the lunch period ended we were all standing outside of greenhouse five. Hermione still wasn't here but I doubted she'd be late. The four Americans were all here.

Nico was paler than he usually is, Percy and Thalia were both holding his arms.

"Calm down Death Breath." Percy said.

"Yeah listen to Kelp Head." Thalia agreed.

Nico was squirming under their grip. "You don't get it guys." He said. "Plants hate me. They wither and die even if I'm just near them. I can't be in a room filled with them."

Annabeth came into view. "Maybe these plants are different, since they're magical. Maybe they don't die."

"That's two maybes in two sentences." He half yelled. "I don't like the odds. Please just let me skip this class."

At this some Hufflepuff students turned their heads. They all had questioning looks plastered across their face.

"What don't you three get," Annabeth said through greeted teeth. "About not attracting attention and standing out?"

They all cowered for a second. "Hey listen Wise Girl, we're all sorry Kay? But it runs in our blood, you know, dramatics and all that!"

Thunder boomed outside and Thalia chuckled. "Are you referring to your dad Kelp Head?"

"Um no." He said. "Actually I was referring to yours."

More thunder boomed outside. Both of them took their hands of off Nico's arms. "Say that again." Thalia dared.

Percy smiled mischievously, but then thunder boomed once again, he looked up at the ceiling and his smile faded. "Um, I think I'll pass, I'd like to remain in one piece."

Thalia released her glare and Nico laughed. "He's referring to your dad lightning princess."

Thalia next glared at Nico as more thunder was heard from outside. "Okay." Annabeth interrupted. "Stop. All three of you."

Percy reached for her hand and she took his in hers. "You three always fighting about this nonsense. Always. Not one day in which you don't fight."

"You can't blame us." Nico said. "It's their fault." And he pointed to the sky.

What hell was going on. Annabeth was about to say something else but Hermione arrived. "I found out who Hecate is." She said happily.

"Soo?" I asked.

"She's the Greek goddess of magic, the mist, whatever that is, and crossroads." She explained quickly.

"Goddess?" I added uncertain.

She nodded. "I'll tell you more later, professor Sprout is here."

Right she was. "Come in dears." Sprout said.

I watched as the Americans filed in the room. Nico tried one last time to make a run for it but Thalia grabbed his arm. I thought I saw electricity zaps but it must have been a trick from the light.

He yelped and turned to head into the classroom. "Stop doing that Thalia. Or next time I'll raise an army to fight you."

"Whatever Neeks." She said before entering the class her self.

I exchanged a look with Ron and Hermione. This Americans were going to have to explain a lot to us.

 **A/N aaaaand cut. Over. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. If you didn't then I'm sorry. I'm sorry for not being up to your standards. Okay that sounds like I'm really bootyhurt.**

 **Hehe.**

 **Hows yar holidays going? If your on holiday. Prob u all are, but bare with me I'm young and ignorant so I don't k so everything like a certain daughter of Athena.**

 **Talking about her, I don't get why people hate her so much. Oh well.**

 **Hunter out**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N yeeeeek. Hello there peeps. Good morning to y'all. If it's not morning then good afternoon. It's morning for me so good morning.**

 **Let me say this, THANK YOU. When I uploaded this, I never thought it would get read, or reviewed for that matter. And since it's my first one I'm kinda shocked that it actually was liked. That's wrong English. Forget it...**

 **Anyways, here is the next chapter. Sorry if the humor isn't really humorous. Hope you like it tho'.**

Thalia POV

I was so looking forward to Herbology. Not sarcastic by the way. I just really wanted to see Nico... I'll let you figure that out.

There were four tables, on top of each of these four tables were at least a dozen plants. We went around one, and the golden trio joined us. I still don't get why they're called the 'golden' trio. It's not like they're pure gold.

Nico was eyeing the plants, "please don't wither and die." He said.

I snickered. He shot me a glare. "Thalia stop!"

Then Percy laughed. He turned to Percy. "I hate you guys." He said before going back to staring at the plant.

I joined Percy in the laugh. Once I stopped I said. "Dude, it's a mutual feeling."

He put his elbows on the table and his chin in his hands. "I know. That's why I hate you both."

"Ah come on Neeks." Percy said gently patting his shoulder. "You know you don't hate us."

"Oh I do." He said.

Annabeth turned her attention to us from the teacher. "Must you guys always fight?"

Together we all said, "yes." A bit too loudly so heads turned our way.

She sighed and turned her attention back to the teacher's.

"I wish I could sleep." Said Percy as he rested his head on his arms.

"I wish I was hunting in the forest." I said.

"I," Nico said. "I, I just wish I wasn't here."

Hermione's head turned to us. "Can you guys keep quiet? I'm trying to listen here."

Then she turned and Percy stuck out his tongue.

"Dude that's not nice." I turned to see Ron scowling.

"Well," Percy defended. "It's not nice that she tells us to be quiet in a boring lesson such as this."

He shrugged. "Yeah I get it. But it's not nice. So don't." And he too turned.

Percy rolled his eyes.

"No, no, no." Nico said preoccupied.

I looked at him to see what was wrong. The plant in front of him was dying. I couldn't help but laugh. Percy noticed and joined me.

Nico banged his head on the table. "Why?" He moaned. "Why is it always me?"

At that we both couldn't help but laugh harder. The professor stopped explaining whatever she was explaining. All heads turned to us.

"What exactly." Professor Sprout said. "Is going on there? Care to share what is so funny?"

I bit my jaw to stop the laughing. "Sorry. It's just that the plant just died."

She widened her eyes in shock. She came over to us. Nico still had his head on the table. She examined the plant.

"How?" She said. "How did you kill this beautiful plant?" She questioned me and Percy.

We both raised our hands. Then Percy pointed at Nico. "Wasn't us. Was him."

Nico looked up a little confused and I could not help but laugh again. His expression was just too much.

"You guys." Nico said. "Are the worst cousins ever! Why? Why must I be associated with you?"

He banged his head in the table once more. I noticed the plants nearby were starting to wither. I put a hand on his shoulder. "Calm down Zombie Dude. You're killing all of them."

He took my hand off of his shoulder. I heard a muffled. "Don't touch me."

We had all completely forgotten that everyone's eyes were set on us. Professor Sprout looked mad, "how are you killing all my plants my I ask?"

"Am I?" Was Nico's muffled response.

"Yes you are." Sprout said. "And look at me when I talk."

He raised his head. I had to bite my jaw to stop myself from laughing. Percy was doing no better.

Nico looked at the dead plants near him. "I'm sorry." He said half heartedly.

"How?" Professor Sprout urged.

"They just die." Nico said angrily. "I can't help it. They don't like me, I don't like them. Now could I please be excused from this class for ever?"

Professor Sprout looked puzzled. "What?"

Nico half rolled his eyes. "Can I drop out?"

She smiled and nodded. "I'm afraid it's for the best. You may leave."

My mouth dropped open and so did Percy's. Nico glanced at us and a smile spread on his face. "See ya later losers." He said before grabbing his books and leaving.

So professor Sprout continued her talk I and Percy glared into nothing for a good part of the lesson.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

After class Percy immediately said. "That is so not fair. I wish I had an excuse like that. Can you believe it? He won't have to do Herbology anymore."

I laughed but agreed.

On the other hand Annabeth said. "Come on guys, it wasn't so bad."

"It was." I said.

Next period was a free period so we all headed for the common room, except Annabeth. She had ancient runes or something, and so did Hermione.

Nico was sitting on a couch and he was sleeping. The rest of the common room was empty. I glanced at Percy and he had a mischievous smile.

Harry and Ron noticed our smiles. "What's going on?" Asked Ron.

"He's in for a treat." Was all I said.

Then I turned to Percy. "You're thinking what I'm thinking aren't you?"

"I think I know you well enough to say that I am." And then he looked around. "Annabeth won't approve, but... a little fun won't hurt."

"Hell no." I said. I notified he winced at the word hell and his smile faded. "I'm sorry." I quickly said.

"Don't be." He reassured. "I'm still getting used to it. So... Thalia, you've got makeup and spray paint?"

I grinned like a maniac. "Wait what?" Harry asked.

"Oh it's just a prank." I reassured. "No one's getting hurt."

Percy smiled beside me. He approached Nico and sat on his knees. "Yeah but we have to hurry, I've got detention with the toad later. I hate her so much."

"Just don't go then." I said as I headed upstairs to my dorm.

He shrugged. I grabbed my makeup case. Then I searched my trunk for the salary paints. I grabbed the colours, red, orange, yellow, green, blue and purple. They wash off, so they won't stay on forever.

I headed downstairs. And I saw Percy studying Nico. "Guys is there a way to make someone sleep deeply?" He asked the Wizards who had all sat down in front of my cousins.

"Got the stuff." I said as I approached them.

Percy looked up at me with a grin. Then he looked at Nico. "You realise he's going to kill us?"

I laughed. "Yeah I know. It'll be worth it."

"And you realise Annabeth is going to murder us?" He said with a smile.

"Yup." I said kneeling next to Percy. "Do you think we should knock him out?"

He thought about it for a second. Then he turned back to the two wizards. "So is there a spell?"

They shook their heads. I know as a fact there is, but hey we're here to protect them or something. Better have them as friends. So carefully I started putting makeup on Nico's face as Percy started dying his clothes with the colours of the rainbow.

He was going to kill us. That's also a fact.

 **A/N and that's it, for today anyways. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Spoiler for next chapter, Nico wakes up and raged towards them. Well duh.**

 **Tell me if you liked it.**

 **Hunter out**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N you guys, have no idea how dead I am rn. Have you ever done 80km by bike? I just have. Not nice, but I owe you a chapter so here it is.**

Ron POV

Me and Harry were watching on comfy couches as Percy and Thalia made Nico a makeover. He was going to be so pissed when he wakes up. Poor kid. After half an hour of hard work from the two, Nico still hadn't woken up. I guess they were lucky that way.

His once black clothes were spray painted with the colours of the rainbow. I see why they used those colours. His face now looked way less pale. He had rainbow themed eyeshadow. Don't ask how I know it's called eyeshadow. Probably Ginny.

Strong red lipstick nicely set. Blush cheeks. Mascara on his eyelashes and eyeliner. He looked much less like a zombie now.

"Do you think we can do something to his hair?" Thalia asked Percy.

He grinned. "If you can, do it."

Thalia grinned like a maniac and started working on his hair. The finished product wasn't much. She just used hair clips to push his hair back. Me and Harry were chuckling and they looked at us, wide smiles on their faces.

How the heck did he not wake up? He's really a sound sleeper.

"Done." Percy said and slumped down on his spot.

Thalia carefully grabbed everything and hurried upstairs. When she came down she was, again, grinning like a maniac.

"Let's wake him." Percy said.

She nodded. "May I have the honour?" She asked approaching the sleeping kid.

"Don't go too hard." Percy warned. Too hard? "If he gets pissed, it's you. Not me."

She stuck her tongue out at him. "Prissy." She muttered.

"Dude." Percy said. "That's what Clarisse calls me. Not you too."

"Deal with it." She said leaning into Nico.

"I'll call you Pinecone Face for the rest of your life if you do. And Grace." He blackmailed.

"You call me that," she said. "You wish you'd never heard of lightning."

He scowled. "Just wake him."

Her grin reappeared. She touched his arm and again, I had the feeling I saw electricity zaps emitting from it.

"Nico." She said softly.

"Aah!" He yelled. Then he saw Thalia. "Hades' underpants. Stop doing that Thalia."

Hades' underpants? What? Gross.

Thalia was smiling and Nico noticed. He then got into a sitting position. And immediately his eyes showed pure anger. "What did you do?" He asked silently, yet I felt like I wanted to cower and hide in a closet for the rest of my life.

Percy and Thalia just laughed. Nico studied his clothes. He glared at them, but then he quickly put on a pout. "Guys this aviator's jacket was my favourite." He said kindly.

Wait, what?

Percy and Thalia seemed confused. Isn't he supposed to be mad?

"Wait you're not mad?" Percy asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No I'm not mad." He said with a fake smile. Then the smile faded and it turned into a, 'I wanna pee my pants and run' glare. "I'm beyond mad." And without warning he kicked the both of them in the gut. They both stumbled back.

"Not a fair fight if I'm alone." He muttered. He thrust out his hand and the floor opened.

In the meanwhile Percy and Thalia were laughing. Before anything could happen from the crack on the floor, percy put his hands in a T sign. "Time out Neeks." He said while suppressing laughter. "Please, check your face and clean it. I can't... Fight you... If you... Look... Like... That. Please."

Nico stopped. "What did you do?" He asked in the low tone.

"Please." Thalia said. "Check it out. It took me half an hour."

He glared. "When I'm back you're both dead."

And with that he run up the stairs. Me and Harry bursted out lighting. Percy and Thalia were on the floor clutching their stomachs.

Then Thalia started getting up. "We..." She said in between laughs. "Have... To... Leave... Death... Breath... Kill... Us."

Percy nodded and stood up. "We were never here." He said to us.

The two of them sprinted out of the portrait hole after that. Minutes later Nico came downstairs. "I'm going to kill them." He muttered.

He looked around the room and saw that they were gone. In frustration he punched the sofa, making it tick over. That was strong.

"Where are they?" He shouted looking at me and Harry.

We were saved from answering when the portrait hole swung open. Hermione and Annabeth came in. Annabeth had her signature mad af face. She was grabbing the collars of both Thalia's and Percy's collars. When she saw Nico she chuckled.

Hermione on the other hand was giggling with her mouth covered by her hand.

Nico's blush was more than visible, even under the one Thalia had put on his face. He stared at Annabeth. "Ah thank you Annabeth." He said evilly. "For bringing these two to their deaths."

And he approached them. The grey eyed teenager got her serious face back and faced Percy and Thalia. "I can't believe it." She released their collars. "You two are the definition of stupid."

She the faced Nico. "Don't fight them. Not today. Go wash your face and change your clothes, if you want. I'll talk to these idiots."

Nico didn't seem sure. So Annabeth glared at him. "Okay," he said quickly. "But I'll have my fun with them."

"Yes." She said and he went off.

She turned to her two friends. "Guys," she stared, "what the hell was that?" She yelled.

The both of them cowered. "Look Wise Girl." Percy said. "It was just a prank. We wouldn't have done it if we knew you'd react like this."

"Yes we wouldn't have." Thalia said, even though she didn't look convincing.

Next ten minutes went like that. Annabeth yelling at them, those two finding stupid excuses. She didn't believe a word they said, it was clear but she let it pass. In the meantime the common room started getting fuller and many were watching the show.

As Annabeth sighed and slumped into a couch Percy checked his watch and his eyes widened. He pointed at Harry. "Dude. We've got detention!"

Harry shot up. "Oh I hate her."

As they made their way out if the door frame, Thalia said. "Don't lie Kelpie."

"See ya later airy." He said and she scowled.

"Airy?"

"Short for Air Head." He explained and then the portrait hole closed.

These Americans were going to have to explain a lot. And I seriously mean a lot. Air Head? What?

 **A/N sorry if it's crappy, and of the reaction wasn't what you expected. But idk if you noticed, both Harry and Ron have said, 'these Americans were going to have to explain a lot' at the end. That's gonna happen again.**

 **And now bye**

 **Hunter out**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N yo peeps, I'm back. I am so enthusiastic cuz I almost reached eighty followers, and since this is my first story, that's a lot.**

 **Antways here is a shoutout to:**

 **Lady Wolf/Sapphire/Wolfgamerscraz**

 **If you want a shoutout just ask and I'll do it.**

 **Its raining :( :( so here is some virtual cookies for you, (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)**

 **No idea what that's was, hope you like the chapter.**

Percy POV

The prank on Nico had gone okay... Annabeth got pissed but Nico's reaction was priceless. It. Was. Worth. It.

This was so going to be my last detention with the old hag. She made me cut my skin open, if only she knew, well she doesn't does she?

Shut up.

But you know I'm right. She doesn't know, so show her, make her fear you.

Nope, as much as I'd like too, my identity needs to stay a secret.

But you want to, don't you?

Oh for Hades' sake shut up.

Great, now I'm having a fight with my self, in the head.

I and Harry were walking to her office gloomily. "You don't have to go you know?" I asked him.

He sighed. "It's detention, I need to."

I shrugged. "We could both go, cause mayhem, get out, never go back. Live happily ever after."

He chuckled. "I wish."

Oh he had no idea.

As we headed for one of the staircases I recalled what Dumbledore had said yesterday. He wanted me and Harry to make a group to teach actual defence.

"Harry." I nudged him. "Listen up, Dumbledore would like us- you, to make a group to teach actual defence, since you know, the toad isn't teaching any. And since... You're the only one who knows it, he'd like you to teach others."

He looked confused. "I'll explain better later." I said as we stopped in front of the witch's office.

He nodded and was about to knock when I just pushed the door open.

The toad was sitting on her chair behind her desk. She looked up surprised. "You knock before coming in." She said in her, o' so annoying high voice.

I rolled my eyes at her, making sure she saw and sat down. Harry sat next to me like yesterday.

"Now Mr. Jackson, where exactly did you learn your manners?" She asked putting her hands on my desk.

I rolled my eyes again. "Home." I said.

She glared at me and I had the urge to laugh. Was she supposed to terrify me this way? "Well it seems to me that wherever you learned your manners, they haven't done a great job now did they?"

Annoyed I said. "Did I ask?"

She smiled with the fake smile of hers. "Now, today you'll write something else. What about, 'I must respect my superiors'?"

I smirked. "Not happening." I didn't even bother to look at her. Harry was watching intensely, his head turning like when your watching a tennis match.

Umbridge slammed her hand on the table, gaining my attention. "I'm your superior and you will do what I say!"

I looked at her really annoyed. "Listen up toad- um I mean professor." Her face turned red and I resisted the urge to laugh. "This is detention, not open the skin of a poor little de- kid."

I mentally slapped my self for being so stupid, why must I always make words slip out of my mouth? Stupid. I felt a sting on my cheek and I realised the toad had slapped me.

"How dare you?" I threatened glaring at her.

"How you dare!" She yelled. "I am from the ministry! How dare you talk that way to me?"

I yawned. "You done?" I asked and she stumbled back, I stood up. "For one, I don't care that you're from the ministry. For two, I already told you, I just dare because you don't scare me. And three, oh wait, there is no three."

Her eyes widened. Before she could say a thing I said. "I'll talk to Dumbledore, I'll ask him to excuse myself from your lessons for the rest of the year. Also, I'm not coming to any more of your detentions, and I'm leaving now."

She opened her mouth to speak then closed it. The she reopened it. "Good! Don't let your face be shown in my classroom ever again!"

I nodded. "Gladly." I reached the door and turned to Harry. "You coming or you gonna let her torture your hand?"

He opened his mouth to speak but Umbridge beat him to it. "No you don't Potter. You're staying here."

I ignored her. "She can't do anything. It's not like she'll expel you. Just come."

He considered this for a moment before grabbing his bag and heading out her office.

"Potter come back here!" Umbridge shrieked.

I said. "He chose to be freeeeeee! So no."

And with that I closed her door and we headed for the Gryffindor common room.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~ **(A/N I thought about ending it here but it was too short. So keep reading.)**

"Percy what are you doing here?" Annabeth asked as I climbed in the portrait hole.

Hermione lasted the same exact thing to Harry.

I shrugged. "Made her furious then left. Harry came too."

Her mouth dropped open. "Percy what?"

Thalia on the other hand came to me and we gave each other a high-five.

I sat down next to Annabeth and gave her a peck on the lips. "Oh and I talked to Dumbledore, I won't be going to any more DADA classes. Their useless."

Now Thalia's jaw dropped. "Dude that is not fair. First Nico then you. I'll drop out of something as well."

"No you won't." Annabeth said. "Come on guys, try to learn."

I sighed and hugged her. "Jee I love you, but I seriously don't understand how you like studying so much."

"It's her mom." Thalia said. I thought about it, yeah she's right, Athena...

"What about her mom?" Hermione asked.

Must she always be so nosey?

Nico who had been glaring at me the whole time said, "her mom's really smart and it kinda rubbed off on her."

"Yup." I agreed and Nico shot me another glare. "Dude stop with the glare!"

He ignored what I said and muttered still with a glare. "I'm gonna kill you one day Squirtle..."

I put on a smile. "No you won't. You'll be dead before that."

His glare intensified. Then Harry said. "How can you guys talk so easily about death? Even joke about it?!"

We all looked down. "I don't know." I said. "I guess it just comes naturally between us three. Our fathers hate each other, they hate their nephews and it rubs off on us, like Annabeth's mom rubs off on her. It's a feeling we have. But mostly we don't mean it."

"Oh I so mean it." Nico said. "You'd be dead if you even cut my jacket, colour it? That's beyond the line. I'm going to kill you and slowly. And once you die, I'll still have my fun."

Then he put on one of those maniac's smile and I kinda cowered. He did look creepy. When doesn't he, child of Death. But I feel sorry that he always looks creepy, people tend to turn away because of that...

"So Harry." I said, trying to avoid Nico's glare.

Harry raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"About the thing before." I said. "Would you like to teach us to you know, learn to defend ourselves."

I tried hard not to laugh, I already knew how to defend my self, p-lease. We're all survivors.

Harry looked taken aback. Hermione said. "That'd be great. You could teach us some important stuff which the hold hag isn't teaching." Then she muttered. "This year might not be as useless as I thought."

Ron agreed as well. "Dude that'd be great. Seriously. I just wonder why Hermione didn't think about it and you did."

"Yeah I wonder the same Kelp Head." Thalia said.

I raised my arms. "Oh I didn't. It was Dumbledore."

We al looked at Harry waiting for his answer. "I don't know guys. I'll think about it."

Sounds fair. We all nodded and went back to whatever we were doing. Annabeth reading a book with me hugging her. Thalia talking to Ron and Harry. Hermione studying. And Nico glaring at both me and Thalia. I couldn't help but grin at that.

Ages later it was finally time for dinner. Finally. FINALLY. I was starving.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~ **(A/N I though about ending it here but no!)**

After saying good bye to the girls I and Nico made our way towards the boys' dormitory.

I tried to make peace with Nico, I actually thought he was serious about wanting to kill me. "Dude. I'm sorry, it was just a laugh."

He glared at me. "You dyed my jacket the colour of the rainbow. So no." He glared harder. "Next time we're away from mortals I'll summon an army to kill you."

I had the nerve to laugh. "Ah come on Death Breath. You'll kill yourself that way. Will told me what happened with the statue."

He visibly blushed. "He did?"

I nodded. "That's not the point. Let's just call it a day and go on..."

"Not happening." He said and threw himself into his bed.

"Whatever." And I sat on my bed.

Sometime later all the other boys came in. I was faking to sleep and I heard all of them start to sleep and snore lightly.

It was time. I slowly stood up on my toes. Someone bolted up. I stopped dead in my tracks.

"What are you doing?" Harry's voice asked.

"What are you awake?" I answered with a question.

"Nightmare." He said. I felt sorry for him, I know what nightmares are like, not nice. "What are you doing?" He asked again.

I thought about lying. "I'm going to Annabeth. Being I each other's presence eases the nightmares."

"But you can't." He said.

I shrugged as I tiptoed towards the door. "Do I look like someone that follows the rules?"

"No." I had the urge to laugh. He didn't even hesitate.

"Then you see that I don't care, now goodnight."

With that I opened the door and walked to the girls dormitory.

At first, the staircase that led to it turned to a slide making me slide down. After a few more tries I managed to get up.

I wondered why the first night it didn't happen. Maybe because I had been sprinting like a madman that it took me three steps to reach the top.

I reached the room and slowly opened the door. The lights were off so that meant that they were all probably asleep. I silently tiptoed to Annabeth's bed. She was squirming and sweating. I shook her gently. "Annabeth wake up."

She moaned and opened her eyes to meet mine. At first she was taken aback and jam pied a little.

"Shh it's me." I said holding a finger to my lips.

She smiled lovingly and scooted away from me leaving me space to lie down next to her. I was in a somewhat sitting position with her resting in my chest. I wrapped my arms around her and she held tight to one of them. "I love you Seaweed Brain."

I kissed the top of her head, I smelt the familiar scent of lemon and strawberry shampoo. "I love you too Wise Girl."

After a while I heard her snoring lightly and knew she was asleep. I thought it safe if I slept too. Slowly I drifted off into unconsciousness.

 **A/N voilá, another chapter is over. I really hope you enjoyed and remember, if you want a shoutout just tell me.**

 **So remember to be good to people, not get in trouble, lost or get killed and bye.**

 **Hunter out**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N noooooooooooo. School starts the day after tomorrow. How screwed can I be?!**

 **Why must school start the 25th. THE 25TH FOR GODS SAKE!**

 **Futuo. Aaaaah. Well Anyways, apart from school how's life?**

 **Hope you enjoy, I just woke up.**

Hermione POV

I woke up with the yelling of that Thalia girl. "For Hades sake what the hell are you doing here?"

I opened my eyes to see a furious Thalia standing in front of Annabeth's bed. But there was someone else in it. It was Percy.

He was in a sitting position while Annabeth was resting on his chest. He looked shaken. He stretched his arms. "Ah Thalia really?"

"I'm a freaking hunter Perseus. So yea really!" She yelled back.

Hunter? What did she mean by that?

"If Milady heard about this she would pulverise you on the spot." She said lowering her voice a little.

What? Why would she pulverise him?

Percy kissed Annabeth's cheek. "It's either we sleep together, or we have nightmares and you lot wake up."

"Yuk." Thalia said. "What don't you get by me being a hunter. Is it that hard to understand."

What was so wrong about that? Why was she so grossed out? And what dies she mean by she's a hunter? This is so many questions unanswered.

"Thalia stop." Annabeth said sleepily. "You're giving me a headache."

Thalia was about to scream something else. Instead she sighed and pointed to the exit. "Percy just leave. I think your making all of us uncomfortable."

In truth he was. It's not every day you wake up with a boy sleeping with a girl in the bed I front of you. What was it with those two and their nightmares?

Percy raised his arms. "You win." Then he kissed Annabeth once more before heading to his dorm to change. I noticed that his arms and legs were littered with scars and cuts, much like Annabeth's. I voiced my thoughts.

"Why do you guys have so many scars?" I asked Annabeth.

She paled up a bit and looked shaken. Her eyes showed fear as she was lost in her thoughts. "I don't like to talk about it." She said at last.

I understood her privacy and nodded. She then left for the bathroom. Thalia glared at me. "What?" I asked.

"You don't know what you're talking about." She said.

I scowled. "Well I would if you told me."

She laughed. "I would if I knew myself. They went through things they yet have to share. And we'll wait until they want too. Understood." She finished with a threatening tone.

I nodded. What had they been through? Was it connected with the nightmares? Probably. But why wouldn't they share it? Was it that bad?

I got dressed and headed for the great hall were Harry and Ron were already seated having breakfast. I sat next Ron like always. He was engulfing his food like he never ate before.

"Hey." Harry said to me.

"Hi." I said back.

" 'mofing." Ron said.

I couldn't help but laugh. "Seriously Ronald you shouldn't talk while you're eating.

He rolled his eyes at me. Then I said, "did you know Percy slept with Annabeth tonight?"

Ron looked confused while Harry didn't. "I saw him sneak out." He explained.

"And you didn't stop him?" I scolded.

"I tried." He said. "I told him he wasn't allowed but he still went. He must really love her."

I nodded. "I just wish they'd share more." I said. "They're so secretive about everything."

"And Nico looks like he's the son of the devil." Ron said.

"That's not very nice." Percy said sitting down next to Harry. I swear they look like twins. If you don't think about Harry's scar and glasses. And the fact that Percy is way more muscular.

We all paled up a bit. Annabeth sat next to Percy and he rested his head on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry I didn't me-" Ron tried to apologise.

Percy chuckled. "It's okay. I said it's not nice to say, I never said it wasn't true."

"What you guys talking about?" Thalia said sitting next to me and Nico next to her.

Percy grinned. "Talk of the devil and he shall come."

Harry, Ron and Annabeth smirked. "Wait am I the devil?" Thalia asked.

Percy smiled. "Nope, Nico is."

That earned him a glare from said person. Then it eased up a little. He shrugged. "I guess I am."

All the Americans bursted out laughing.

Why? What was so funny?

I exchanged a glance with Harry and Ron. They shrugged and continued eating.

"So Harry." Percy said. "Did you thinks about teaching defence?"

Harry shook his head, and went back to his food and so did Percy. I was still kind of mad at my self for not having come up with the idea myself, but then, it wasn't Percy that came up with the idea was it? It was Dumbledore's idea, but still... I think Harry would be perfect at teaching defence and it would really help.

Those Americans were on my last nerve. They were so secretive and I hated not knowing. Thinking about it. "Who's Hecate?" I asked them leaning on the table towards them.

They stopped what they were doing.

All of them visibly paled and their pupils widened. "Um..." Percy said.

Then I said. "I know actually." I said and they gave me weird looks. "You burn you food and say her name, so I thought to investigate since you're so secretive."

Annabeth calmed down. "And..."

"And I went to the library." Thalia rolled her eyes at me. "I discovered that she's a Greek goddess, goddess of magic, crossroads, ghosts and necromancy."

Annabeth nodded. "She is, so what's your point?"

"Why do you sacrifice food to non existent deities?" I asked bluntly and immediately regretted it.

Thalia raised her eyebrows. "Non existent you say?"

I scowled. "What? You don't really believe the Greek Myths? Do you?" Thunder boomed outside which I found odd but let it pass.

Thalia smiled, but you could see it was fake. "No, why would I believe in fake tales to explain nature."

"Like I said on the first night." Percy said. "It's our religion, we sacrifice food to our religion."

"And it'd be kind." Thalia said. "If you don't say they're fake, we believe in them."

Immediately I felt like an idiot,who was I to question their religion. "I'm sorry."

Ron snorted, probably he didn't even hear my apology. "What you believe all the crap about Zeus, Poseidon and Hercules."

More thunder was heard from outside. "Gee calm down." Percy said looking up at the ceiling. "They're just ignorant, you can't help it."

I blushed furiously, who was he to tell me I was ignorant? And why on earth was he talking to the ceiling.

His friends bursted out laughing at his comment. "We're not ignorant." I said.

"Sure you're not." Percy said. "But let's leave our religion out of this, kay?"

I nodded.

Great, I had just made a total fool of myself I front of them. Just great. But I still wanted to know more, and one day, one day they were going to have to explain a lot.

 **A/N I'm starting to hate how I'm doing Hermione. She's so nosey and I think. . . What do I think?**

 **Oh well, I try not to think, it interferes with being nuts.**

 **One of the best things when you wake up, is to see that your first fanfic has almost 100 follows. I could have screamed but I restrained myslef not to. Thank you to everyone that reads this story and follows it. To those that review it, you mean so much that I can't explain it. Thank you.**

 **Hunter out**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N GAAAAAAAAAH! School started today. I'm dead. The weather is so dam hot. . . I might have broken the dress code but it's the first day. Srsly tho' shorts have to at least reach half of ur thigh, do you FREAKING know how hard it is to find shorts that long. Mine are like two inches shorter. They are long compared to those other students wear. Ugh.**

 **But I'm so happy that my class is a me as last year, but . . . two guys were moved to a class of strangers. Poor them. . . Also, I'm still in the highest math group which makes me very proud since I managed to stay there for three years now muahahahaha.**

 **I REACHED A 100 FOLLOWS! Omg. . .**

 **I am not over reacting btw, this is my first fanfic ever and it means so much that u guys follow it. Heck, when I posted it I thought no one would even bother to read it. . . U guys proved me wrong!**

 **Hope u enjoy**

Annabeth POV

Gods Hermione was nosey. Too much for my own liking. Yes she was thirsty for knowledge but give us a rest girl. Ugh.

She's always asking questions. Always. Today though, she asked the worth yet. She asked me of my scars. I talked about that to no one except Percy, he's the only one who knows what we went through, we haven't told anyone and it's staying like that for a while.

When Hermione asked me where I had gotten the, I had sort of went into a daydream, remembering what happened down there. How we were reduced to nothing, how many times we came so close to death and I almost broke down.

Luckily Thalia was there for me, like she always is, she's my big sister and she takes care of me. Not as much as Percy but she's always gonna be there.

Percy, the idiot, he had come to sleep next to me in the middle of the night. He broke the rules to make sure I was okay. Seaweed Brain... I love him so much though, he's my other half and...

What am I doing with myself get a grip Annabeth!

Our first period was the much dreaded DADA, and now Percy wouldn't even be in it. Ugh. I sat next to Hermione as Thalia sat next to Nico. He was still mad at her, in fact they sat on the edges of their chair as far apart from each other as possible. I smirked.

"Good morning class." Umbridge's voice rang through the classroom.

"Good morning professor Umbridge." Changed back the class.

I noticed Harry, Thalia and Nico didn't even bother to speak. Thalia yawned loudly.

Umbridge looked at her questioningly. "Excuse me?"

Thalia blinked. "What?" She asked bluntly.

"Where did you learn respect ms. Chase?" The toad asked with her false sweet voice.

Thalia looked mad, and I know a mad Thalia isn't a good thing. "It's Thalia." She said threateningly.

Umbridge smiled horribly. "Well ms. Grace where did you learn respect?"

The pencil Thalia was holding in her arms snapped and it turned to ashes. "It's Thalia." She said through gritted teeth.

Umbridge ignored her and said to the whole class. "Please turn to chapter two and start reading, there will be no need to talk."

I sighed at the same time Hermione did. I raised an eyebrow at her. Oh well. I opened the book and opened it at chapter two. I didn't even read it, one it's too hard, two it's useless. Hermione was doing the same as I was.

Thalia didn't even open her book and was glaring at the toad with her head on her arms. Nico on the other hand had his head in his hand and was turning the pages without even bothering to look at them.

Umbridge noticed Nico. "What exactly are you doing mr. Di Angelo?"

Nico looked up. "Uh." He se,ed surprised to be asked that. "I don't know." He said truthfully.

Thalia smirked and Umbridge glared at her. "Anything to say ms. Grace?"

Thalia shot up on her feet. "You call me Grace again and I'm going to send you to hell!" She half yelled.

Umbridge took a step back and Nico smirked this time. The professor soon gained her composure and said. "Are you threatening me?"

Thalia snickered. "What if I am?"

I face palmed. Yes, I face palmed, why must I be surrounded by idiots?

Umbridge glared at her for a moment before deciding to ignore her threat. She turned back to Nico and Thalia sat back down.

"So mr. Di Angelo, what are you doing?" She asked again.

"Dunno." He mumbled.

The whole class was watching the conversation, well Thalia did yell so she must have gotten everyone's attention.

"Dude." Thalia said. "Can't you see that you're being annoying and teaching us nothing. With all due respect ms. Toad."

I couldn't help the smirk that escaped my lips and Harry too.

"I need to say that you're previous teachers have done a poor job at teaching you Americans respect towards your superiors." Umbridge said walking back to her desk.

"They didn't." Thalia said, she put her feet on the desk and grinned. "You just don't deserve it. If you did I might be bowing to you or something. No wait, that never happens unless it's Milady."

Umbridge ignored her. "It'd be wise of both of you came for detention this afternoon to learn some respect for me."

Thalia shook her head. "Nope, I'm out ms. Toad. Wait sorry, professor. I heard what you do for detentions and I have no intention of carving my skin open."

Umbridge blushed heavily. "You will come if you don't want to be expelled ms. Grace."

Thalia slowly turned her head towards Umbridge. She was trying to breath slowly. I saw electricity zaps around her. Oh no.

"Did you seriously call me Grace again?" She asked in a low tone.

The room now smelled of ozone. Nico stood up. "Okay everyone, if I were you I'd take cover." And he proceeded to walk to the end of the classroom. Since I knew what was good for me I joined him. But no one else did, Nico grinned.

Thalia slowly stood up and walked over to Umbridge. Her back was to us so I couldn't see her facial expression. She stopped in front of her. Electricity was now visibly zapping around her. The student's eyes widened. So much for staying secret.

She put both her hand on Umbridge's shoulders and she whimpered. "I dare you to call me Grace again." Thalia whispered, it was loud enough for me to hear.

"What do you think you're doing ms. Grace?" Umbridge said stubbornly.

Thalia patted her shoulders and turned around. She locked eyes with me, I knew what she was about to do. I shook my head. "Thalia don't." I said.

She grinned at me then it happened.

Thalia stepped towards us with her left foot. Immediately she turned one eighths and thrust her arm forward hand facing up. A bolt of lightning zapped from her hand and hit professor Umbridge straight in the chest. She flew backwards over her desk and smashed onto the wall behind her. At the same time some jets of lighting flew out of her body in all directions and pretty much hit anyone within ten feet of her. Professor Umbridge slumped to the ground, her eyes were open. Her hair sticking out in all directions. Thalia kneeled next to her.

"And this is why," she said. "You shouldn't call me Grace. The name belongs to my mother who I disowned myself from."

She turned and walked away. She stopped after a few steps. "Oh I forgot to say, don't expect to see my face to any of your stupid lessons, I think hanging out with Percy is more productive than this. At least I learn how I can kill him."

She stopped in front of Nico. "You coming Zombie Dude?"

Nico nodded. Together they left the class. Leaving me in a classroom filled with shocked Wizards. Literally.

As soon as the door closed the class broke into whispers.

 **A/N *smiles evilly for no apparent reason* that's me.**

 **Also I'd like to thank all those that reviewed on this story and keep following it. U guys make my day. I was in class when I found out I had 100 followers and I just had to fostbumb the air. Some gave me odd looks and I quickly did as if nothing happened. . .**

 **I had maths and he gave us six pages of hw. Like WHY? It's the first day, why must u be so mean. Don't get me wrong the teacher is amazing actually. But giving hw on the first day of school. . . Meh**

 **Anyways, it's time for me to go. . .umh. . .do stuff.**

 **Hunter out**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N hello peeps. Sorry, I'm updating now cuz I had hw and I wanted to finish all of it today so tomorrow I'm free the whole day to hangout with Ma friends.**

 **So I hope you like this chapter and yada, yada. . .**

Ron POV

DADA was by far becoming my favourite subject. Those Americans have found already a way to annoy the old hag and it makes my day seeing her like that.

But this lesson was weird. Like really weird. It probably was in my, 'weirdest 5 lessons'. The Umbridge woman kept on calling Thalia by her surname which she said she didn't like being called by. It was obvious Umbridge was doing it on purpose to annoy Thalia.

Thalia ended up threatening her and the rest was... weird.

"I need to say that you're previous teachers have done a poor job at teaching you Americans respect towards your superiors." Umbridge said walking back to her desk.

"They didn't." Thalia said, she put her feet on the desk and grinned. "You just don't deserve it. If you did I might be bowing to you or something. No wait, that never happens unless it's Milady."

Who the bloody hell is her lady, from what Hermione told me about what happened this morning she follows this lady. But who is this lady?

Umbridge ignored her. "It'd be wise of both of you came for detention this afternoon to learn some respect for me."

Thalia shook her head. "Nope, I'm out ms. Toad. Wait sorry, professor. I heard what you do for detentions and I have no intention of carving my skin open."

Those students are so rebellious, except Annabeth, the blonde enjoys school unlike her friends. It reminds me of me, Harry and Hermione. God she's cute when she gets mad at me. Where the hell did that come from.

Umbridge blushed heavily. "You will come if you don't want to be expelled ms. Grace."

Thalia slowly turned her head towards Umbridge. She was trying to breath slowly. Did I really see electricity zaps around her. Oh no.

"Did you seriously call me Grace again?" She asked in a low tone.

The room now smelled of ozone. Nico stood up. "Okay everyone, if I were you I'd take cover." And he proceeded to walk to the end of the the hell was he talking about? Annabeth was the only one that decided to walk away from Thalia. We all stayed put, I mean, what could she do that's so bad?

Thalia slowly stood up and walked over to Umbridge. Her back was to us so I couldn't see her facial expression. She stopped in front of her. Electricity was now visibly zapping around her. What the bloody hell?! She's creeping out. All our eyes widened.

She put both her hand on Umbridge's shoulders and she whimpered. "I dare you to call me Grace again." Thalia whispered, it was loud enough for basically everyone in the room to hear.

"What do you think you're doing ms. Grace?" Umbridge said stubbornly.

Thalia patted her shoulders and turned around. She locked eyes with Annabeth. Is that it? Was she just going to threaten her. I shook my head in confusion.

"Thalia don't." Annabeth said. Thalia grinned at her, then it happened.

Thalia stepped towards them with her left foot. Immediately she turned one eighty and thrust her arm forward hand facing up. A bolt of lightning zapped from her hand and hit professor Umbridge straight in the chest. She flew backwards over her desk and smashed onto the wall behind her. At the same time some jets of lighting flew out of her body in all directions and pretty much hit anyone within ten feet of her. Now I understand why Nico and Annabeth walked away. Professor Umbridge slumped to the ground, her eyes were open. Her hair sticking out in all directions. Thalia kneeled next to her.

"And this is why," she said. "You shouldn't call me Grace. The name belongs to my mother who I disowned myself from." Great to know...

She turned and walked away. She stopped after a few steps. "Oh I forgot to say, don't expect to see my face to any of your stupid lessons, I think hanging out with Percy is more productive than this. At least I learn how I can kill him." Why would you kill- never mind...

She stopped in front of Nico. "You coming Zombie Dude?"

Nico nodded. Together they left the class. Leaving behind a shocked class, literally.

As soon as the door closed the class broke into whispers.

"Did you see-"

"The Lightning, yes!"

"How did she do that?"

"Wand Less magic..."

"The shock though."

"It hurt."

"EVERYONE BE QUIET." I expected those words to be coming form Umbridge, but no, they came from Annabeth.

She walked up to the professor and helped her up. "You're foolish if you think that you should play with Thalia's temper. She gets it from her father who I met say has a short one."

Thunder once again boomed from outside. Annabeth glanced at it. "Oh shut up already."

More thunder was heard and she ignored it. Why do they talk to thunder?

"Now." She said addressing everyone. "What you just saw was not normal. But there isn't an answer that I can give you to satisfy you, and I won't. She can do it and that's it. No questions."

She glared at each and every student in the class daring them to ask something. I felt like I was about to pee in my pants. That glare was scary.

Of course Hermione asked a question. "B-but that was dange-dangerous ma-magic."

"So?" Annabeth asked bluntly. "You can't expect Thalia to stay in the non dangerous stuff."

"And it hurt too." Seamus said.

"Nico warned all of you to take cover." Annabeth said. "It was your own fault you don't listen. Now... someone should bring her to the hospital. I don't think she's that fine..."

Some Hufflepuffs carried her away. Annabeth got hold of the situation once one. "Since our teacher isn't, ah, available I guess it's a free period for us all."

I didn't care that she wasn't a professional professor, I threw my books in my bag and headed outside. Harry right behind me. The weather outside was beautiful so we would be going outside on the open grounds. Possibly near the lake.

As we headed there I thought about what had just happened. Even though I wasn't as nosey as Hermione I still wanted to know what they were hiding. In the future, I don't know when, they were going to have to explain a lot to us.

 **A/N I know, this chapter was crappy. Anyways, hope you like it and all that. Thanks for reading and all the kind reviews u ppl write to me.**

 **If you liked it review and then . . .**

 **Hunter out**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N yo peeps. How's life for y'all. It's good here. Even though I'm getting hw every single day and it kinda sucks. But hey Yellow.**

 **So um, have a nice read.**

Nico POV

That was all great. Really. Thalia shocked the old road and a bunch of other people. Obviously we searched for Percy. Now let's think where the son of Poseidon could go. Oh I dunno, maybe the lake? Really, why do you think that? Oh I don't know, maybe because he's the son of the sea god... Right...

Okay I'll stop that nonsense. Thalia was beside me grinning like a mad woman. "You're creepy."

"Listen who's talking." She muttered.

I shrugged. "I'm the son of Hades I'm supposed to look creepy. Unlike you. You're supposed to be more cheerful and all that crap."

"You said it you're self it's crap." She told me.

"Death Breath!" I look up at Percy waving at us. Did we make it already? "Sparky over here!"

We joined him and Thalia glared daggers at him. "Don't call me Sparky."

"Ah you know you love it." Then he frowned. "What the Hades are you doing? Don't you have class with the toad?"

Thalia chuckled so I explained. "Long story short, toad called her Grace many times. Thalia got pissed, shocked the crap out of her, shocked a bunch of bystanders and we left."

His mouth fell open. "Wow. Where's Ananbeth?"

Thalia looked behind her as if realising she wasn't here. "She stayed behind to excuse my actions probably."

Percy ran a hand through his hair like he does when he's nervous. "She's gonna be pissed. But dude I missed her face. . ." He whined.

I laughed. "There wasn't exactly a face after she got hit by a bolt of lighting. It was more like a very shocked face and mostly unconscious."

"Where is she now?" He asked. "I doubt she's fine." Then his face turned alert

"She's in the hospital." Annabeth said from behind us. Both me and Thalia jumped and turned around. "What the Hades Thalia? They were already suspicious enough, now they will never stop asking questions."

Thalia frowned. "Didn't you come up with some Athena brainiac solution?"

"As a matter of fact I di-"

"Athena?" Hermione asked. Ron and Harry were beside her.

We paled up like we usually do when we are in tricky situations. Hermione raised an eyebrow, "and how the hell did you produce the lighting charge thingy?"

I thought we were really screwed this time. "You don't need to know!" Annabeth said.

"Ah," Harry said. "Yes we do. You guys keep so many secrets, for all we know you could be working for Voldemort!"

Percy scowled. He looked pretty mad, it was visible since the water in the lake had started moving and splashing against the shore. "You think we work for Voldemort?" He asked in a low voice.

"It's possible." Harry said. I see why he's in Gryffindor.

Then Percy did the thing I thought he would never manage to do. He calmed down on his own. He closed his eyes and took deep breaths. The water stopped moving and became still again.

Percy reopened his eyes. "Don't say that Potter."

"Well you hide things!" Ron said.

Thalia then spoke, "which we don't want you to know!"

"But we deserve to know!" Hermione said.

"What says you do?" Annabeth snapped back. "You don't know anything about who we are and you want to know more. Mind your own business!"

Ouch. Never knew Annabeth was like that.

Hermione sighed. "If you just stopped being so secretive then maybe we can actually be friends."

"Compromises uh?" I said. They looked at me like I was crazy, well I don't usually talk.

"You do this and I do that. . ." I mimicked her voice and she glared at me. I laughed. "Is that what you call a glare Granger?"

She was taken aback. "We obviously aren't telling you anything because we can't. So why don't you just stop asking questions you know will not be answered and maybe we can actually be friends." I again mimicked her voice at the end.

She puffed. "Fine. I'll stop for now but this isn't over." Her friends looked at her like she had grown an extra head.

"Sure as hell isn't." I said as they turned around and walked around.

"Nice save peeps." Percy muttered.

Annabeth sighed before going back to Thalia. "We were saying? Ah yes, WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT?"

"Calm down Owl Head!" Thalia said backing away slightly.

"You see what you did?" Ananbeth asked pointing a finger towards the golden trios direction. "Even more questions and reasons not to trust us. Why can't there be a normal day with you three?"

"Because we're not normal Annie." Thalia said. "And we all know it."

"Still, can't you guys stay low for a day?" She asked.

Percy pulled her in close. They're foreheads touching. "I'll try, I promise." He said before planting a kiss on her lips. It would have been nothing if they just ended it there but they started making out.

"Guys can you, um, stop." I said awkwardly. They didn't listen.

"Guys stop!" Thalia said loudly. They broke apart and looked confused.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

At dinner Percy wasn't with us. He had said he was going to take a walk and . . . we have no idea where he is.

We sat at the Gryffindor table since we're Gryffindors. Annabeth kept glancing at the doors of the great hall. Thalia noticed it and said. "He's okay Annabeth."

"I don't know it's just," she sure sounded worried. "What if something happened to him?"

I was about to say something when Hermione turned towards us with a calm voice. "Look I'm sorry." She said.

I raised my eyebrows at her and she said. "I know I'm being nosey and all but, can't you trust us and tell us?"

I sighed deeply. "No!"

Her calm face turned to one of pure annoyance. "Fine." She said through greeted teeth. "Then I'll find out by myself."

Good luck, I thought. Just then a shake looking Percy came through the doors of the great hall. His face showed nothing but pure anger. His robes were lined with a soft layer of golden dust. Probably he fought monsters, but why is he so mad? His hand was in his pocket and as he made his way towards us he kept glancing back, expecting something to attack him.

Annabeth leapt from her seat and threw herself around him. "Percy!" He hugged her right back.

They were somewhat in the middle of two tables, some people were looking at them and some were totally oblivious to it. Their foreheads rested on each other's. I saw Percy's lips move to tell her something and she frowned. Then he softly kissed her on the lips and came to us. They sat across from me and Thalia.

"What's wrong?" Thalia asked immediately.

Percy checked that no one was listening to their conversation. "I was attacked." He said.

"What's bad about that?" I asked.

He checked behind his shoulders quickly. "They're grouping. All the monsters. They're gonna attack."

I rolled my eyes and sighed. "So should we go back? Maybe we can spare the wizards."

He shook his head. "That's the point, they not only want us," he motioned to himself and us. "They want also the wizards."

"Should we call for backup?" Thalia asked. "I could always ask the hunters-"

"No!" Annabeth said. "Let's first see how bad it is, then we think of back ups."

"What if it's too late?" Thalia said, I could feel her temper failing.

Thalia shot a sharp look at Thalia. "We can always train the wizards. They're going to fight to protect themselves."

"But then we'll have to reveal our identity." I said.

"Not necessarily." She said.

I threw my hands up. "Whatever."

Hermione turned to face us. "Train us? Train us in what?" Then she raised an eyebrow. "And what about your identity?"

 **A/N and that's it. I realised my chapters are short, but. I upload every two days so it's like I'm updating rarely with a chapter which is 10,000 words long. Anyways hope you liked this chappie and I'm so happy cuz this happy fa,ily is growing everyday.**

 **hehe**

 **Hunter out**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N heeeeeeey.**

 **Gods peeps 130 followers and 80 reviews. Never thought I'd get that. U guys r amazing. And do you know how heart warming it is to read all those awesome reviews.**

 **I mean, I wake up, have breakfast and check stuff, including Fanfiction and then I see all those reviews and I'm grinning like crazy because they are too nice.**

 **I've also had this review asking for how often I update my story, here's the answer. Every two days. Because I am currently writing another one, so one day I upload that one and the other this one, it's a schedule I have. . .**

 **So Anyways, this chapter is kinda weird. Idk. If you like it that's good. If you don't, my firmed you are on the wrong story. . .**

 **Enjoy...**

Percy POV

Just before dinner I decided to go take a run around the perimeter of the school. You know, a run, just a run. That's what I'd hoped for at least, not exactly what it was . . .

As I reached the forbidden forest I thought that a little detour in it wouldn't hurt anyone. I checked that riptide was in my pocket, my wand was there as well, I shrugged, better be armed than sorry.

I grinned as I walked into the shadows of the forest. I kept my senses on high alert, there was a reason it was forbidden. I walked farther in the forest until all you could see of Hogwarts was its highest tower, barely.

Then I heard the bushes moving and I stopped dead in my tracks. I didn't turn instead I closed my eyes and sensed for the water particles in who knows what body. I sensed two figures close by. When I reopened my eyes they were right in front of me.

Two telkhines in all their ugliness were standing before me. Their pointy spears in their fishy, doggy hands.

"Perseus Jackson." The one on the left snarled at me.

"We have come to kill you." Finished the second one.

I laughed. I even through my head back and put a hand in my chest. "I'm shaking in fear." I said, I tried to make a scared voice but it was non heard through the laughs.

Ugly on the right clutched his spear tighter. "But this is only a warning." Said ugly number two.

That got my attention. "Warning for what?" I said, immediately getting serious.

The one on the right grinned triumphantly. "We are coming, all of us."

"Every monster is reforming." Supplied the one on the left. "We will attack Hecate's pets, you will fall with them."

"Dude get in line." I said. "There are a few others before you that want to kill me." I had to tell Annabeth and the others. If this really was real, we had to do something.

"A new master." Ugly number one said. "He promised us food, and wizards contain godly blood. We will have them all."

A new master? Who is it now?

"Which master?" I asked, maybe their stupid enough to tell me.

They ignored what I said and pounced on me. How do they even pounce? They have fishtails. Oh well, I easily striked the first one down, it combusted into dust. The second one though almost cut me on the cheek. But soon my sowed was impaled in it.

Before it dissolved it said. "You will all fall."

I swore out loud then and there. This was probably leading to another fight, gods dammit. Why couldn't they have asked anyone else to do this freak 'mission'? I was so sick, sick of fighting.

I ran towards the castle and stopped in front of the doors that led to the great hall.

I let my anger be shown on my face as I entered the great hall. When Annabeth saw me she leapt from her seat and hugged me.

Weird, she never did that unless. . . Then I looked around and noticed that the hall was full of people. She was probably worried at my being late. I looked at my watch and saw it was really late. I hugged her tighter. Then I rested my forehead on to hers. I didn't care that others were watching. I needed to tell her.

"There's a problem." I said. She looked at me confused. "Monsters. They're grouping. They want to attack Hogwarts. And take us down in the process."

She grinned. "Good luck with that."

"Annabeth it's most of them." I said seriously. "An army, probably bigger than the on of the Battle of Manhattan."

She frowned. "That's bad."

"Yes." I agreed. "We can't ask the campers to fight. Not now. But the wizards. . ."

"We need to talk to Thalia and Nico." She said.

I nodded and kissed her softly. Then we went over to tell Thalia and Nico about it. I thought about telling them about a new master but voted against it, no need having to worry them of another threat.

Of course Hermione was eavesdropping on us. Why was I as stupid as to believe she wouldn't be listening in.

"Train us? Train us in what?" She raised an eyebrow. "And what about your identity?"

I clenched my jaw and looked elsewhere. My fingers were tapping nervously on the table.

A very low tempered Thalia spoke. "Should you mind minding your own business for once?"

Hermione looked offended. Ron and Harry were looking at us for answers too now.

"Okay stop." Annabeth said looking at Thalia and Nico. She turned to the golden trio. "How about, we'll tell you when we find it time to tell you. How about you stop pestering us and wait until we open up to you."

Hermione wasn't one to give up easily. "You spoke of an attack. I'm pretty sure we should be informed if something is attacking our school." She looked at Harry for confirmation. He nodded eagerly.

"Well it's none of your business." I said.

Hermione didn't back down. "Yes it is." She said. "If something is gonna attack our school then it is our business."

"Hem, hem." My eyes widened.

Just then did I realise the great hall was completely quiet. Every eyes were set on us and the person from which the voice had come from. Professor Umbridge was standing right behind me. Her hands on her hips glaring at me as I turned around.

I sighed deeply. Probably everyone heard it. "Not you again." I said.

Everyone in the room goaded or had some sort of reaction. Umbridge's cheeks turned a series of red I lost count. "How dare you?"

I chucked. "Is that the only question you can ask me? How dare you?" I mimicked her voice at the end.

If she was mad before she was fuming now. Then she took deep breaths and calmed down. "You were talking of an attack? Are you planning on attacking Hogwarts?"

I was about to laugh when Nico beat me to it. There he goes. "Please don't say that." He said. "If we wanted to attack this school, wouldn't we have done it already?"

"You're only four students." She snarled. "Of course you wouldn't have."

Now it was my turn to laugh. "You're wrong." I said. "Again. If we wanted any of you dead, you'd already be."

That sent a whole lot of whispers and gasps around the hall. Harry stood up from his chair. "Are you saying you four would win against all of us. Just the four of you?"

I raised my eyebrow and grinned. "Wanna try?"

Harry wanted so bad to say something but was stopped by Annabeth standing. "Percy stop threatening the school. We came here to help."

"Sorry Wise Girl." I said she shot me a glare but took a step towards the middle of the floor.

"We are not a threat." She said addressing everyone. "Even if you badly believe so. You've seen some very weird and different display of magic from, us." She looked at Thalia who shrugged. "But I assure you we have no bad intentions against your school. We came here to learn and have a fun time with all of you. It's not really working out for now, but things could change. I'm not saying they will. But please stop making assumptions that we're bad. Cuz we are not."

I was pretty surprised. Then she walked back towards our table. Looked at us with a death glare, she grabbed my arm and stormed out of the hall. Nico and Thalia followed us snickering.

 **(I was thinking about finishing it here but no. I started writing the next part and thought it'd be nice to add it on this chapter.)**

Hermione POV

I had enough. Those Americans were gonna spill. And they were going to spill today. When we reached the common room I told Harry and Ron my plan. The Americans had already gone off to bed.

God all the chaos they made in the great hall before. I can't stand not knowing, so I needed to know what was going on.

Harry and Ron eagerly agreed to my plan because they too wanted answers. We waited for all of the Gryffindors to go up to bed. We waited an extant hour so they would all be soundly asleep and then the plan was in action. They were so going to spill.

 **A/N done.**

 **Did I have u fooled that it was gonna continue for longer? If I did then it's good, Muahahahahahaha.**

 **Hope u enjoyed, if u didn't stop reading or something. . . Idk why I'm being so moody about it today. Oh well, everyone had mood swings.**

 **Hunter out**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N wello chicken nuggets. Hehe jk, I won't say that, pinky swear. HELL NO, I swear it on the r. . . Iver S...tyx?**

 **Muahahahahahahahahah**

 **I like that. . . Almost as much as I like the three dots, almost.**

 **Anyways ppl, 98 reviews, I must say, THANK YOU F****** MUCH. And 135 follows, again THANK YOU F****** MUCH. It's T so I can do that. Could also do it uncensored but I'll be nice. The meaning is still there tho'.**

 **I just came back from football training. Soccer I mean. EXCUSE MUA! IM EUROPIAN SO DEAL WITH ME SAYING FOOTBALL.**

 **Mmh, btw don't read that as if I'm mad cuz it's all just a joke,**

 **well not really,**

 **what the heck am I saying then?**

 **well you get the meaning. . . You do right?**

 **Kay, I'm stupid, we all know that now let's move on. . .**

 **So for this amazing chapter, (note the sarcasm) I decided to do it in 3rd person POV, something I've already done in a few stories and I thought that for this specific chapter it was going to be better. Aaaand also, this chapter is slightly longer cuz 'yellow'. No actually, it's longer cuz it needed to be longer, unless you want me to half it and then it doesn't make any sense anymore. But nobody wants that so here it is.**

 **Enjoy peeps. . .**

3rd person POV

Hermione stalked up to her dormitory, where she knew the blonde haired American was sound asleep. She creeped up to her bunk. Annabeth was slightly squirming and mumbling stuff about Titans and Giants. Hermione frowned a little but then thought, I'm going to find out anyway, one more thing added to the list.

She grinned like only Hermione does and muttered, "immobulus."

The seventeen year old girl immobilised immediately, just for precautions Hermione knocked her out as well.

"Mobilicorpus." Hermione muttered again. The petrified body of the blonde lifted itself from the bed and rested in mid air.

Hermione walked down the stairs and into the common room. Harry and Ron weren't there. She rested the body on a couch and sat down herself. Then she started waiting.

After a few minutes she wondered what was possibly taking so long. Until she heard them. Well she heard something, but no one came down, not for the next few minutes.

~.~.~.~

Harry and Ron didn't have the same luck Hermione did. Percy was hard, and they didn't have Hermione's brain. Nope. Nope. Let's make it three Nope's.

They tiptoed to his bunk, he was squirming and mumbling stuff about Giants and Titans. Immediately they shot a stunning spell towards him. Two stunning spells on a mere wizard. . . Oops, they realised their mistake too late.

Harry checked for a pulse like he learned to do with the muggles. There it was, a steady beat of a sound a sleep, unconscious, wizard.

They threw the covers off of the demigod's(though they didn't know) body. Then it hit them, how the bloody hell were they going to carry him down stairs? Oh well, they both grabbed an arm and Percy moaned a little. "What the hell?" Ron whispered to Harry.

If this guy was normal he would be out for the next day, this guy was already talking.

Harry took out his wand and muttered, "immobulus."

The demigod stiffened immediately. The two wizards went to grab his arms again. They tried pushing him off the bed or pulling but it was useless. The guy didn't move an inch, he was way too heavy for them to carry. They were about to give up when Harry face palmed remembering he had magic. He even used it for gods sake.

He whipped out his wand and whispered the spell, "mobilicorpus."

The limo body of Percy Jackson levitated itself from the air.

They had made it to the door when a voice behind them made them jump and freak out. "What are you doing?" Asked a deadly calm voice.

They turned around to face non other than Nico Di Angelo. Now it was their eyes that widened and their skins that paled up. Di Angelo really gave them the creeps. Without thinking twice both Harry and Ron pointed their wands towards him and muttered, "stupefy."

The demigod slammed against the wall and made some noise. They both cursed under their breaths for making so much noise. Somewhere on the right Neville moaned.

"What's going on?" He asked sleepily.

"It's nothing Neville." Harry quickly covered. "I made something fall that's all."

He hadn't exactly lied there. He had made a very pale and dead looking kid fall, true.

After they made sure no one was looking they both brought the limp body down stairs and into the common room, where an impatient Hermione was waiting next to an unconscious Annabeth.

They tried for a smile when they reached the bottom. "What took you that long?" She demanded.

"Um, we had trouble with getting him here." Ron said pointing at Percy. "The guy is heavy."

She crossed her arms and puffed. "Ever thought of using magic."

Ron rolled his eyes. "His levitating, see." He once again pointed at Percy.

Before Hermione could respond Harry got in between. "Whatever guys. Let's get on with the plan."

Ron and Hermione agreed with him and moved.

~.~.~.~

Harry, Hermione and Ron had hauled the two unconscious demigods into a classroom. They seated them on chairs and tied their hands to the legs of chairs. Hermione had put a charm around the classroom so that no one could hear what was going on in here, in case things got dangerous. Then she had sealed the door so that only she, Harry and Ron could open it. Percy and Annabeth were trapped.

Harry then searched their pockets for wands or any sort of weapons. He came up with a ballpoint pen from Percy.

"This guy sleeps with a pen!" He said incredulously handing the pen to Ron who set it on a nearby desk.

Harry then using a spell knocked the two awake. Both of their head shot up in alert if not being into bed.

"Don't hurt Annabeth!" Was Percy's reaction.

He blushed once he realised what he had said. Annabeth looked at him lovingly. Then she struggled with her hands, turned around to see who her captors were.

"Really" She asked Hermione quiet angrily.

"We want answers, and we're not afraid to use our wands." Hermione said fiercely.

Percy and Annabeth puffed. "Now what Wise Girl? We're stuck."

Annabeth chuckled at her boyfriend. "Don't worry I got this."

"You know I love you right?" He asked her.

"Stop." Hermione interfered. "We want the truth. Not lies. And please just answer our questions or . . ."

Percy raised his eyebrows. "Okay, ask away!"

Ron scowled. Hermione asked, "who are you?"

Percy smiled, "that's easy! I'm Percy Jackson and she's Annabeth chase, my girlfriend."

Annabeth shot him a look. Harry scowled, that was so not what Hermione had meant. But the guy was smart, Harry would give him that,

"Are you a Death Eater?" Harry asked Percy. Percy immediately started laughing, not bothering the situation he was in.

"What?" Percy asked. "Why would I want to eat Thanatos?"

"Who's Thanatos?" Ron asked.

Annabeth ignored him and asked a question of her own, "why would you ask him that?"

"No!" Hermione said annoyed. "A Death Eater is Voldemort's follower!"

Percy's smile faded, "there you go again. Suspecting that I work of mouldy shorts, oh wait, my bad, Voldemort. Why would you think I'm a Death Eater?"

The golden trio found it insulting that he would joke over such a sour subject. But whatever, they needed answers and they didn't have all night.

"You've got the dark mark on you're forearm!" Harry said pointing at his arm.

Percy raised an eyebrow. "What? Oh! That, that's not a dark mark, whatever that is. It's a tattoo, wait let me show you. Oh wait, I can't my hands are tied." He said sarcastically. "So it'd be kind if you freed them."

"We're not dumb you know?" Ron said and Percy and to risk the urge to contradict him. "Harry just pull up his sleeve."

Harry nodded and went to look at it. Hermione squinted her eyebrows as she studied it.

"What is it?" She asked confused. She had never seen anything like it, gah, she hated not knowing.

"It's a, like, sign that you are part of this organisation back at home!" Percy explained, it was true.

"The line is for?" She asked him with a raised eyebrow.

"A year of service." Percy said slowly. Ron joined Hermione and raised his eyebrow.

"And the trident?" Hermione continued.

"That's like your group."

"What does SPQR stand for?" She asked at last.

Percy thought about it for a second. Annabeth was waiting to hear what he was going to say. She would bet he'd say something wrong.

At last Percy grinned and said. "Super Perfect Queen Reyna!"

Annabeth glared at him. He cowered and said, "hey that was a joke, I actually forgot what it stands for, even tho' I'm pretty sure the R stands for Romanus."

Annabeth shook her head. "You're seriously a seaweed brain!" Annabeth actually knew what it stood for, but better to keep that a secret. Of course she knew it stood for Senatus Romanus PopolasQue, she had asked as soon as she could.

Percy smiled. "I love you too wise girl."

"Why do you call each other that?" Hermione asked.

Percy frowned at her question. Then he smiled gingerly, "can't a couple have nicknames for each other."

"That's not what I meant-" Hermione said.

Percy raise his eyebrows. "Sure sounds like it. I'm not dumb you know." He mimicked Ron's voice at the end just for the fun of it.

Ron glared at Percy. Harry then lost it and said. "Just answer the damn question."

Percy grinned mischievously. "I want a dam shirt." And then he laughed.

The golden trio looked at Annabeth for answers. "It's an inside joke." But then she glared at them.

Harry was getting more mad by the second. "Just answer the bloody question!" He half yelled.

Percy stopped answering and answered, "well she's smart and wise. And apparently my head is filled with seaweed!"

"Apparently?" Annabeth asked.

"Okay, whatever." He said as he rolled his eyes.

"That makes no sense!" Hermione said.

Percy looked offended, "why is that?"

"Oh you'll find out that much about us makes no sense!" Annabeth said.

They stayed quiet for a while.

"What are you doing here?" Ron asked at last.

Percy's face lit up, "oh, we're here to help in the upcoming war and protect Har-!"

"Protect me?" Harry was mad, he didn't need protection from teenagers. "And how do four teenagers like yourself make a difference in the biggest wizard war?"

"Calm down man!" Percy said. "Hey listen, your headmaster contacted our mentor and asked for reinforcements. And our headmaster sent the best he had, I'm still wondering why Jason isn't here..."

"Dummy," Annabeth said. "Jason isn't originally from our school, and he's busy building those 'things' he promised he would build."

Percy smiled remembering the reason why Jason was away and his near death with Polybotes, he cringed at it. "Right!"

"You four are the best of your school?" Ron asked unimpressed.

Percy opened his mouth wide open in an ungrateful sign. "Cut me some slack man. I'm only seventeen. . ."

"Oh you'd be surprised what Percy did!" Annabeth said ignoring what he previously said.

"Annabeth!" Percy protested.

Hermione though, wasn't even listening. "Why did you laugh in Trelawney's first lesson? Death isn't something to laugh about!"

Percy's mouth widened into a huge grin. "He he. Mmh well, I can't drown. Nico, well, Nico is the Ghost King. Thalia literally produces lightning and Annabeth," he sighed heavily, his eyes getting lost in hers, "she is the wisest person on earth!"

Hermione raised her eyebrows as if saying, 'as if!'

Percy noticed and said, "she has exceeded in what many before her failed. And in order to do so she had to be pretty smart and courageous."

"Well it didn't end well did it?" She asked, remembering the aftermath.

"No!" Percy agreed.

"What are you?" Harry asked at last.

Percy grinned as he thought of the answer. "That is for us to know." He said and he looked between himself and Annabeth. "And for you to dot, dot, dot. . ." (A/N yes, I got this from the Vampire Diaries if you have watched it. I like the line and it kinda came to me like that, only later did I realise where I had heard it. Continue reading. . .)

Percy's eyes widened as he saw that Harry's wand was right in his hands. "Calm down man. No need to use your sticks- I mean wands."

"What are you?" Harry demanded. "Since you're not answering it must mean you're something that we're not supposed to know. So what are you?"

Percy shook his head. "Dude, you're not making any sense." Harry frowned. "You said it yourself, you're not supposed to know!"

Hermione put a hand on Harry's chest and pushed him back a little. "Come on guys just tell us." She said calmly.

Percy and Annabeth looked at each other. "We might as well tell them Annie."

"Tell us what?" Ron asked madly.

They ignored him, Annabeth said, "but Percy, Chiron clearly said not to-"

"Tell them for as long as we can, I know, you think I don't listen? Well I do. And I really think that we evaded the truth for long enough." Percy continued.

"Less than a week Percy. Is that what you call long enough?" Annabeth half screamed.

Percy looked at the three wizards, "we're demigods!"

"Demi-what?" Ron asked immediately.

"De-mi-gods!" Percy repeated. Annabeth glared at him for telling them their secret like that. He knew she was probably mad, he knew Thalia and Nico were going to kill him but he had enough, enough of having to act different. This way they would know why stuff was like it was.

"But that's impossible, that's a myth!" Hermione said.

Percy slumped his head on the chair then he turned to Annabeth, "I never thought the day would arrive when I'd be called a myth."

"You're already a legend Percy, don't forget that!" She said sweetly.

Then she turned to the Wizards, "listen we're demigods." She said, now that it was out she might as well help.

Then Percy added, "deal with it!"

Hermione stared at them intensely. "Gods are myths! I don't believe a thing you are saying."

"If you free me, I'll show you that I am a son of Poseidon. Actually, no need." Percy said.

He eyed the sink at the end of the room. He concentrated and made it explode. Water came out. He controlled it, he made two hands and they went to work on the ropes around his wrists. Then with some more water he did the same to Annabeth. Soon he was free and so was Annabeth. He made the water fall on him and then go back to the hole on the wall from the sink. He was completely dry.

"Still don't believe I'm a son of Poseidon?" He asked Hermione.

"I- No, what you just did could easily be magic.!" She said rapidly.

Percy rolled his eyes, "you're more stubborn than Clarisse, jeez, and that's a lot."

She glared right at him. "All you're saying is nonsense, what are you really?"

Annabeth sighed in frustration. "Gods of Olympus." She said annoyed. "You asked what we were and we answered. And right now we have no reason to actually stay here since we are technically free."

"It's still three to two." Ron said 'bravely'.

Percy snickered. He put his hand in a pocket and too out his trusty ballpoint pen.

"How? I took that away from you!" Harry said.

Hermione stared at him in surprise. "Are you gonna write on us?" She asked sarcastically.

Percy uncapped it and it grew into a wicked three foot celestial bronze sword.

Everyone took a step back, except for Annabeth.

"No." Percy said in a matter-of-fact tone. "You either believe is and let us go. Or you don't and we knock the three of you out and we still go." He turned to Annabeth. "Have you got your dagger?"

She shook her head. He grinned sheepishly. "Great, then it's just gonna be me knocking you three out."

Harry puffed his chest. "As if. It's three to one." He said. "You're bound to loose."

Annabeth shook her head. "If I were you I would leave it. You don't wanna be at the opposite end of that blade."

Percy grinned at her. Hermione shrieked as if just realising it was a sword. "What are you even doing with a sword? And you asked about a dagger!" She looked at both Percy and Annabeth horrified.

The latter stepped in front of her boyfriend and in front of the wizards. "Look, we told you we're demigods. We need these sort of weapons to survive. Monsters attack us because they can't attack the gods. These," she pointed to riptide. "Are our survival."

Hermione looked defeated for a moment before she said, "demigod's don't exist, and neither do gods."

Thunder rolled outside. Percy pointed to the ceiling. "That's your proof. When you say something bad or something like that about them you'll hear that. Like for example, please don't blast me." He said staring up above. Annabeth couldn't help the chuckle that escaped her lips. Percy ignored her. "Poseidon is way better than Zeus in all the possible ways you can imagine."

A lot of thunder rolled outside after that for at least twenty seconds.

Percy was looking sick, Annabeth was shaking her head and the wizards had their mouths open.

"Okay I believe you." Ron said once the thunder subsided.

Percy smiled and looked at the other two. They both shook their heads.

"They don't exist." Hermione repeated and more thunder boomed outside.

"Will you stop saying that?" Percy snapped. "It's really annoying to hear the thunder outside.

Harry's eyes widened, "that- that was you. All the thunder heard in these days. You were offending whoever it is doing it."

Percy nodded like that was obvious. "The whoever is doing it, is Zeus."

Cue more thunder. He glared through the window. "Will you stop! It's getting annoying."

More thunder rolled. Percy closed his eyes to calm down. Annabeth laughed, "I think he's doing it on purpose."

"No really?" Percy said sarcastically.

"What is going on?" Hermione asked.

Percy role his eyes at her again. "My uncle is messing with me. That's what's going on. Now do you believe me?"

She seemed unsure but she did nod.

"Great." He said with a smile. He called his pen and put it back in his pocket. "Now if you don't mind I'll be off."

"Wait!" Hermione called and Percy stopped. "We still have questions."

"Ask them during the day tomorrow. I need to sleep." He said.

He reached the door and tried unlocking it. When he saw it didn't budge he kicked it off its hinges. The wizards stared at his display of strength. "Wise Girl you coming?"

She nodded, and together holding hands, they returned to the common room.

The three wizards were left there in a sort of shock. "Well that was. . ." Ron said.

"Unexpected." Hermione finished.

They got out of his stupor and the trio ran after the two 'demigods' towards their common room.

 **A/N and done. This was longer like I said before.**

 **So-rry :**

 **if it didn't go the way u wanted, (too bad, muahahahaha)**

 **if u didn't like how I revealed the** ** _secret_** **(deal with it. . . Muahahahaha)**

 **if, IF U DIDNT LIKE IT GO AWAY. Then I'll go into a corner and cry because u did. . .**

 **I'm not the kindest, hehe, but I'll make up for it, I think. . .**

 **(don't get me wrong tho' it's awesome that u got to this point in the first place soo yeah.)**

 **Hunter out**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N Heeeeeey.**

 **Im back. Hehe**

 **no big a/n cuz yellow.**

 **Who's ur favourite character in PJO, only PJO not HoO? And who's ur favourite character in HP?**

 **Enjoy. . .**

(Still in 3rd person, after Nico got knocked out.)

When Nico came too he was furious, and still, that was an understatement. He was lying on the dark room which is his dormitory. His head was hurting like never before. He groaned as he sat up and put a hand on his messy black hair.

The headache subsided almost immediately. They were so dead, he thought. He picked himself up and walked straight out of the dormitory.

Percy, they had taken him for what? He had to warn Thalia. In three big steps he was on top of the stairs leading to the girls dormitory.

Once he got into the fifth year rooms he noticed two empty bunks. Hermione's and Annabeth's. He let out a loud growl of frustration as he kicked the nearest closet, which was Hermione's.

The sound woke up all the girls but Nico was oblivious to it for a moment.

"What the Hades!" Thalia yelled.

Nico looked up from the mess he made to face a pissed daughter of Zeus.

"Nico what the hell are you doing here?" She yelled after the son of Hades.

He pointed to Annabeth's bunk. Thalia frowned. He then pointed to Hermione's bunk, Thalia fumed.

She stood up, grabbed Nico's arm and pulled him with her outside. "That girl is so dead!" She muttered, but pretty much every girl in fifth year heard.

They reached the common room. Thalia crossed her arms and faced Nico. "Where the hell did she take Annabeth?" She half yelled.

Nico raised his eyebrows and put his arms up. "Heck how would I know? They knocked me out. Oh and they took Percy as well."

That only seemed to make Thalia more angry, for she kicked the nearest couch and made it tip over.

She let out a growl of pure fury when the portrait hole opened revealing Percy, Annabeth and the golden trio.

As soon as Thalia saw Hermione, electricity started crackling around her. She marched to the witch, grabbed the collar if her robe and yanked her to the wall.

Their noses barely an inch apart, Thalia growled, "what the hell is wrong with you?" Her tone was low but very threatening.

Two strong hands pulled her away. "Calm down Thals." Percy said.

Thalia glared at the son of Poseidon. She pointed at Hermione. "She kidnapped you and Annabeth, and you want me to calm down? You know how much that makes me mad?"

Hermione and her friends were basically shaking in fear.

Percy chuckled. "Never knew you cared so much about me." He said.

Thalia glared at her cousin. "Not about you, no. I care about Annabeth."

Nico snickered and crossed his arms. He glared at Harry and Ron. "What I want to know, is why you stunned me? And what the hell happened?"

The bravest of the three wizards, Harry stepped up. "We're sorry we stunned you. And we wanted answers, which we got."

Nico turned to Percy amazed. "You told them?" He asked incredulously.

Percy bit the inside of his lip and nodded.

Thalia threw her hands up in exasperation. "My dad is so going to kill you Kelp Head."

"Actually." Annabeth said. "You're dad kinda helped. And well, Percy had to show off his power of water. . ."

"Hey!" He defended. "I was just freeing my self, and you too."

She stuck her tongue out at him and their hands intertwined.

Hermione scratched her head. She was looking straight at the fuming daughter of Zeus. "So wait a second." She said.

Thalia motioned for her to say whatever she was saying. "You're father is Zeus?" She asked uncertain.

Thalia glared at Percy for a moment before saying. "Congratulations for stating the obvious."

Hermione ignored that statement. She turned to her fellow wizards. "Now it all makes sense."

Harry and Ron both raised an eyebrow confused to her meaning.

She puffed. "In divination." She explained. "They were laughing because Thalia literally produces lightning. How could she die from it?" It wasn't a question meant to be answered. She continued. "And Percy controls water, I suppose he also breathes under water, right?"

A nod from Percy was all that was necessary. "But what about you Annabeth, and Nico?"

Annabeth smiled proudly. "Daughter of Athena, goddess of wisdom and battle strategy."

Hermione clicked her fingers and turned to Nico. He rolled his eyes. "Son of Hades if it wasn't obvious."

Then something else clicked in Hermione's brain. "That's why you fight?" She asked the big three. "Because of your parentage? Zeus, Poseidon and Hades are sort of enemies. But what did you mean by you were illegal?" She asked Percy.

"Jeez, you've got one hell of a memory." He then scratched the back of his head unsure of what to say and looked at Annabeth.

She rolled her eyes at him and said. "It was an oath, that neither of the three brothers would have children any more."

Ron frowned at the three. "Then why-"

Percy cut him off. "If you let her explain you'll know."

Ron looked at Percy warily before turning his attention to the daughter of Athena.

Annabeth continued. "This oath was made about seventy years ago. Hades already had two living sons and Zeus tried to kill them but failed." Light thunder rolled outside and Nico glared deeply at the reason why his mother died. "Hades then washed their memories and put them in this hotel where time stopped. Zeus was the first to break the oath, siring Thalia. But, Hades sent the worst after her, he wanted to avenge what he had forced upon his children, she sacrificed herself to save her friends-"

"How is she alive then?" Harry asked looking at Thalia.

Thalia glared at the boy for interrupting. "Shut up and listen boy."

Annabeth's lips twitched at the ends. "Her father, Zeus, took pity on her and turned her into a-"

"Don't!" Thalia snarled.

Percy and Nico snickered and started laughing quietly. "Into a pine tree, hence the nickname Pinecone Face." Percy said through laughs.

Annabeth was containing her giggles. Thalia got pissed and sent two small lighting bolts the way to the two raven haired boys.

They were sent back against the wall. They groaned as they groggily stood up. Percy put his hands up in the air. "Okay fine, I'll stop." He said and they made their way back.

The daughter of Athena continued. "Then it was Poseidon, who broke his oath when siring Percy. On his way to safety, his car was struck by lighting, curtesy of Zeus and the Minotaur chased him until Percy killed it."

Hermione seemed unimpressed. "And how is Thalia alive? I thought she was killed."

Annabeth scowled remembering the memory. "Long story short. Her tree protected the camp's borders. This guy turned- bad. He p-poisoned her tree."

Percy squeezed her hand, he knew how much Luke had meant to both her and Thalia. He took it from there and continued. "He poisoned the tree, it was dying. Only way to save it was to find the Golden Fleece. This camper got the quest. She went, we followed. Found the Fleece, came up. Tree was healed. Thalia was healed. Boom, Thalia is back, alive and all."

Hermione was staring dumbfounded. "Did you say the 'Golden Fleece'?"

Percy frowned. "I'm pretty sure I did, and-"

"But it's one of the most important and-" Hermione was cut off.

"-that's how she's alive and not a freaking tree." Percy ended.

"And now, I'm tired and I really need some sleep." He ya need to prove the point.

"Good night everyone."

 **A/N so I hope u liked that, yada, yada. . .**

 **No need for my longish a/n, I'm not feeling like it, plus I'm about to have dinner. Yey, dinner.**

 **Hunter out**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N oh gods, I have been writing for three hours. And my head is in the land of dreams. Oh Waow.**

 **I wrote this chapter, which I like, and then two chapter for the other one. Gods I'm tired now. Plus all the maths hw before and . . .**

 **Just pls, enjoy this fabulous chapter. . .**

Percy POV

Those wizards were too nosy for their own good.

I and Annabeth were on my bed, in the boys' dormitory. Who cares that we're not aloud. Seriously, I'd rather get in trouble than stay away from her. Our position was similar to the one from the night before.

I was in a sort of sitting up position, with my back laying on the wall. While Annabeth had her head rested on my chest. My arms were wrapped around her chest and she was clinging on to them with her hands.

I was so tired, that once I closed my eyes I immediately slipped into Morpheus' realm.

But the dream was weird. That's all I had to say about it. Weird.

I was falling into nothing. Below was only darkness. I was holding hands with Annabeth. Or more like, we were hugging the Hades out of each other. My heart started racing as I realised I was falling into Tartarus again. I hugged Annabeth tighter. It was dark, all around me, and feeling like I was falling into nothing creeped the hell out of me.

For a while it was only me falling. Nothing else. I was beginning to be fed up with my memory because I really didn't like falling like this.

Falling. Falling. Falling. Was it ever going to end?

Then it did. A shimmer of faint blue light started to appear from beneath me. It was coming closer, and closer. I prepared my self for the impact to come.

I fell in water. I was happy for a moment before realising Annabeth was nowhere near me. I looked around me to search for her. Nothing. I resurfaced what I recognised to be a lake. A forest surrounded it. Annabeth was nowhere in sight. I reached the shore and dried myself off. I frowned as I looked around.

My eyebrows raised as I spotted a figure on the other side of the lake. Seeing he or she was the only thing around, I went towards them.

As I neared what I knew was a man I stopped. The guy wasn't facing me. All I could see was his back and his bold head. His skin was pale-ish creepy. He wore black robes around his body. I knew as a fact this guy was a wizard.

Then I noticed he was holding something. A stick, no wait, a wand. A white wand. It looked to be made out of bone. At the grip it turned towards the inside. I scowled wondering who would own such a wand.

"Percy Jackson." The man hissed.

I was sort of creeped that the guy knew me. And by the tone of the voice, he was no friend of mine. Yuppie, wait, lemme add another enemy to the list.

~.~.~.~

Harry POV

It was weird to see Annabeth and Percy sleep together in the same room as I slept. As I looked at them being close to each other and whispering I couldn't help but think that they needed each other to stay sane.

Also when before they woke up, Percy's first thought was to protect her. That made me figure that the two had been through a lot together. They probably had nightmares which they shared, and being in each others' company helped the both of them.

Finally we had learned their secret. And the better thing is that they didn't loathe us for what we did. They just went to bed with a good night. Maybe we can actually become friends. Maybe.

Ron was already snoring beside me and Nico was under his covers, probably awake.

I averted my thoughts from the 'demigods' and fell asleep.

The dream was, what I call weird. And creepy.

I found myself running. Graves were passing by. I was running in a graveyard. Spells were shot towards me. I dodged them.

Cedric's body lay a few feet from me. I reached it, crouched down and took out my wand. I eyed the cup, which I knew was a portkey.

"Accio!" I yelled pointing my wand at it.

It flew right towards me and I grabbed it. Again I felt my self be vacuumed into a vortex.

Then it all turned black.

Slowly I opened my eyes. I was welcomed by the sight of a lake, a forest surrounding it. The whole scene had an odd feeling to it, like it wasn't really real.

"Percy Jackson." I voice hissed.

I cringed as I recognised it as it belonged to Voldemort. I turned to my left, since it was where the voice had come from. They didn't notice me, so I came to the conclusion I was just eyes.

Voldemort stood there, his back facing to. . .Percy. The teenager looked confused. Then he smiled as he was thinking. Then he came back to reality and frowned. "How do you know my name?" He asked.

Voldemort chucked. "Oh Percy, you will find I know more than just your name."

"Stalker." Percy said bluntly as he raised his eyebrows.

Voldemort turned to look at Percy. Percy looked taken aback. Probably the red eyes, yup definitely.

He scratched his chin. "Red eyes uh?" He asked casually. "Once fought a guy with golden."

What? I was going to ask that later.

Voldemort did not look amused. "Percy Jackson." He repeated. "I have a plan. And you. . .you are the only wild piece."

Percy smiled at that. "They tell me that a lot." He said.

"Not for long." Came Voldemort's voice. "I have a deal."

Then Percy's eyes widened in realisation of something. "Wait!" He said. "You're Voldemort? Aren't you?" He asked.

I wanted to ask him how he could take it so easily and calmly but of course I couldn't.

Voldemort ignored the guy. "Join me." He said to Percy. "Fight for me and the castle will be spared."

Percy scowled. "I'm sick of being used like this. No."

What did he mean by that?

Voldemort sighed. "It looks like you didn't get the message earlier-"

"I got it alright!" Percy interrupted, and right now, he was nothing like the guy I know. "And their dead. So you're their new master?" Wait, he had killed someone? He didn't give Voldemort a chance to answer. "Of course you are. But if you think for even a moment that I would join you-"

Percy stopped as Voldemort raised his wand and said, "crucio."

It hit Percy. Well duh. Percy gasped as the curse took effect. "Ah-" he fell to the floor gasping in pain.

How was he not screaming? The curse for all I know, and trust me I know, is freaking painful.

I was shocked to say the least. But that didn't been compare to what I felt when Percy closed his eyes, controlled his breathing and slowly stood up.

Voldemort's wand hand dropped to his side, surprised.

Percy's eyes were still closed. "How're you in my head?" He asked.

Voldemort did as if nothing had happened, like Percy hadn't bested the curse. "Magic."

"Get out of my head." Percy said as he opened his eyes. He started glaring at Voldemort.

What the hell? What the actual bloody hell? Most men would be cowering if they were Percy. This guy was demanding things from the very men who was feared by thousands. I was amazed. My jaw was already hanging open.

"Always the loyal one." Voldemort said.

That got Percy's attention. "What do you mean?"

"You and your friends will die." Voldemort said. "But you can avoid that. Join me."

Percy had the nerve to laugh at him. "Do your research man." Then he- he stepped closer to Voldemort. Crazy. "Two wars." He said in barely a whisper. "Two wars and we're still all alive."

I stumbled back. Percy had been through two wars? All of them? They were kids, how could- My mind started aching just thinking about it so I stopped.

Voldemort grinned. "I see not all of you are completely sane though."

That seemed to hit Percy as he took a step back.

Tom took this moment to attack again. "Everyone will die." Voldemort hissed. "You can avoid that. You need only to join me."

Percy still stayed quiet. Voldemort spoke again. "I heard your flaw was loyalty." He said disappointed. "If it really is then you know it's better to spare the death of so many young wizards. Even if you and your friends don't die, the death of others will still be on your hands. For you could have avoided it."

This was creeping me out. They were both talking about a fight. So we were right, something was going to attack Hogwarts.

Percy was looking everywhere but at Voldemort.

Tom chuckled at him and continued his taunting. "Their deaths will haunt you. Like the ones of your deceased friends."

Deceased friends? Is that why they could see the thestrals?

Percy got out of it. He looked more mad than ever. He reached Voldemort. Grabbed his throat and threatened to punch him. "Never talk about them again!" He threatened.

Again I admired his courage. Not one person would dare that.

Voldemort didn't flinch under the demigods glare. "Back off."

I knew he was restraining not to punch him but Percy slowly backed off.

"And what of Harry Potter?" Voldemort asked, unfazed from the previous happening. "Is that why you're here? To 'protect' him?"

"Not him!" Percy said glaring at Voldemort. "All of them."

"Well you can abandon your stupid mission and join me." Voldemort tried again. "Save those witches from the attack of the monsters that want revenge on you. My army would be cut in half."

Percy was thinking. And it amazed me he didn't just give in to him. Most people would have already. But then again, Percy wasn't most people. He was a teenager, who had seen death, probably multiple times and had apparently fought two wars.

"Why are you in my head?" Percy asked sounding a little defeated.

"Oh why? Aren't you grateful for me to have saved you from the nightmare you were about to have?" Voldemort asked.

So I wasn't the only one, Percy was also having a nightmare.

"So you have power over dreams? Jeez Hecate sure did give you a lot of power." Percy said.

"Hecate?" Tom asked confused.

Percy looked at Voldemort. "Oh, right." He sighed. "Well if you'll be kind, could I please go back to sleep."

Tom smiled evilly. "But I need to get a message through."

"I'm listening." Percy said.

I wanted to slap him for being so calm about the whole thing.

Voldemort closed in on Percy. He put his hands in his shoulders and leaned in near his ear. Percy didn't flinch. God who was this guy?

"Join me." Voldemort hissed. "Or watch as others die around you." His eyes turned to where I was standing and he smiled maniacally, telling me he had wanted for me to watch the whole thing.

I woke up with a gasp.

~.~.~.~

Percy POV

I woke up with a gasp startling Annabeth. She groaned as she sat up on her butt. "What's wrong?" She asked.

I knew she wasn't completely here, she was probably still in the realm of Morpheus. "Nothing, it's just a dream."

I tried to believe that myself but it all felt so real. Especially when I was hit by the curse, the pain felt real. Gods what had I gotten my self into?

I laid back on the wall and Annabeth laid back in my chest.

I noticed that Harry was also sitting up. I turned to him. "You okay?" I asked.

His head nodded. "Nothing, it's just a dream."

I noticed how he said exactly what I had but I let it pass. "Just a dream." I muttered to myself, trying to believe my own words. But I knew it wasn't just a dream.

 **A/N finally getting into some action. Finally. Gods I loved writing this, because I like action and what I had been doing in the previous chapters was not really action. It was more little pieces that will eventually add up.**

 **Well, goodbye peeps.**

 **Hunter out**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N heeeeeelll yea. 150 follows, yuppie.**

 **Gods thanks so much peeps.**

 **Shoutout to:**

 **Grace**

 **Ladyriver**

 **DIVERGENTGIRL04**

 **Annie**

 **Squidward (A/N idk if they are the same account or smt. . .)**

 **and that's it.**

 **Remeber peeps, if u want a shoutout just ask for it.**

 **I'll just get on with it.**

 **Enjoy. . .**

3rd person POV

The morning wasn't what Percy or anyone else was looking forward too. Annabeth woke up before Percy did and hurried out of the dorm before she woke anyone up. Percy woke not long after that. He hated his life. Once again he and to make a decision to save a bunch of people.

He groggily went to have a shower to freshen up. All the time he was thinking about his dream. He got so frustrated he punched the wall letting out a loud yell of anger.

Once he got back to the dorm everyone was looking at him weirdly except two people. Nico was looking at him with an expression that said, 'what now?' Percy gave an expression of his own, 'tell you later'. But he wasn't sure he wanted to tell his friends. What if they hated him for it. The other person was Harry. He was looking at Percy weirdly. Like he was afraid of what he would do.

Percy had the slightest suspicion that Harry knew of what he had dreamed but brushed it off, he couldn't share dreams with another wizard could he?

Without saying a word he there in his camp t-shirt and pulled the robes on. He slowly made his way to the great hall for breakfast.

Two more days until the weekend. Just two. Percy picked at his food as he ate alone. All the while glaring ahead of him. Why did it have to be him? Always him? Annabeth slipped into the seat next to him and gave him a peck on the lips.

"Are you okay?" She asked worriedly. "You seem kind of off."

"I'm fine." He lied to her. "Nothing important." Heck, he wanted to laugh at himself.

She raised her eyebrows. "Doesn't seem like your fine. What was the dram about?" She asked.

He tightened his grip on the fork and unfortunately she noticed. "Nothing important, it was just a dream."

"It wasn't just a dream, other wise you wouldn't keep avoiding my questions." She said as she hugged him with one arm. "You know you can tell me." She added.

Percy shook his head lightly and tried for a smile. "Don't worry about it 'Beth."

And he continued picking at his food. Annabeth gave in for the moment seeing he needed time.

The rest of everyone joined them minutes later. Nico and Thalia say in front of them like usual. Ron and Harry sat next to Percy as Hermione sat next to Nico.

"I have a question." Hermione said.

Thalia rolled her eyes. "Ask."

Hermione looked at her wearily. "Last night you said that Thalia was born before you." She looked at Percy. "But she's younger. How so?"

Thalia answered. "I'm immortal."

"Yes and I'm you're mom." Ron said without thinking. Thalia immediately glared and if she hadn't been held back by Nico she would have murdered the red head then and there.

"She's immortal." Percy said glaring at Ron. "Before she turned sixteen she was offered to be Artemis' lieutenant and she accepted." He looked at Annabeth remembering how afraid he had been thinking she was going to join.

Annabeth smiled. "Being a hunter makes you immortal, you can only fall in battle." She said to Hermione. "You don't age or get sick."

"And you swear off boys for the rest of your life." Added Thalia father threateningly, looking at a certain someone that wasn't deciphered.

"Okay. . ." Hermione said and she went back to eating her breakfast.

Percy picked at his food, the dream coming back to his head when he remembered something. "Harry!" He said and Harry looked up at him questioningly. "Have you thought about teaching defence?"

Harry looked frightened of Percy. He didn't u deist and what it had to do now. But then as he thought about it, he understood the reason why he had asked so suddenly. If there really was a fight coming their way then he might as well help all he could. "Yes I have." He said.

"So?" Percy asked. "Will you do it?"

Harry didn't hesitate before as answering. "Yes. I'll do it."

Percy looked relieved and he surely felt so. That was a good thing, at least he knew that the wizards stood a chance.

~.~.~.~

At lunch the seven were all sitting around the Gryffindor table talking when a certain Angelina Johnson came up to them. "Hey Harry." She called getting his attention.

"What?" He asked the captain of the quidditch team.

"You're trying out tomorrow, aren't you?" She asked the seeker.

Harry nodded. "Of course."

Her gaze then landed on the four Americans. "Are you guys trying out?" She asked them.

Percy and Nico looked sick. "No-"

"We all are." Thalia said cutting them off. "Aren't we?"

Percy looked even sicker than before. "No!" He and Nico said at the same time.

"Pussies." Thalia taunted.

"Do you want us dead?" Percy half yelled and got some looks from other students.

Angelina Johnson was watching the whole thing looking very confused. What were they talking about. Ananbeth saw her expression and quickly covered up. "They fell off of their broomsticks from high up once. Now they're kind of afraid."

Both Percy's and Nico's eyes widened and they both glared at the daughter of Athena. Thalia laughed and their glares soon averted to the daughter of Zeus.

"Shut up Sparky." Percy said. "Aren't you afraid of heights anyways?" He asked and she was forced to stop laughing.

"Why would she be afraid if heights?" Hermione butted in. "I mean don't you feel more comfortable when you're in your fath-"

"I'm just afraid if heights." Thalia stopped her adding a glare. She turned to Angelina. "You'll see all four of us tomorrow."

Angelina too this as her cue to leave. All four demigods glared at Hermione. "One slip up." Percy warned. "And we're going to make you forget you ever knew."

Hermione scowled. "How would you do-"

"First of all we've got wands," Annabeth said. "And magic. Second, we've got other means. So be careful."

With that the four Americans stood up and went to their next class

 **A/N so like u prob realised, this was more like a filler chapter.**

 **DINNER see ya, foooooooood. . .**

 **Hunter out**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N yooooooooo ppl.**

 **How's life for y'all. It's good here, ofc.**

 **Sooo, I'll just get on with it.**

 **Enjoy. . .**

Harry POV

It was Friday, finally. I couldn't help it but be exited for quidditch. The feeling I got when I was on the broom made up for the previous week.

I along with Ron and the four Americans were walking down to the quidditch pitch. Ron had told me he was going to try out for keeper, I was more than glad to know he might be on the team. But mostly, I was looking forward to how the Americans would do.

From what I understood, Nico and Percy weren't aloud to fly, because of their dads. Mind you, I still found it freaking creepy that these guys were demigods, gods for crying out loud.

Since the dream I had shared with Percy I spoke less, I was mostly trying to figure out if he'd betray us and fight for the other side. So far, I looked like he hadn't even told his friends. But what I really wondered, was why Voldemort would even care, who was this Percy Jackson. In the dream I had understood he had fought two wars, now wait, all of them had, but did they really. I respected that Percy had stood up to Voldemort, but who's side was he really on?

I was walking quietly next to Ron as the Americans chattered behind us.

"Are you sure you're dad's okay with it? I don't want him to zap me." Asked a concerned Percy.

Nico coughed. "I don't want him to zap me either."

Thalia sighed. "Yes I swear it on the river Styx. He swore it on the river Styx."

"Thalia are you sure?" Annabeth asked.

"Yes guys, please trust me."

Percy laughed. "Trust you? On this? Not in a thousand years."

They waved it off by laughing.

~.~.~.~

Angelina told everyone to start flying a few laps. I immediately took off. Ron was right behind me, the Americans weren't.

Annabeth and Thalia got on their broom without hesitation. On the other hand, Percy and Nico seemed very reluctant. After a few encouraging words form both Thalia and Annabeth, the tow males were up in the air as well. They both looked sick and ready to this up at any moment.

Annabeth started taking up speed and soon she was right behind us.

"Hello there." She told us.

"Hi." I said back. "Looks like you're good."

She smiled. "Looks like it." And she proceeded into accelerating even more until she surpassed us and dubbed her friends.

Thalia was flying lower than the rest. I remembered some one saying she was afraid of heights. Oh well. Percy and Nico were holding on to the the broom stick really tight, when from where I was standing I could see how white their knuckles where. Percy was gritting his teeth, Thalia was laughing from below them.

She would wave her hand and Percy would be taken by a current of wind and swept to the side. You'd hear him cry out but she wold just laugh it off. Same happened to Nico.

~.~.~.~

Both Percy and Nico dropped out before the actual tryouts started. Thalia was furious with them but remained for a bit longer. When the game started to go really high up, she too dropped out. The only one remaining was Annabeth and I must admit, she was good. Good enough that she made the team as a new chaser. The irony, Chase, chaser, get it? Ugh whatever.

~.~.~.~

"I am so gonna kill you Thals." Percy said as we entered the common room after the tryouts were over.

Thalia snickered. "Good luck with that Kelp Head."

"I'm helping him." Nico added.

"Then that's not fair anymore." She said. "Two against one."

"Afraid to loose?" Asked Annabeth.

Percy chuckled and Thalia stuck her tongue out at him. "No! And shut up Squirtle."

Days ago, I'd wonder why the nicknames, now they made sense, and I couldn't help but laugh at their sense of humour, even though they were talking about death.

Percy slumped down on a couch. "Glad that's over." He said refereeing to quidditch.

"Yes, I agree." Nico agreed as he dropped on one as well.

"Oh come on guys," Annabeth said. "It wasn't that bad. I actually found it pretty fun."

"You're not the one that has been threatened not be in the sky." Percy said.

Annabeth nodded once. "True." She said as she too sat down.

"So Harry." Percy called out to me. "Defence lessons, any ideas when and where?" He asked.

In truth, I had forgotten about them entirely. But hearing this from Percy made me relax in his decision if he wanted to join Voldemort or not.

"Well, first we'd need to find out where." I said. "And then the where."

"Any ideas?" Annabeth asked with a raised eyebrow.

I shook my head. "No, but I'll search for something this weekend."

"Good."

~.~.~.~

Percy POV

I hate it, how one day I had a break from my usual nightmares, the next, they came back. As I laid in bed that night, I was wondering what my mind would drift off to. Would I meet Voldemort again, possibly need to make a decision between joining him or not. Or would I have my usual nightmares regarding Tartarus and possibly Annabeth dying.

She was lying next to me like the nights before, the other boys had gotten used to it.

I kissed her head as confusion rolled in my head.

"Percy what's wrong?" She asked.

"I don't know." I said.

"You know you can tell me anything." She assured me.

"I know." I said. "But it's okay, sleep."

She raised her head and kissed my cheek. I smiled softly. In a matter of minutes she was snoring lightly.

How could I tell her?

~.~.~.~

I don't know when I fell asleep, all I know is that I found myself near the same lake as two nights ago. Surrounded by the same trees. The same robed man standing in first of me. Those red eyes were sort of intimidating at first, but after seeing a former friend be possessed and have golden eyes, this was nothing.

"What do you want?" I asked.

Tom smiled maniacally. "Only to add to what I said the other night."

Great, I thought, more to be on my mind.

~.~.~.~

Harry POV

It was happening all over again. I was in the same place as I was the other night, when I shared a dream with Percy. As I looked around, there he was, in front if Voldemort.

Percy's hand was in his pocket, and he showed nothing but loathing to the man in front of him. Again, I admired his courage.

"What do you want?" Percy asked annoyed.

Voldemort smiled maniacally. "Only to add to what I said the other night."

Percy rolled his eyes and I sort of felt bad for him. Sort of.

"Like what?" He asked.

"It's simple Perseus." Percy flinched at the name. "I've got forces in side the castle. Do you know how easy it'd be for me to take away your friends?"

Percy's eyes widened. "Don't you dare touch them." He threaten taking out a pen from his pocket. A pen? Then I remembered it was the same one that transformed into a sword.

Voldemort wasn't fazed by the 'pen'. He only chuckled and said. "You can avoid that. Join me."

Percy kicked the ground and walked away. "Why me?" He demanded with a raised tone. "Why do you guys, always come after me?" He said as he pointed a finger to his chest. "I'd like to know why must it always depend on me?" Did it really?

Voldemort grinned. "Ah but Perseus, you are the strongest amongst them. I don't see why I'd be going for someone else."

Percy didn't see, to like what he was hearing and he kept his mouth shut. Tom continued. "So you see, we strike for the wild card, in this case, that'd be you." He chuckled lightly. "If you come over to my side, you're friends will be spared, the castle will be spared until a proper war braked out, but then, the Greek monsters won't have a do in it. You'd be sparing a lot of guys. But in return, you'd be my loyal servant, you'd need to do everything I say."

Percy looked uneasy. "Would you leave my family out of this?" He asked.

What? Was he actually going to accept.

Voldemort grinned triumphantly. "Yes, the Greek world would leave my mind, no more of it, just you."

I wanted to shout at Percy for even thinking about turning to the other side. Percy didn't answer. "Let's do it this way. You join me, I leave your family and world out of this but you help me in killing Harry Potter. You don't, then I'll carry out my threat and kill those friends of yours at Hogwarts and use the monster forces under my control to crush the students."

Percy looked furious and who knows what was going on his head at the moment. "I need to think about it. . ."

Voldemort turned to me and grinned like the other night.

~.~.~.~

I woke up, exactly like the other night. Percy jumped in his bed as well. As soon as I looked at him, I felt bile rise in my throat as I started loathing him.

We were so having a chat in the morning. . .

 **A/N hope u liked it, geez, it took a while to get it out tho'. And I gave u a cliffy, my favourite part of writing, it's the suspense that makes it interesting.**

 **Hunter out**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N omg, I feel so bad rn. I forgot to upload the other fanfic yesterday. :(**

 **But I didn't forget this one luckily.**

 **Shoutout to:**

 **Percy 'lil Sis**

 **Trinity Rebel**

 **one thing before you start the chapter, it might be kinda dark, just a lil.**

 **Enjoy wonderful ppl. . .**

Percy POV

I was not happy and my friends noticed. In the morning when I woke up, I didn't spare a glance at my friends before leaving to get breakfast. Annabeth returned in her own bed to go back to sleep.

I was alone, sitting at the Gryffindor table picking at my food. Why did it have to be me? Why did it always have to depend on me.

I didn't know what I was going to do, I couldn't just bail on my friends and kill Harry, but at the same time I couldn't condemn the school and leave it at the mercy of monsters. I couldn't bare to think that my family might get hurt because of a choice I didn't make.

In anger I pushed the plate away and stomped out of the Great Hall. As I was leaving I felt someone stare at me. I turned around to see. . .Harry staring at me. When he saw I was looking at him he slowly walked away, motioning for me to follow him. A little suspicious I followed the wizard until we were in a corridor that looked pretty abandoned, but I couldn't see where he was.

Then something hit me square in the back and I was sent flying forward and colliding with the hard marble wall.

I groaned as I stood up, rubbing my back where I had been hit. I didn't manage to even turn around before I had a hand pressed against my chest, making me hit the wall with my back. The point of a stick, gods dammit it's a wand, was pressed under my chin. Harry was looking at me as if he was going to murder me.

My heart skipped a beat, what if he knew of my dreams? Crap.

My eyes showed that I was alarmed. I put my hand in my pocket, it wasn't even out when Harry said, "expelliarmus!" And my trusty pen was flying out of grip and into Harry's.

The tip of his wand went back under my chin. "I should kill you right now, I know about what Voldemort told you." He said.

"Go ahead then, you'll be sparing me from the decision." He glared at me.

He pressed the wand deeper into my skin and it was kind of starting to hurt. I mean, why don't you try having a stick in the skin under your chin? Kinda hurts.

"How do you know anyway? As far as I know I didn't see you in the dream." I asked.

"I don't know." He said truthfully. "But I was there and don't you dare. . ."

I blinked calmly, and it seemed to disturb him that I wasn't fazed by his threat. "If you had to choose between your best friends and family to a bunch of others you barely know, what would your answer be." I asked slowly with an equal voice.

He seemed to drop back a little. "So you're going to kill me?" He asked me.

I didn't want to lie, but I didn't want to say the truth either, I settled for a half truth. "If I was going to kill I would have already." I said calmly.

He just stared at me and so I spoke again. "You see why I need you to teach the others some defence, wether I turn or not, there will be a fight, and by far you're the best person who can teach them."

He nodded but he gripped his wand tighter. "But I can't just let you go. For all I know you could kill me the moment I turn away."

I shook my head. "I wouldn't kill you Harry." I said earnestly. "Maybe I'd somehow be part of your death, but never would I intentionally kill you. And by the way, even like this I could easily do so."

His eyes widened and then he did something that quite literally surprised me. He uncapped my pen, making it transform into the wicked sword it is. He raised it and held it in front of my throat. It was closer than what I'd have liked and it didn't allow me much room for moving. If I moved slightly too much and it would cut my throat.

I did not like having my own weapon threatening me. That's a big no, no.

He muttered something and sparks shot from his wand. I felt my hands be pushed to the side and onto the cool wall, I tried moving them but they didn't budge. His wand was now on my chest. "Would it still be easy to kill me?" He asked a little dangerously.

I tried for a grin. "I need to say it'd be a lot harder now." I said. "You can release whatever you did." I wiggle my arms a little to show him what I meant.

Harry shook his head. "I don't trust you." He said. "You're dangerous."

"I am." I agreed. "And I get it you don't trust me, but you need to at least try to, and be ready for what is to come." I said.

"Or I could just kill you now." He said slightly moving the sword.

It cut a little into my throat and I had to greet my teeth. "And live for the rest of your life with the conscious of having killed an innocent man."

"I'd hardly call you innocent." He said. "Two wars, I bet you killed a few."

I didn't like it but I had to agree with him. "You're right." I said. "But everything I did, everyone I. . .killed, it was to save thousands, including you." I didn't like admitting I had killed people, but it was true, during both wars I had been forced to fight against my family and eventually kill them to survive.

"What do you mean?" He asked, and to make me as were he cut slightly more, making a little blood ooze out and I felt it trickle down my neck.

"If you keep moving that sword deeper in you're going to kill me." I said slowly.

He frowned and slightly took the sowed away. I sighed, relieved that the pressure wasn't there anymore. "What do you mean you saved thousands?" He asked.

"There was a war." I started. "A prophecy. A child, me, Thalia or Nico, would make a choice when sixteen. It's either destroy Olympus, or save it. Titans attacked, the leader, Kronos, he had golden eyes and possessed an old friend of mine. Unnoticed or abandoned demigods were fighting against us. It's either kill or be killed. Luke died along with Kronos, human population saved from him, the end."

He frowned. "You said two wars." He said. "What about the other one."

I raised an eyebrow. "I thought you wanted to kill me, not ask about my amazing quests."

He scowled while I gave him my signature smile, which he did not like. He pressed the sword back in my throat slightly, it didn't cut but it was scraping. "Do you hate me?" He asked.

I couldn't shake my head for fear of being cut. "No. If I new there was someone with a possible intention of killing me I'd do the same." I told him.

He seemed reassured by this. Oops, had I given him more pretence for him to kill me? Who knows.

"I just," Harry looked troubled. "I don't know if I can trust you. And I don't know. . .I can't just kill you."

"You can." I said. "You just need to hate me enough for it. Feel as if I'm really threatening your life and push that fabulous sword you're holding in your right hand and voilà, done, no more worries, I'd be dead."

He scowled at what I had just said. "Do you have a death wish?" He asked.

"No." I said. "Not really. It's just. . .I know you won't do it. If you really wanted to kill me you would have done it already."

"You're not afraid to die are you?" He asked.

"When you're a demigod you kind of get used to the feeling that you're about to die." I explained. "So no, I'm not afraid to die."

I don't think he knew that the blade was moving into my neck, I gritted my teeth and he did. Before he could get put a word there was some rustling and footsteps coming from behind him.

"What's going on?" Asked Annabeth. Harry released the magical grip on me and immediately, my right hand pushed the sowed away from my throat and my left grabbed my bleeding throat.

"Percy!" Annabeth cried out as she came over to me. "What happened?" She looked at my hands smattered in blood and then glared at Harry.

Ron and Hermione were behind him and looking at him confused. Thalia and Nico were looking between the two groups.

"What the bloody hell Harry?" Ron asked his friends.

"He's got no fault in this." I defended him. "It's my fault. I. . .sort of attacked Harry. . .he was just defending himself."

Annabeth looked at me with concern. "Why'd you attack him?" She asked.

I just shook my head. "I don't know. I'm sorry." The last bit was referred to Harry.

"No I'm sorry, I almost killed you." He said.

Then he came up to me and handed me my sword back. "But I've still got my doubts. I won't tell, but no promises."

I nodded and took my sword back. "I understand."

"What are you guys talking about?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing important." I said and Harry glared. "On the other hand, something extremely important which I'd like to keep to myself."

"Percy-" Annabeth said looking worried.

I pecked her on the cheek. "Don't worry about it Wise Girl."

 **A/N and that's a wrap. Gods I feel so bad rn. I'm gonna put an AN for apology. Yes, I'll do that.**

 **Anyways hope u liked this chapter, and. . .nvm.**

 **Do you guys live near the beach? If u do, do u surf? Cuz I just came home from it,madly not just, but like, right after school I had the lesson and then I came home, showered, ate and here I am. . .**

 **Hunter out**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N hoy there fellow human being. No wait, I'm a cat, I'm a cat. . .**

 **hehe**

 **Everyone needs some childishness in their days. . .**

 **Well, enjoy . . .**

Hermione POV

I don't know what Harry was doing. Like why on earth would he threaten Percy like that. He had blood oozing out if his neck for Merlin's sake. Blood!

As soon as we were out of ear shot from the demigods we bombarded him with questions. "What the bloody hell was that Harry?" Ron asked. I stopped in first of him and crossed my arms. "Really, you owe us an explanation."

He looked uneasy. "I don't." He said pushing past me and continuing on walking. "I don't owe an explanation to no one."

I looked away from his back and gazed at Ron. Wait, gazed? I mean glanced at Ron. He shrugged and walked in the same direction as Harry went. I shook my head, R- boys!

I was about to start walking away too when someone grabbed my arm form behind me. I spun around to look at the intimidating grey eyes that belonged to the 'daughter of Athena'.

"What's wrong?" I asked confused.

She let go of my arm. "I was going to ask you the same thing." She said earnestly. "Do you have any idea why Harry would attack Percy."

I shook my head. "He stormed off when I asked, saying it was none of my business."

She backed off a little. I could see it in her eyes, she was calculating something and she was thinking hard. The grey of her eyes was like, rotating like pieces of a machine.

"Doesn't Percy know?" I asked.

She shook her head. "No. He's been keeping stuff from me lately. I think it's related." Then she pondered on it for a moment. "If you find anything tell me."

"Back at you." I said. She nodded before going back in the direction she came. Feeling like I was done I picked myself up and headed towards the common room.

~.~.~.~

I was so joyed that so many people wanted to join in on the defence group Harry was going to teach. Me and Ron were of course. The four Americans too, though Harry seemed a little weary as Percy signed the enchanted piece of paper. All through the meeting Harry had been hesitant and would glance at Percy. I knew it had something to do with what happened previously, but I let it pass. Annabeth had seen the same exchange and after the meeting was over we had talked over it.

Two weeks had passed and we still didn't know what had happened, or what ticked Harry off like that. But we were still searching. I liked Annabeth that way, she was like me. Smart and thirsty for knowledge. She hated not knowing and it drew her to be even better at noticing the little things.

Today, Friday was the first ever meeting and I seriously couldn't wait. Dobby had helped Harry into finding the place where it would be attended, the Room of Requirement. The name tells it all. At four after all the classes had ended we would meet there. Well, little groups would get in little at a time.

The Americans were first to get in. They gaped at the room, it had everything, from cushions in the floors to bookshelves on the walls. Annabeth immediately ran to the books and started scanning through them.

"Ey Sparky." Percy called out to Thalia who turned to him. "Wanna spar?" To mean his point he got into a defending stance.

Thalia pondered about it for a moment. What surprised me was that she didn't even answer before attacking her cousin at inhuman speed and landing a punch in his defence.

Nico who was still near the door groaned. "Not again." And he slumped into the nearest chair to watch the spectacle.

More people entered as the two continued to spar. It scared me that they were punching each other and kicking really hard. As the last person filed in, everyone had made a circle to watch the two demigods spar. It was fascinating, and since we never fought like that, it was something new as well.

After what seemed like hours but was probably ten minutes Thalia tackled Percy. It was a blur of motions, which ended up with Percy on top of her. Now let me explain. His knees were pinning her arms down, his body weight was making sure she couldn't move her mid-rift and his elbow was at her throat. His head near hers.

"And you lose." He said. "Yet again."

"Get off of me." She gasped. Was he too heavy on her?

Percy gave her a quizzical look. "You're fat." She said looking at how he was pinning her down.

He pouted at her comment as Nico have a maniacal laugh that sent chills down my back.

Percy was too distracted to notice Thalia rearranging her legs. Once he realised it was too late. Thalia kicked him hard and he was sent flying back and collapsed onto the wall. He groaned and groggily stood up. He patted his back. "Dude, I've lost my iron skin. Please restrain yourself from smashing me onto the wall so often."

She grinned at him. Then she stopped dead and looked at the circle of wizards surrounding her. "Oh." She said. "Didn't realise everyone got here."

~.~.~.~

We regained order. The meeting started.

*(A/N btw I got most of the dialogue from the book peeps) "Well," said Harry, slightly nervously. "This is the place we've found for practices, and you've - er -obviously found it okay -"

"It's fantastic!" said Annabeth, and several people murmured their agreement.

"It's bizarre," said Fred, frowning around at it. "We once hid from Filch in here, remember, George? But it was just a broom cupboard then. . ."

"Hey, Harry, what's this stuff?" asked Dean from the rear of the room, indicating the Sneakoscopes and the Foe-Glass.

"Dark Detectors," said Harry, stepping between the cushions to reach them. "Basically they all show when Dark wizards or enemies are around, but you don't want to rely on them too much, they can be fooled. . ."

He gazed for a moment into the cracked Foe-Glass; shadowy figures were moving around inside it, though none was recognisable. He turned his back on it.

"Well, I've been thinking about the sort of stuff we ought to do first and - er -" He noticed a raised hand. "What, Hermione?"

"I think we ought to elect a leader," I said.

"Harry's leader," said Percy at once, looking at me as though I was mad, and Harry looked at Percy slightly confused.

"Yes, but I think we ought to vote on it properly," I said, unperturbed. "It makes it formal and it gives him authority. So - everyone who thinks Harry ought to be our leader?"

Everybody put up their hands, even Zacharias Smith, though he did it very halfheartedly.

"Er - right, thanks," said Harry, I could see him blushing. "And - what, Hermione?"

"I also think we ought to have a name," I said brightly, my hand still in the air. "It would promote a feeling of team spirit and unity, don't you think?"

"Can we be the Anti-Umbridge League?" said Angelina hopefully.

"Or the Ministry of Magic Are Morons Group?" suggested Fred.

"I was thinking," I said, frowning at Fred, "more of a name that didn't tell everyone what we were up to, so we can refer to it safely outside meetings."

"The Defense Association?" said Annabeth. "The D.A. for short, so nobody knows what we're talking about?"

"Yeah, the D.A.'s good," said Ginny. "Only let's make it stand for Dumbledore's Army because that's the Ministry's worst fear, isn't it?" There was a good deal of appreciative murmuring and laughter at this.

"All in favor of the D.A.?" I said a little bossily, kneeling up on my cushion to count. "That's a majority - motion passed!"

I pinned the piece of paper with all of their names on it on the wall and wrote DUMBLEDORE'S ARMY across the top in large letters.

"Right," said Harry, when I had sat down again, "shall we get practicing then? I was thinking, the first thing we should do is Expelliarmus, you know, the Disarming Charm. I know it's pretty basic but I've found it really useful-"

"Oh please," said Zacharias Smith, rolling his eyes and folding his arms. "I don't think Expelliarmus is exactly going to help us against You-Know-Who, do you?"

"I've used it against him," said Harry quietly. "It saved my life last June."

Smith opened his mouth stupidly. The rest of the room was very quiet.

"But if you think it's beneath you, you can leave," Harry said. Smith did not move. Nor did anybody else, except someone.

"Please leave." Percy whispered. Since it was silent everyone heard and all head snapped to him. He widened his eyes in alarms do then just shrugged it off.

"Okay," Harry said. "I reckon we should all divide into pairs and practice."

It felt odd to hear him issue orders, but even odder to see everyone stand up and split in pairs. I went with Ron. Thalia with Nico and obviously Annabeth with Percy.

Harry saw that Neville was partnerless and paired up with him. * (A/N this is where it ends were I took the dialogue from the book. . .)

All in all, it was a mess. Not for me, no, but for everyone else excluding Ron and Harry. Especially the four Americans. Thalia once got really pissed that she was about to snap her wand in two. She was restrained by her blonde friend not to. The pairs changed after that, Percy went with Nico as Annabeth remained with Thalia to keep her calm. The two boys were going killer-mode on each other, meanwhile the two girls were going more calmly.

I'll say the Americans looked glad to be out of the room. Form what I could see Thalia didn't even change clothes before dropping dead on her bunk. Annabeth changed a little before going to the boys' dormitory to. . .

After that I was too tired to comprehend anything so I drifted off to sleep and enjoyed it.

 **A/N so Yey. Another chapter is on. Yuppie.**

 **Pls tell me what u think of it. If u don't it's good too. Here are some virtual cookies for y'all (::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)**

 **Hunter out**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N**

 **so um, thank u all for the amazing reviews. And thnx a lot to those that follow this story or have favoured it, it means a lot. Thanks again.**

 **Here are some virtual BLUE cookies for ya**

 **(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)**

 **What am I doing?**

 **Enjoy. . .**

Annabeth POV

First quidditch game, ever. Never have I ever played a game and today was the day it would change. Percy, Thalia and Nico were in the stands wearing red and yellow scarfs along with Harry and Ginny. Me on the other hand, I was down on the pitch, over my broom ready to take off, Harry and Ron in the same position.

Once the whistle blew all Hades broke loose. I was one of the most amazing adventures of my life. The adrenaline. The reflex needed. Everything.

My battle reflex helped with the bludgers and actually everything else. I was stolen as well and every time I shot the quaffle it would be too hard to defend. And also it seemed that the others were just plain scared of me. Oh well. . .

But one thing that had been ticking me off for the whole match were the Slytherins that were watching the game. They kept on chanting this stupid song about Ron. I felt truly sorry for him, and it looked like he didn't like it either for he sucked at keeping.

In a matter of seconds Harry had managed to get the Snitch. Angelina came to compliment me. "You did great Chase-" she zoomed off towards Harry. I followed her.

We both dismounted our brooms and helped Harry up from the pitch. "Are you all right?" I asked.

" 'Course I am," said Harry grimly, taking my hand and allowing me to pull him to his feet. Madam Hooch was zooming toward one of the Slytherin players above me, though I could not see who it was at this angle.

"It was that thug, Crabbe," said Angelina angrily. "He whacked the Bludger at you the moment he saw you'd got the Snitch - but we won, Harry, we won!"

At that moment someone hugged me firm behind. "Congratulations Wise Girl." Percy said before giving me a kiss on the lips. Nico and Thalia who were near me gagged.

I then heard a snort from behind me and I saw Harry turn around, still holding the Snitch tightly in his hand: Draco Malfoy had landed close by; white-faced with fury, he was still managing to sneer.

"Saved Weasley's neck, haven't you?" he said to Harry. "I've never seen a worse Keeper . . . but then he was born in a bin. . .Did you like my lyrics, Potter?"

Harry did not answer; he turned away to meet the rest of the team who were now landing one by one, yelling and punching the air in triumph, all except Ron, who had dismounted from his broom over by the goalposts and was making his way slowly back to the changing rooms alone.

"We wanted to write another couple of verses!" Malfoy called, as Katie and Alicia hugged Harry. "But we couldn't find rhymes for fat and ugly - we wanted to sing about his mother, see -"

"Talk about sour grapes," said Angelina, casting Malfoy a disgusted look.

"-we couldn't fit in useless loser either - for his father, you know -"

Fred and George had realised what Malfoy was talking about. Halfway through shaking Harry's hand they stiffened, looking around at Malfoy.

"Leave it," said Angelina at once, taking Fred by the arm. "Leave it, Fred, let him yell, he's just sore he lost, the jumped-up little -"

"- but you like the Weasleys, don't you, Potter?" said Malfoy, sneering. "Spend holidays there and everything, don't you? Can't see how you stand the stink, but I suppose when you've been dragged up by Muggles even the Weasleys' hovel smells okay -"

Percy got hold of Harry as I grabbed hold of George; meanwhile it was taking the combined efforts of Angelina, and Katie to stop Fred leaping on Malfoy, who was laughing openly. I looked around for Madam Hooch, but she was still berating Crabbe for his illegal Bludger attack.

"Or perhaps," said Malfoy, leering as he backed away, "you can remember what your mother's house stank like, Potter, and Weasley's pigsty reminds you of it -"

I don't know what happened, only thing I knew was that the next moment both Harry and George were on top of Malfoy. They didn't care that there were teachers watching, they just started beating the pulp out of Malfoy. Percy sighed before sprinting to them and trying to make them stop.

"Harry! HARRY! GEORGE! NO!"

I could hear girls' voices screaming, Malfoy yelling, George swearing, a whistle blowing, and the bellowing of the crowd around him, but it didn't stop, not until somebody in the vicinity yelled "IMPEDIMENTA!" and only when the four of them were knocked over backward by the force of the spell did George and Harry abandon the attempt to punch every inch of Malfoy they could reach. . .

"What do you think you're doing?" screamed Madam Hooch, as Harry and Percy leapt to their feet again; it was she who had hit them with the Impediment Jinx. She was holding her whistle in one hand and a wand in the other, her broom lay abandoned several feet away. Malfoy was curled up on the ground, whimpering and moaning, his nose bloody; George was sporting a swollen lip; Fred was still being forcibly restrained by the three Chasers, and Crabbe was cackling in the background. "I've never seen behaviour like it - back up to the castle, all three of you, and straight to your Head of House's office! Go! Now!"

Percy scowled. "Professor I didn't-"

"Now!"

~.~.~.~

Percy POV

This is what I find unfair. What did I do? I was just trying to make them stop. Apparently it looked like I was in on the punching the little brat to a pulp. Not that I would have minded but still, I never enjoyed getting in trouble. Especially not lately be jade of that toad woman. Just saying her actual name makes me disgusted.

They had barely reached the door of Professor McGonagall's office when she came marching along the corridor behind them. She was wearing a Gryffindor scarf, but tore it from her throat with shaking hands as she strode toward them, looking livid.

"In!" she said furiously, pointing to the door. Harry and George entered without question, but is till found it unfair that I was here.

"But professor-"

She didn't spare a glance at me before ordering me inside. So much for that idea.

She strode around behind her desk and faced them, quivering with rage as she threw the Gryffindor scarf aside onto the floor.

"Well?" she said. "I have never seen such a disgraceful exhibition. Two onto one! Explain yourselves!"

"Malfoy provoked us," said Harry stiffly.

"Provoked you?" shouted Professor McGonagall, slamming a fist onto her desk so that her tartan biscuit tin slid sideways off it and burst open, littering the floor with Ginger Newts. "He'd just lost, hadn't he, of course he wanted to provoke you! But what on earth he can have said that justified what you two -"

"He insulted my parents," snarled George. "And Harry's mother."

"But instead of leaving it to Madam Hooch to sort out, you two decided to give an exhibition of Muggle dueling, did you?" bellowed Professor McGonagall. "Have you any idea what you've-?

"Hem, hem." No. Just at the sound of the voice my blood started boiling under my skin. Why did she have to be here?

George and Harry both spun around. Dolores Umbridge was standing in the doorway wrapped in a green tweed cloak that greatly enhanced her resemblance to a giant toad, and smiling in the horribly sickly, ominous way that I had come to know her.

"May I help, Professor McGonagall?" asked Professor Umbridge in her most poisonously sweet voice.

Blood rushed into Professor McGonagall's face.

"Help?" she repeated in a constricted voice. "What do you mean, 'help'?"

Professor Umbridge moved forward into the office, still smiling her sickly smile.

"Why, I thought you might be grateful for a little extra authority."

I would not have been surprised to see sparks fly from Professor McGonagall's nostrils, but alas, not the day. . .

"You thought wrong," she said, turning her back on Umbridge. "Now, you two had better listen closely. I do not care what provocation Malfoy offered you, I do not care if he insulted every family member you possess, your behaviour was disgusting and I am giving each of you a week's worth of detention! Yes you too Jackson. Do not look at me like that, Potter, you deserve it! And if either of you ever -"

WHAAAAT, a week's worth of detention, crap.

"Hem, hem."

Professor McGonagall closed her eyes as though praying for patience as she turned her face toward Professor Umbridge again.

"Yes?"

"I think they deserve rather more than detentions," said Umbridge, smiling still more broadly.

Professor McGonagall's eyes flew open. "But unfortunately," she said, with an attempt at a reciprocal smile that made her look as though she had lockjaw, "it is what I think that counts, as they are in my House, Dolores."

"Well, actually, Minerva," simpered Umbridge, "I think you'll find that what I think does count. Now, where is it? Cornelius just sent it. . .I mean," she gave a little false laugh as she rummaged in her hand-bag, "the Minister just sent it. . .Ah yes . . ."

She had pulled out a piece of parchment that she now unfurled, clearing her throat fussily before starting to read what it said.

"Hem, hem . . . 'Educational Decree Number Twenty-five . . .' " "Not another one!" exclaimed Professor McGonagall violently.

Short story long, no wait, long story short. Percy, Fred and George got a life ban from quidditch whilst I got a day of suspension with her. Just great. . . Holy Hera I'm going to die and not only of boredom but also from Annabeth.

"And what will I be doing?" I asked as politely as I could master. The woman got sickly on my nerves.

She smiled sweetly at me. "I think lines will do."

I scowled. I turned on my heel and married out of the room. "Forget it toad- I mean professor."

"Come right back here Jackson." Dollies shouted after me, I swear I could hear snorts and chuckles coming from the others.

"Nah," I said as I opened the door. "See ya tomorrow."

 **A/N so yeah. Btw, I used some of the dialogue from the book, just saying. . .**

 **Hope u liked this. I'm thinking about making Percy super badass. . .I dunno. . .**

 **Hunter out**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N I was freaking out cuz I thought I couldn't manage to update. . .and actually here I am, doing it.**

 **Peeps thanks so much for the reviews, they make my heart melt every day. . . Thanks again, blue cookies for ya, (::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)**

 **Enjoy. . .**

Nico POV

When Percy had told us about his. . .suspension, Thalia and I cracked up while Annabeth shook her head but, weirdly, said nothing. Same old way of sleeping, who cares.

At breakfast I couldn't help but notice, many times, how Harry glanced at Percy with a frown. Was he expecting something. I had seen him do it before, for like the past month. But it was only today that I realised it occurred a lot. Say every two minutes. It was unnerving.

"Yo Percy." I said getting his attention.

"Uh?" He asked from across the table.

I leaned on the table slightly. "Why in my father's name does he keep looking at you?" I asked quietly.

He glared a little at nothing in particular. But then he shrugged. "I dunno." He said but I knew he was lying.

I let it pass and decided I'd find out on my own. Possibly with Annabeth's help.

~.~.~.~

Percy had left for his 'suspension'. I didn't believe one bit that he would actually go. But that meant I had a little time to talk to Annabeth about what was bothering. So when we were all lined outside of the dungeon I told her.

She nodded. "I know." She said. "Hermione and I are investigating about it. Both Percy and Harry are bidding something. Something bad. Probably Harry doesn't trust Percy or something like that-"

"Get inside." Snape's voice interrupted us and we filed inside.

To say I sat with Thalia is very boring, but that's what I did. Neither of us liked the idea of sitting next to each other but it was either her, or someone I seriously didn't feel like befriend or even talk to. And that went both ways. Ron and Harry sat together as Hermione sat with Annabeth. Who knows where Percy was.

"Silence." Space said with his monotone voice and the whole classroom dropped their conversations to listen to the professor.

"Open your textbooks at page-" he was interrupted by the door opening.

"Sorry I'm late." Percy said.

I saw everyone's head snap towards him, including my own. Okay he was either stupid, or very stupid. I'll go with the latter. What the heck though, he's just skipping suspension.

"What are you doing here Mr. Jackson?" Scale asked.

Before answering Percy plopped his books down a boy that was named Nevil, no wait it's Neville. "Where else should I be?" He said with a smile as he sat down.

I let my head bang on the table. "Idiot."

"You have suspension with Dolores, don't you?" Snape said.

"Yeah." Percy admitted. "But, would you go if I were you, no wait, if you were me?" What the actual Hades. . .

Snape then said, "I should report you-"

"But you won't." Percy interrupted. "Because you're a nice teacher. Even though I think you hate me."

There were snickers and chickens around the room and I lifted my head up. Snape was right in front of Percy's desk. "I will not report you this once. Don't think of it as a getaway though." He said as he walked back to his desk.

"Professor." Percy said. "Be happy I'm actually willing to learn potions for once."

Snape glared as more chuckles passed through the room, including my own and Thalia's.

~.~.~.~

Percy had managed to make his potion explode. I thought that was Seamus' job. Oh well. . . It can always change.

He was cleaning it up, and I could clearly see him using his daddy powers to help himself with the liquid, when the door flew open revealing a very angry pink toad.

"Mr. Jackson." She said in her o' so not normally horrible sweet voice, this time she was angry.

Percy looked up to see the toad and he remained calm as he continued to clean up the mess. "That's me." He said.

It was amusing to see the toad fuming like she was now. "You have an in-school suspension. You're meant to be in my office."

Percy stood up. "My bad Ms." He said, but he didn't sound sorry. He picked up his books and put them in his bag. He walked to her.

"You'll come to my office now." She ordered and I couldn't help but chuckle, earning a glare from her.

"Sure professor." Percy said as he stepped out if the classroom. He turned around and winked at me. That's when I knew he was up to no good. "Actually you know what's?" He asked, but didn't give her time to respond. "No." And with that he sprinted away and I heard a "see ya."

~.~.~.~

DADA was next, but, Percy, Thalia and I dropped out at the beginning of the semester. So as the 'golden trio' and Annabeth headed for their next lesson of torture we headed to the lake knowing that's were we'd find Percy.

As we neared the lake we his bag on the shore, and luckily no one was around. Thalia picked up a stone and threw it in the lake. We waited. Out of the lake, the same stone came back and hit Thalia in the stomach. I had the urge to laugh and clutch my stomach because her expression was hilarious.

She picked up a bunch of stones and threw them inside the water. She was looking at where she had last seen them, expecting him to thrown them back from there. What she didn't see was the puddle of water levitating above her head.

Percy's head emerged from the water. "Ow." He said. "You hit me in the head." He tried acting hurt but he was grinning.

"Just come-" she was interrupted as the puddle of water levitating above her fell on her and soaked her.

Percy saw her to-death expression and wisely ducked under the water. I restarted laughing as Thalia started circling the lake. "Come out you coward!" She said.

Percy slowly came out with hands raised high in surrender. "Sorry Sparky."

"Dry me." She demanded from him.

He grinned. "What about, no." He said as he ran away.

Thalia let out a frustrated growl and ran after him. They kept on circling the lake until Percy let her catch up with him and they had a little fight, in which Percy decided to dry her at the end.

 **A/N like ya prob noticed this was more like a filler chapter than anything else really. . .**

 **Hunter out**


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N hoy. . .**

 **I'll do an A/N at the end. . .**

 **Enjoy. . .**

Percy POV

Three months had passed in a flash. Something had happened before Christmas with Ron's dad and they were sent home one day early. We went to meet them and stayed with them for the Christmas holiday. We got to meet Harry's godfather Sirius who is great for my taste.

The holiday was short lived since today we were already one week in into the new year in school. If that makes any sense. It sucked. We had contacted camp once because the connection sucked and it was a pure pain in the ass.

For three months I had waited for another sign from He-who-shall-not-be-named, Voldemort. But none came. I was beginning to worry about something happening soon, I just didn't know what.

Harry kept giving me death glares every so often, every two minutes he would glance at me, making sure I wand t backstabbing him. Ah Harry. He was a great teacher though. In those few months of the DA meetings I had learned more than I did during DADA. Oh wait, I don't do DADA anymore. My bad.

~.~.~.~

It was Sunday. Oh good ol' Sunday. Perfect day for many, not for me. We were sitting at the Gryffindor table in our usual spots.

My arm was around Annabeth's shoulder and we were messing around. "Come on, eat the broccoli Seaweed Brain."

"But I don't like it Wise Girl." I pouted.

She pushed my arm off of her shoulder. "No kisses until you eat them." She said.

"You're joking?" I asked. "You can't do that."

"Watch me." She grinned.

I picked my fork up and was about to pick the piece of vegetable when there was a loud noise coming from outside. I wasn't the only one to hear it. I glanced towards the closed doors of the great hall.

"I sense trouble." Nico said.

"Agreed." Annabeth said.

I looked at the headmaster. "I'll take care of it."

"Of course you will." Thalia said.

I ignored her and ran to the headmaster's table. "I need to get control over this." I said as he nodded.

"Do what you have to do Jackson." He said to me. "And be careful."

Another boom that shook the entire hall. At this point the students were starting to panic. Some were screaming, others were running around. "Silence!" I yelled over the noise.

Everyone stopped on their tracks to look at me. "Everyone listen to me." No one moved an inch. "I need you all to move to the sides and be close to the wall."

Still no one moved. Dumbledore stood up from behind me. "Do it." At those two words everyone stood up and moved to the sides. Everyone except Annabeth, Nico and Thalia. They were standing just below the head table. The headmaster whipped his wand out and stocked the tables on top of each other. Two went to one side of the wall, while the other two went to the other side, they were somewhat of a shield for the students.

"What's going on?" Asked Umbridge.

Whatever was on the other side banged on the door again, luckily they didn't break yet. I turned around. "Just shot up." I snarled.

To say she looked offended would be an understatement, she looked outraged by my show of disrespect, not that I cared.

I got into the middle of the room. "Be careful Percy." Annabeth called out for me.

I didn't turn but I nodded. I heard Thalia mutter something along the lines, "the idiot's never careful."

I chuckled. I some what jumped when one of the windows on my right shattered and a huge black thing flew in. The beast on the other side hit the doors again. I glared at the Pegasus. "What is it Blackjack?" I hissed out loud.

Blackjack reared on her back legs. 'Big bad monster on the other side to the door boss'.

I wanted to slap him. "Do you think I don't know that?" I asked. "Just-"

I stopped when the doors flew open. "Stay outside and be ready for when I call you." Blackjack whinnied and flew back the way he came.

I turned my attention back to the monster that had just entered the great hall. This one, I knew I had already killed twice. He was the first thing I had ever killed in my demigod life. Although the first time he was wearing only his boxers, he now looked like the second time I had fought him. His ugly body was decorated by celestial bronze armour and he held his omega shaped Ω shaft.

"Hey beef boy." I said out loud. "Long time no see."

If anyone would have heard that they might have thought I was crazy. Well maybe I was, but I needed to know a few things before I killed him, again.

"Perseus Jackson." He bellowed. "You're time to choose is at an end."

I stiffened and I saw Harry's eyes glare at me. "Oh so you work with him?" I said. "What exactly as he offered you?" I asked. "First it was Hades, for my neck. Then it was Kronos, still for my neck. Now what has he offered you? Me again. That once he's done he'll just toss me over to you and you can finally kill me."

The Minotaur shook his head. "This time it is not you and you know it." He raised his hand and pointed at the students in the hall. "They may not smell or taste as good as you half-bloods, but it's still good enough."

"And yet." I said causally putting my hand in my pockets. "You come here on a suicide mission."

He growled, "choose and it's over."

I smiled sweetly at him. I took out my pen and he eyed it warily. "Dear friend," I faked writing on an imaginary piece of paper, "you should really stop coming into my life and trying to kill me."

I stretched out my arm with the imaginary piece of paper. "It's for you beef boy." I said.

He growled. "All right." I said tightening my grip on riptide. "I'll give you a choice. You turn around, and go back to your master. Or we fight." I stopped to look at him, I so loved messing with monsters like this. He looked so confused. "You're choice."

"Choose." He growled. "Join him or doom these wizards to a fight they cannot possibly win, they are no demigods.

"Okay then." I got in a fighting stance. "If you see him again, which you probably and hopefully won't, tell Voldemort," everyone in the room gasped at the name, I ignored it. "That I'd rather fight a fight we're bound to lose than join him."

I gave everyone a moment to understand what I had just said. Some gasped, including my friends from behind. After that I broke loose. I uncapped riptide and many student stepped back. My sword grew into it's full size. I wasn't the one to attack, the Minotaur was. He came at me at full speed. Wrong move buddy. I vaulted on him and when I landed I brought riptide down. It was a lucky shot I must say but the blade found the exact spot where his back wasn't covered and it sunk in hilt deep.

From this angle I could see Annabeth, Nico and Thalia. They were scowling and Annabeth was shaking her head. "I'm sorry." I whispered though it was blearily audible.

Just one stab wound wasn't going to kill the beef guy near me. I plucked my sword out and slashed wildly at his head. It. . .came off of his shoulders and it all disintegrated into a pile of dust. For a moment I was standing still in the middle of the great hall with more than four hundred pair of eyes set on me.

I must have looked like I was crazy because when I looked at Annabeth she seemed afraid. "You need to help me out with this Wise Girl."

'Blackjack be ready.' I said telepathically.

'Right under the window boss. Ready to catch you.'

She was about to ask me what I was talking about, but I didn't give her the time, I know, dick move. But as of now I did not want to explain what had just happened to her. I capped my sword and sprinted off to the nearest window which was empty. I crashed into it with my shoulder and for a moment I was free falling. Then a black figure swooped in and I gracefully landed on Blackjack's back. 'Thanks buddy.' I said.

'No problem boss'.

 **A/N so yeah. . .**

 **I love writing this chapter bcs it contained action and I've been waiting to do it since forever. Plus it entertains me way more to write action filled chapters than filler ones.**

 **I hope you enjoyed, cuz I did. . .**

 **So Percy did not turn. . .or will he. . .**

 **Hunter out**


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N hoyyy.**

 **WE WON!**

 **Let me explain. My school had a day called 'Sports day'. There are four houses, (like in Harry Potter, hehe) Wolves, Leopards, Lions and Dragons.**

 **I'm in wolves.**

 **Every year on sports day, these four house do various activities, depending on the year you're in. For my year, it was Survival, (let me tell you it was amazing). For each activity you earn points. The house with the most points wins the main cup. The house which changed the most and showed most spirit, wins the Spirirt Cup.**

 **Although I still don't know if the whole of the wolves arrived first or what, in my year we did, and it's the first time. Usually dragons win, this time they were last. I suspect we cheered more when we heard that than when we heard we were first in our year.**

 **Hehe. . . I'm actually pretty happy . . .**

 **Btw, just needed to say that. . .**

 **So back to this fanfic, Enjoy. . .**

Harry POV

There was a loud. . .something. A big thing had collided with something. I wasn't too concerned. Could easily be filch dropping something or just a random student, except, all students were in the hall.

Apparently I wasn't the only one to hear it for Percy Jackson stood up and went to talk to Dumbledore. I couldn't hear what they said to each other. Next thing i know is that Percy is fading all of us and yelling, "silence!"

Everyone stopped chattering and turned to look at Percy. What was he doing?

"Everyone listen to me." No one moved an inch. "I need you all to move to the sides and be close to the wall."

Still no one moved, why was he asking such a thing? Dumbledore stood up from behind him, at first I thought he was going to say something, he waved his wand and the doors of the great hall closed. "Do it." At those two words everyone stood up and moved to the sides. Everyone except Percy Annabeth, Nico and Thalia. They were standing just below the head table. The headmaster waved his wand again and stocked the tables on top of each other. Two went to one side of the wall, while the other two went to the other side, they were somewhat of a shield for us, students.

"What's going on?" Asked Umbridge.

Whatever was on the other side banged on the door again, luckily they didn't break yet. Percy turned around to face Umbridge. "Just shut up." He snarled, I had to admire his courage for speaking like that to a teacher. . .

To say she looked offended would be an understatement, she looked outraged by his show of disrespect, not that he seemed to care.

Percy then got into the middle of the room. "Be careful Percy." Annabeth called out for him.

He didn't turn but only nodded. At this point I really wanted to know what in Merlin's beard was going on.

He some what jumped when one of the windows on my right shattered and a huge black thing flew in. The beast on the other side hit the doors again. It took me a moment to realise that the thing was a Pegasus, Percy's pegasus to be exact.

"What is it Blackjack?" He snapped at the horse. Like he can understand you.

Blackjack reared on her back legs. Percy then looked mad at him, like he wanted to slap the poor creature.

"Do you think I don't know that?" He asked. At this point I was starting to worry if the guy was sane, of course one that gets dreams from Voldemort isn't but still, talking to animals? That's a whole new level of weird. "Just-"

He stopped when the doors flew open. "Stay outside and be ready for when I call you." Blackjack whinnied and flew back the way he came.

My turned my attention back to the monster that had just entered the great hall. This one, I have no idea what it was, but I think it might a have been the Minotaur. "Is that the Minotaur?" Hermione whispered next to me.

"I don't know." I responded. "Is it?"

"I think so."

Looking back at the 'minotaur' I saw that his ugly body was decorated by shiny armour made from a metal I knew not the name of, he was holding an omega shaped Ω shaft.

"Hey beef boy." Percy said out loud. What is that? A nickname? For a monster? This guy is seriously crazy. "Long time no see."

"Perseus Jackson." The beast bellowed. "You're time to choose is at an end."

I saw Percy stiffen at those words. I didn't hesitate before glaring at him, daring him to choose them over us. "Oh so you work with him?" He said confidently. "What exactly as he offered you?" He asked. What does he mean? "First it was Hades, for my neck." What? "Then it was Kronos, still for my neck." Okay. . . "Now what has he offered you? Me again. That once he's done he'll just toss me over to you and you can finally kill me." What the bloody hell? Did that really happen or what? God this is confusing. . .

The Minotaur shook his head. "This time it is not you and you know it." He raised his hand and pointed at the students in the hall, including me. "They may not smell or taste as good as you half-bloods, but it's still good enough." Right. . .he wants to kill Percy because he's an 'all powerful demigod' who can easily kick anyone's ass. Got it.

"And yet." He said causally putting his hand in his pockets. I knew why. . . "You come here on a suicide mission." I wanted to break it to Percy that the guy was twice his size, had twice the muscles and was literally out for his blood, but I kept quiet.

He growled, "choose and it's over."

Percy smiled sweetly at him. Why did he do that? He took out his pen and the Minotaur eyed it warily. Was he dead before this? Had he been a victim of that weapon. "Dear friend," He faked writing on an imaginary piece of paper, "you should really stop coming into my life and trying to kill me." So he had already tried killing him? How did it end though? I see both of them are alive, so what happened?

Percy stretched out his arm with the imaginary piece of paper. "It's for you beef boy." He said calmly.

The Minotaur growled. "All right." Percy said tightening his grip on riptide. "I'll give you a choice. You turn around, and go back to your master. Or we fight." He stopped to look at him. Things started ticking and making sense, this monster was what Voldemort had meant, this was part of the monster army that was probably going to attack Hogwarts anytime soon. The 'beef boy' looked really confused. "You're choice."

"Choose." The Minotaur growled. "Join him or doom these wizards to a fight they cannot possibly win, they are no demigods." Exactly, we're wizards and I'm pretty sure I could kick your ass, maybe without all the sass Percy was using, but all the same.

"Okay then." Percy got in a fighting stance. "If you see him again, which you probably and hopefully won't, tell Voldemort," everyone in the room gasped at the name, I glared at his back and hoped for him to. . .what did I hope? "That I'd rather fight a fight we're bound to lose than join him."

He gave a moment for everyone to digest what he had said. So he wasn't going to join? That was awesome. There were gasps again and I felt Hermione's and Ron's stare at me, I ignored it.

After that Percy broke loose. He uncapped riptide and many student stepped back. His sword grew into it's full size. He wasn't the one to attack, the Minotaur was. He came at him at full speed. Which looked like a wrong move to me. Percy vaulted on him and when he landed he brought riptide down. It was a lucky shot, the blade found the exact spot where his back wasn't covered and it sunk in hilt deep.

He looked at his friends and whispered something that looked like, 'I'm sorry.' They were scowling and Annabeth was shaking her head. So he hadn't told them. . .

He plucked his sword out and slashed wildly at his head. It. . .came off of his shoulders and it all disintegrated into a pile of dust. For a moment he was standing still in the middle of the great hall with more than four hundred pair of eyes set on him.

Had he just decapitated a. . .monster? The guy was. . .scary, I understood now why Voldemort would want him on his side. Going back to before, I don't think I could have killed it, not by any chance. Going back to Percy, he looked like a madman, just add the laugh and he'd play the part perfectly. He looked truly crazy.

He turned to Annabeth who looked afraid of him, apparently she hadn't seen something like this before? Or maybe she had? "You need to help me out with this, Wise Girl." He said.

She was about to ask him something, but he didn't give her the time, dick move. It looked like he didn't want to explain to her what had just happened, I understood him.

What I don't understand is what happened next. He sprinted to the closest window, no one was standing in front of it. He collided with it with his shoulder. The glass shattered on impact and he started free falling. By the time I arrived at the window all I could see was a figure, with wings, flying away.

"He, IS AN IDIOT!" Thalia yelled throwing her hands in the air. "From all the boys you could have gotten with," she was talking to Annabeth. "It had to be him. The most idiotic person on the planet. Gods." She looked mad. "Now what the Hades has he gotten himself into?"

"Hey." Nico protested. "Don't you use my father's name like that."

"Guys." Annabeth interrupted. She pointed around, the wizards were all looking at them confused. Us not being in that section. "They're listening. So if you must lash out on each other please do it somewhere else."

"Hem hem." The toad said.

Annabeth sighed and turned to her direction. "What do you want now?"

"What exactly has just happened?" She asked in her sweet voice and false smile.

 **A/N hehe. So like ya saw, I did the 'fight scene' again but from another POV, just so maybe ya get an idea what the others are thinking.**

 **Hope you liked that.**

 **My legs are sore. . .**

 **Hunter out**


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N I srsly don't know what is going on anymore. . .not with this fanfic but with the other. . .I made one mistake and I've got ppl lashing out at me even when I fixed, I don't get it. . .And I'm starting to freak out. . .**

 **But. . .on a happy note, nine more follows and it's 200. So that makes me happy and it make sure me say screw you to the ppl that lashed out on me when I made a mistake . . .**

 **Anyway, hope you like this chapter. . .**

Harry POV

Annabeth seemed unsure of what to say. She bit her lip once and shook her head slightly. "I. . .don't. . .really know." She said, and I knew she was telling the truth. "If you'll excuse me, I need to find him and kick his butt until he tells me-" people snickered making her stop. She nodded to herself and started walking off towards the exit. "Harry Potter, you're coming with me. I know you've got something to do with it."

My eyes widened, but I didn't argue. I followed her out of the great hall. Thalia and Nico were already following her. I noticed that Ron and Hermione trailed along. Eventually the Great hall returned chattery as the other students continued their chatters, even though they were probably really confused.

~.~.~.~

Annabeth POV

Percy Jackson, my boyfriend, an idiot. No, that's not it. . .

What the heck was going on? Why the heck did he run away? Where the heck was he? When the heck had this all started? And how the heck did he expect me to explain something I didn't know?

I was pissed to say the least.

But what the actual Hades was going on? The Minotaur, he had said Percy had to choose. Choose what? At the end then, Percy had said something about never joining Voldemort. When I realised what that meant I stopped in my tracks, resulting with Thalia nocking into me.

"What the. . ." I muttered, my eyes were set on the horizon ahead of me.

It started ticking into place. Percy. . .Voldemort. . .Harry. It made sense. Voldemort must have given Percy a choice, between joining him and something else. Harry somehow knew of it. . .and he felt threatened, resulting with the sword at Percy's theist incident a few months back. Months. This had been going on for months and he didn't tell me. . .

I didn't think before turning on my heel, tackling Harry to the ground and holding my dagger to his throat. "What did Voldemort offer Percy?" I demanded.

Ron and Hermione whipped their wands out, similarly Nico and Thalia brought their weapons out and got into a fighting stance.

"What the bloody hell are you talking about?" Ron said.

I glared at him. "They've been hiding something, the both of them. Something bad for Percy." I looked at Harry. "Voldemort-" the two satanising wizards gasped. "-offered something to Percy." I said, and it wasn't a question. "You didn't like it, that's why you threatened him at sword point, isn't it?"

Harry didn't nod for fear to cut his throat. "Yes, that's it."

I inched my dagger closer. "What was the offer?" I half yelled.

Harry flinched under my tone and glare. "Let him go." Ron said. "Then he can answer your questions."

He was stupid to yell, "stupefy." A jet of magic came towards me, with my reflex I saw it combing before it came. I brought my dagger up and deflected the blow, it bounced off and went back the way it came from. Ron was sent flying back a couple of feet.

"Hermione." He said as he pointed at me. "Help Harry."

Hermione seemed hesitant. She slowly lowered her wand. "I also wanna know." She said. "You've been hiding something for a long time now, Harry." She said.

I slowly stood up form Harry and helped him up. "What?" I said. He understood the question.

"It's confusing." He said at first looking at all of us. "Since I don't get your demigod world-"

"Just get to it." Thalia snapped.

Harry took a step away from the huntress. "Voldemort has gotten control over an army of 'monsters'-"

"I thought our kind didn't collide." Hermione exclaimed.

"You were wrong." Thalia snapped at her. She had lost her temper. She turned to Harry. "Continue."

He nodded. "Voldemort gave Percy. . .a. choice. Either. . .bring me to Voldemort therefore join him. That would mean that Voldemort would let go of the 'monster army' at his control and he wouldn't let it get near Hogwarts. But in exchange, Percy would have to fight us instead."

I sighed and Nico groaned. Harry continued. "Or, he wouldn't join. Voldemort would send 'monsters' after you," he pointed at Nico, Thalia and me. I frowned. "And he would send an army of things we have no idea how to fight at Hogwarts to kill all of us. Happy now?"

I didn't respond. I turned around and started walking again. I had no idea where I was going, just that I wanted to find him. Where was he though.

"Annabeth!" Thalia called out as she caught up with me. "Wait up." I didn't, I kept walking in the direction of the forest.

She grabbed my arm from behind and turned me around. "You can't go alone."

"Yes I can." I contradicted her. I then yanked my armour of her grasp and continued walking towards the forbidden forest. "I need to find him."

"Listen," she said as she caught up with me again, "your boyfriend is a big idiot, we all know that. But he's also strong, he's always going to be caught in between the good side and the bad side. He's always going to be the one everyone wants on their side. He's always going to have to make choices that he shouldn't be making-"

"HE DIDN'T TRUST ME!" I yelled at her as I turned towards her. We were already in the forest by now.

She stopped in her tracks and raised her eyebrows. "He didn't trust me." I repeated, this time quitter. "After all we've been through, he didn't trust me enough to tell me." I was on the verge of tears. I pushed them back though, I couldn't, wouldn't cry.

Next thing I know Thalia is hugging me and patting my back. "Like I said before, he's an idiot." She said. I chuckled slightly, it was what she had been saying for the whole time now.

I nodded. "He is." I agreed.

"I'm going to kick his ass for this." She said as she pulled away, she was grinning and waiting for my replay to it.

I nodded. "I'll help you with it." I said.

"Let's go find him." She said as she started walking towards the deeper parts of the forest. I followed her.

Although I was wearing a smile, inside I was breaking. I had just found out that he hadn't trust me enough with that. I was going to find out why.

 **A/N so ppl remember,bet to follow this story so I can get to 200, of u like it then pls do so. Thanks in advance. And review if you liked this chapter, or the previous, or the first. I already have 200+ reviews on this one and _luckily_ they're all nice. . .**

 **Hunter out**


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N hi. . . *hides inside a cupboard***

 **Um. . .this is not what I meant with I won't be posting regularly. Oh lol. I meant oh well. . .**

 **Me: So I'm going to apologise**

 **Computer: (in metallic voice) apologies are not accepted**

 **Me: please-**

 **Computer: no!**

 **Me: *rolls eyes* I'll say one anyway, let me give you a list of assignments for next week,**

 **\- Monday, His assignement and Geo assignment**

 **\- Tuesday, Gym Test(I know it's nothing but still...) arts research**

 **\- Wednesday, Maths test**

 **\- Friday, Tecnology assignment, science test, Science Report, Spanish test and drama reflection**

 **I'm not an old person so this is the first time where I've had so many summative assignments all in one week, I literally never had a busier one, not ever and I'm working hard to make sure I don't get fails because if I do I mess up on everything else as well and it does not end well.**

 **Last time I got a fail I cried for an hour, I was kicking and trashing and shouting at how badly I fucked up, to me school matters more than it should. This once I thought I had a zero, out of anger I broke a pencil and actually started running around the block to release my energy, otherwise a pencil was the first of many broken things.**

 **I feel extremely stupid when I do stuff like that, and embarrassed, but it's even worse when I get bad grades, bcs there I literally failed my self and my goals. . .so I really need to focus on school. So no flames ppl.**

 **~.~.~.~**

 **On a brighter note, I wrote another chapter, yuppie. . . And I thought my parents how to dab. . . Thatswas stupid on my part but it's funny as well, I dare you to teach your parents to dab. . .**

 **Thanks a lot for the reviews and follows bcs ppl we're at 200+ follows and 230+ reviews and 100+favourites which means a whole freaking lot and it's the reason why I'm not giving up on this story.**

 **Enjoy. . .**

3rd person POV

The two demigods continued their walk deeper in the forest. They didn't exchange any words for their attention was set on finding Percy.

At one point they started hearing hacking and slashing, cries of strain and slight pants. The two girls stopped to look at him. He was continuously stabbing and hacking a tree in front of him. Although they felt bad for the tree they knew it was soon going to fall off.

He continued slashing at the tree with his sword until it was very weak and unstable. He gave it a firm kick and it fell on the other side, after that he wiped the sweat away from his forehead and suddenly stiffened.

He turned his head to the direction in which the two demigods were hiding with raised eyebrows. "Spying on me now, are we?" He said mockingly.

Annabeth stood up. "You owe me an explanation." She said crossing her arms.

His face turned serious, his right hand went to scratch the back of his head. "I-"

"And to me too." Thalia said standing up and exposing her self. "Enough secrets."

Annabeth had already reached him. "Why didn't you trust me, why didn't you tell me?" She asked calmly.

Percy evaded her eyes for then and shook his head. "It's-"

"Complicated?" Annabeth asked. "I know it is! But I thought we were over the trust part."

"We are," he said. "I'm sorry for not telling you, okay? It's just. . ."

Annabeth was getting pissed. "Just what?" She asked.

"I didn't want to put this on your mind." He said defeated. "Okay? You didn't need to know. . ."

"Percy. . ." She started calming down. "You know you can tell me everything. I wouldn't have minded, I could have helped you."

He snorted. "Well the decision's made. . ."

"He'll attack? With the monsters?" She asked.

Percy nodded solemnly. "Yeah. And your lives are in danger. He said something about being able to get to you." He gestured at both of them. "And Nico. . .gah." He slumped down on the fallen tree. "This is confusing. Did I make the right choice?" He asked his cousin and love.

"Both choices were horrible either way." Thalia started.

Annabeth nodded in agreement. "This way the wizards will need to learn a few things, but at least we're together and you're on our side. I don't know if we could fight you. . ." She trailed.

Percy nodded and puffed. "How am I going to explain all of this to them?" He asked annoyed. "They'll never believe me, they'll think I'm a traitor or something."

Thalia grinned. "I think Harry will back you up. And don't forget us."

"He threatened me at sword's end because he didn't trust me." He said exasperated. "I replay don think he'll be on my side."

Annabeth laughed. "Yes, yes he will. He threatened you because of the choice you might have made, you chose to fight with him, he's on your side."

Percy considered it for a moment and then nodded. "There's still the problem of how we're going to tell them though." He said. "It's not everyday someone comes up to you and says, 'there's going to be a big fight against an army of monsters, be prepared or else. . .' Is it?"

They had to agree with him. "Harry could help out though, and don't forget Dumbledore." Annabeth said.

"And McGonagall." Thalia piped in. "Plus, we could tell them about. . .our world-"

"No." Annabeth said.

Thalia gave her a look before continuing. "And we could call for backup, you know, Jason, Piper, Leo, Frank, Hazel-"

"Okay we get it." Percy interrupted. "Fine. We'll just tell them who we are-"

"Are we really going to reveal ourselves to the wizards?" Annabeth asked shocked. "We've worked so hard not to reveal ourselves to just do it now."

"What other way is there?" Percy asked her calmly.

Annabeth bit her lip and put a hand to her waist. ". . .Fine. . .But we contact Chiron before doing it."

"Agreed." Thalia said.

"And explain all of this to me." A voice said.

Three heads snapped to the source of the voice. Nico was standing there with his arms crossed. "You decided to leave me with them." Nico said, looking at Thalia and Annabeth. "You just ran off leaving me with them. Now, what in my father's name is going on?" He asked, a deadly glare boring into Percy.

And so Percy with help from the female demigods explained what was going on and what they were going to do. Nico agreed with the telling the wizards part, he wore an evil grin as he did, one that didn't go unnoticed.

"What are you planning Neeks?" Percy asked with a raised eyebrow.

"That old oaf. . ." He said staring off in the distance. "Finally will shut up."

At that statement everyone's eyes widened. Thalia's and Percy's out of excitement, Annabeth's out of worry of what they were going to do. "Guys. . . " She said.

"Don't with Wise Girl." Percy said. "Not planning anything fatal."

"No." Nico said. "Just a zombie waking her up. Or a dead army going after her. . ."

"Having a raining cloud continuously above her head, lightning as well." Thalia said with a dreamy expression.

"Just wetting her every time I can." Percy said. "Maybe a small hurricane."

Annabeth sighed. "Just, nothing lethal." She got shocked looks form the little big three. "Lets go contact Chiron.

~.~.~.~

Nico had shadow travelled them into the abandoned girl's bathroom on the forts floor. No one was there lie Harry had explained many times. The four demigods approached one of the sinks nearest to the window.

Percy willed the water to come out and set informs of the sunlight. Slowly a rainbow emerged and Nico threw in a drachma. "O' Iris goddess of rainbows, show me Chiron, camp half-blood."

The mist in front of the half- bloods shimmered until they were met with a hairy ass. Thalia made a face and so did Nico. Percy laughed on the other hand.

"Chiron." Annabeth said.

The owner of the hairy ass moved until the face of their mentor was visible out of the mist. "Annabeth." Chiron exclaimed. "Percy, Thalia and Nico. How are you doing?"

And they repeated the story to the old man. He looked concerned for Percy and showed somewhat proud features when he heard about the choice he made.

Then they asked his permission to tell the wizards about their world.

"Is it one hundred percent necessary?" He asked seriously.

"Yes." Percy said.

"Then you have our consent." The centaur replied. "By ours I mean mine and the god's. Be careful though. I'll send the rest of the seven over there with you. Oh- and I'll see if Will can come." He was looking at Nico with a glint in his eyes. "Always good to have an experienced medic." Nico didn't show it much but he was happy to hear that Will was coming over here.

"Thalia?" He said looking at the daughter of Zeus.

"Yes?"

"If I were you I'd ask for the hunters' help too." He said.

Thalia nodded. "I was already thinking about it."

"Good." Chiron said. "May the fates be with you." He said before waving a hand through the image.

"Okay then." Annabeth said. "Get ready to reveal yourselves over to four hundred people."

Percy chuckled. "Can't wait until Piper comes." He said. Once he got a few questioning looks he explained. "Her charmspeak might send the old toad away from this place. . ."

Thalia and Nico laughed as they exited the bathroom while Annabeth shook her head with a grin.

 **A/N I don't know if this is evil or not. . . Is it a cliffhanger? If it is then I'm grinning mischievously in the other side. . . Muahahahahaha**

 **Did u like it? Did u not? Review ppl and let me know.**

 **WILL IS COMING OVER, yuppie for our death angel, or zombie dude. . .or death breath. At first I didn't think about making Will come over as well, but then I got a few requests for Solangelo, so why not.**

 **All the seven are coming as well, how's that. This as well, I got request to do it so here it is. To everyone else that made suggestions like these, they might, probably will, be in the story.**

 **It's been a long day peeps, my time to enjoy myself and relax a little. . .that was weird. . .**

 **Oh and btw I'm leaving the note in the previous 'chapter'?**

 **Hunter out**


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N I'm not a good person. Nope, I'm not. I don't follow schedules and am as unorganized as it can get. I forget things after five seconds and but remember them afte months, which is a totally new level of weird. I had told my self yesterday, 'I will write a few hundreds thousand words and update my fan fiction. I had planned on doing it after I comunque home, but, my parents had other ideas for the afternoon which included going out for dinner and that meant I had t shower earlier and life crashed onto me and I couldn't write.**

 **Oh one thing, I hate apologizing and this is no apology or excuse, it's what happened. I'm proud this way, I apologize only if deeply necessary and if I really feel the guilt inside and know that it was mostly and more likely all my fault. I'm mean and selfish and not a good person. Why I'm telling you this, I have no idea.**

 **Enjoy. . .**

3rd person POV

The headmaster had been told about their decision. He had been told that it was time for them to reveal themselves to the teen wizards. It was a weird feeling for the four of them, for months now they had made sure to not reveal themselves and now they were willingly doing it. Weird didn't sum it up, hell no. But it was something they had to do in order to protect them and not fail the mission.

The golden trio was not notified of this, heck they didn't even know the demigods were in Hogwarts until they showed up for dinner. All three of them felt something weird at seeing the demigods grin like stupid maniacs and children. They shook it off without a second thought.

"Where have you been?" Hermione asked as the half bloods took their seats around them.

Percy shrugged. "In the forest. . .Bathroom." He said as he started eating.

Harry looked apologetically at Percy. "Sorry for doubting you. I see you're not one to fight against your friends." He said.

Nico and Thalia chuckled and Annabeth grabbed Percy's hand with a smile.

"I guess I'm not." Percy admitted.

Thalia almost choked on her food. "This guy." She said pointing at Percy. "Is as loyal as it gets. Would destroy the world if it meant keeping his friends safe."

Harry frowned making Thalia roll her eyes. "Boy's. . .Don't take it literally!" She said.

"Oh, okay." Harry said.

There were a few minutes of silence before Ron spoke up. "They're looking at you weirdly." He said, directing it to Percy.

"Huh?"

"They're glancing your way." Ron explained. "They look scared, and something else too."

Nico snickered. "Of course they do." He said. "The Kelp for Brains killed the Minotaur like it's no biggie."

Hermione's eyes would have bulged out of her sockets if they could. "That was the Minotaur?"

Percy nodded like it was no 'biggie'. "Yeah."

"How'd you kill it so easily? I read that it took Theseus way more." She said. "And he had help."

Percy chuckled. "Yeah." He said as he scratched the back of his head. "I kind of already killed the guy twice before."

"But how-" Ron started but was cut off by Thalia.

She glared at him. "Monsters reform. They get sent to. . ." She looked at her cousins and Annabeth wearily. ". . . Tartarus when they die. It's like the afterlife for monsters. They reform, some slower than others, and apparently the 'Beef Boy' reforms quiet quickly."

~.~.~.~

Dinner went by in a flash. As students begun to stand up to leave for their dormitories Dumbledore stood up. "Not just yet." He said above all the chatter. With one swift motion of his wand the doors were shut once more.

The students and staff all looked questioningly at the headmaster. "No worries, we have some important information for once everyone is finished with their dinner."

He then scanned the tables. "Which looks to be now." He said. "Well then," he clasped his hands. "We have a few things to share."

His eyes landed on the group of demigods. "Now?" He asked.

The four demigods exchanged looks and nodded. "Yes now." Annabeth said standing up and taking the lead.

She walked to the head table where Dumbledore usually makes his speech, Percy, Nico and Thalia right behind her, shuffling nervously because this was going to be a big reveal, and their ADHD brains couldn't bare all the attention they were getting.

"What's going on." A horribly sweet voice asked from the staff table.

Percy lost it. He whipped around and pointed a finger to the professor of Defence Against the Dark Arts. "You." He snarled. "You keep your mouth shut. You do that until we're done. After that, you may say whatever. That is, if you still want to."

Again, the look of outrage on her face was worth the outburst. "How dare you?" She shrieked.

The son of Poseidon rolled his eyes. "Are that the only phrases you can tell me?"

"Who do you think you are, young man?" She asked.

Percy grinned. "If you shut up. I'll tell you." He then turned his back to her before she could say another word. "Annabeth please." He gestured to the wizards.

She nodded. "Right."

She turned to the wizards with new found authority and leadership. "Wizards of Hogwarts." She called upon them, a little too formally.

Percy decided to interfere because, sorry, but leaving it to her it was going to be as boring as Umbridge's speech. No offends to her, even though it's probably not true. "We've kept something big form you. From all of you. Guess what?" Nobody spoke of said a word. "We're not wizards, it's not that hard-"

"If you're not wizards, then what are you?" Somebody from the Ravenclaw table asked.

Percy grinned in that directions. "We're half bloods." Nico face palmed.

"I'm a half blood too." Someone silk from the Ravenclaw table said. "And I'm a wizard."

The son of Poseidon frowned in confusion. "Wait what?"

Thalia snorted at how oblivious her cousin was. Annabeth got the attention back to herself. "What Percy meant to say, is not the half blood type you are. As in, half muggle and half 'wizard'." She glared at her boyfriend to make her point and he realised how stupid what he had previously said just sounded.

The daughter of Athena smiled to herself once the son of Poseidon realised. "He meant something else. Another type of Half Blood."

"What is it?" A girl from the Gryffindor table asked impatiently.

Thalia shot a glare at the young girl. "She's going to tell you, so close your trap." She snapped, trying her best at avoiding swear words. She earned a few snickers for her choice of words.

Annabeth shot Thalia a warning look. "Demigods." She said with decision. "We're demigods."

"What in Merlin's beard is a demigod?" Someone from the Hufflepuff table asked.

Annabeth was about to answer but someone else did for her. "A demigod is like a half blood." A girl from the Ravenclaw table said smartly. "No, it's another word for half blood. In this case it's half human and half- no. It's impossible."

"Half what?" A Slytherin dude asked.

Nico rolled his eyes. "Use your imagination dork."

The Slytherin guy let the insult pass. "Half. . ." His eyes widened. "God?" The demigods nodded at the Slytherin.

There was a moment in which everything was as quiet as it could get. Then it exploded, everyone asking questions and no one really listening.

"Silence." Dumbledore yelled over the chaos. The great hall became quiet again.

The son of Poseidon nodded his thanks at the head master. "Thank you. Now then. Let's get started." He said as he clasped his hands and rubbed them together. "Greek and Roman mythology is as real as wizards and dragons." He said causally. "For some wizards are myths, while if you're standing here tonight you know very well they're not, cuz you are one yourself. Unless you're a spy here and have nothing to do with any of this and are here to spy on someone. Then that suck, big time."

A few snickers ran along the hall. "So, if wizards are real, why can't mythology be too? It is, and we," he gestured to himself and his friends. "Are living proof of that."

"How?" A brave little girl from the Gryffindor table asked.

Percy smiled at her. "Well, let's not give introductions yet. For example, what you saw me fight before. The big guy, two horns, dotted panties, armour on. Well that guy, is what amongst us is called a monster. Now I know, a monster. . . Such childish name. Well that's what it is. To be more specific, that dude was the Minotaur. Now about what happened. . .Harry back me up." He said before actually starting.

"So," he continued. "A few months ago. The 'Dark Lord', to be honest to me, he looks pretty pale though." He said frowning. "But, lets continue. He came to me in a dream, a dream which he made Harry share with me. He could see me, I couldn't see him. So he heard and knows as much as I know." He looked at Harry on this, the wizard nodded in return. "I asked him to keep it quiet, even though he was the one with a sword on my neck. Let's just make the story short, Voldemort-" the wizards gasped as he said the name. He let them.

Once they were over the 'shock', he continued. "Him," he said this time. "Has a vast number of mythological monster which will easily follow his orders for your blood. Orders will be, an attack on this beautiful school that your ancestors decided to name after a skin disease." There were a few chuckles and snorts throughout the hall. "So, before that happened, your patron, more like ancestor and blesser, Hecate, goddess of magic, ghosts, necromancy and crossroads gave us a mission to come here to Hogwarts to help in whatever comes up. I believe she knew this was going to happen and therefore sent us, but with gods we can never be sure."

"How are you four going to help?" A Hufflepuff asked.

Percy felt his ego deflate, no, just kidding. "More might come, but that's optional, that's in case things go really bad.

"And who exactly are you?" The same Hufflepuff asked.

"We'll reintroduce ourselves then." He said gleefully ironically. "Yuppie!" He waved his hands like a small child getting a new toy.

 **A/N I wanted to make this chapter about the reveal and also the next part was going to be included, but,** **it was taking too long and I feared I wouldn't be done on today so I just cut it here and can make it I two parts so I can probably update once this week as well or maybe not, depends on how school restarts and all of that crap which none cares about.**

 **Hope you liked it, if you did, leave a review and follow this story because I'm continuing and not abbandining, I will notify if I do, and that's a big IF. Not happening. Not in a long time. At least that's what I hope.**

 **Hunter out mate**


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N yo there peeps.**

 **so, life is beautiful, like, really beautiful, that's why we go to school right. I mean, I didn't ask for it. What if I wanted to be a duck? Whatever...**

 **Anyway I came up with a schedule for when to update my fanfics. If u read the other one,** ** _Mist is Down_** **, then there is no need for u to read here. It'll be, one week I update this one, and the next I update the other one. Also I'll try to make the chapters way better and longer when I can.**

 **Now, enough talking.**

 **Enjoy. . . And sorry if this is OOC. I tried.**

Nico rolled his eyes and went first. "Nico Di Angelo. Son of Hades. Lord of the underworld and riches." He said as if bored, which he probably was. "I'm the Ghost King. I control ghosts, I could easily make them go to the place downstairs, aka the underworld. My mother was Maria Di Angelo." He looked at Draco Malfoy. "She was killed by my, oh so powerful uncle, Zeus. My sister and I were not supposed to be alive because of a stupid oath that they made 'after' we were born so the explosion that killed her, was really to kill us." He sighed. "My sister then died to save her friends a few years ago. It was a prophecy that said she would and so she did. She chose rebirth once she got to Elysium. Months back I jumped into Tartarus, aka hell to try and close the Doors of Death. And that's basically me."

He decided to leave out the part where he is actually eighty years old, in fear of bullying. But not everything he said was taken seriously, in fact barely nothing was. "How are we supposed to believe that?" Draco asked.

Nico glared at the pure blood wizard. Something in his gut turned, like it usually did when he used his powers. He grinned before he got into action. Cracks opened on the floor near him. Making the wizard jump to his feet in fright. A skeleton hand reached out from beneath, making Draco shriek and backed away near the wall. After the hand came the arm. Then head, an empty skull wearing a war helmet with black plumes, symbolising the dead. Another arm came out, and helped the skeleton get out of the crack. By this time, Draco was shaking in fear, as was everyone anywhere near. In his right hand the skeleton held a Stygian Iron sword, much like Nico's own.

Nico grinned at the face of pure terror that Draco was wearing. But it wasn't over yet. He blended the shadows to his will and let them take him away. He reappeared in Draco's own shadow. The wizard gave a quiet shriek. Nico proceeded into summoning his sword from the underworld where he kept it when he didn't have it on him. With one swift motion Nico had the Stygian Iron sword of his at Draco's neck.

Once he was satisfied and knew Draco had been scared enough he let his word be succumbed into the earth and down to the underworld. He willed the skeleton to go back and the crack to close. After that he calmly walked back to where his cousins and Annabeth were standing. As he walked he literally radiated death and everyone he passed flinched and moved away to be as far as possible. Even the golden trio was scared at his show of power. They were just realising just how powerful they were. Draco was still on the wall, his eyes wide with pure terror.

"I hope you believe me now." Nico said. "Son of Hades." He repeated to make sure everyone understood correctly.

Thalia patted him on the back. "You gave them a fright Death Breath." She said.

Before the Wizards might have wondered what the nickname was for, now, they understood. Death, he was somewhat the son of death.

The daughter of Zeus proceeded in taking the hot spot. "Thalia, no surname thank you. Daughter of Zeus and lieutenant of the Hunters of Artemis." She said. "It's going to be shorter, I hope." She said, earning a snicker from her now older cousin Percy. "I ran away from my mother when I was young, reason why I don't hold her surname anymore, unlike my brother. I died when I was twelve, too bad. Hades' minions killed me because, I, like Nico wasn't supposed to be born. The stupid oath those three made was just plain stupid." Thunder rolled outside, signalling Zeus had heard. "Yeah, sorry dad, but I agree with these boys I call my cousins on this." She said as she glanced at the sky. "After six year, I was revived tanks to the dork behind me, Percy and my friend, Annabeth. Artemis offered me a freaking amazing offer just before I turned sixteen and I took it. I became her immortal lieutenant, hunter of Artemis. After that, I kind of just remained with my girls. That was, how many years ago? I dunno, whatever."

She raised her hand eye level and concentrated really hard to get the electrons to bend to her will. Electricity started zapping around her fingers until you could practically see it in big bolts. She directed her hand upwards, to the enchanted ceiling and released the small amount of energy she was channeling. Creating a small lightning bolt. There were looks and sounds of awe as she did so. For Thalia, it wasn't enough fear.

"I must warn you," she said. "Get on my bad side, and that bolt will be directed at you with ten times the amount of energy."

She then stepped back, leaving the spot for someone else to take. That someone else just happened to be the daughter of Athena.

"I'm a daughter of Athena." Annabeth started. "Unlike them," she pointed to the little big three. "I don't hold any powers except my intelligence and wits. Athena is the goddess of wisdom and battle strategy. Therefore I'm a strategist and-"

"The wisest person alive." Percy piped up. Annabeth glared at her boyfriend even though her blush gave it away.

She hid her face a little to cover her blush. "That's not what I was going to say," she said as she regained control over it. "But yeah, I'm pretty wise-"

"Pretty?" Percy asked. "Well yeah, that too." Cue more blushing, from the both of them. "You're the wisest person walking this earth. Have you forgotten what happened under Rome? All your siblings," he turned to the audience. He was about to speak but Annabeth stopped him with a hand to his chest.

"It's my turn Seaweed Brain." She said. Once he backed away she turned back to the audience. "Like he said, I'm smart and it's no use going against me." She was getting the confidence Annabeth Chase was known to have. "I thrived in a challenge where thousand before me have failed. Retrieving the Athena Parthenos." She said. "The most ancient and famous Greek statue of all time. Wrongly taken by the Romans, buried under Rome. Later restored by a Roman officer and sealed peace between the two brethren."

Then she grinned. "I might not seem like much because I hold no external powers. But don't get too high on yourself. I tricked the most feared monster for my sibling and my self into weaving her own trap." Then she stiffened a little and got a far away look I her eyes, remembering the aftermath.

"It didn't end well though." She said in a quiet voice, her eyes lost in each other. "We fell into Tartarus. She. . .pulled me in. And he fell with me. . ." Percy reached for her hand and grabbed it in her own.

The good atmosphere was gone, and it was his turn. "Perseus Jackson. Named after the Greek hero, Perseus, son of Zeus. He was the only one that got a happy ending in the stories. My mother knew and tried to bestow me on the same path. . .no such luck." He snorted at his words. Snickers echoed throughout the hall. Everyone was on the edge of their seats, eager to listen to the guy.

"I'm a son of Poseidon. Lord of the seas, bringer of earthquakes and hurricanes. Father to horses. . ." He said with a slight grin forming. "We've been through two wars so far. And that's why we're here." He let go of Annabeth's hand and took small steps in between the two centred tables.

He laughed a little, framing what he was going to say in his mind. "My mother died, before I even knew what I was." He said. "Well not actually died. Just my uncle, Hades kind of kidnapped her and made me think she was dead. That was after being hit by lighting by my other uncle and being chased by the Minotaur you just saw me kill before." He grinned a little, taking more steps, making eye contact with the wizards who thought had it hard but actually had no idea. That however bad they though they had it, he had it worse.

"A big prophecy was unfold after World War Two." The Wizards shifted uncomfortably, feeling like it's the one of The Chosen One. Percy chuckled coming to the same conclusion. "No, it's not your prophecy. This one is worse. It said that a child of the eldest gods, Hades, Poseidon or Zeus, was going to either save, or destroy Olympus at age sixteen. At first everyone thought it was Thalia, then she died." Thalia shit him a glare and he chuckled to himself.

"I was accused of theft. Had a prophecy that told me I'd fail and be betrayed, fought the god of war himself and won. All at the age of twelve." He smiled at himself. "All with the Wise Girl over there and my best friend." He said as he pointed at Annabeth. "She hated me though. Thought I was a useless Sea Spawn of no good." He added, making her laugh and a few others in the room as well.

"Then what else?" He asked rhetorically.

"No one cares Kelp Head." Thalia said from behind.

Annabeth snorted. "You just deflated his ego."

Percy smiled sheepishly. "Okay then." He said as he made his way back to his friends. "End of our amazing stories." He said raising his hands to keep the attention to himself. "Now, going back to as to why we're here-"

"You're a son of Poseidon. you say?" Some brave Gryffindor said.

Percy turned to nod. "Yes, why?"

"Show us!" The guy was arrogant and Percy knew just what to do to prove his parentage.

He walked to the guy so he was closer and could see everything more clearly. A glass full of pumpkin juice was near the boy. He controlled the water in it to splash out and onto the boy's lap and torso. The boy yelped and jumped on his feet from surprise. He looked at Percy vengefully.

The son of Poseidon narrowed his eyes, had never tried this, and he thought, why not now? So he concentrated on the particles of water on the boy's clothes. He made them leave the smooth fabric of the wizard robe and reunite into the cup.

The now stunned Gryffindor was looking at Percy with amazement clear in his features. His mouth wide open, as was everyone else's in the great hall except his friends who were muttering 'show off'.

Percy winked at the wizard before turning away and going back to join his friends once more. "So!" He said as he clapped his hands, making everyone jump out of their stupor. "War is brewing. We're here to help. In order to do that you need to learn, learn how to fight how we do." Then he frowned as if in thought. "Well not like we do. That's going to take years. But you're going to learn how to use a weapon without hurting yourself but hurting them. You're going to learn how to survive how we do."

"Hem, hem." A silly little voice said from behind the demigods.

Percy widened his eyes in rage. Nico went to the nearest table -which was the staff table- and banged his head on it. Thalia let out zaps of energy three sixty around her. Annabeth turned with a look of exasperation on her face. Percy clenched his jaw. "What do you want?" He asked through gritted teeth without even bothering to turn to look at her.

"So silly of me to think this way." She said nodding to her self. "But it seems like you four are launching an attack on this beautiful school."

The son of Poseidon turned and walked up to her. "What, in the name of Nico's father are you saying?"

"Hey." Nico protested although it was oblivious to Percy.

All that the son of Poseidon was concentrating on was the toad like woman in front of him. She kept her cool, even under his glare. "It looks like to me that you intend to attack Hogwarts."

Percy snorted and bit his lip to keep himself from laughing. "Why?" He said as a snort escaped his mouth. "Why would we want to train your race if we're attacking this school?" He started laughing.

Thalia snorted. "Woman I really thought the Sea Spawn was stupid." She said. "You just redefined stupid all over again." She said with a serious tone that even Annabeth cracked up a little.

Umbridge looked offended. Is that new? "Excuse me?" She asked, looking at Thalia, silently demanding an apology for her behaviour.

"Excuse Mrs. Toad-" she said before stopping her self. Students across the hall chuckled and even some professors such as Snape released a snort. "I mean," she dumbly corrected herself. "Ms. Toad, doubt you're married."

Umbridge whipped her wand out and stood to face Thalia. "I am the High-"

"I get it." Thalia said as she raised a hand. Electricity crackling around it. "But unless you wanna taste voltage again, I'd shut that mouth of yours."

The old professor ha don such intention. "Where did you learn your manners?" She exclaimed.

Thalia shrugged. "Camp Half-Blood." She said casually.

"A place for filthy half-breeds like yourselves-" Umbridge said before getting stopped off.

"What did you call us?" Percy asked frowning slightly.

The professor looked like she wanted to back off, but she didn't. "Filthy half-breeds-" she had barely the time to say those words before getting hit by high voltage electricity sent by Thalia.

Umbridge was sent flying backwards more than ten feet. She hit the wall and collapsed immediately after. She didn't move except the slight up and down of her chest. Her eyes closed and hair spiked up in every direction.

Thalia looked smug, like she had finally done something that had been on her mind for long. Even though she had already done the same action before during a lesson. But still. Twice better than once.

She smugly walked to the other side of the room to the doors. She reached behind her, where her bow materialised from nowhere. She swung it off her shoulder and grabbed an arrow from her quiver. "I'll be out hunting." She said as she looked at her cousins and best friend.

Percy and Nico grinned at his cousin. Annabeth on the other hand was trying hard not to.

 **A/N like I said, they're probably going to be longer. Hehe.**

 **Hope u ppl liked that... tell me by reviewing and following this fanfic.**

 **So, u know how my username is Hunter, right? It's also Hunter for social medias and stuff and now ppl at school actually call me hunter. Weird, but I like it.**

 **Hunter out**


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N gods dammit I forgot to do this before. My father is yelling at me to go to bed so I'll do this quickly.**

 **Enjoy...**

3rd person POV

No one really believed what was happening at first. Who would? Four teenagers saying they're children of the gods and coming in to help in an incoming battle which only they knew about and the golden trio. The golden trio, everyone was wary of them too, because word had slipped out that they already knew of this, and since they hadn't said anything. . .let's just say it's enough to lose trust. Plus, they were wondering how four prepped would make a difference, and four 'muggles' as well.

But after they had seen the four battle in the school grounds, they soon changed their mind. The fight wasn't fair, it never was when Percy competed. Like Nico had said, Percy Jackson was probably the strongest demigod alive. So when the two girls teamed up against him, it was almost enough to best him.

~.~.~.~

Soon, the four demigods were teaching classes of how to use 'muggle' weapons. The D.A. meetings had become a good time and place to teach the wizards their way of fighting. Months passed and it was soon April, full spring.

Almost everyday there was an attack, which time by time, it ended up with the wizards being able to defend themselves and send the monster to Tartarus. Obviously their skills could barely match the ones of when Percy was twelve but they were pretty good to stand on their own.

In the months of 'training' many things had happened, fun and bad. Amongst the fun were the pranks.

~.~.~.~

Annabeth Chase got a big fright one day. Like, really big. She was walking in one of the halls of the wizarding school, when a huge monster appeared in front of her. Monster is the name given to those animals by children of Athena. Monster, not spider. It was a foot big, which was really big.

Annabeth wasn't one to scream, but when it comes to monsters. . . A bloody scream resonated through the halls of Hogwarts. She then backed away, whimpering and trying to block the image of the mother of all spiders from over flooding her mind. Because, Arachne equals to pit. Pit equals to Tartarus. Tartarus equals to . . .

Percy Jackson was near the corridor when he heard the scream, he knew it was her scream. He could recognise her voice in the middle of thousands. He didn't waste a second before running to where the scream and come from.

The daughter of Athena started to wonder why the spider wasn't even moving, and that's when it ticked. A stupid prank. But some tears of terror and sadness had already escaped her eyes. Before she could search for the two idiots that she knew where responsible as they always were, a concerned voice said, "Annabeth are you okay?"

She turned to see her caring boyfriend with his pen in his hand. He frowned at seeing the unmoving spider in the ground, plus, a shiver ran down his back at remembering what had happened- not kid to think about it.

He looked concerned at Annabeth, she had tear marks down her cheeks. "Annabeth." He said soothingly as he enveloped her into a hug. "I'm going to kill them." He then said and she couldn't help but chuckle out loud.

"Percy." She said. "Arachne. . ."

"I know." He simply said cutting her off. "Those twins are dead meat."

Said twins weren't far away and heard Percy's plan for them. They wisely started walking away, underestimating the son of Poseidon.

"Where do you think you're going?" Percy said as Riptide's sword rested on one of the twins neck.

George raised his hands in surrender immediately. "It was Fred!" He said, blaming his twin brother.

"Was not." Fred protested.

"Yes it was-"

Percy cut them off. "I don't care who it was." He said as he raised his voice. Some students had arrived from the scream and were watching the scene intently. "This is too far." Percy continued. "Spiders don't clash with daughters and sons of Athena. Neither do they with me." He glared at the twins. "I swear, something like this happens again-"

"Consider us warmed!" Fred said before he could finish. "Captain, Percy." He saluted before hurrying away with his brother George behind him.

Percy let them go and turned to Annabeth to see Nico and Thalia as well. They nodded at him and he went to his next class.

~.~.~.~

Another time, it was when the toad got put in her place. The time where she gave up on trying to have the demigods behave.

It was a laugh for the 'little big three'. Annabeth had not joined into this, she wouldn't go this much against a teacher, but she didn't stop them, which for them was good enough.

It was all prepared by the time the professor woke up. The little big three had set up video camera to see the old toad wake up, they so wanted to see her reaction.

So when Umbridge woke up, she had quiet the heart attack. Her whole room had been painted black, including her face and her bed sheets, the windows, ev-ry-thing. They had made sure of that. But that wasn't the scary part, just the annoying. The scary part was to see the face of an undead warrior right in front of your eyes as soon as you wake up. That's what happened. Nico had summoned a dead warrior to serve him and he had instructed him to be in her face when she woke up.

She screamed so loud and for so long, the trio was afraid she would never stop. Her face, all painted black looked hilarious as she screamed in fear. But the best part had yet to come.

Once Umbridge calmed down she whipped out her wand and fired a stunning spell on the undead warrior, only to see it bounce off and knock one of her kitten plates off the wall.

She eerily and carefully sat up and jumped when she heard a voice. "What can I do for you, ma'am?" She realised that it was the warrior that had spoken, another scream filled the air.

"Who are you?" She shrieked.

The warrior did not respond the question but he did say something. "You'll find your clothes in your closet."

A lump filled her throat. As she opened her closet she found that all her cloths had been dyed black. "Those half-breeds." She said.

She whirled around but found that the warrior was gone, in its place stood a big open crack. She jumped back. She whipped out her wand once more and tried to fix both her clothes and the floor, but everything didn't work.

She humphed has she undressed and dressed in her now black clothes. As she turned the knob she was sent flying back because of the electricity emitting from it. Ear hair stuck in every way and she started to get really pissed. As she tried to open the door again, she got an electric shock, making her hair stand on end.

She stormed out of her quarters and went to the great hall where she imagined the demigods were having breakfasts, earning many snickers and amused looks by students and teachers alike on her way there.

The little big three were fats to reach the great hall and start eating their breakfast, waiting for the old toad.

When she entered the hall everyone quieted down to look at her in awe. She reached the demigods and pulled two by the ear until they were standing. "What, in Merlin's Beard is going on?" She yelled.

"Wasn't me." Percy said. Well, it was, he had helped in the colouring of her room but that's as far as he had gone yet. Yet. . .

It ended with the professor being soaked, zapped again and a good amount of five undead soldiers chasing her as she ran away in fear. To say that they were satisfied would be an understatement.

~.~.~.~

Now months later they were waiting for the attack. They knew it was going to come soon, training was over, from now on, it was real life. Again.

It all started when a wizard came running in the great hall during lunch time. He looked frantic and ready to hide. "Monsters." He yelled, a Hufflepuff. "A whole army of them."

The four demigods jumped up. "How long?"

The wizard understood the messed up question. "Half an hour at most."

Everyone jumped to their feet. Armour was passed around and weapons were claimed. First, second and third year were sent to their dormitories. Percy, like many times before took leadership over everyone.

Fourth, fifth, sixth and seventh year wizards looked up at him and again, he felt like he had no choice but to lead them. The professors stood behind him, waiting for him to speak. "Okay then." He said causally.

"Seventh year, you're up front with me." He said, looking at the seventh years. "We'll be getting the main part. Members of the D.A. Who want to be up front can join now." He waited to see quiet a few moving with the seventh years. Amongst them were the golden trio and the Weasley twins.

He swallowed, words started ringing in his head. 'You're leading them to their deaths.' Voldemort, was Percy's first thought. 'You know some will die. And it's all your fault.'

Percy absently raised a hand to his head as the voice started to laugh. "Are you okay?" Annabeth's voice brought him back.

"Yeah." He mumbled before turning back to the wizards. "Sixth year you're with Annabeth. Fifth with-"

'It's your fault.' The voice nagged. 'They're going to die. All your fault.' Percy closed his eyes and mentally fought with the being. 'Aren't the death of your friends enough? Want to add the wizards to the list?'

He reopened his eyes. "Fifth with Nico and fourth with Thalia." He got out before the voice continued.

'What of your friends?' It mocked. 'They're on my priority list right after, Potter. Of course you could spare them, just get me Harry Potter.'

"No!" Percy said out loud getting more concerned faces. He grabbed his head in one hand. "Get out of my head."

'As you wish.' The voice said. 'But remember, it's all your fault.'

~.~.~.~

The army wasn't big, way smaller than what Percy expected, but still pretty big. He knew it was going to be easier than what he expected, way too easy.

 **A/N so that was it.**

 **Okay, I seriously need to go. He's mad.**

 **I still have a curfew, bad me.**

 **Hunter out**


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N so sorry for not updating yesterday night. I'm doing this rn, when I should probably getting ready for school. But what can I say...**

 **Guys we hit 300+ reviews. Thank you sooo so much for that. Really...**

 **Now since I seriously don't have that much time I'll just give you the chapter on which I actually worked on hard.**

 **So please Enjoy...**

3rd person POV

It was going well. The wizards were managing to draw back the enemy, two, maximum tree were the casualties on their sides, whilst the monsters were falling left, front and right.

He lounged at the nearest dracaena, with one swift motion of his blade it was raining dust and adding to the piles that already adorned the grass near the forbidden forest. As he turned one eighth he killed another one, unintentionally but it was still good.

He let his eyes wonder to where Annabeth and his cousins were, making sure they were still standing. He got lost in the way Thalia took down monsters everywhere around her and over her. Her bow shooting arrows that hit exactly the chink in the monster's armour or how when they got too close she would switch to her spear and aegis and send tremor to everyone within ten feet of her, making them back away for long enough so that she could pick them out with her bow again.

He got lost in the way Nico fought, taking down monsters left and right. Some would even bolt and turn around at being in the near proximity of the son of Hades. The shadows blended to his will and would obscure him from vision for a moment before he reappeared visible and took off three head in one blow.

But most of all he got lost at staring at Annabeth. The way she fought, with her new knife and dragon bone sword. The sword mostly hanging by her side unless she needed it to get to the monster's defence and take them down. How her fighting style was like a dance. How she moved gracefully that she might need the surname 'Grace' instead of Chase. He loved how those grey eyes of her, even yards away looked to be calculating and working on a plan, on a strategic plan.

Getting lost in something or someone during a battle is ever a good thing. Never and it means never. It gets you unfocused and it does nothing but endanger your life, by a lot. When you get lost on the one you love, it's like a trance. A trance in which you stare at her or him with an open mouth, occasionally some drool starting to form and your sword arm sloppily at your side. Your instincts are still on and so is your guard, but the efficiency is decreased by a lot.

That's why he did not see it coming.

A huge black and huge figure mocked him on the ground. He scolded himself immediately for getting distracted in others. The grip on his sword was slack, resulting that when he fell to the floor it fell, just out of reach. He was about to get up when the same huge monster was then on top of him.

A hellhound.

It was pinning him down and Percy really hope he would move soon because the air was leaving his lungs and he was finding it hard to breathe. The hellhound gnarled at Percy, baring his fangs and the drool in his mouth at having the hero of Olympus under his big weight.

Percy's brain went into overdrive. His instincts acting for him and controlling his brain and body to get him out of this. His right arm was still outstretched, searching the dirt for riptide when the hellhound brought down his huge mouth to get Percy's head.

Without thinking Percy felt something in his left arm, something long and thin. Without thinking twice about what it was he brought it in front of his face just in time to poke the hellhound with a stick.

Now if it is unknown monsters aren't known for their smart. No, they are not. Specifically this particular hellhound, and Percy thanked the gods-dammed gods but also didn't. Maybe he thanked Poseidon but that is as far it went for his liking to them. Maybe a few more but he was getting off topic here.

The 'dumb' hellhound was startled to being held off by merely a stick. Giving Percy the needed distraction to move slightly away from under the huge dog and grab the hilt of his sword once more before bringing it up in an arc and effectively severing off the head of the monster.

He had just managed to jump to his feet when he was surrounded by over ten monsters, varying from dracaena to telkhines to other types. He had just started fighting them off when suddenly there was someone by his side, actually three someone else's. The golden trio. With their help and the fact that he was an amazing swordsman in his own, the threat was soon over and they had run to help other and fight more monsters.

He felt a weird feeling, like this wasn't the extent of the army. This was just a warm up for the real thing, the real battle.

'How right you are.' The voice spoke in his head.

Percy stumbled a bit at hearing the voice reappear in his head, giving the enemy an opportunity to cut his left arm. He hissed a little before killing the monster and sending it back to Tartarus.

'Get out of my head.' Percy said, as he took down another monster.

The voice laughed in his head. 'But it's fun, is it not?'

'Not one bit.' Percy disagreed. 'Call down your army.'

'Why would I do that?'

'We're demolishing it.' Percy said. 'It's gonna be gone if you don't.'

The voice chuckled. 'This is just warm up, Percy Jackson.' He paused. It was after a good few minutes before it was heard again. 'Call them to stop and they'll stop.' Then the connection was gone, Percy felt his mind be more free.

"Stop!" He yelled over the noise.

True to Voldemort's words, the monsters stopped and retreated in a bunch, yards away from the wizards. Nico, Thalia and Annabeth went to Percy's side.

"Why?" Percy started. "Why do you attack? Last I checked you didn't fight for wizards."

An empousa stepped forward. "The dark lord has promised great things. Perseus Jackson." He cringed at the name.

"Like what?" Percy asked.

The empousa smirked. "That is for me to know, and for you to find out." Cliche.

"Is it worth it?" Percy questioned. "Dying and going back to hell, for whatever he promised?"

The unity of monsters nodded. "Indeed, it is." The empousa said. "Demigod blood is always worth it."

"We're four" Percy pointed out.

The empousa chuckled. "Not only yours. The dark lord has promised help! When he wins this war he will help."

"What?" Bile rose in Percy's throat at the thought that his home could get invaded. "You'll be dead by the end of this evening." He opted in saying.

"Think as you wish," the empousa said. "Perseus Jackson."

The monster army started retreating, leaving only the empousa and one other monster unknown at the moment in Percy's head which held a bow loaded with an arrow.

Percy trudged forward towards them because they were getting away. "Stay away Perseus." The empousa warned.

The son of Poseidon stopped an eery feeling in him. Then the empousa gestured for the other one to fire. He heard a cry of pain before he found himself by her side. She was barely falling to her knees, an arrow piercing her left abdomen. The wound would be fatal if it wasn't treated quickly.

"Annabeth?" Percy said worriedly as he laid his girlfriend on the ground slowly. Making sure not to make the wound worse.

He held a hand to where the arrow was coming out from, stopping some of the blood flow while Thalia rummaged her pockets for some ambrosia.

Percy looked back up the monster to see the both of them retreating backwards. The first one had a smug look on her face. "The dark lord warned of this." She said with a sneer. "Next time it'll be to the head." And then they were gone, in a flash of flames.

Percy didn't know he was galindo until Annabeth's soft hand caressed his cheek, bringing him back to his old self. She had already munched down on some ambrosia but he knew it wasn't enough the moment he saw her loosing consciousness. He let out a stream of curses in Ancient Greek before picking her up bride style and walking back to the castle where he would make sure she was safe and healed up.

 **A/N and that's a wrap.**

 **I really hope you enjoyed, if you did, review and tell me. Any critical comments are welcome but pls no flames.**

 **Well that's it.**

 **Hunter out**


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N hoi everyone!**

 **One week form today is CHRISTMAS!**

 **Isn't everyone just so happy... *keeping fake smile and starting to feel awkward***

 **oh, well...**

 **Is it just me, or does it seem to you too that this year it doesn't seem like a big thing anymore. I dunno, cuz like, no ones singing Christmas carols, no one's excited, alla gloom and doom like usual...**

 **Oh well, *shurgs* as long as I got my presents I'm fine. *evil smirk***

 **I was thinking about updating next week as well, ya know, it's Christmas and all, but I'm srsly not sure...**

 **.**

 **This chapter came to me yesterday, and it took a while to get it out so I hope you enjoy it. Ah and... I've decided to switch to first person POV for this one, just a heads up.**

 **Enjoy. . .**

Percy's POV

I laid her down on the infirmary bed, softly and gently. Madam Pomfrey had insisted she do it but I wouldn't let her go. I gazed as her hair fell on the white pillow and the rising and falling of her chest. Her eyelids were closed but I knew she was alive but I didn't know if she was going to be okay.

As soon as she had left my arms Madam Pomfrey ushered me out of the area, she draped curtains around the bed and started working on my girlfriend. I don't know how much time passed that I had been staring at the white sheet hanging from the metal bars. I could only hear the muttering of spells and charms while I stood there, helpless.

I don't know how long I stood there, before a hand grabbed my arm and brought me outside of the infirmary. I wasn't looking up at the person, fear of breaking down if I did cursing through me. Annabeth Chase was laying on an infirmary bed in between life and death, the one person I cared so much about.

"Come to my office, Mr. Jackson." The old and wise voice of Dumbledore said.

I numbly nodded my head and followed the robes that glided as he walked in front of me. I didn't know we had arrived until he told me to sit down on a chair.

"What happened?" He asked.

For the first time I looked at him and saw worry etched on his features. "An arrow to her side." I said.

He didn't mean that, I know it. "I didn't mean that." He said softly. "I mean with the battle."

I recked my mind to remember what happened before the accident. It took me a moment to fit all the pieces and images together. "They attacked." I said as I looked into his old eyes.

He nodded his head slowly. "I can see that much." He said and I felt like an idiot. "What happened in the battle."

"They retreated." I said numbly. "After shooting an arrow to her side." It was then I realised I was in a trance. A glass filled to the brim waiting for a disturbance to make the water tip over.

Dumbledore smiled at me. I don't need your pity. "What did they say?" He asked.

" 'The dark lord warned of this.' " I said. "He warned me he was going to get to them." My eyes stared at something behind him, I'm not sure what it was.

He tilted his head, so that he was in the way between me and the object. "What happened with Voldemort?" He asked. "He showed you something? Didn't he?"

"He asked me to join him." I said. "Help him destroy this school. In exchange he'd leave my family out if this... I hate my luck. I hate the fates..."

He raised an eyebrow. "Are you going to lead us?" He asked.

I gave him a confused look. "What do you mean?"

"You're a leader-"

"So's Harry." I protested immediately.

He smiled tenderly at me. "Yes, indeed he is. But he is young and inexperienced in this kind of threats. Whereas you're not."

I looked away.

"You led the army today and if I'm not correct it looks like you won." He said.

I shook my head. "This wasn't a fight." I said. "It was merely a warm up. A last chance for me to turn to them. A way to see the fighting style. The calm before the storm." I told him.

He nodded at me. "Yet, there was close to no casualties on our side." He said. "If you're up to it, you should lead-"

"I'm tired," I got out. "I'm tired of leading kids into battle. Leading them to their deaths!"

He looked down. "You won't be alone." He said. "You've got your friends with you to do this." He got this twinkling gleam in eyes that said something like, 'I know something you don't.' The same one Chiron got when he knew something and couldn't tell me. The same one I have hated since forever.

"I'm not sure I can do this again." I whispered. "See kids die in front of me. Knowing I didn't do anything to help them, knowing I _can't_ do anything. I can't talk to them normally when I know that they're going to die."

He put a hand to my shoulder. "Everybody will die one day." He said. "Some die earlier than others but everyone will die. And if they die, they'll go to that Elysium of yours. They'll find peace in the afterlife and one day you're going to see them again."

"But I can't do this!" I yelled, a single tear escaped my eye. "I've seen my best friends die and sacrifice themselves for me! I just can't do it anymore... I'm not a reliable source to lead. I really am not."

I stood up and walked to the door. "Perseus." Dumbledore whispered, making me stop and turn around. "You're a leader and everyone here looks up to you. I saw the way they waited for your orders during the battle, how you taught them how to handle those weapons. You're their leader, you've grown to be-"

"I can't do it." I said getting my emotions under control, I wiped off my tear. "I can't lead them, ask someone else." Without waiting for a reply I walked out of his office.

-.-

When I returned to the infirmary Madam Pomfrey was done patching Annabeth up. I pulled up a chair and sat next to her cot, holding her hand into mine. She wasn't awake, that far I knew. I was too lazy to go ask Madam Pomfrey if she was alright, plus, I'm not exactly sure if I should have been there in the first place or if I was allowed, and I seriously didn't feel like getting kicked out.

I squeezed a Annabeth's hand in my own. "I'm sorry." I whispered. "This is all my fault. I'm not sure what to do anymore. I'm so confused, I don't know what's right anymore, I don't know if what I'm doing is right. I feel like fate is messing with me. Like it wants to see me struggle to make decisions."

I sighed and rubbed circles on her palm. "I don't want either of you to get hurt because of a choice I had to make. I hate this so much. 'Protect Harry Potter." Why can't he protect himself? We've done more damage than good-"

"Hey!" A female voice called and cursed inwardly. She had caught me. "What are you doing here? She needs rest."

"I need her." I whispered quietly, but she still heard me.

She smiled sweetly at me. "I'm sorry Percy." She said. "But these are the rules. She really needs rest."

She directed me to the door. "I know." I mumbled.

-.-

I had yet to check on how everyone else was doing, all those wizards. But at the moment I didn't care about anything in particular expect for Annabeth's well being and the fact that I was in yet another war.

My hands brushed the surface of the lake. Sending small tremors throughout it, getting bigger the further they went. "Dad?" I whispered. "I'm lost." I admitted.

I knew he wasn't going to answer, but I still talked to the lake. "I don't know what to do. My friends' life are at danger, and if I down do it, they might die. I'm starting to doubt the fact that they won't. I'm scared for it."

-.-

There was chatter in the great hall, that much I was sure of. They were wide open with students going in and out. I entered the great hall and was immediately aware that many eyes were on me. I ignored them. Some students were helping the wounded, running around with bandages and shooting spells. Others were being treated for, while others were talking to each other or searching for where they were needed.

I spotted Nico and Thalia hanging around the golden trio, they were talking and none seemed to happy. I went to them.

Thalia was the first to notice me. "Really, Kelp Head?" She said loudly. "You just leave? It's been hours and we sure as hell could have used the extra hand."

I looked away. "I'm sorry." I said quietly, contrasting her loud voice.

She eased at seeing my expression. "How is she?" She asked more kindly.

"I don't know." I admitted.

She raised an eyebrow. "You've been up there for two hours. What do you mean you don't know?"

I ignored the question. "What can I help with?"

She glared at me and Nico answered. "Nothing now."

I nodded and soon frowned. The whole great hall had fallen silent, Thalia had both eyebrows raised and she was staring at the entrance of the big room. Curious as to what had caused for it all to quieten down I turned around. I was rendered speechless if you can say that.

Six demigods stood there like it was the most causal place to be, not like it was the entrance to the improvised infirmary. I stared at them with an amused expression.

"Finally decided to come and help?" I asked causally.

Jason laughed. "Oh, Percy." He said. "Hecate gives you _one_ mission and you turn it into a war." He shook his head.

"All this," I say as I point around. "Is proof that the fates have decided to use my life as their own entertainment."

"Enough chitchat." Clarisse said. "I heard there's a battle here."

 **A/N pls don't hate...**

 **I really hope this chapter was of your liking peeps. I actually really enjoyed writing it once I got the hang of it.**

 **Who do you think the other demigods are? *wiggles eyebrows***

 **I've just proof read it, and now I feel like going back on Pages and continuing this dam thing because it will be interesting...**

 **.**

 **Let me rant a little...**

 **I don't know about you guys, but I seriously think my writing has improved tons. If you've been with me from the start then you'll notice that too. Like, to me it now makes all more sense and all, it's got a better feeling to it and I'm starting to be proud of my works.**

 **Of course after having over 200 people follow this story, which is more followers than I have on instagram, I should be proud. But you know, until now I've written this story thinking it was good. Then sometimes I end up going back to read it and I'm just like, 'how can I have those followers since the beginning, this story is so much crap'**

 **Maybe you don't think that way, and if you don't than I thank you with all my heart bcs it means a lot to me.**

 **I think I'm done.**

 **.**

 **Leave a review if you liked this chapter, if you didn't, you could still do it.**

 **Critical comments are more than welcome in my book. More ways to improve this story of mine. Tell me if something is unclear, I've started answering to comments therefore I'll explain it to you in private. Unless well... you're not logged in and so I can't.**

 **Thanks peeps.**

 **Hunter out**


	37. Chapter 37

**A/N Merry Christmas ppl.**

 **So indeed I am updating today so pls enjoy.**

 **Enjoy...**

3rd person POV

"Enough chitchat." Clarisse said. "There's a war going on."

Percy grinned at them. "Only you, Clarisse."

"Oh, shut up, Prissy." She said as she took a step towards them.

Percy looked at the wizards all around him. "Wizards," he said, addressing everyone. "Meet more of my family. Please introduce yourselves."

"You told them?" Jason asked. "About our world?

The son of of the sea god nodded. "Well duh, if they're going to fight against mythological creatures which aren't supposed to be real they might as well know the real truth."

Jason opened his mother to say something in return but didn't.

"That's right, Jay" Thalia said. "Don't fight our logic. It's no good."

The son of Jupiter smiled at his older sister. "Well, I'm Jason Grace." He told the wizards. "Son of Jupiter."

"Wait up." Harry said. "What are they doing here?"

Percy looked at Harry weirdly. "Well they're here to help, of course."

"Help?" He asked trying to hide a smile. "They're six people. Teenagers like yourself."

"And...?"

Harry looked to be about to explode. "Six people don't make a difference." He said. "Twenty might, but six people, that changes next to nothing."

Percy looked at Harry a moment more before laughing out loud. "Oh, gods." He said as he wiped away a tear. "Harry, these guys are possibly the strongest demigods of our age."

"Hey, hey, hey." Frank said. "Let's not get our head too high up. Percy, you're the strongest demigod in... maybe forever. Sorry guys... but it's true. We are just normal demigods who went through lots, okay?"

"Frank-"

"No," Frank said. "Shut up Percy. Just accept that fact and shut up."

Jason spoke up next, he looked at his sisters. "Your sisters are here as well." He informed her.

Her eyes lit up. "Hell yeah!" She exclaimed. "See ya losers." She said as she started running out of the great hall to meet with her hunters.

Chatter filled the room again and Percy groaned. "Guys!" He yelled over the noise. "Be quiet! Now please guys, can you introduce yourselves and start helping me around because I can't do this anymore."

"I'm Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite."

"Frank Zhang." He said. "Son of Mars."

"Hazel Levesque. Daughter of Pluto."

"Clarisse La Rue, daughter of Ares."

"Will Solace, son of Apollo." He said. "Now, where can I help, I'm a pretty good medic if I must say so myself and you people look injured so where can I help?"

Nico snorted. "Pretty good?" He asked. "Maybe the best at camp but let's not go that far." He said as he walked towards his boyfriend.

"Nice to see you too, Neeks." Will said. "Now tell me where to help."

And the two were off, helping with the injured. Percy had to peel his eyes off the couple in fear of starting to break down all over again because Annabeth was in a very bad shape.

The other demigods joined him up there. "Are you okay, Percy?" Jason said.

Percy looked at his younger cousin. "No." He said truthfully.

"Where's Annabeth?" Piper asked.

Percy looked down. "Infirmary." He said. "Got an arrow to the side. Lost a lot of blood."

Hazel out a comforting hand on his shoulder. "She's going to be okay."

"She's not waking up."

Hazel embraced her cousin in a comforting hug. "She's going to be okay." She repeated. "She's a fighter."

He nodded into her shoulder. "Hem, hem."

Percy gritted his teeth and spun around on his heel. "Shut up." He told the professor. "Just shit the Hades up or I swear I'll send you to hades the hard way."

"Percy." Jason said as he grabbed Percy's arm to refrain him from hurting the professor. "Calm down."

"Calm down?" He demanded from the son of Jupiter. "This woman has done nothing but put bumps in our road and she's still doing so even now." At this point he was struggling to get out of Jason's grip as he had grabbed his other arm as well.

The son of Jupiter looked at Piper he gave her his consent in doing what she did next.

"Professor?" She asked her attention with a lot of charmspeak. "What's wrong?"

Percy gritted his teeth. "What's wrong?" Umbridge said with her sick and horrible voice. "Three hybrids wasn't enough? No, six more. I demand you leave these grounds right now and I'm from the ministry so you better listen to me."

Percy made to get out again but Jason only tightened his grip on Percy's wrists.

Piper was sort of speechless. "Well," she started. "I assure you that we are no threat to this school." She said each word very carefully lacing them with charmspeak. "We're here to help and mean absolutely nothing bad to this school. But, you've had enough of staying around here haven't you?"

"Yes." She answered as her eyes started to fog out.

"Good." Piper said. "Because now is your chance of leaving this school."

Umbridge frowned. "Leave the school?"

Piper nodded. "Yes. You want to leave this school and never come back."

"Never come back?" The professor asked. "Why would I do that?"

Piper thought about it for a moment. "Because you want to go back to the ministry." She said. "You're sick of these children here at the school. You want to go back to the ministry." She repeated.

"I want to go back to the ministry." Umbridge said. "Yes, I do."

"Yes." Piper said. "Now go pack your stuff and leave as soon as you can."

"I'll leave as soon as I cam." The professor agreed before turning around and leaving.

Piper sighed but it was short lived because Percy got out of Jason's grip. The son of the sea god turned around and landed a good hit at the son of Jupiter.

Jason stumbled back as he held his face where Percy had hit him. Percy made to go again when Clarisse held him back. She got him in a choke hold but again, it didn't last long as he flipped her over him and made her land on his back. There was a fire burning in Percy's eyes as she stared at them. His usually calm sea green eyes were now a raging hurricane of blues and greens.

He made to reach the son of Jupiter again but Clarisse put her foot under him, tripping him and making him stumble forward a few steps.

"Percy." Frank tried as he reached to stop the demigod. Percy quickly spun around and kicked Frank's legs from under him, making the Roman Praetor fall to the ground.

Then Jason pounced on Percy and finally got him in a choke hold. When Percy's tired to free himself he found that Jason was too strong for him to do the same thing he had done to Clarisse. So he satisfied himself with trying to pull his hand off.

"Let me go." Percy snarled as he trashed around.

Jason didn't, he wrapped his other arm around Percy's torso so that his hands wouldn't be able to pull his chokehold off.

He leaned in on Percy's ear. "You're lashing out on us." He told the trashing demigod. "Stop it."

"You're hurting me." Percy said.

"You hurt me." Jason told him. "Now it's even."

Percy grumbled. "Let me go." He said.

Then Jason did something Percy never thought he'd do in such a situation. He used his powers over the wind and picked them up so that they were levitating in the air. Percy quickly paled and Jason lightened the pressure he had on Percy.

"Let me down." Percy croaked.

"Calm down." Jason retorted.

Percy let out a nervous laugh. "You're having me be in the air. Complete opposite of me calming down. Believe me, if you want me to calm down we have to be on the ground. Put me down." He snarled at the end.

The wizards were looking at the pair in the air with awe. The dude could fly how awesome was that. But they were also scared from the little fight that had raged out minutes before.

"Make me." Jason challenged, he knew he was risking it.

Percy up his hand in his pocket and took out Riptide. He put his fingers in a way that it'd be easy for him to take the cap off and positioned it so that if it did spring to life it would hit Jason.

"Put me down." He snarled at Jason.

"What's gotten into you, man?" Jason asked frustrated as he started to leave the great hall.

Percy's arm shook a little. "A lot of pressure you know?" He asked mockingly. "Evil dudes always telling me to either join them or watch my friends die. Leading kids into a battle knowing it'll be the last for some. You know, the usual thing a kid my age goes through. Put me down."

"Oh, I see." Jason said as he exited the castle. A few wizards and the rest of the demigods following them on the ground. "Your average everyday life."

Percy was getting impatient, his pen was back in his pocket. "Put me down!" He growled.

"Percy-"

"Just let me go!" He said, raising his voice.

They were now hovering over the lake, away from the school grounds and had already passed the improvised hunter camp.

"As you wish." Jason said as he knew full well that the lake was beneath them. He let go of Percy and commanded the winds to stop supporting him.

The son of Poseidon's expression was one he would have laughed at if the anger wasn't directed at him. They were hundred feet in the air and the son of the sea god pummelled to the lake far below.

The wizards stopped walking when they saw the shape that was their temporary leader plummet to the ground after his so called friend dropped him. The demigods hurried their pace instead.

Percy let out a tell of frustration before willing the waters to give him a soft landing. He got in a diving position and fell in the water.

Jason descended and landed on the lake bank where he knew the son of Poseidon was possibly going to resurface at. His demigod friends joined him at waiting for the demigod of the sea.

"What the bloody hell?" Ron asked. "You killed him."

Thalia broke through the wizards. "No he didn't." She told Ron before turning to her brother. "But what the Hades. Why'd you drop your cousin in the lake, Jay?"

Jason looked at the lake, getting ready for when Percy would come back out. "He's in stress."

"So you thorough of making him fly." She said. "And then dropping him in his domain after a hundred feet fall?"

Jason shrugged. "Pretty much-"

Percy climbed out of the lake. "Not smart man." He said, his clothes dripping wet. "Not smart at all." He was an inch from Jason and he gave the Roman a left jab before kicking him in the chest, making him fly backwards a few feet, still near the lake but not yet falling inside.

The water started swirling along Percy's emotions. He was angry, sad, depressed, confused, and many other things which old made him more angry and wanting to lash out at anyone who dared cross him. In this case it was the son of Jupiter.

Jason jumped back to his feet and brandished his imperial gold sword. "Fight me like a warrior, Percy." He said. "Not like child."

"Well," he said. "I am a child in case you forgot." He kept on walking towards the son of Jupiter. "Plus, I'd fear for your life if we fought like warriors."

Jason chuckled. "My life, are you sure you don't fear for your own?"

Percy grinned and he felt like he was on the slight brink of insanity. Which would make sense after all the stress he had been going through during the past months. "Please." He said. "I'll remind you I've defeated the war god himself when I was twelve and with next to no experience." He took out Riptide and got ready to uncap it. "I don't want to hurt you."

"Are you sure you don't?" Jason asked. "The fire in your eyes says otherwise."

Something in Percy's eyes flashed. "If you continue to mock me then I will want to." He warned. "Just back off and let me be."

"And risk you hurting others?" Jason asked. "I think not." He got in a fighting stance with his gladius in first of him. "Come at me, bro."

Percy uncapped his sword. "Your choice."

 **A/N I have no idea where this went... I just sort of went with the flow. I'm a sucker for this stuff...**

 **Who do you think will win?**

 **Enjoy your Christmas ppl and a happy new year. You'll have to wait longer for this one now bcs I have the other one to update first next week possibly... sorry that was confusing.**

 **Hunter out**


	38. Chapter 38

**A/N heeeeeeey.**

 **Let'sjust forget the fact that I was meant to update yesterday night...**

 **But hey I was watching Sherlock... ya know, the best tv show ever, and if, and just if you're as annoyed by the cliffies as I am... I'd like to talk about t cuz why in earth did that happen?!**

 **And also, I was reading the SoN and well... my heart and insides kept melting every time Percy was mentioned... mmmmmmh mmmh... I'm not sure though.**

 **Well,**

 **Enjoy...**

" _Just back off and let me be."_

 _"And risk you hurting others?" Jason asked. "I think not." He got in a fighting stance with his gladius in fronf of him. "Come at me, bro."_

 _Percy uncapped his sword. "Your choice."_

The son of Poseidon wasn't thinking straight, he'll no he wasn't. An evil dude named Voldemort (think about a name...) was after him, he had just fought a battle a few hours prior, his girlfriend—whom he went through hell and back with, was unconscious in a state between life and death a few level higher up in the castle and everyone pretended for him to still act normal and lead them, that was too much, he couldn't.

All the bottled up emotions that he had just pushed down over the curse of the past several months came out, and the result was messing with his head. Those that witnessed may call him crazy, and really who was he to tell them he wasn't, he was starting to fear that he was. After all the quests, the pressure of being the child of the big prophecy, the missing memory and again being given the fate of the world on hi shoulders, going through hell... he wasn't so sure he had it all...

As he stared at the Roman son of Jupiter all he felt was anger. He knew deep down that he shouldn't feel that way, but in that moment he did. The son of Jupiter always wanted everything to be perfect, in some cases he wanted to prove he was better than Percy... -no he doesn't. A voice in Percy's head told him as he thought that way. But Percy wasn't going to listen, he had enough.

Completely oblivious to what he was actually doing, the son of Poseidon attacked. He faked a left jab to then actually stab on the right. Jason easily parried the sword to the side and tried to land a punch on his Greek counter part.

He had never really thought of it this way, but Percy was like his Greek counterpart. Both of them were leaders of their camp. Both of them led their camps into battle two summers before. They were both so alike and yet so different. Jason was the son of Jupiter, Percy was the son of Poseidon. Jason had blonde hair and Percy had raven black.

So alike and yet so different.

Back to the fight Percy blocked the incoming punch with his left and empty hand, giving it a punch in a signal to tell 'don't try that again', form how hard it was. Jason got the message and concentrated on his sword and the other end of Percy's.

Percy brought his sword down from above, using both his arms as source of strength. Jason intercepted it with his own sword, but the fact that Percy was using both his arms had Jason twist his blade, so that he was holding Percy's by the flat side of his own. He raised his left arm and pushed upward on the sword, meeting Percy's strength equally.

Percy glared down at him and growled at seeing that Jason wasn't going to yield. The son of Poseidon roared and pushed the son of Jupiter back with his sword by giving it a final push.

The son of the sea god didn't waste his time as he slashed at Jason but the demigod sidestepped and made to stab at his friend on the left side. Percy parried the blow away and slashed wildly at Jason's head. the Roman demigod docked and swung his sword in front of him at Percy's feet.

The Greek demigod jumped up to avoid his feet being cut off. As he landed back down he saw that Jason was still crouching down, having caught his foot in a root. Yes, his mind wasn't in the right place, but he knew the limits. Percy put the point of his sword on Jason's neck and the son of Jupiter looked up confused to meet Percy's raging sea green orbs.

"What?" He asked.

Percy's eyes flashed in anger and something else... "I'm trying to restrain myself..." he said through gritted teeth.

"From doing what?" Jason asked as he stood up, having freed his foot from the root. He didn't look scared or even panicked, he probably was but he didn't show it which was good.

"From killing you." Percy hissed.

Usually roles would be reversed, but this wasn't usually. Percy's head was a wreck and Jason was trying to help out a friend.

The son of Jupiter grinned at him as he tightened his grip on the hilt of his sword. "Well," he said with a deep breath. "Maybe you shouldn't."

He didn't give Percy the time to understand as he swung his sword expertly with a flick of his wrist and pushed Percy's sword away from his neck.

"Playing dirty, huh?" Percy asked with a sneer.

Jason held his own in first of him. "I'll play dirty until you come to your sense, in the meantime, give me your worst!"

The son of Poseidon grinned weirdly and attacked the son of Jupiter. It was a series of jabs, jumps, slashes, sidesteps, stabs and rolls until both demigod were panting but one of them had his sword at the other's neck.

Jason was still, not daring to move after all the narrowly missed death chances that had occurred during their little fight, and with the Celestial Bronze sword at his neck again, he was seriously doubting the capability of Percy restraining himself if he continued to insult him and mock him. So he stayed quiet and fixedly stared at Percy, acknowledging his every move, from the twitching of his free arm and the rising and falling of his chest,

Percy took his sword away and touched it's tip, transforming it back into a pen. "Thank you." He said, not looking at the Roman demigod. "That was needed." He looked up with a grin on his face and Jason sighed and broke into a grin as well.

The son of Poseidon pulled Jason in a bro-hug, if that's a thing... which the Roman demigod returned with glee.

Jason sheathed his sword and looked at Percy weirdly. "So?"

Percy scratched his left temple. "Yeah... I guess I'm sorry."

"That's not what I'm taking about." Jason said with a slight chuckle. "I mean the big bad wizard guy."

The son of Poseidon made a gagging sound. "Yeah, um..." He looked around himself to see the wizards. "Can we maybe talk about it else where, somewhere with less ears." He suggested.

"Sounds great." Jason agreed as the two started walking towards the sneering demigods. "Where's Annabeth being treated?"

Percy's eyes flashed for a moment and Jason was afraid that he'd start rampaging around like before. "Infirmary." He replied quickly and monotone. "We can got there for privacy." He suggested.

"What about those wizards?" Clarisse asked from his other side.

Percy was confused for a moment before realising she might be talking about the golden trio. "Who? Harry, Ron and Hermione?" He asked her.

She nodded. "They seem to know a lot." She said. "So what about them?"

"What about them, what?" Percy asked stubbornly.

The daughter of war rolled her eyes. "Do they come too?" She asked, slightly annoyed.

"No." Percy said, I don't want them.

"Are you sure." Piper inquired carefully. "Since they know a lot maybe-"

Percy stopped abruptly and turned to the daughter of Aphrodite. "No!" He said slightly fiercer. "Those three are a mess, they are the noisiest wizards in the school. Please no."

She raised her hands up in surrender. "Whatever rides you boat." She muttered as he started walking again.

"What about Leo?" Percy asked, noticing the silence and void of snarky little comments.

Eyes dropped to the floor around him and he knew it wasn't old news.

"He's not in the underworld." Hazel said. "That much I'm sure of."

Percy raised an eyebrow. "Then where is he?"

"No idea." Jason admitted.

"Aren't you looking?"

There was a long silence before anyone replied. "No." Jason admitted carefully, afraid of the son of Poseidon to lash out again. "He sent a hologram though." He said quickly before Percy could respond. "Said that he was fine, and that he managed to rescue Calypso from her prison, then the thing went haywire..."

Percy remembered Calypso, his greatest what if. The immortal girl that had nursed him back to health are he had blown up a volcano as a result of being hit by molten lava. He remembered before that too, when Annabeth had given him their first kiss, a smile spread on his lips before he went back to remembering of the immortal girl forced to forever live on an island in solitude and have heroes come and go, never able to stay, always breaking her heart and all because she sided with his father a bunch if millennia prior.

"That's good." He said at the end. "They both deserve it."

Jason smiled at his friend. "Now, Mr. Jackson," he said mockingly. "Show us around this magnificent castle that you've lived in for the past months and tell us everything."

Percy grinned at him. "Whatever." He said as they entered the castle.

 **A/N so yeahhhhhh**

 **hope you liked it, let me know... or not, you don't have to.**

 **Hunter out**


	39. Chapter 39

**A/N hey peeps.**

 **This has been the first full week after the holidays and I'm glad it's over even though a next one starts tomorrow, which I'm not so glad about but oh well, it'll happen anyway, even though I wish it didn't.**

 **For English we have to write this Science-Fiction story, and at first I was like, 'oh cool, finally something I'm pretty good at.' And all happy about it, then I ask my professor the word limit and he's like, '400 is the minimum' okay... 'and 1,000 is the maximum'. And I was just there like, are you kidding me?**

 **Ive already written 600 of those 1,000 and I have no idea how to wrap it all up, and I'm gonna fail that... your fault sir, so disappointed... so disappointed... *shakes lowered head with pursed lips***

 **Anyways! On a happier note, let's enjoy this awesomely awful chapter I'm about to send your way.**

 **Enjoy...**

 **.**

"Mr. Jackson?" A voice called from behind him.

Percy dropped his fork next to his plate gave a confused look to all his friends and turned around to meet whoever it was that called his name.

He met the old and wise Dumbledore. "Sir?" He asked. "What is it?" The look that the old wizard was giving him gave him a bad feeling.

"I'd like to have a word with you." He said motioning to the exit. "If you may..."

Percy turned around and gave a fake smile to his friends before standing up and walking outside of the great hall.

"My office." Dumbledore said, walking ahead of him.

"No." Percy said stubbornly. "If you want to talk we do it here."

The wise wizard raised his eyebrows and there was the twinkling in his eyes again. "Okay." He said, walking back to the demigod.

The son of Poseidon crossed his arms. "What is it?" He wanted to be more rude but he opted against it.

Dumbledore chuckled lightly and stroked his long white beard. "You see," he started, "Thanks to your friend, Piper is it? We are short of a Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher."

Percy glared at the professor before he had even finished, anticipating what he was going to ask. "And...?"

"Well, seeing that you-"

"No!" Percy interrupted. "I don't know what you were going to say, but if it's somehow even related to me teaching, then the answer is already a no."

Dumbledore looked disappointed. "And why not?" He asked nicely and slowly.

Percy shook his head. "I'm done." He said. "I'll fight, but I am not teaching kids how to fight so that they can get themselves killed!" He finished with a much louder tone. "I'm not doing that again. I'm done leading kids into battle and watching them die."

"So you'd rather they go into battle inexperienced?" Dumbledore wisely asked.

The son of Poseidon leaned on the wall with the top of his forehead. "Ask Jason, or Frank, or any of the others. Just, please don't ask me." He said in a quiet voice, barely audible.

Dumbledore put a comforting hand on Percy's shoulder. "If I ask any of the other demigods they won't learn as much. They know you, they trust you, you're their friend-"

"Then ask Thalia! Or Nico." Percy interrupted as he turned around, melancholy in his eyes.

The wise old wizard looked at the demigod with care. "The huntress despises boys, they'll learn noting, and the son of Hades... isn't really a social guy and I doubt that he would fit the role well." He said softly. "Then Ms. Chase is... absent-" Percy slid down on the wall and buried his head in his hands. "So that leads me to you. A hero, a fighter... a leader."

The son of Poseidon didn't budge and Dumbledore continued. "Plus, I doubt that anyone else would fit in the role as well as you do. You say your flaw is loyalty, then how come you're ready to send them into a fight without having trained, knowing you could have-"

"Stop." Percy said looking at Dumbledore pleadingly. "Please, just stop! I get it, I'll do it, I'll teach those stupid lessons, but please just stop!"

Dumbledore looked saddened by the tone and extended a hand to help him up. Percy completely ignore the hand and pushed himself to his feet and then held his head low. Dumbledore knew he had gone over the limit and that he had pushed the son of Poseidon a little too much, but victory doesn't come without sacrifices.

-.-

Dumbledore and Percy silently walked towards the head table in the great hall. The demigod hung his head low, like a battered dog, a look which didn't look good on him. When the demigods first saw him they sent him questioning glances but he ignored them until the two had reached the head table.

The great wise old wizard clapped his hands and every head in the great hall turned to look at him, he walked to the owl-book thing.

"As you all may have heard yesterday night after the battle," Dumbledore started. "Our dear professor Umbridge has taken her leave therefore we are left with no Defence Against the Dark Arts professor for the rest of the year-"

Whispers immediately broke out and this time, Jason looked at Percy with a smug smile, knowing what Dumbledore was saying.

Dumbledore cleared his throat and the hall became quiet again. "Therefore we are indeed in need of a new professor." He said. "Seeing as how we're battling against mythological creatures, my staff and I have come to the conclusion that having an experienced demigod lead those lessons could be most useful. All of you here today know of Percy Jackson standing behind me, and although he's just seventeen, I'm going to ask you to show your upmost respect towards him as he will be leading the DADA lessons. He may ask help from his fellow demigods but that's up to him."

He then quieted down and looked straight in the eyes of a select few. "He's going to teach you how to survive and I'm asking you to do everything he says during the classes he'll teach. Be as responsible as you can be because this isn't time to play around anymore."

"Why him?" Draco asked from his table. "Why not one of the others?" He gestured to the new comers.

Frank stood up and slammed his hands on the table. "Because that's how it is." He said. "He knows what we're facing way better than any other. Plus, he's done this already, many times... he's our best bet."

Thalia herself stood up from the makeshift table the hunters had. "Now," she said all innocent. "I'm never one to say this, especially to a boy. But my cousin is a special case. And believe me when I tell you that if it's not him we're already dead. He's our leader on this." She said turning to look at Percy with a warm smile before sitting back down, next to Phoebe.

He nodded silently and looked back at Draco who had a smug look although he looked bested.

-.-

Percy silently followed Dumbledore into his office, Minerva and Snape followed them.

Albus handed a piece of paper to the demigod. "That's your schedule." He told him. "From Monday to Friday. If you need anything don't hesitate to ask either Minerva, Snape or myself. Your classroom is the one Doloreshad been using although it'll be changed to suit your needs."

Dumbledore continued on talking about his teaching, but most words weren't acknowledged in Percy's brain. He quietly sat on the chair and stared at the older man. Sometimes his eyes flickering upwards towards the direction of the infirmary where Annabeth lay unconscious, still having not woken up.

At a certain point Dumbledore stopped talking to him and started to talking to Snape, about something to do with Harry and Voldemort not penetrating his mind. Over the course of the previous months Percy's thoughts had only been on how the war was going to happen that he had let all the gossip and just everything that happened to he golden trio unacknowledged from his brain.

It was only now, as he got the line of the argument, that he started to realise that the wizard was in some deep dung. Having the dark lord frequently invade his dreams and make him see things he wasn't supposed to. Apparently Snape had been giving him lessons on how to keep him out.

Percy chuckled at that. Maybe he should get those lessons as well, so maybe, then Voldemort would stop whispering nasty things into his head, or overall being able to come in his head to annoy the demigod to death.

The three professors stared at the demigod who was sitting on the chair unmoving, silently staring at the wall ahead of him with a grin on his face, but his eyes told different, they were full of melancholy, which worried both professors but not so much the headmaster.

"Perseus." Minerva tried and the response was Percy jumping to his feet with a pen in his hands. Not a pen, Riptide.

He sighed and put the pen away when he realised who it had been. "Im sorry." He apologised as a shaking hand ran through his hair.

"No need to be sorry." She said slight preoccupation in her voice. "But did you understand what's going on?"

He stared ta her for ten long seconds before slowly nodding his head. "Yes." He said with another sigh.

 **.**

 **A/N yey. This took a while to get out, it actually took me an hour to write the first part and then about two days to think how to add to it and then well, another hour or less to finish it off which really stressed me out because it was a few minutes ago, but that's okay.**

 **I have a sequence to this in my head, wether it makes sense so far, I'm not so sure but I am trying my best and I do hope you enjoyed this chappie. If you didn't, I'm sorry I guess.**

 **Hunter out**


	40. Chapter 40

**A/N hey there!**

 **So imma say this now even though I should have said so a bit earlier but whatever. It's two things so sit tight...**

 **1\. I have a poll on this account so I dunno, to do it or smth. It's nothing serious, but maybe it will be... who knows.**

 **2\. This story started out in various POVs, Harry, Percy, Hermione, Annabeth and so on... but like you probably noticed it ended up being 3rd person POV, so this is more like a question, do you want me to keep going in 3rd person or do you want me to go back to 1st person?**

 **Thats it and I seriously never want to do that again, it was horrible!**

 **This chapter is 2,300+ words and I don't even know how, but,**

 **Enjoy...**

 **.**

" _Perseus." Minerva tried and the response was Percy jumping to his feet with a pen in his hands. Not a pen, Riptide._

 _He sighed and put the pen away when he realised who it had been. "Im sorry." He apologised as a shaking hand ran through his hair._

 _"No need to be sorry." She said slight preoccupation in her voice. "But did you understand what's going on?"_

 _He stared at her for ten long seconds before slowly nodding his head. "Yes." He said with another sigh._

-.-

"Okay, so hi." Percy said causally, standing in front of his fifth year class.

That would never stop troubling him, he was a teacher. He hated school and sucked at it and yet, here he was, standing in front of the class, teaching. He was the teacher, not the student. The teacher who taught boring subjects and sat in front of the class looking at students.

She had been a teacher before, but no a school teacher. He'd taught sword fighting to the younger and newly claimed demigods, taught his fellow mortal friends and classmates how to swim as the swim captain, or how he'd taught canoeing. But this was teaching, in an actual classroom...

It isn't so different, a voice whispered in his brain, and you've got your friends to back you up.

Percy glanced behind him to see most of his friends from camp sitting there, smiling at him and some even grinning. He could do it.

Just think like you're teaching normal Defence classes at camp, the voice whispered. It's not so different, just their wizards and a few months ago didn't even know gods still existed, or that he and his friends were demigods that held about as much power as all of Hogwarts combined, possibly including Dumbledore and all the other professors.

But they knew he was a demigod, they knew they were powerful and they knew that they either listen to him or they were screwed. So Percy looked at the class of fifth years with renewed strength and smiled at them.

"So," he said. "Don't, under no circumstances call me, Professor Jackson. Or you'll find yourself soaked."

A snort resonated from behind him and he turned to glare at his cousin, Nico.

He turned back to his class. "Call me Percy," he told them. "Perseus makes it sound like you hate me so let's just keep it on Percy. Now, we've already covered the basics of sword fighting and what-not. But since I am now a-... teacher, I have way more freedom to train you like proper warriors and be ready for the next attack."

He gestured around the room, at them sitting down with books and quills out. "We won't be staying in here," he said. "Obviously. Instead we'll be going down near the lake to have more ground and be in a more battle-like environment. We might even go in the forest for some exercises but no promises."

The son of Poseidon trudged to the door and stopped only in the frame to look at his friends. "Jason," he pointed at a big chest. "Could you carry that down stair, Frank please help him or something. Nico," he grinned at his cousin. "Get the other one, please." He turned to the whole class. "Everyone else, jog to the lake!"

There were a number of groans but many were smiling at seeing the change of the subject.

"Come on." Percy said as he picked up his own jog to the lake.

-.-

When everyone reached the lake, minus Jason, Frank and Nico, Percy stopped them and told them to take a run until a certain tree and then come back.

In the meantime, Percy and the demigods started to set up everything they would need to help teach the wizards in this useful but yet short lesson they had. Either way the material was going to stay set since his next class was seventh year and he would be teaching about the same things.

As he and Piper were setting up a stay dummy she picked up conversation. "So, how's it been?" She asked causally, already knowing the answer to that but still trying to have the son of Poseidon talk.

He shrugged. "Nothing too special." He admitted. "Just wizards are real and I hate my life."

She stopped working and stared at him but he didn't acknowledge it. "You don't hate your life." She tried softly adding love to it. "You'd hate Annabeth if you did."

He shook his head as he continued to set up. "I hate my life. Not the ones in it." He clarified.

"Don't say that." She soothed. "That just makes you seem suicidal."

He swallowed the lump down. "I'm not suicidal."

"Do you really believe that?" Another voice asked from behind him and Percy turned to see Jason standing there, Frank having gone to help Hazel and Nico as well. Clarissa was sharpening some blades and the students were still trying to reach the spot Percy had indicated.

Percy stopped working and stared at his friend with guilt. "My mind was clouded when we met Polybotes." He said.

Piper mildly remembered the time where Jason and Percy had fought the bane of Poseidon under water with the help of Percy's godly half-sister. But she knew nothing of Percy being suicidal during the whole of it.

"You're mind is also clouded in this moment." Jason reasoned. "The fact that Annabeth is hurt is clouding the way you feel about living."

Percy shook his head and continued working. "If I wanted to die I would have killed my self already." He told the son of Jupiter.

Jason didn't like the way he wasn't meeting his eyes and went ahead to grab Percy's arm and making him look at him. "Don't you dare!" He hissed, seeing the pained expression of the son of Poseidon.

The son of the sea god yanked his arm free. "Don't tell me what I can or cannot do." He said absently before walking away.

Piper looked at her boyfriend confused. "What were you talking about?"

Jason heaved a deep breath. "Asked me not to talk about it." He told her as he draped an arm over her shoulder. "It's his story to tell."

"Something to do with your encounter with Polybotes, isn't it?" She asked, not giving up.

He chuckled. "Don't worry about it Pipes." He said as he squeezed her shoulder.

"Don't worry?" Piper asked as she abruptly turned to face him. "The guy seems so depressed it's like he swapped personality with Nico. No offence to him, obviously. But seriously Jason, there's something wrong."

He gave her a peck on the lips and nodded. "I know." He said and went to join Percy.

"Hey, man." He said as he put a hand on his arm. "I'm sorry about before."

"Whatever." Percy mumbled, searching through swords. "Don't care."

"You obviously do care, otherwise you wouldn't be so pissed about it." Jason pointed out.

Percy turned and glared. "Can't someone be preoccupied without having you always on their tail?" He said a little too loudly. "It's annoying."

"Holy Zeus, Percy!" Jason exclaimed. "Didn't expect that turn of mood."

The son of Poseidon seemed almost as pissed as the day before. "That's the point!" He hissed. "You don't expect and yet you think you know everything. Well, I'm sorry but you don't. If I don't wanna share how I feel, deal with it and don't whine. Now please, let me teach this goddam class so it's over."

-.-

The seven demigods stood in a line with Percy in the middle and a little ahead of the, as the wizards all made a semicircle around them. When the last of the wizard took their place amongst their classmates Percy started again.

"So," he said. "This is going to be different from what I've done so far because we've got more variation in weapons and more people who can help you- what is it Hermione?"

"All of them are as good as you and the others?" She asked with a little suspicion in her voice.

Percy chuckled and nodded. "Of the little show Jason and I had the other day wasn't enough to prove it... there's something that might. Guys, little display of your power, please!" He said, turning around to face his friends.

Clarissa stepped up first brandishing her spear. "Don't ask me to show my power, Prissy." She snarled. "Unless you want a broken neck."

Percy raised his hands. "No need, and please, stop with the nickname."

She smirked. "In your dreams."

Frank stepped forward and as he did so his leg became way hairier and then he grew claws and his size reduced small so that he was as big as a dog, because in fact he was a dog, a husky to be precise. It didn't last seconds that he was back in his human form much to the wizard's astonishment.

Hazel raised her hands and a bunch of precious gems erupted from the ground and sprayed upwards, until they hit the ground again and sunk down back into the earth.

Nico didn't even move and Piper simply stepped forward and spoke: "don't judge my looks or anything else about me or my friends." She said with a lot of charmspeak. "Or you'll find yourself doing very embarrassing things."

"How exactly?" A Gryffindor asked.

Piper smiled sweetly. "Like this," she said. "Please, go ahead and jump into the water. It's lovely." She added with a fake and very innocent smile.

Frank chuckled but most wizards snorted, they were completely astonished when the grave Gryffindor broke apart from the group, hesitated for a split second before willingly jumping into the freezing lake.

The wizards' eyes were wide in awe and some of their mouths were hanging open.

The boy resurfaced the water and started flailing in it. Percy didn't waist a minute in jumping into his element and helping the boy back up, drying the both of them as he did so. He turned to Piper and sent her a half-hearted glare.

"Please don't do that again." He said. "That could have ended way worse." He looked back at his friends and seeing only Jason was left he turned back to the wizards, doubting he'd need to show more of his powers after what he had shown the other day.

The whole lot of them were trying to keep their powers in low profile, none of them ever really showing even half of how strong they actually were in fear of the wizards rejecting them in some sort of way or starting to fear them. Not that there was anything to fear from nine kids that claimed they were the children of the gods, had Dumbledore's approval on that, and showed freak-Ish powers to support their claims and that easily kicked anyone's ass any time they felt like it.

"So, as I was saying before," Percy continued. "There are way more things from you to choose from. But the first step is, do you wanna learn the Roman way of fighting or do you want to improve on your Greek one. Because so far what my friends and I have been teaching as been free throughout, being do Greek heritage ourselves. But if you're interested in the Roman style of fighting then there are three of us that will be taking over that part of the lesson."

He motioned for his friends to split amongst Romans and Greeks. "Now," he said, turning back to the wizards. "In case you want to learn the Roman way, please do join my friends, Jason, Hazel or frank. All of the, experienced in a wide range of weapons and I assure its going to be fun. All those that wish to continue for Greek, join Piper, Nico and Clarisse. I'll be switching from both groups to see how things are going. Now go on and choose."

-.-

"You're a good teacher." Frank commented as they made their way back to the classroom where the wizards had left their bags and where they needed to be for their next lessons with the seventh years.

Percy shrugged. "Am I?"

"You are." Piper reassured. "And not only did you make it intense, it was also fun. You can see it from their faces. Sweaty but content."

That brought a smile to Percy's lips. "I'm glad it was nice."

"Nice is an understatement," Jason said. "But we can work with that."

Percy chuckled a little before leaving it to a smile and made his way back to his classroom where a group of older teenagers was probably waiting for him for their first lesson of actual Defence Against the Dark Arts.

Maybe it wasn't going as bad as he had thought it would be. Maybe he could actually have some fun in this.

-.-

The son of Poseidon really didn't understand the logic behind the fact that it happened that night. The demigods were all having dinner, all huddled on the Gryffindor table where the four initial demigods had been sorted into when it happened all over agin like the first time.

Mr. Filch, the caretaker of the big school came limping into the room, his grubby cat trailing behind him as if he were a dog.

"Monsters in the proximity!" He yelled at the top of his lungs. "Monsters in proximity!"

Everyone already knew the drill and immediately stood up and worked together to move the tables to the sides. A certain few ran to get trunks of weapons and armour as Percy took his spot at the head of the room and had all eyes on him.

Now was the time all the months of training would add up to. This was the real test that would determine who was good enough and who wasn't. He had only had one day as an actual teacher but he was confident that if everyone gave it their best shot they would come victorious at the end of this. Luckily for him the classes he had taught had all been fifth year it higher, although he wasn't so sure he was going to let the fifth years even step into the battle field unless they really asked for it.

Fifth year and fourth years were meant to be the back up, in case any monster came through sixth and seventh year the other two would be able to protect the castle for first, second and third year.

That was what they had planned anyway.

The whole hall was quiet and had eyes only for the demigod son of Poseidon and he knew exactly what to do.

"Okay," he said. "Listen up."

 **A/N and that's a wrap!**

 ** _And I wander if you know_**

 ** _how it really feels_**

 ** _to be left outside alone_**

 ** _when its cold out here_**

 ** _well maybe you should know_**

 ** _just how it feels_**

 ** _to be left outside alone_**

 ** _to be left outside alone_**

 ** _I tell ya..._**

 ** _all my life I've been waiting_**

 ** _for you to bring a fairytale my way_**

 ** _been living in a fantasy without meaning_**

 ** _it's not okay I don't feel safe_**

 ** _I need to pray_**

 ** _._**

 **Sorry about that...**

 **So tell me how that was, I love reviews and whatever you have to say bcs it always helps and motivates me to write more!**

 **I'm not saying you have to review but it'd be awesome if you did! I swear, waking up and reading all that you guys write just is the best thing ever, and that was wrong English but whatever!**

 **.**

 **To those that follow my other story, I need to apologise for the delay of the chapter bcs I fucked up on that. I made the document but totally forgot to update it on the story, silly mistake but I always rush things and I'm not promising it won't happen again.**

 **.**

 **Last thing but totally not the least, possibly the best!**

 **This story reached 300+ followers and holy crap that's amazing! And it's got over 350+ reviews which is wicked! Thank you to all of those that follow this story, it means so freaking much.**

 **That sounded cheesy but whatever,**

 **Good Night y'all**

 **Hunter**


	41. Chapter 41

**A/N wellllooo there peeps XD XD**

 **Like you might have noticed, or might have not, I made a cover for this story/FanFiction/crossover. Tell me of ya like it. If you follow the story on Wattpad, which I think you probably don't, you'll find that I put the same one there.**

 **Credit goes to me for that, I made it myself :D and I actually really like it... It took me an hour or so but it was worth it.**

 **So excited cuz in a week I'll be in Italy, in the Dolomites, skiing and god please help me, I can't wait. I am so excited. And then I'll see some old friends of mine, which is freaking awesome and just... I can't wait.**

 **But before that happens, there's still a weeks of tormenting school, in which I have a Spanish test, and idek know what else anymore... shoot.**

 **I'll apologise now for the turn this wil take,**

 **Enjoy...**

 **.**

 _"Monsters in the proximity!" He yelled at the top of his lungs. "Monsters in proximity!"_

 _Everyone already knew the drill and immediately stood up and worked together to move the tables to the sides. A certain few ran to get trunks of weapons and armour as Percy took his spot at the head of the room and had all eyes on him._

 _Now was the time all the months of training would add up to. This was the real test that would determine who was good enough and who wasn't. He had only had one day as an actual teacher but he was confident that if everyone gave it their best shot they would come victorious at the end of this. Luckily for him the classes he had taught had all been fifth year it higher, although he wasn't so sure he was going to let the fifth years even step into the battle field unless they really asked for it._

 _Fifth year and fourth years were meant to be the back up, in case any monster came through sixth and seventh year the other two would be able to protect the castle for first, second and third year._

 _That was what they had planned anyway._

 _The whole hall was quiet and had eyes only for the demigod son of Poseidon and he knew exactly what to do._

 _"Okay," he said. "Listen up."_

.

The raven haired demigod made his way silently towards the hospital wing, his armour heavy on him but yet, he barely felt it, his heart stuck somewhere in his throat as his sword moved briskly from side to side as he walked.

He reached the infirmary and didn't even bother to knock before he strides in, Madam Pomfrey glancing at him before absently walking elsewhere. He didn't see her though, all he had eyes for was the blonde beauty that lay on a bed, tucked in, peacefully sleeping.

The son of Poseidon sat on the edge of bed of his sleeping girlfriend, his... everything. He grabbed one of her hands with his own and caressed her cheek with the other.

"They're coming," he said, "and I have to fight."

She didn't respond, didn't move, didn't do anything except keep on breathing.

"I find it unfair," he continued, "call me selfish if you will, at this point I don't care. But I don't want to fight. I'm tired of it. Since we were twelve it's been a continuous fight. Every day... and I'm tired of it, all of it." He took a shaky breath. "And now you won't be having my back anymore, and I'll be lost- I am lost without you," his voice dropped quieter, "please come back to me. I can't do this on my own."

Again, she remained as still as a corpse, if not for the rising and falling of her chest.

He nodded to himself and gathered his emotions up, "I'll come back," he said, "I always come back in the end."

He waited for something, anything, a sign that would tell him that she had heard him... but, nothing. She didn't move, didn't give any sign. Defeated he leaned in and left a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Don't leave me," he mumbled, he walked away without turning back.

-.-

"Well finally," Thalia said as she shouldered her quiver.

"Shut up," he said dismissively, "I'm not in the mood."

Clarissa snorted beside them, "no ones in the mood, Prissy."

He ignored her and instead gathered everyone's attention and in less than five seconds everyone was listening and quiet.

"I have a plan–" he started before he got interrupted.

"We're all dead," Thalia muttered immediately, "every time you make the plans, we ended up in sticky situations."

"Well we don't have our strategist do we?" He asked, rather bluntly.

She pursed her lips before relaxing, "that doesn't change he fact that your plans suck. But no matter, do tell us."

"Okay," he said, "so. I'll be splitting you in groups and you're going to be appointed to one of the demigods. If you decide to join him or her, it's automatic that you have to do everything they say. They say regroup, you regroup, they say to attack, you attack. Am I clear?"

Everyone around the room nodded.

"Good," he continued, "so, I'll have seventh year Gryffindor and the Slytherins are going with Nico. Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw you're with Jason. Sixth year Ravenclaw, you're with Jason as well. Sixth year Gryffindor, Slytherin you're with Clarisse and Hufflepuff you're with Frank. Fifth year Gryffindor and Slytherin you're with Hazel whilst Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff are with Piper."

He took a deep breath, "Nico and I will be up front with the seventh years, Jason's group and the hunters will flank us. Clarisse and Frank will have theirs as a second line of defence behind ours. Hazel and Piper, I want you to be in charge of not letting any monster that passes through us, to pass through you and get inside the castle. Will, you're staying here and wait for the wounded, because there are going to be, and a lot at that. Hazel and Piper, in case there is absolute need up there and you see it, appoint the prefects as leaders of your group so that's there's a total of four for each group to make decisions and come and aid us."

"Nico," he called out to his cousin, "you and I will get the bigger impact, I want you on my left, Thalia you're on my right and Jason you're at Nico's left. Clarisse and Frank you spread your groups behind our lines, hopefully it won't be needed," he looked at everyone, "get into your sections."

-.-

They were discussing as to where they would set themselves so to get the army of monsters best when they got interrupted.

"I was thinking to have us in an angel that faced the castle but was just outside the forest," Percy said, "so they can't regroup and be well formed once they're out of the woods and we won't give them the chance– Harry? Is there anything...?"

Harry and his gang where standing there, next to demigods waiting for them so finish.

"Actually, yeah," he responded.

"What is it?" Percy asked.

"Well," he said shyly, "I'd actually like to be on the front lines, up there fighting."

Percy narrowed his eye but it was Jason who spoke, "aren't you the boy of the prophecy?"

Harry nodded, "I am. Why?"

"Doesn't that make you, like," Frank said, "one of the people we least want to fight a battle. I mean doesn't the Wizarding World depend on you to stop this evil guy?"

"Trust me," Harry said, "I've risked dying tins if times before. This will be no other. Plus, I'm not just going to let my friends fight whilst I'm behind doing next to nothing."

Percy looked at the others for guidance, and found that they were indifferent about it, "but you have to swear to me that you'll do everything I tell you to," he told Harry, looking him straight in the eyes, "even if my own life is at risk and I tell you to run you will run without hesitation."

Jason and Nico exchanged a glance but no one noticed it.

Harry was silent for a moment. "I swear," he then said, "I swear it."

Percy nodded, wondering if he'd just killed the boy by allowing him to fight in the front lines. Ron started to say something but he was immediately cut off.

"No," Percy told him, "neither you nor Hermione will be joining Harry in this. The both of you will go back to your groups and stick with it, if I find you've abandoned it the consequences won't be nice, for either of you."

"But then he won't have a partner–" Ron tried saying, but again he was cut off.

"I said no," Percy said sternly, "plus, he'll be with me."

Hermione tried one last card. "How come he can and we can't?"

Percy stared at her for a moment before answering. "It's different." Was his simple answer.

-.-

He stood focused staring at the forbidden forest, noises from within reaching his ears and alerting him that the army was close. And then he saw the fist monster, an empousa pounding forward followed by more of her brethren.

Percy looked side ways to find Nico with his sword already in his hand as was Jason's, his black shield strapped to the other arm. Jason's was Imperial Gold. He then glanced at the hunters, all of them were in a kneeling position with an arrow already notched into place and being aimed by the immortal girls. He looked at his cousin and gave her a nod.

"Fire!" She yelled and dozen arrows per girl was sent swooshing through the air. Some hit the trunks, but most of the lethal sticks hit monsters which disintegrated as soon as the metal hit their skin.

The first line of monsters was gone, now the next round. The hunters noticed another ten arrows each into their bows, these were a little different from the previous ones.

"Now!" Thalia yelled over the noise of approaching monsters and again, like before, dozen, no hundreds of arrows were sent soaring into the air. Those that hit monsters were accidental but no matter, said monster died. Those that hit the ground like they were supposed to, exploded and obliterated everything in the radius of five yards.

Percy unsheathed Riptide and raised it forward as he yelled, "for Hogwarts!"

There's was a chant from the students behind him as they shouted after him, and then they charged. They charged like wild animals out for blood, they charged like brothers who wanted to protect their brothers, they charged as students, who wanted to protect their school.

-.-

After three full hours of fighting the monsters kept on coming and the demigod and wizards were starting to tire, the swords becoming heavy in their hands as were the shields and armour they were wearing. But they still kept on fighting because it was either that or it was dying by the hands of the incoming monsters.

Although they were deeply outnumbered there had been not so many casualties on the 'good' side of the battle, whilst there and been more than enough on the 'bad' side.

Harry fought next to Percy and he found that he was lucky to. Many times it had come where Percy had saved his life from being cut in half, to find his sword protectively in front of him, disintegrating the monster that would have ended his own life. He was grateful to be fighting next to him, and amazed as well.

However well the son of Poseidon had demonstrated his fighting skills this was better still, he didn't let anything get closer than sword's length away from him, he was that good.

The Boy Who Lived also noticed that the other demigods, those that had come to help were doing more than good on their own. Hacking and slashing through monsters like they were made of butter and not actual meat, but then Harry thought, these guys had been doing this their whole life, or at least a lot of time whereas he had just learned of this mythological world a few months prior.

And then there was Voldemort, the guy wasn't giving Harry any breaks, and by looking at Percy's face, neither was he to him. But he still thought that in this case he had it slightly worse that Percy. Just in this case. Tom Riddle had been hunting him for a decade and a half now, and to have psychopathic murderer after him wasn't the most pleasing of thoughts.

From Voldemort it led to the dreams or more like visions that he had been having during his profoundly needed sleep about the hall of doors, or whatever it was, and Harry had the slightest of impression that he was going to find himself there in no time, and that he wasn't going to like the outcome of it.

He only refocused on the battle when he heard the same person that he was fighting next to yell out to him, "Move!"

Harry got the message a tad too late, he saw one of those huge gods- hounds- no, hellhounds pounding towards him and he just stood there, he didn't raise his sword, moved away, tried to do anything.

He heard a disgruntled grunt from where Percy was standing before said person started to run, his sword falling from his grip so that he was faster.

As Harry managed to take a step towards one of the sides a body collided into his and sent him stumbling away, the impact was followed by a yell of pain, but not his own.

Harry shook his head and focused on where he used to be standing, laying on the ground was Percy, holding his side where blood kept on pouring out as the hellhound who had attacked him stood towering in front of him, his fangs coloured red with blood and it was a moment before Harry realised that it was _Percy's_ blood.

Percy was on his butt and scowling deeply in pain, he didn't have the time to register that he was hurt before something got him in a chokehold so tight that his face became red. He saw Harry from the corner of his eyes try to approach him but he was intercepted by another monster which he had to take down before another monster stopped him and soon the Boy Who Live was surrounded.

As Harry fought he saw Percy's attempts to get his attacker off become weaker and weaker before his eyes rolled in their socket and his fight stopped completely.

-.-

The monsters started retreating, a move that didn't go unnoticed by the wizards and demigods, for obvious reasons. Then Nico notice the unconscious figure amongst them and he immediately made to go after them only to be stopped by someone far bigger than him grabbing his arm.

"What?" He snapped at his cousin.

"You can't go after him," Jason said gravely.

Nico yanked him off. "And why the fuck not?" He asked as he started making his way towards them again only to be stopped by his cousin again.

"We can't just let them take him!" Nico yelled at his cousin, "who knows what they'll do to him if we do."

Jason shook his head, "Nico you can't just barge in there, they're gonna kill you–"

"Then we all attack–"

"We need to regroup," Jason said sternly, "take their retreat as a chance to rest. Then we can have someone go in and get him out. But we can't risk it–"

"He's your cousin for god's sake!" Nico yelled after him, "he's save your life countless of times and you're just gonna let him die–"

"He's not gonna die," Jason said calmly. "If they wanted him dead they would have killed him already. Listen we can't risk it, he'll have to do on his own."

Nico glared at his cousin, "you can't stop me."

"Nico–"

"No, Jason!" Nico snapped back, "he's my brother. I won't let them do anything to him."

Jason wouldn't back down. "I'll ask you one more time," he warned, "then I'm using force–"

"Fuck you!"

Jason nodded, "I'm sorry," he muttered at the leaving figure of his cousin.

He mumbled something else and a lightning bolt came down, zapping to the ground. Jason caught it with the tip of his sword and redirected it towards his cousin. The Son of Hades gave a cry as he was sent spiralling forward. When he hit the ground he didn't get back up, but Jason knew he wasn't dead.

Hazel appeared next to him, "I swear, if you killed my brother I'm gonna kill you." She mumbled.

They reached the still form of the Ghost King and Hazel checked his pulse. "I agree with you, Jay," she said, "but hitting him with lightning was a little too much."

 **.**

 **A/N... *hides***

 ***hesitathly comes out***

 **Liked it? Please yes?**

 **Tell me, and btw, not sorry, it's fun. I love this.**

 **When I was writing my 1,000 words Sci-Fi story for the English assignment, I realised something, which tipped my soul upside down.**

 **"Get out." He said. *wrong! wrong!***

 **"Get out," he said. *right! right!***

 **Fml, I didn't know until my friend read my Sci-Fi story and told me, and I thanked her as much as I cursed at her, bcs I srsly didn't know that, and I feel so goddam stupid. But now I know, and I'm trying to write like that, although I still slip into the wrong one sometimes and I don't fully get it but I'm getting the concept, little by little.**

 **Time to go now, it's almost dinner time, and I need to finish some random s*** before I go eat.**

 **Best wishes, (not)**

 **Hunter**


	42. Chapter 42

**A/N screw the AN,**

 **Enjoy...**

.

 _Hazel appeared next to him, "I swear, if you killed my brother I'm gonna kill you." She mumbled._

 _They reached the still form of the Ghost King and Hazel checked his pulse. "I agree with you, Jay," she said, "but hitting him with lightning was a little too much."_

.

"Where the hell is he?" Thalia yelled as she pushed through the doors to the Great Hall.

Nico and Jason were arguing at the head, but got stopped when the hunter entered and demanded where he was.

"Thalia–" Jason started but he was soon pinned against the wall by his own sister.

"Just tell me where he is!" She snarled in his face, "or I swear I'll knock you into next week! And you know my threats aren't empty."

"Thalia," Hazel said gently, "let your brother go."

"Oh, just shut up already!" She said as she turned to her.

She suddenly found a Stygian Iron sword at her throat, "you take that back! Right now!"

"Why, is older brother getting triggered?" She mocked.

"Shut up!" Nico hissed, "just shut the Hades up!"

"And why should I?" She asked, "you don't control me, Neeks. I'm not dead."

He snarled before he brought his sword crashing down on her, she rolled out of the way and as she did so drew her bow and notched an arrow. "Too slow," she commented before she let the arrow fly.

He dodged it before he brought his sword down again, this time finding a spear to intercept it, Nico looked up to see another hunter, Phoebe, standing over her lieutenant.

"Back off, boy!" She hissed.

Nico kicked her in the stomach and sent her stumbling back before he spread his arms and cracks opened on the floor, five undead skeletons crawling out to aid him.

"Always hiding behind your little friends, are you?" Thalia mocked, "why don't you fight like a man?"

"Just shut up," he told her, "this doesn't have to get messier than it already is."

"You started it!" She accused.

"So childish," he commented.

"With your threats."

"You're the one that started maltreating my sister!"

"You're the one that–" she was interrupted by a faint voice, yet everyone heard it.

"Where is he?"

Thalia's eyes widened as she recognised the voice and remembered the reason of her anger in the first place. She made to move forward but was intercepted by Jason who held her back as Piper walked to the daughter of Athena with a sad smile on her face, all the present wizards –who were being treated by Will and their friends– looked at the scene unfold.

"How are you Annabeth?" Piper asked with charm-speak, making the strategist focus on that question for the moment.

Annabeth didn't fall for it, "I'm well– Piper please don't," she said as she started to connect some dots in her head, "tell me where he is."

Piper but her lip and Annabeth broke for the first time in her whole life, "no!" She said, "no."

"He's not dead," Nico said helpfully."

The daughter of Athena's knees buckled and Piper caught her in her arms, Thalia running to her sister's aid in less than a second.

"Annabeth?" She called and Annabeth fell into her arms as Piper let go.

She helped her to her feet and she walked her outside of the great hall where there were less ears.

"He's left again!" Annabeth said, holding her side where the arrow had pierced. "He's gone! Again!"

"He's going to be okay," Thalia reassured, but she didn't know anymore wether she was reassuring herself or Annabeth. "He's strong, he's going to come back, he always does."

They sat down against a wall as Annabeth let her tears fall, leaning on Thalia's shoulder as the immortal hunter hugged her. "I can't lose him," she mumbled.

"I know," Thalia responded, "Gods, Annabeth I know."

"What happened?" She asked, "where is he?"

"I just heard it," Thalia said, "he got in between a monster and Ha– a wizard, he got hurt, ty took that as their advantage."

"Who?" Annabeth sobbed, "who?"

Thalia thinned her lip and scowled, "Harry," she said slowly.

"I'm going to–"

"You're not going to do anything," Thalia said, "except rest."

"Thalia, they took him," Annabeth cried, "they took him from me again. I can't go on without him."

"I never understood love," Thalia mumbled, "until I saw you two. Two souls that serve as half of a whole."

"Please, I need him."

Thalia hugged her friend tighter, "I know," Thalia mumbled, "I know, and we're going to get him back but we have to think rationally. As much as I hate my brother's decision, he's right. We can't just barge in their camp and demand him back. That's suicide."

"I'd do anything–"

"Would he be pleased?"

"I don't care! As long as he's fine, I don't care about the rest."

"Annabeth don't let your feeling cloud your mind. We all want to save him –he's my brother– brother but we have to think this through. I already told you, we can't think irrationally."

"He could die–"

"He won't," Thalia assured, "and if he does then we'll demand from Hades to bring him back. He won't die, I swear that to you, not on my watch, even if it's the last thing I do."

"Can we help him now?"

Thalia kissed her forehead, "of course, as soon as you're ready."

-.-

The two demigoddesses marched into the great hall like they hadn't been crying over a guy from the last ten minutes and immediately went to the other demigods.

"I want to know precisely how many we're dealing with," Annabeth started, "where they're camped at, and who's leading them."

The demigods exchanged a look, "um," Jason said, "we don't–"

"What have you been doing?" Annabeth exclaimed, "then we gotta find out. Because the sooner we know that the sooner we can plan a rescue mission to save that idiot and know where he is–"

"I can track him without problem already," Nico said, "I can shadow travel myself where his

life form is–"

"You know where he is?" Annabeth asked him.

He hesitantly nodded, "not precisely, but I do have a solid grip on his soul. You give me half an hour and I could easily come back with the exact location of where he is."

"How come you didn't already do it?"

"They didn't allow me," he answered.

"It's dangerous!" Jason said, "you're not actually thinking about just letting him go without a plan."

Annabeth didn't respond and his eyes widened, "what if he gets caught himself? If they can take down Percy–"

"I can keep to the shadows!" Nico said, "unlike Percy, I've got a hiding place anywhere I go and it's dark out anyways."

"But–"

"He's going," Annabeth said with a grin.

"Annabeth," Hazel said, "I get it, it's Percy that's missing but let's think this through–"

"There's no need to think it through," Annabeth said, "Nico is going, and I'm going with him."

Thalia beamed, "that's the Annabeth I like."

Annabeth smiled before she continued, "we go in, see where he is, come back, plan an attack. Attack as a diversion, free him, and then we end this fight. We give it all we've got and we don't hold back, especially us with powers, we give them hell."

"Is that a battle plan?" Frank asked uncertain.

"No," Annabeth said, "that's the order in which we'll do things, so let's start with the first one. Nico?"

He smiled, "thought you'd never ask."

"Give hell for me if ya can," Clarisse said, "and please leave some for me."

Annabeth grabbed Nico's arm and grinned at her friends before the shadows wrapped around them and then they retreated, where the two demigods were before was now empty.

.

 **A/N short one and sorry for the delay...**

 **rn im in English class so yolo.**

 **Enjoyed? Review and follow this story!**

 **Hunter out**


	43. Chapter 43

**A/N Wello there everyone...**

 **So here is this new chapter which I kind of don't like but I love it at the same time.**

 **Okah just a thing, if you follow my other story, Mist is Down, well then, I'm saying it here since I forgot to say it there. It's not over. Not yet. Even though it may seem like it is. It isn't. An update will come next week. I promise.**

 **Okay, now that's done...**

 **Another thing, I was thinking about starting another story, another crossover, this one PJO and the Avengers... like, I've started writing it, and I'm thinking of publishing it, cuz like, the other fanfic is almost done sooooooo... if you're interested keep an eye out.**

 **Enjoy...**

 **.**

 _"Is that a battle plan?" Frank asked uncertain._

 _"No," Annabeth said, "that's the order in which we'll do things, so let's start with the first one. Nico?"_

 _He smiled, "thought you'd never ask."_

 _"Give hell for me if ya can," Clarisse said, "and please leave some for me."_

 _Annabeth grabbed Nico's arm and grinned at her friends before the shadows wrapped around them and then they retreated, where the two demigods were before was now empty._

.

Nico's ability to shadow travel had increased ten fold since the Giant War, so when he shadow travelled both himself and Annabeth in the middle of the forest –which was were he felt the monsters would be– he wasn't tired or winded by the use of his powers at all, not even since Annabeth was along with him.

Immediately what he saw made his stomach churn and want to be emptied. They had appeared in a monster camp, when these beasts had learned to do that, he wasn't so sure, but they sure as hell looked stronger and smarter than they should. Monsters used to follow someone, much smarter than themselves and usually with some human personality to him, not just group themselves and fight like an army of experienced soldiers would.

Nico shared a quick glance with Annabeth, the same thing passing through their minds, 'we're screwed.'

Without a needed signal the two demigods started moving through the monsters and their groups, hiding behind bushes and trees, but mostly it was Nico keeping a shadow over them that obscured them from any monster to see them.

The son of Hades had a leash on the son of Poseidon's soul, not literally but in his mind he had a leash to everyone he recognised as friends, therefore the daughter of Athena was following him through the camps of cheering, talking and eating monsters.

He was close, Nico knew that–

Cheering erupted from somewhere close and both demigods had the suspicion it had something to do with a certain demigod.

They made their way towards a clearing of trees which was occupied by hoards of monsters all in a circle around something–

A black cloud going sonar swooped on from the air and landed in the middle of the circle where that something–or someone, was. Nico quickly had the idea of climbing a tree to get a better look and soon both he and Annabeth had a good view of what was going on.

The monsters were now kneeling at the person that had travelled to the centre of the group. Someone with a black long robe covering most of his body in layers. Pale white skin and a bald head. Nico had heard enough from Harry to know who this was.

This– man isn't the right word... creature, stood in front of someone Nico sorely wished wasn't there. He heard Annabeth intake sharply as she too got a good view at both men in the circle.

It was dark and therefore hard to see, but not for Nico. In the dark is where he saw the best and he could see every detail about both men from up there on the tree.

His cousin, also know as Percy, stood in the middle of the clearing, facing Voldemort, surrounded by monsters. He didn't look too bad to be deep in enemy territory, the only two things that showed he was physically hurt were the nasty bite he had gotten from the hellhound during the fight and then there were his wrists, they were red as if an allergic reaction was taking place where the ropes tightly held his arms spread wide at his sides, the other end tied to a tree.

"How nice," Voldemort said as he put two fingers under Percy's chin to make the demigod look at him.

But Percy didn't flinch, although Nico saw Annabeth flinch from beside him.

"I had given you a choice," Voldemort said, and Nico had to remember he was the bad guy, because his voice carried out gently across the night, too gently. "But you ended up choosing wrongly."

Percy turned his head away, in an act of defiance, which only earned him a slap to face from the old wizard.

"Soon," Voldemort said. "Soon, you'll be bowing to me."

Percy let out a laugh. "Bow? To you?" he asked disgusted. "I don't bow to gods, why on earth would I bow to you?"

Tom chuckled maniacally, like he usually did when he found something amusing. "Oh, you have no idea," he said. "Aren't you wondering why the rope is irritating your skin, why it feels like acid on your skin?"

Nico had been and he could see that Percy had too.

The old wizard continued to chuckle. "I'm sure you remember your old foe, the one from your previous war. What was his name again... oh yes! Polybotes."

Nico's eyes widened but he didn't jump to conclusions.

"He's helping you?" Percy asked, a little speck of fear was heard in his voice.

Now Voldemort grinned like a madman. "Oh, you have no idea..." he repeated. "His touch turns water to poison, have you ever wondered what it would do to you?"

"No need to wonder," Percy said stubbornly. "I've felt it."

The son of Hades heard Annabeth's silent gasp, apparently she didn't know.

"Well," Voldemort continued. "These binds have been soaked in poisoned water just for you. Making it twice as uncomfortable."

"What do you want?" Percy asked, ignoring Voldemort's last statement.

"You know exactly what I want," Tom said.

"Well then it's faster to kill me," Percy said. "Because I'm never, ever going to betray my family. Not for you, not for anyone."

"It could never start," the wizard said. "You'd never have to go through it. All you have to do is swear to me that you're going to hand the Potter boy in. And I'd let you go, these monsters will be sent to Tartarus by myself alone. I would promise you that–"

"Or we can fight you now," Percy said. "Harry defeats you and these guys go to hell anyways. And I'm seriously voting for the second option."

Tom gripped his wand tighter. "But why waste the lives of those that are going to fall in this battle. Why not spare one and save the rest?"

"Because they wouldn't be safe!" Percy snapped. "Not with you, you're a monster. So pardon me, I'd rather have some of these students did for you die in the end than having you take over the Wizarding world and then killing anyone you don't fancy."

Voldemort stared at the teenager in front of him and both Nico and Annabeth were scared he was just going to kill him. Instead Tom turned to the monsters and said, "he's all yours. Do as you please."

Monsters all around cheered.

"But don't kill him."

The cheering subsided but not completely. Voldemort turned back to Percy only to find him glaring at him with his head held high. Then the wizard turned into black smoke and flew away into the night.

The monsters advanced on Percy, bloodthirsty and vengeance written on their faces.

Nico was quick to grab hold of Annabeth and shadow travel back to the castle.

-.-

The two demigods ran rapidly into the Great Hall.

"We know where he is," Nico said as they joined their group of friends. "We got to get him out, now! Or there might not be a Percy left."

"What do you mean?" Jason said.

Nico explained what they had seen. Eyes kept on glancing at Annabeth who held an expressionless face through out it all, although everyone imagined what she was thinking.

"Plan of attack?" Thalia asked, looking at Annabeth like every other demigod was.

"Why are you all looking at me?" she asked, noticing the stares.

Clarisse gestured. "You're the strategist," she said forcibly. "What's the plan?"

Annabeth looked around at her friends and then at the wizards sitting and waiting patiently and eagerly behind them and it was then she knew that they were all in for it. They were going to help get Percy back because he was sacrificing his well being for them to have a better chance at defeating Voldemort. They were ready to take on an army of monsters who they'd only recently figured out existed. But they were still going to do it.

The daughter of Athena smiled. "So here's what we're gonna do..."

-.-

Harrry wondered the halls with Ron and Hermione towing behind.

"It's not your fault," Hermione said for what seemed the tenth time in that specific corridor. "Stop believing it is."

"I wasn't paying attention," Harry told her. "Of course it's my fault."

"You got distracted, mate," Ron said. "Happens to everyone."

"Well I'm not supposed to get distracted," Harry mumbled. "Not in moments like those. I'm supposed to have my head in the right place and know what I'm doing."

Hermione grabbed his arm and made him stop. "It's okay," she said. "I'm sure Percy doesn't hold you accountable for it."

"The guy hates me," Harry said, yanking his arm out of Hermione's grasp.

"No he doesn't," Hermione said. "Or have you forgotten that he's fighting because he doesn't want to betray you?"

Ron put a comforting hand on Harry's shoulder. "Don't worry," he said. "The guy looks strong, I'm sure he'll be okay. Especially with Annabeth searching for him."

"Come on, guys," Hermione said, tugging at them. "We have to go back to the Great Hall. Nico and Annabeth might be back."

Both boys relented although a little hesitantly. They jogged back to the Great Hall and true to Hermione's words the two demigods had come back and neither looked too pleased as they talked with the other demigods.

Harry felt a pang of hurt, somewhere in his body. He had always been on top of the student's minds when it came to threats towards the school, along with Hermione and Ron. Hermione was the strategist, the smart one, and Ron was the one to hold them back.

Now he wasn't even into the main plan with the demigods. He longed to be in that circle of people and have a say of what was going to be done next. This was his school, and these... strangers were taking control of everything.

As good as they were, at fighting, at planning at– everything. They weren't wizards, and Harry was.

Six demigods in charge of protecting a wizard school.

This wasn't the first time Harry had wondered this, but why weren't any of the professors intervening or having a say on how their school was going to be defended? Instead, it was all up to teenagers.

.

 **A/N Yas.**

 **So pls, actually please, review and favorite this story. Like for goodness sake, the review count is on 398 and I've been waiting for it to go up just by two for a week now, and it hasn't. And pls guys, all I need is two guess then we'll have hit 400 reviews and holy. That's a lot.**

 **And btw, I am posting that crossover, the first chapter, as soon as I'm done with posting this one chapter. Keep an eye out for it if you're interested.**

 **Hunter out**


	44. Chapter 44

**A/N hello there peeps. XD**

 **So yey, we hit 400+ reviews. Thnx.**

 **Um, btw listen to HAMILTON pls. It's a musical on one of the founding fathers of America. So if you're American you should totally listen to it. Plus, you could tell you're studying history whilst listening to amazing music that tells an amazing story of amazingeness about someone who died two hundred years ago XD.**

 **So yeah,**

 **Enjoy...**

 ** _Previously..._**

 _Six demigods in charge of protecting a wizard school._

 _This wasn't the first time Harry had wondered this, but why weren't any of the professors intervening or having a say on how their school was going to be defended? Instead, it was all up to teenagers._

.

Well, those teenagers, knew how to do their job. He should have known he shouldn't haven underestimated them, because, hell, they knew what they were doing. Which Harry found kind of sad, because no one at their age should know how to lead armies into war, how to lead kids into a battle. It wasn't right, it wasn't fair.

But he knew that if he was going to contemplate on what aspects of life were fair and how, he would never be done so he just came to terms with it and brought his mind back into the future, because the future is what he needed to focus on right now.

He followed the seventh years of Gryffindor and Slytherin who were following Annabeth through the forbidden forest. He made sure to watch his steps in order to make no sound as he walked to through the bushy and stick-littered path. They were a group of twenty with about three more groups of the same amount ready to back them up in case it got messy and more groups going to the same point but from different directions.

At a sudden the whole team was called to a stop from Annabeth up front, she picked a select few of wizards, Harry not in the chosen ones for obvious reasons, and they continued walking towards the monster camp, leaving the others behind to wait for a signal that was sure to come, but for the moment, silent.

She walked briskly through the reaming of the forest and then they entered the enemy camp, and it was just a blur to how she got to him. She wasn't even looking where she was going but there was just this force, this something pulling towards that direction and she knew better than to misjudge her guts.

When she saw him standing there, or more like hanging there, she wanted to cry out and set this camp aflame. He didn't look conscious, but she could see the rising and falling if his chest which gave her hope after all. His upper body was littered with blood although he still wore what remained of his orange shirt, his armour lay to the side untouched.

She quickly scanned the surroundings and then sprinted towards him. She didn't think twice about swiping her dagger through the ropes that were binding his wrists and held him as his dead weight fell to the ground.

"Percy?" she asked hopefully.

No response.

The little group of wizard that had followed her through the camp reached her and surrounded them in a defensive manner.

"Water," she mumbled. "Somebody get some water."

A Gryffindor student got his wand out, muttered an incantation and water came out streaming from his wand towards the son of Poseidon. Annabeth would have done so herself had she taken her wand with her, but this wasn't magic anymore, this was mythology.

She watched as the blood flowed away along with the water, as the cuts were healed and then closed just to leave a thin white line on his pale skin. But he wasn't awake yet.

"Hey!" a new unfriendly voice said. "What are you doing there?"

"Nothing you should care about?" Jason said, entering the clearing with his sword raised and about three dozen wizards behind him.

And so the fight started, monsters came spiralling in from all directions as did demigods, wizards and hunters alike. But the only one that had Annabeth's interest was the man in her arms who was still unconscious.

"Come on," she said. "You have to wake up. Or they're going to kill you. Percy, wake up." She slapped his face and when she got a slight moan coming from his lips she got hope. "Wake up!"

A gasp emitted from his lips as he briskly sat up and frantically looked around, his hair whipping from side to side.

"Calm down," she said carefully. "Percy calm down."

His eyes set on her and once they focused it seemed as thought a huge weight was lifted from his shoulders as he buried his head in the crook of her neck and embraced her tightly. "I swear to the gods, I was so scared I lost you."

She hugged him back. "It won't be that easy."

He chuckled and pulled away, just to flash her his crooked grin and then crashing his lips onto hers.

"Some help would be nice," Thalia called from within the deep crashing of swords. "Do that later."

They grinned at each other and she helped him to his feet. He wasn't even half way up when his legs buckled beneath him and he fell right down back on the ground. Annabeth looked preoccupied for a moment before she saw a black figure swooping in and then Percy was gone.

She grinned up at the black Pegasus where her boyfriend uncapped his sword and then came back down and with one clean swipe severe a couple of heads off.

Annabeth reached Jason. "We have to get them out of here, towards the lake. So all of you can have more movability."

"To the lake!"

-.-

They had been fast and quick to retreat back to the lake. Percy awaited for them there mounted on his Pegasus with his sword dangling from his side.

They all stood there waiting for the monsters to come, the demigods all knew what they had to do next, and they were waiting for it.

When the first reassembled lines of monsters broke through the forest the action started.

The water in the lake began to churn wildly as it rose and rose behind the army of wizards, demigods and hunters. The two children of the sky, Thalia and Jason, grabbed hands, closed their eyes and started to mutter things under their breaths. Dark thunder clouds gathered up in the sky. Nico waited on his own, knowing it was not yet time for him to make move. Hazel worked on the mist, adding illusions for the incoming monsters.

When the monsters were half way to the small assembled army of teenagers, all Hades broke loose, and that was an understatement.

A fifty feet tall wave hit them at the exact same time lightning bolts did. All those monsters that were hit by water were fried immediately. Hazel put her illusions in action, forming a mist maze to confuse this beasts. The lightning kept on coming down. And then the hunters fired their arrows, dozen per huntress. Nico spread his arms wide and called for the power of Hades. A long crack broke the earth in between the monsters and the demigod and dozens of undead warriors crawls out and started attacking the enemy.

The lightning stopped and Frank transformed into a fully grown elephant. All the teens unsheathed their weapons and branded their shields.

"For family!"

Their war cry was resonated ten fold as they all ran up to meet the enemy.

-.-

Lightning kept on crashing down, even as the two demigods fought valiantly for their lives, they managed to spare some of their energy to summon the bolts.

Frank crashed into enemy lines and didn't seem to be affected by the scratches that littered his legs.

Hazel rode on Arion, her faithful horse, causing mass havoc and panic as she strode rapidly through the enemy lines and slaughtered any monster that she passed.

The hunters flanked the demigods from behind and were firing their arrows repeatedly at the incoming monster lines. Each time they fired their arrows a dozen monsters would disintegrate to the touch of the head.

Nico fought next to Annabeth and Clarisse and they all fought like demons from Hades itself. Nothing got closer that their weapon span, anything that tried was immediately cut off.

Percy rode on Blackjack, he would spiral down, cut off some heads and then swoop back up and the monsters would have no idea what hit them.

And the wizards, they were fighting well enough to stay alive and the casualties were low.

But all that's good never lasts. They were losing the effect of surprise and raw power, they were getting weaker by every strike and they didn't know how long they'd manage to carry on like this if the monsters didn't stop coming.

-.-

Percy didn't believe in miracles. He never had and never would have but...

He was fighting like a madman, his arms aching from the beating he had received and the fact that he was using a sword, which wasn't really light on its own, and also the fact that he needed to use his muscle power to break through the tissues or whatever a monster was made of.

But that's not the point, the fact is that a miracle actually happened, falling from the sky like they tell in fairy tales.

A fiery hot ball of gas, crashing into the enemy in front of him and setting the grass ablaze before Percy waved his hand and a small wave distinguished it.

"Hey, man," someone, who Percy would have never dreamed of hearing again said. "Why'd you ruin that? It was awesome!"

Percy's eyes widened and when he saw the bronze dragon coming in for landing he wanted to cry out, kill the guy riding it, slap him, stab him, trample him and the probably hug him to death.

For some goddam reason everyone had stopped fighting, even the monsters. Everyone watched as the metallic dragon came or landing and the two figures riding it hopped off.

"You know," Leo said with a grin. "This is the best welcome back ever, you know. Everyone stops fighting. I mean, I know I'm hot and all, but come on guys. You're pushing it."

Jason pushed through the wizards. "Shut up," he said but his eyes betrayed him. "I'm killing you when this is over."

Leo grinned and winked at Jason and then set himself ablaze.

With renewed energy and new hope the demigods and wizards raised their weapons and attacked the enemy all over again.

 **A/N so yeah, excuse the crappiness of this chapter. And how rushed it seems but I couldn't get it out, so yeah, apologies, apologies.**

 **XD**

 **Leave a review or a favourite on your way out if you can. Oh and yolo, if you're interested on a crossover on PJO and the Avengers, then go check out the one I'm currently writing XD. Oh and, if you already know about that one and also read this one, I'm cooking up a chapter in these days so yeah, sit tight.**

 **Hunter out XD**


	45. Chapter 45

**A/N 1:45 AM, that's the time now, the time I stayed awake just to finish this chapter and make it in time because I gotta have it on today because that's what I said I'd do, that's the schedule I have and I have to follow it.**

 **Im very tired right now, lemme just say Happy Easter, even though for me it's already passed, being Monday already, weird huh?**

 **Well anyhows, Enjoy...**

 **.**

 _Previously on Demigods at Hogwarts:_

 _A fiery hot ball of gas, crashing into the enemy in front of him and setting the grass ablaze before Percy waved his hand and a small wave distinguished it._

 _"Hey, man," someone, who Percy would have never dreamed of hearing again said. "Why'd you ruin that? It was awesome!"_

 _Percy's eyes widened and when he saw the bronze dragon coming in for landing he wanted to cry out, kill the guy riding it, slap him, stab him, trample him and the probably hug him to death._

 _For some goddam reason everyone had stopped fighting, even the monsters. Everyone watched as the metallic dragon came or landing and the two figures riding it hopped off._

 _"You know," Leo said with a grin. "This is the best welcome back ever, you know. Everyone stops fighting. I mean, I know I'm hot and all, but come on guys. You're pushing it."_

 _Jason pushed through the wizards. "Shut up," he said but his eyes betrayed him. "I'm killing you when this is over."_

 _Leo grinned and winked at Jason and then set himself ablaze._

 _With renewed energy and new hope the demigods and wizards raised their weapons and attacked the enemy all over again._

.

The son of Hephaestus didn't have time to even step into the huge castle when he felt a curled fist onto his jaw and it sent him spiralling against a wall. When his eyes opened again he saw another fist coming down and –god help him for the consequence– set his head on fire, resulting for the one trying to land a punch on him, to yelp in pain and retreat visibly. He was mildly aware of the shrieks of terror coming from nearby wizards but, lets be honest, all he cared about at the moment were his friends, which he hadn't seen in months.

Screw the scared wizard.

He let the flames distinguish and then grinned at his friends.

It didn't last for long, someone threw a left hook on his face which totally washed the grin off it. He groaned and held his face as he stood up and put a hand up signalling and asking them to stop punching his face.

"I can explain," he said in a pant as he brought his hand in front of his eyes to see wether he was bleeding. He was not. "Look–"

Someone else, this time from his right, interrupted him by punching him, again, this time on the shoulder.

"Ten months!" Jason growled as he hit him. "Ten months in which I was sure you were dead!"

The son of Hephaestus couldn't blame him, although it did hurt as the son of Jupiter landed a few more punches before embracing his best friend in a bear hug. "Don't you ever do that again."

Leo had never thought he'd be this missed, that this'd be the reaction he'd get from his friends, heck he wasn't even sure he'd be missed, not after all the trouble he caused during the quest to defeat Gaea. He was surprised to see he had been, in fact, missed a lot.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled.

"Sorry, doesn't cut it," Percy said, he stood with clenched fists, Annabeth holding him back with a hand to his chest. "You made us believe you were dead for ten months. What Jason did is only the first few of many punches you'll be finding coming your way."

Leo cringed. "Nice to know I was missed."

"How stupid," Piper said as he approached him with open arms. Leo embraced his step-sister(?) and patted her back. "I missed you, Repair Boy."

"Missed you too, Pipes," he told.

As they pulled apart she gave him a smile which Leo knew could only mean bad business. "I'll give you my treat later."

Leo gulped and let himself be punched by the next in line, Hazel, before being embraced by the same daughter of Pluto. "I swear, if you make me do something like that again, I'm personally sending you to my father."

Percy gave him a man hug after threatening him like everyone else. Frank followed suit and did as much as Percy, Annabeth hugged him and gave him a death glare that made him pale visibly knowing he'd be in for something bad from her too. Clarisse nodded at him respectfully as did Nico and Will, Thalia grinned at him and then threatened him to not get closer to her hunters than he already was.

The sun started coming up and everyone, wizards, teachers, hunters and demigods alike celebrated for their feat over the enemy. They did so by having a huge feast were wizards didn't care about their houses and broke school rules by mixing and mingling with the other houses on their tables.

Leo was surprised when he found himself near the lake, next to Percy.

"What made you come here?" the son of Poseidon asked the one of Hephaestus.

Leo sat down near his demigod friend. "Needed to get out, breathe some fresh air."

Percy nodded in understanding but kept his eyes on the waves.

"How are you doing, man?" Leo asked. "I heard what happened..."

"Good, thank you," Percy said and then he said something that Leo was not expecting. "I need to thank you."

Leo gave him a look, one of pure confusion. "Why is that? I've done nothing but mistakes since we've met–"

"You got her off her island," Percy said, turning to face him.

Leo understood what he was talking and opened his mouth, but no sound escaped, Percy went back to watching the lake.

"I promised her I would," he said bitterly. "And after the war against Kronos I had asked the gods to free her. I made a mistake in not making sure they kept their promise."

"No hard feelings," Leo said, although he wasn't sure he fully meant it, but he knew that now –after all Percy had been through– wasn't the right time to start an argument with him. "You gave a chance to do something right."

"And you risked dying for that," Percy said. "You got killed, and then you came back to life so that you could do something I had promised I'd do."

"Hey, it's cool," Leo said. "Really, no need for this."

-.-

Leo and Percy were walking back through the castle corridors when they heard it.

"... but Harry – what if your dream was – just a dream?" Hermione said. The two demigods stopped shortly an Percy made a sing to Leo to stay silent. What was going on?

They heard someone –probably Harry– let out a roar of frustration.

"You don't get it!" Harry shouted at Hermione, "I'm not having nightmares, I'm not just dreaming! What d'you think all the Occlumency was for, why'd you think Dumbledore wanted me prevented from seeing these things? Because they're REAL, Hermione – Sirius is trapped, I've see him. Voldemort's got him, and no one knows, and that means we're the only ones who can save him, and if you don't want to do it, fine, but I'm going, understand? And if I remember rightly, you didn't have a problems with my saving-people thing when it was you I was said from the Dementors, or when it was your sister I was saving from the Basilisk–"

"I never said I had a problem!" Ron said heatedly.

Percy and Leo turned the corner and smiled gingerly at them. "What's going on?"

Harry seemed annoyed. "None of your business."

"Oh, so now we've switched roles?" Percy asked pointing a finger in between them. "I've met your godfather, Harry. A nice guy. And if he's trapped then maybe we could send out a group of people to help him out."

"You were eavesdropping?" Hermione asked accusingly.

Percy didn't deny it. "Can't say we weren't," he said with a crooked grin which Leo shared. "But seriously, if your godfather's hurt then we should help him out."

"Why would you help us?" Ron asked.

"Because from what I hear Voldemort's the one that's got him," Percy said with disgust. "And I have a score to settle with that bastard."

Then Hermione broke in her rant. "But Harry, you've just said it," she said fiercely. "Dumbledore wanted you to learn to shut these things out of your mind, if you'd done Occlumency properly you'd never have seen this–"

"IF YOU THINK I'M JUST GOING TO ACT LIKE I HAVEN'T SEEN–"

"Sirius told you there was nothing more important than learning to close your mind!"

"WELL, I EXPECT HE'D SAY SOMETHING DIFFERENT IF HE KNEW WHAT I'D JUST–"

"Listen," Leo said calmly. "Maybe instead of all this confusion, we could establish wether this Sirius had actually been kidnapped. Is there a way for you to contact him?"

"I've told you, I saw–"

"Look," Percy said. "We're the first to know that these visions could be true, but it wouldn't hurt to check if he's at headquarters or not. Because this might as well be a trap. But if it isn't, no one will try to stop you. I'll come, I'll do whatever it takes to try and save him."

"Sirius is being tortured NOW!" Harry shouted. "We haven't got time to waste."

"But if this is a trick of of Voldemort's, Harry, we've got to check, we've got to," Hermione said.

"How?" Harry demanded. "How're we going to check?"

Percy smiled and grinned at the same time, is that possible? "Well," he said maliciously. "Umbridge was sent off by a dear friend of mine–"

"–are you talking about the toad woman that Piper sent off?" Leo asked.

"Yes, now shut up and let me finish," Percy told him. "So she's been sent off, and if I remember correctly, I've seen a chimney in which I'm sure you could do all of your magic, wizardy stuff that you wizards know how to do. Use it to connect to Sirius' and check if he's home!"

"Why didn't I think of that?" Hermione asked him.

Percy barely smiled at her. "So is it a plan?"

"Since when do you come up with plans?" Leo asked him with scrunched eyebrows.

"Since the world started to end," Percy replied seriously which made Leo crack up.

"Now?" Hermione asked them, regarding the communication idea.

"Of course now!" Harry said angrily. "What did you think, we're going to wait after dinner or something? Hermione, Sirius is being tortured right now!"

They were about to start going when Percy held up a hand, "you guys go ahead and connect with Sirius. But I'm not going anywhere without warning Annabeth. And Leo if you plan on going, I'd warn the others if I were you. So let's meet in Umbridge's office in five?"

"I don't know where that is," Leo said as the others nodded in agreement.

"Just follow me," Percy said as he started to walk away.

"On it," Leo said as he followed.

 **.**

 **A/N I know it isn't of great lengths, but for now this is all I could cook up for today, sorry about that, but do tell me wether you liked it or not? XD reading the reviews I get makes me happy, and me being happy equals to me being motivated to write more, me writing more might mean faster updates now that I'm done with Mist is Down and I don't have a fit schedule for the Ageless Diversity.**

 **So yeah, Review, Follow and Favourite XD.**

 **And come on, if you thought it was close to an end you just got proved worn, how awesome is that?**

 **.**

 **Oh and btw, if you're in the Marvel Universe, which I am, I totally advise watching Agenst of S.H.I.E.L.D. totally worth all the hours wasted watching it. Only four seasons with twenty two episode of fourtyfive minutes. Super badass agents who continuously kick buts and amazing plot twists. Awesome humour and romance. Totally worth it.**

 **.**

 **Good night y'all,**

 **Hunter**

 **(P.S. oh and don't forget Hamilton the Musical)**


	46. Chapter 46

**A/N Hello there you ppl. How's life going for ya?**

 **I'm in a two week holiday break, called May Break, why my school has that? No idea, but I'm not about to complain... Although I'm dying of boredom -_-... Legit, although I've found entertainments... which included working out and then eating a ton of candy so ya know, not getting fat but not improving either -_-**

 **I know, stupid logic but, can I just say...**

 **358 (just checked) followers and what, five reviews per chapter?**

 **Come on guys! You can do better.**

 **I'm not asking for paragraphs or essays, just a couple of words telling me** **whether you enjoyed the chapter or not, because let me be honest, It's kind of demotivating when you see that so few people reviewed and what does demonetization do? Think about it.**

 **Reviews - Motivation - Quicker and better quality chapters.**

 **Why? Bcs I know I'm doing for people who actually care...**

 **Enjoy nonetheless XD...**

 **.**

 _Previously on 'Demigods At Hogwarts':_

 _"Since when do you come up with plans?" Leo asked him with scrunched eyebrows._

 _"Since the world started to end," Percy replied seriously which made Leo crack up._

 _"Now?" Hermione asked them, regarding the communication idea._

 _"Of course now!" Harry said angrily. "What did you think, we're going to wait after dinner or something? Hermione, Sirius is being tortured right now!"_

 _They were about to start going when Percy held up a hand, "you guys go ahead and connect with Sirius. But I'm not going anywhere without warning Annabeth. And Leo if you plan on going, I'd warn the others if I were you. So let's meet in Umbridge's office in five?"_

 _"I don't know where that is," Leo said as the others nodded in agreement._

 _"Just follow me," Percy said as he started to walk away._

 _"On it," Leo said as he followed._

.

Percy and Leo travelled through the corridors of Hogwarts until finally at last the pair of troublesome demigods reached the Great Hall. They didn't wait to gawk at it like they would have was it a less prying moment. Instead they walked straight towards the bunch of demigods eating over at a table, relieving (not that way!) themselves of the stress and hunger that the battle had brought with it.

"Hey?" Annabeth said as she saw the preoccupied faces of the two demigods.

Jason caught on in no time. "What's going on?"

"Harry had a vision," Percy said. "About Sirius –his godfather– being tortured by Voldemort. We're going."

"We?" Annabeth asked as she stood up. "Percy you're not going anywhere." He was ready to protest but she didn't give him the chance. "You've been injured more gravely than any of us and you've suffered a great deal in the past twenty four hours. You're not going anywhere."

Percy rolled his eyes and grabbed her hands. "I'm fine," he reassured her. "Really, there is no need for you to worry."

She shook her head and yanked her hands away from his grip, his confusion was only starting. "You're not going, not if I can stop you."

"Annabeth, please," he said. "He's my friend, and Sirius– he's a good man, I can't–"

"Leo is going right?" Annabeth asked although she already knew the answer. "Others can accompany him, I'm sure Sirius will be getting out just fine. But Percy, you're not going."

"Annabeth–"

This time he was interrupted by Jason, he stood and clapped his back. "She's right, man," he said. "It's unwise for you to go, please sit this one out. I'll go myself."

Percy wasn't going to go down without a fight. "Please–"

"I saw what they did," Nico said, although it weren't fully true, they had left before they had started. "I'll be helping Annabeth keep you here if I have to. Even knock you out."

"You wouldn't–"

"Try me," the son of Hades challenged.

"This is fun and all," Leo said. "But we said that we'd be there in five, so... whoever's coming, lets go."

-.-

Harry dashed over to the fireplace, seized the pot of Floo powder and threw a pinch into the the grate, causing the emerald flames to burst into life there. He knelt down quickly, thrust his head into the dancing fire and cried, "Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place!"

Hie head began to spin as though he had just gotten off a iair-ground ride though his knees remained firmly implanted on the cold floor. He kept his eyes screwed up against the whirling ash and when the spinning stopped he opened them to find himself looking out at the long, cold kitchen if Grimmauld Place.

There was nobody there. He had expected this, yet was not prepared for the molten wave of dread and panic that seemed to burst through his stomach at the sight of the deserted room.

"Sirius?" he shouted. "Sirius, are you there?"

His voice echoed around the room, but there was no answer except a tiny scuffing sound to the right of the fire.

"Who's there?" he called, wondering wether it was just a mouse.

Kreacher the house-elf crept into view. He looked highly delighted about something, though he seemed to have recently sustained a nasty injury to both hands, which were heavily bandaged.

"It's thePotter boy's head in the fire," Kreacher informed the empty kitchen, stealing furtive, oddly triumphant glances at Harry. "What has he come for? Kreacher wonders?"

"Where's Sirius, Kreacher?" Harry demanded.

The house-elf gave a wheezy chuckle. "Master has found out, Harry Potter."

"Where's he gone? Where's he gone, Kreacher?"

Kreacher merely cackled.

"I'm warning you!" Harry said, fully aware that his scope for inflicting punishment upon Kreacher was almost non-existent in this position. "What about Lupin? Mad-Eye? Any of them, are any of them there?"

"Nobody here but Kreacher!" the elf said gleefully, and turning away from Harry he began to walk slowly towards the door at the end of the kitchen. "Kreacher thinks he will have a little chat with his mistress now, yes, he hasn't had a chance in a long time, Kreacher's master has been keeping him away from her–"

"Where has Sirius gone?" Harry yelled after the elf. "Kreacher, has he gone to the Department of Mysteries?"

Kreacher stopped in his tracks. Harry could just make out the back of his bald head through the forest of chair legs before him.

"Master does not tell poor Kreacher where he is going," the elf said quietly.

"But you know!" Harry shouted. "Don't you? You know where he is!"

There was a moment of silence, then the elf let out his loudest cackle yet. "Master will not come back from the Department of Mysteries!" he said gleefully. "Kreacher and his mistress are alone again!

The elf scurried forwards and disappeared through the door to the hall.

"You foul elf!" he cursed after the little creature before pulling back from the fire and looking up at his friends in Umbridge's office.

"What happened?" Hermione asked.

Ron was preoccupied too. "Harry, what did you find out? Had You-Know-Who got Sirius or–"

"Yes," Harry said, as his scar gave a painful prickle.

"Wait a minute," Leo said, rising his hands as to say stop. "Who on earth is You-Know-Who? Cuz I sure as hell have no idea."

"Voldemort," Harry said. "And I'm sure Sirius is still alive, but I can't see how we're going to get there to help him."

"Well, we can fly," Jason opted.

"We?" Harry asked him. "You're not coming."

Jason crossed his arms. "And why not?"

"You don't even know him, I'm not letting you risk your life for someone you don't know!"

Jason put his hand on his shoulder, "it's okay man, we've done it before. And from what Percy had told me, this Sirius means a lot to you and he seems like a good man. And I know it's not my problem, but if 'Voldemort' is there, I have a bone to pick."

Harry was still unsure but then Hermione spoke up. "They just want to help Harry."

"But how are we going to get there?" Harry asked again.

"We could fly," Jason repeated. "Its fast and effective."

"Yeah but how?" Ron asked. "Like yeah, sure. You can fly of your own accord because of your heritage. And he's got a metal dragon–"

"Festus is not coming!" Leo deadpanned. "I have lost count of the times I've had to fix my ol' friend."

"I know," Harry said. "The Thestrals!"

"The what?" Frank asked.

"They're horses," Hermione explained.

"Which you can only see once you've seen death," Ron added.

The three male demigods ignored the statement. "So it's settled?" Jason asked. "You three can fly on those horse, I can hitch a ride of my own and Leo could hitch a ride on Frank."

.

 **A/N Forgive me for how short this is, really do. I promise for a much longer chapter for the one to come, Swear on the River Styx. But remember I'm not outlining the details or how long the next one will be so don't gold it against me.**

 **Gotta love the loop holes XD**

 **So yeah...**

 **Review**

 **Follow**

 **And stay cool.**

 **Hunter**

 **(P. S.) can I just mention that I'm always updating right before going to bed? cuz ppl, I am so tired even though I woke at 11:00 AM.**

 **Peace Out**


	47. Chapter 47

**A/N heeey there ppl. XO**

 **Thank you for everything, reviews and stuff, really thank you.**

 **But can I just say, for those that haven't read this before, but I update once every two Sundays, so now ya know what he didn't know.**

 **Can I just– I got the DARK PROPHECY today! I am super ecstatic about that XD XD XD XD XD XD**

 **Legit though... it's just sitting there, I've read up till chapter four, behind me and I'm really resisting the urge to turn around and read it through. But I can't, bcs one, I'm updating here and two, I've got a load of homework and Assessments that have been piling up on me that I have to finish, or at least work on today.**

 **But I was panicking, legit. Cuz we were in the centrum, my mother and I, and we split cuz she wanted to continue looking whilst I just wanted to go home (I hate shopping pls kill me). But, I thought, lemme just check that 'American Bookstore' there by the corner and see wether they have The Dark Prophecy. So I walked towards it, my hopes really low cuz they only have paperbacks and even if they did have the book I'd be prob disappointed...**

 **Then I see the things that are shown through the window, and *gasps* there's the Dark Prophecy. I rush inside and speed walk to where I know they have the 'Rick Riordan' section (they don't actually have that...) and I see both the first book and the second one in paperback, I pick up the second one and look at it with oogly eyes. I search for a hardcover one, I really don't like paperbacks when they're big.**

 **Then, there it is, my eyes widen and shit, and I pick it up like it's gold. I check the price, my heart falls but I'm like, screw it, I'm buying this even though it costs that much. I grab my phone and start calling my mom, meanwhile the book is clutched tightly in my hand, no one gets it.**

 **She doesn't answer me. I don't lose my hopes, I call again. She doesn't answer again. By the third time I'm calling I spot this sign that directs up some stairs to a 'used section' of books. No one will be there, I thought, so I went up there and tried calling my mom again. She didn't answer. I start panicking bus ive wanted this for so long and this might be my chance...**

 **I hide the book, and walk out of the bookstore, as soon as I'm outside I start sprinting to where I thought my mother would be. First shop, she wasn't there. I think, where would she have gone after? I go to the next shop, and then to the next, meanwhile still trying to reach her by calling her. When she picks up I'm about one hundred yards away and we start talking over the phone as I walk to her, explaining that I wanted– needed that book.**

 **She agreed to let me buy it, we walk back and it's still there, and I'm so happy bcs finally, after twelve days of having Rick spoil it on Instagram and whatnot, I have it and I can read it and ...**

 **I'm reborn inside. . .**

 **Okah forgive me for that but I needed to get it out XD**

 **Little thing about the chapter coming up, most of it was just taken from the book so I guess this is a disclaimer XD. I barely do those, but just for this one.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Pjo and/or HP those beautiful series belong to Rick Riordan and J.K. Rowling.**

 **Enjoy...**

 **.**

 _Previously on Demigods at Hogwarts_

" _Wait a minute," Leo said, rising his hands as to say stop. "Who on earth is You-Know-Who? Cuz I sure as hell have no idea."_

 _"Voldemort," Harry said. "And I'm sure Sirius is still alive, but I can't see how we're going to get there to help him."_

 _"Well, we can fly," Jason opted._

 _"We?" Harry asked him. "You're not coming."_

 _Jason crossed his arms. "And why not?"_

 _"You don't even know him, I'm not letting you risk your life for someone you don't know!"_

 _Jason put his hand on his shoulder, "it's okay man, we've done it before. And from what Percy had told me, this Sirius means a lot to you and he seems like a good man. And I know it's not my problem, but if 'Voldemort' is there, I have a bone to pick."_

 _Harry was still unsure but then Hermione spoke up. "They just want to help Harry."_

 _"But how are we going to get there?" Harry asked again._

 _"We could fly," Jason repeated. "Its fast and effective."_

 _"Yeah but how?" Ron asked. "Like yeah, sure. You can fly of your own accord because of your heritage. And he's got a metal dragon–"_

 _"Festus is not coming!" Leo deadpanned. "I have lost count of the times I've had to fix my ol' friend."_

 _"I know," Harry said. "The Thestrals!"_

 _"The what?" Frank asked._

 _"They're horses," Hermione explained._

 _"Which you can only see once you've seen death," Ron added._

 _The three male demigods ignored the statement. "So it's settled?" Jason asked. "You three can fly on those horse, I can hitch a ride of my own and Leo could hitch a ride on Frank."_

.

Jason was never one for horses, and when he saw the beasts that Harry was talking about, he had immediately told the others his solution to not riding them.

"Yeah, screw it," he said as he looked at the bony structure of these 'horses'. "I'm just going to fly behind you guys."

"Yeah," Leo said with a roll of his eyes. "And risk getting tired because you had to fly from Scotland to England, London. Forget it."

Jason scowled at Leo. "Since when are you so–"

The son of Hephaestus grinned at him. "Since I died and came back.

"All right," Harry said once they had reached the herd of Thestrals. "Pick one and get on, then."

Jason was aware that Ron and Hermione were blindly reaching for the horses, and he felt sick about the idea that only people who had seen death could see them, that was just wrong.

He wound his hand tightly into the mane of the nearest Thestral, placed a foot on a stump nearby and scrambled clumsily on to the horse' silken back. It did not object, but it twisted its head around, fangs bared, and attempted to lick his clothes.

The son of Jupiter had never liked horses –except Tempest– they were animals conjured up by the god of the seas, his father's 'enemy', which clearly meant that he had to back off them, like he had to back off the sea or the underground, or how the sons and daughters of Hades and Poseidon had to back off the air and airplanes.

So he was uneasy on this Thestral, but he found that there was a way of lodging his knees behind the wing joints that made him feel more secure, not that he'd need to be since he could fly, but still, the idea of falling off a horse didn't appeal to him, he opted into not hoping it happened.

When Jason looked around he saw that Frank, Leo and Harry were already into the motion of getting on a Thestral, Hermione and Ron were standing motionless on the spot, open-mouthed and staring.

"What?" Harry asked.

"How're we supposed to get on?" Ron asked faintly. "When we can't see the things?"

They exchanged a look before Leo slid off his Thestral. "Oh, it's easy," he said as he walked over to them. "Come here, let me help you."

He pulled them over to the other Thestrals standing around and one by one managed to help them on the back of their mount. Both of them looked extremely nervous as Leo wound their hands into the horses' manes and told them to grip tightly before he got back to his own steed.

"This is mad," Ron murmured, moving his hand hesitantly up and down his horse's neck. "Mad...if I could just see it–"

"You'd better hope it stays invisible," Harry said darkly and Jason could only understand, if the price to see these ugly and magnificent creatures was to see someone die, then it wasn't worth it. "We all ready, then?"

Everyone nodded.

Harry looked down at the back of his Thestral's glossy black head and swallowed. "Ok...Ministry of Magic, visitors' entrance, London, then," he said uncertainly. "Er...if you know...where to go..."

For a moment Harry's Thestral did nothing at all; then with a sweeping movement that nearly unseated him, the wings on either side extended; the horse crouched slowly, then rocketed upwards so fast and so steeply that Harry had to clench his arms and legs tightly around the horse to avoid sliding backwards over its bony rump.

The other Thestrals soon followed and Jason closed his eyes and pressed his face down into the horse's silky mane as they burst through the topmost branches of the trees that soared out into a blood-red sunset.

Jason would have said he had never moved as fast, but truth was that when Zeus had slapped their ship back to America from Greece, that was faster, but otherwise, never had he ever. The Thestral streaked over the castle, its wide wings hardly beating; the cooling air was slapping Jason's face –a feeling which he much enjoyed– his eyes not screwed up even with the rushing wind, he looked around and saw his friends soaring around him, each of them bent as low as possible into the neck of their Thestral to protect from the slipstream.

He had to chuckle, they weren't sons of the sky god, which mean they hadn't the same power over the wind that would make so he wasn't as uncomfortable.

They were over the Hogwarts grounds, they had passed Hogsmeade; Jason could see mountain and bullies below them. As the daylight began to fail, Jason saw small collections of lights as they passed over more villages, then a winding road on which a single car was beetling its way home through the hills...

"This is bizarre!" Jason clearly heard Ron yell from somewhere on the left, and he imagined how it must feel to be speeding along at this height with no visible means of support, and to be true, it wasn't hard to imagine.

Twilight fell: the sky was turning to a light, dusky purple littered with tiny silver stars, and soon only the lights of mortal towns gave them any clue of how far from the ground they were, or how fas they were travelling. Jason tightened his hold on the Thestral he was riding as he willed it to go even faster.

Harry wasn't as comfortable as Jason, although he was enjoying it just as much. His eyes were screwed up against the wind and he was amazed by the view he got to see and ridiculed by Ron's complaints.

How much time had elapsed since he had seen Sirius lying on the Department of Mysteries floor? How much longer would Sirius be able to resist Voldemort? All Harry knew for sure was that his godfather had neither done as Voldemort wanted, nor died, for he was convinced that either outcome would have caused him to feel Voldemort's jubilation or fury course through his own body, making his scar sear as painfully as it had on the night Mr. Weasley was attacked.

As they flew through the gathering darkness; Harry's face felt stiff and cold, his legs numb from gripping the Thestral's sides so tightly, but he did not dare shift his position lest he slipped... he was deaf from the thundering rush of air in his ears, and his mouth was dry and frozen from the cold night wind. He had lost all sense of how they had come; all his faith was in the beats beneath him, still streaking purposefully through the night, barely flapping its wings as it sped onwards.

If they were too late...

He's still alive, he's still fighting, I can feel it...

If Voldemort decided Sirius was not going to crack...

I'd know..

Leo's stomach gave a jolt; the Thestral's head was suddenly pointing towards the ground and he actually slid a few inches along its neck. They were descending at last...he thought he heard a shriek behind him and immediately thought it was Ron, presumably the others –sans Jason– had all received a shock from the change of direction, just as he had.

And now bright orange lights were growing larger and rounded on all sides; he could see the tips of building clearly, streams of headlights like luminous insect eyes, square of pale yellow that were windows.

Quite suddenly, it seemed, they were hurtling towards the pavement, Leo gripped the Thestral wit every last ounce of his strength, bracing for a sudden impact, but the horse touched the dark ground as lightly as a shadow and Leo slid from the its back glad for it to be finally over.

Ron landed a short way off and toppled immediately from his Thestral on to the pavement," he said, struggling to his feet. He made as though to stride away from his Thestral, but, unable to see it, collided with its hindquarters and almost fell over again. "Never, ever again...that was the worst–"

Hermione and Frank touched down on either side of him and both slid off their mounts a little more gracefully than Ron, although she had a similar expression of relief at being back on from ground.

"Where do we go from here?" Jason asked Harry.

"Over here," he said. He gave his Thestral a quick, grateful pat, then led the way quickly to the battered telephone box and opened the door. "Come on!" he urged the others, as they hesitated.

-.-

Percy had watched six winged creatures –he knew they weren't Pegasi, Blackjack had told him– sear into the sky with a pang of guilt. He was letting them go without him. Or was he.

Annabeth had decided she'd be his bodyguard, following him everywhere and anywhere he went, her hand either grabbing his wrist or his hand. Piper was following behind as well, mostly because she had nothing to do and her ADHD was acting up and she had to be occupied with something.

When the three demigods had reached the edge of the castle grounds Blackjack had flown over to Percy and the two had 'conversed' for a while, which was how Percy had known that the creatures the six teenagers and used to fly out of here were not Pegasi, but instead they were Thestrals, weird creatures that only people who had seen death could see. And Blackjack had also gone into a very detailed definition of how they looked...

They were making their way back to the Great Hall when they were intercepted by the one and only, Severus Snape, and he looked moodier than usual.

Not a good sign.

"Where is Potter?" he asked.

Percy made a sign, pointing behind his shoulder. "They just left."

Snape's eyes narrowed at him. "They just, left?" he asked, repeating what Percy and said.

"Yeah," Percy wasn't sure what he was supposed to say.

"You're coming with me to Professor Dumbledore."

"What?" Percy did not fancy being ordered around by a guy he just half fought a war for. "Why?"

Snape rolled his eyes. "If you come you'll know."

Annabeth squeezed his hand. "I'll come with you."

Snape was about to object but Percy spoke before he could. "Either she comes or I don't."

The professor's eyes flickered to Piper. "Is she part of your compromise?"

Percy made a confused face.

"No," Piper said for herself. "I'll be going back to the others, see if they need my help."

-.-

"Snape," Dumbledore said after Percy was done explaining where the others had gone. "Get the other members of the Order to go the Ministry of Magic. Perseus," he turned to Percy. "I'm going to ask you wether you can–"

"No," it was Annabeth who denied him. "No, he can't go. And he won't go."

"Annabeth–"

She cut him off again. "No," she repeated. "We talked about this already. You're not putting yourself into harm's way again. Not so soon."

"But it's Jason–"

"They can easily take care of themselves," she snapped. "They're just as good."

"But the more there are the–"

"Percy–"

"Ms. Chase," Dumbledore interrupted her. "He'd be right under my protection," he said. "He won't be dying, I promise."

Annabeth looked uncertain. "No," she sounded much less certain. "Please Percy... okay fine! But I'm coming as well."

Percy embraced her. "Thank you, and I wouldn't have it any other way..."

.

 **A/N I don't like the ending, but that's all I could come up with. I mean, I like that it happens, but I don't fully like how short it was, but forgive me I couldn't make it longer, like, I physically couldn't...**

 **Hope you enjoyed and if you did let me know by dropping a review or smth and telling me you did. Critics are welcome as well but pls no flames, I hate those and it's just going to be reported and deleted so yup. Just don't do it.**

 **Thank you for everything and Bai ppl.**

 **Hunter out**


	48. Chapter 48

**A/N hellllllloooooooo, gods it seems like so long ago that I updated last, and srsly, two weeks is kinda long if you think about it.**

 **Five more weeks and it's the summer holiday, hooray!**

 **when is your summer holiday?**

 **Apologising in advance for the length of this chapter but you'll see it makes sense this way.**

 **So, only thing left to say, Enjoy...**

 _Previously on Demigods at Hogwarts:_

" _No," it was Annabeth who denied him. "No, he can't go. And he won't go."_

 _"Annabeth–"_

 _She cut him off again. "No," she repeated. "We talked about this already. You're not putting yourself into harm's way again. Not so soon."_

 _"But it's Jason–"_

 _"They can easily take care of themselves," she snapped. "They're just as good."_

 _"But the more there are the–"_

 _"Percy–"_

 _"Ms. Chase," Dumbledore interrupted her. "He'd be right under my protection," he said. "He won't be dying, I promise."_

 _Annabeth looked uncertain. "No," she sounded much less certain. "Please Percy... okay fine! But I'm coming as well."_

 _Percy embraced her. "Thank you, and I wouldn't have it any other way..."_

.

The Ministry of Magic wishes you a pleasant evening," said the woman's voice and Leo was ready to punch it's lights out.

When had a telephone box ever talked, or housed –how many were they, one, two, three, four, five– six teenagers, one which was overly bulky because Mars had decided to have him show off.

The door of the telephone box burst open; Harry toppled out of it, closely followed by Leo and Frank. The only sound on the Atrium was the steady rush f water from the golden fountain, where the jets from the wands of the witch and wizard, the point of the centaur's arrow, the tip of the goblin's hat and the house-elf's ears continued gush into the surrounding pool.

"Come on," Harry said quietly and the six of them sprinted off down the hall, Harry in the lead with Jason right next to him, his sword unsheathed and glowing bright golden. They shot past the fountains toward a desk Leo felt sure there had ought to be someone, a security person maybe, sure the absence of such personal was an ominous sign, and his feeling of foreboding increased as they passed through the golden gates to the lifts.

Harry pressed the nearest 'down' button and a loft clatters into sight almost immediately and, sure, Leo was used t things just popping into place, but that was weird even for him. The golden grilles of the elevator slid apart with a great, echoing clanking and they dashed inside. Leo saw Harry stab the number nine button and the grilled closed sight a bang, the lift began to descend, jangling and rattling.

Frank was sure that the noise that the elevator was making was due to attract the attention of some security personnel or at least someone. Yet, when the lift halted, the cool female voice said, "Department of Mysteries," and the grilles slid open.

They stepped out into the corridor where nothing was moving but the nearest torches, flickering in the fish of air from the lift.

Harry turned towards the plain black door and Frank saw something in his eyes, something that told him that the boy had wanted to see it in person for a long time and he finally was there at last.

"Let's go," Harry whispered, and he led the way down the corridor, everyone right behind him, Leo had his mouth slightly open as he gazed around.

"Okay, listen,' Harry said, stopping again within six feet of the door. "Maybe...maybe a couple of people should stay here as a–as a lookout and–"

"And how are we going to be able to help you of something's wrong?" Frank asked, his eyebrows raised. "You could be miles away."

Jason nodded along with Frank. "We're consign with you, Harry," he said and the wizard knew he couldn't argue with that.

"Let's get on with it," Ron said firmly.

Frank looked at Harry to see what he'd do next, the teen still looked like he didn't want to take them all with him, but he knew he had no choice. He turned to face the door and walked forwards, and the door swung open by itself –Harry did not seem surprised, if merely looked like he was expecting it– and he marched over the threshold, the others at his heels.

They were standing in a large circular room. Everything in there was black including the floor and ceiling, identical, unmarked, handless black doors were set at intervals all around the black walls, interspersed with branched of candles whose flames burned blue; their cool, shimmering light reflected in the shining marble floor made it look as though there was dark water underfoot.

"Someone shut the door," Harry said.

Frank was against it, but they had come here with him, under his lead, and they were going to let him lead. He shut the door and came to regret it as he saw that without the long chink of light from the torchlit corridor behind them, the place became so dark that for a moment the only things they could see were the bounces of shivering blue flames on the walls and their ghostly reflection in the floor and Jason's glowing golden sword. That soon changed as Leo lit his fingers on fire, the three wizards all yelped and jumped back but soon where back on the task of figuring out in which door to go.

Just as Harry seemed to be gazing ahead at the doors opposite him, trying to decide which was the rig one, there was a great rumbling noise and the candles began to move sideways. The circular room was rotating.

For a few seconds, the blue flames around them were blurred to resemble neon lines as the wall sped around; then, quite as suddenly as it had started. The rumbling stopped and everything became stationary once again.

"What," Leo started low. "In the name of Hephaestus underpants was that all about?" he swore pretty loudly.

"I think it was probably to stop us knowing which door we came in through," Jason replied, hushing Leo as he did so, they did not need to attract attention.

Frank realised he was right, he could see Harry looking around, trying to identify which door he had been looking at but he saw the discomfort behind his eyes.

"How are we going to get back out?" Ron asked uncomfortably.

"Well tat doesn't matter now," Harry said forcefully, blinking and clutching his wand tighter than ever. "We won't need to get out until we've found Sirius–"

"Don't go calling for him, though!" Hermione said urgently and Frank saw what might be labelled as annoyance flicker through Harry.

"Where do we go, then, Harry?" Ron asked.

"I don't," Harry began and Frank internally groaned, that was never a good start. Harry swallowed. "In the dreams I went through the door at the end if the corridor form the lifts into a dark room –that's this one– and then I went through another door into a room that kind of...glitters. We should try a few doors," he said hastily. "I'll know the right way when I see it. C'mon."

They ended up trying different rooms until at last they arrive at one that even after Harry tried to push open, it didn't budge.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked as she Harry struggling.

"It's...locked..." Harry said, throwing his weight at the door, but it didn't move.

"This is it, then, isn't it?" Ron asked excitedly, joining Harry in the attempt to force the door open. "Bound to be!

"Get out of the way!" Hermione said sharply. She pointed her wand at the place where a lock would have been on an ordinary door and said, "Alohamora!"

Nothing happened.

"Sirius' knife!" Harry said. He pulled it out from inside his robes and slid it into the crack between the door and the wall. Everyone watched eagerly –except Leo– as he ran it from top to bottom, withdrew it and then flung his shoulder again at the door.

It remained as firmly shut as ever. What was more, when Harry looked down at the knife, he saw the blade at melted.

"Right, we're leaving that room," Hermione said decisively.

"But what if it's the one?" Ron said, staring at it with a mixture with apprehension and longing.

"It can't be," harry could get through all the doors in his dreams," Hermione said, marking the door won't another fiery cross as harry replaced the now-useless handle of Sirius's knife in his pocket.

"Hey, maybe I can try to–" Leo put his hands on the door and just as he did so the room started to spin again. "Open it..." he said disappointed, he had maybe wanted to show off, just maybe.

The wall slid to a half and harry, with a feeling of increasing desperation, pushed the next door open.

"This is it!"

-.-

When Piped joined the others in the Great Hall she was met by a couple of questions.

"Where're Percy and Annabeth?" Thalia asked.

When she didn't answer immediately Hazel guessed. "They went too, didn't they?"

Thalia shot a questioning look at the daughter of Pluto. "Went where exactly?"

Hazel ignored the lieutenant of the hunters and kept on looking at Piper. "So they did?"

Piper nodded at Hazel. "I'm not exactly sure, but Severus had them go to Dumbledore, and I might have heard snippets of it."

Hazel sighed. "No one can keep that boy from helping people," she said.

Thalia banged her fist on the table. "Exactly were did they go?" she asked so loudly a lot of heads of the wizards turned their way.

"Ministry of Magic," Piper said as she sat down next to Hazel. "With Annabeth."

"To do what?" Clarisse asked.

Nico made everyone jump when he spoke, they hadn't realised he was there. "Save Harry's godfather, Sirius."

"Are you serious?" Thalia punned and Nico glared at her although his features betrayed him as he smirked.

"Yeah," Nico said. "Something to do with no-nose-face and dreams."

Piper snorted at the simple explanation Nico gave the other demigods. "What he means," she said. "Is that a few of our boys have gone on a little side-quest to help Harry's godfather, because apparently, Harry had a dream of him being tortured by Voldemort."

"Why on earth was I not invited to go?" Clarisse demanded. "I've got a knack with that Tommo!"

There was a round of chuckles around the table as they found they name amusing.

"Well," Thalia said. "Let's just hope they all come back with their noses. I'm not sure I could handle seeing my brother and cousin looking like Voldemort."

 **.**

 **A/N so yeah!**

 **Happy? Tell me.**

 **Not happy? Tell me.**

 **Good? Tell me.**

 **Not good? Tell me.**

 **Any thoughts? TELL MEEEE.**

 **Have a good day:)**

 **Hunter**


	49. Chapter 49

**A/N hallo there ya fellow ppl, readers and fan-people.**

 **How's life?**

 **Good, bad?**

 **Good news, school is almost over which might as it might not, mean that I'll update more quickly. Bad news, I've got a science exam tomorrow and fuuuuu*** I'm gonna die. But hey, I studied, and I know it, but yet, I can't help but be stressed out. :P**

 **So here goes nothing,**

 **Enjoy...**

 **.**

 _Previously on Demigods at Hogwarts:_

" _It's...locked..." Harry said, throwing his weight at the door, but it didn't move._

 _"This is it, then, isn't it?" Ron asked excitedly, joining Harry in the attempt to force the door open. "Bound to be!_

 _"Get out of the way!" Hermione said sharply. She pointed her wand at the place where a lock would have been on an ordinary door and said, "Alohamora!"_

 _Nothing happened._

 _"Sirius' knife!" Harry said. He pulled it out from inside his robes and slid it into the crack between the door and the wall. Everyone watched eagerly –except Leo– as he ran it from top to bottom, withdrew it and then flung his shoulder again at the door._

 _It remained as firmly shut as ever. What was more, when Harry looked down at the knife, he saw the blade at melted._

 _"Right, we're leaving that room," Hermione said decisively._

 _"But what if it's the one?" Ron said, staring at it with a mixture with apprehension and longing._

 _"It can't be," harry could get through all the doors in his dreams," Hermione said, marking the door won't another fiery cross as harry replaced the now-useless handle of Sirius's knife in his pocket._

 _"Hey, maybe I can try to–" Leo put his hands on the door and just as he did so the room started to spin again. "Open it..." he said disappointed, he had maybe wanted to show off, just maybe._

 _The wall slid to a halt and Harry, with a feeling of increasing desperation, pushed the next door open._

 _"This is it!"_

.

They were there, they had found the place: high as a church and full of nothing but towering shelves covered with small, dusty, glass orbs. They glimmered dully in the light issuing form more candle-brackets set as intervals along the shelves.

Like those in the circular room behind them, their flames were burning blue. The room was very cold.

"You said it was row ninety-seven," Hermione whispered.

Leo and Jason exchanged a look. "What?" asked the latter.

"Yeah," breathed harry, looking up at the end of the closest row. Beneath the branch blue glowing candles protruding from it glimmered the silver figure fifty-three.

"We need to go right, I think," Hermione whispered, squinting to the next row.

"Yes... that's fifty-four..."

"Keep your wands and er...swords ready," Harry said softly.

Leo chuckled. "Um, no thank you," he said and then with one quick though, his fingertips were ablaze.

They crept forward, glancing behind the, as they went on down the long alleys of shelves, the further ends of which were in near total-darkness. Tiny, yellow labels had been stuck beneath each glass orb on the shelves. Some of them had a weird, liquid glow; others were as dull and dark within as blown light bulbs.

They passed row eighty-four... eighty-five...

"What exactly are we looking for?" Leo asked, giving in to his ADHD, the silence was deafening.

"Row, ninety-seven," Hermione whispered, and then just like that, they were all quiet again.

Harry was listening hard for the slightest sound of movement, but Sirius moving be gagged now, or else unconscious...or, said an unbidden voice inside his head, he might already be dead.

"Ninety-seven!" whispered Hermione.

They stood grouped around the end of the row, gazing down the alley beside it.

There was nobody there.

"Is there supposed to be anything here?" Leo asked, having no clue why they were searching for this row, it's not like Harry's godfather was going to be on a shelf, right?

"He's right at the end," Harry said, his mouth having become slightly dry. "You can't see properly form here."

And he led them between the towering rows of glass balls, some of which flowed softly as they passed...

"He should be near here," Harry whispered, convinced that every step was going to bring the ragged form of Sirius into view on the darkened floor. "Anywhere here...really close..."

"Harry?" Jason said tentatively, but Harry did not want to respond. His mouth was very dry.

"Somewhere about...here..." he said.

They had reached the end of the row and emerged into more candlelight.

There was nobody there. All was echoing, dusty silence.

"He might be..." Harry whispered hoarsely, peering down the next alley. "Or maybe..." He hurried to look down the one behind that.

"Harry?" Jason said again.

"What?" he snarled. Immediately he knew he shouldn't have done that, the guy in front of him was literally the son of the king of the gods, in his mind he was sure that Jason would be able to kill him with a quick flick of his wrist.

"You have to understand that Sirius might not be here."

Harry had known he was going to say that, and in fact he was surprised in the clam and not at all angry voice he said it with, after having snapped at him, Harry had though that maybe he would have sounded annoyed for the least, but no, none of that. The son of Jupiter seemed understanding and unnervingly calm.

Nobody spoke. Harry didn't want to look at any of them. He felt sick. He didn't understand why Sirius wasn't there, he had to be there. This was where he, Harry, had seen him...

He ran up the space at the end of the rows, staring down them. Empty aisle after empty aisle flickered past. He ran the other way, back last his staring companions. There was no sign of Sirius anywhere, nor a hint of a struggle.

"Harry?" Ron called.

"What?"

He did not want to hear what Ron had to say; he did not want to hear Ron telling him he had been stupid or suggest they go back to Hogwarts, but the heat was rising in his face and he felt as though he would like to sulk down here in the darkness for a long while before facing the brightness of the Atrium above and the others' accusing stares.

"Have you seen this?" Ron said.

"What?" Harry said, but eagerly this time–it had to be a sing that Sirius had been there, a clue. He strode back to where they were all standing, a little way down row ninety-seven, but found nothing except Ron staring at one of the dusty glass spheres on the shelf.

"What?" Harry repeated.

"Care to tell why it's got your name on it?" Leo asked as Ron nodded along.

Harry moved a little closer. Ron was pointing at one of the small spheres that glowed with a dull inner light, though it was very dusty and appeared not to have been touched for many years.

"My name?" Harry said blankly.

Harry cranes his neck to read it and look at the sphere.

"What is it?" Ron asked sounding unnerved. "What's your name doing here?"

"Harry, I don't think you should touch it," Hermione said as he stretched out his hand.

"Why not?" he asked. "It's something to do with me, isn't it?"

"Don't, Harry," Frank said.

"It's got my name on," Harry said.

And feeling slightly reckless, he closed his fingers around the dusty ball's surface. He had expected it to feel cold, but it did not. On the contrary, it felt as though it had been laying in the sun for hours, as though the glow of light within was warming it. Excepting, even hoping, that something dramatic was going to happen, something to make their long and dangerous journey worthwhile after all, Harry lifted the glass down from its shelf and stared it.

Nothing whatsoever ever happened. The other moved in closer around Harry, gazing at the orb as he brushed it free of the clogging dust.

And then, from right behind them, a drawling voice spoke.

"Very good, Potter. Now turn around, nice and slowly, and give that to me."

Before any of them could even turn, clack shapes were emerging out of thin air all around them. Jason was twisting his body from right to left to keep count of the figures, his sword slashing the air as he did so in front of him. Frank swung his bow from his shoulder and quickly notched an arrow, letting it fly in the general direction and hearing a gaps before one of the figures dropped down to the floor. Leo grabbed his hammer and in no time it was ablaze, as was the rest of his arm. By the end of it, a dozen lit wand tips were pointing directly at their hearts.

"To me, Potter," repeated the drawling voice of Lucius Malfoy as he held out his hand, palm up.

Harry's inside plummeted sickeningly. They were trapped, and outnumbered two to one. That was before he remembered they had three demigods with extraordinary powers with them. But what could Frank turn into that would have effect and wouldn't kill them in the process, how could Leo use his fire powers without risking to put everything aflame, and how could Jason summon lightning when they were so deep under ground?

"To me," Malfoy said yet again.

"Where's Sirius?" Harry asked.

Several of the death eaters laughed, a harsh female voice said triumphantly, "The dark lord always knows!"

"Always," echoed Malfoy softly. "Now, give me the prophecy, Potter."

There was a heartbeat before someone started laughing, Harry turned to see Leo holding his side, his flames extinguished. "Prophecy? This is about prophecies? Holy Hephaestus!"

"I want to know where Sirius is!" Harry said, reminding Leo that this was serious.

"I want to know where Sirius is!" mimicked the woman to the left.

She and her fellow death eaters had closed in so that they were mere feet away from Harry and the others, the lights from the wands dazzling Harry's eyes.

"You've got him," Harry said, ignoring the rising panic in his chest, the dread he had been fighting since they had first entered the ninety-seventh row. "He's here. I know he is."

"The little baby woke up twightened and fort what it dweamed was twoo," said the woman in a horrible, mock baby voice. Harry felt Ron stir beside him.

"Don't do anything," Harry muttered. "Not yet."

The woman let out a raucous scream of laughter. You hear him? You hear him? Giving instructions to the other children as though he think of fighting us!"

"Oh, you don't know Potter as I do, Bellatrix," Malfoy said softly. "He had a great weakness for heroics; the Dark Lord understand this about him. Now, give me the prophecy, Potter."

"I know Sirius is here," Harry said. "I know you've got him!"

More of the death eaters laughed, although the woman laughed loudest of them all.

"It's time you learned the difference between life and dreams, Potter," Malfoy said. "Now give me the prophecy, or we start using wands."

"Go on, then," Harry said, raising his own wand to chest height.

But the Death eaters did not strike.

"Hand over the prophecy and no one need get hurt," Malfoy said coolly.

"Yeah right," Leo said, cutting Harry off. "Look, mask-face, I've encountered enough baddies in my life to know that there is no such thing as, 'gimme dis and I let you go'."

The words were hardly out if his mouth when the female death eater shrieked: "Accio Proph–"

But Harry hadn't been distracted by Leo and he was ready fro her. In return he shouted, "Protego!" before she had finished her spell, and though the glass sphere slipped to the tips of his fingers he managed to cling on to it.

Jason had to give it to Harry, his reflexes had been badass. He himself had been so distracted because of Leo's sarcastic comment that he would have probably missed the spell, or dropped the sphere as he protected himself.

"Oh, he knows how to play, little bitty baby Potter," she said, her mad eyes staring through the slits in her hood. "Very well, then–"

.

 **A/N boo!**

 **That was smth, hey don't be mad, this seems like a cliffhanger, which it is, if it doesn't seem like it, hey I did what I could.**

 **Can I just mention how in just about two months time, or smth like that, this story will be a year old, and we can all appreciate how my writing has changed, by reading the first chapter and dun dun dun, the one I'll post on the one year anniversary, which I will post.**

 **Ye know what'd be funny?**

 **If I finished this story, and updated it, on exactly the day I first posted it, which would mean me working on it way more than I'm doing now, but I'll be in holiday then, so maybe I can actually make it.**

 **I'm actually going to try to do that...**

 **REVIEW! And follow this story pls, I'm 11 ppl away from the 400 mark, so don't hesitate.**

 **Hope he enjoyed, if ye didn't then I apologise... not.**

 **Bye**

 **Hunter**


	50. Chapter 50

**Hi,**

 **It has come to my attention that the reviews I've gotten for both this story and Ageless Diversity-(check it out while you're at it)- have diminished, like, I got three reviews for AD after the last update and what- four reviews for this one, which is- for lack of a better word -disappointing.**

 **BUT- I got my final report two days ago, which totally made up for it XDXDXDXD I got 53 points out of 56 XDXDXD The joy of when I saw it... In case you're wondering I'm doing the MYP program...**

 **So yeah, going on, this following chapter-**

 **DISCLAIMER-**

 **is like 5% mine and the other 95% J. K. Rowling's, and here's why- bcs it's about their 'quest' in the Ministry of Magic and what happens. Obviously I have tried to change it a bit, but there is only so much I could do without changing the whole thing. Oh and yeah, this chapter is over 8,000 words, so see if you like that XDXD**

 **Enjoy please...**

 **.**

 _Previously:_

 _"Hand over the prophecy and no one need get hurt," Malfoy said coolly._

 _"Yeah right," Leo said, cutting Harry off. "Look, mask-face, I've encountered enough baddies in my life to know that there is no such thing as, 'gimme dis and I let you go'."_

 _The words were hardly out if his mouth when the female death eater shrieked: "Accio Proph–"_

 _But Harry hadn't been distracted by Leo and he was ready fro her. In return he shouted, "Protego!" before she had finished her spell, and though the glass sphere slipped to the tips of his fingers he managed to cling on to it._

 _Jason had to give it to Harry, his reflexes had been badass. He himself had been so distracted because of Leo's sarcastic comment that he would have probably missed the spell, or dropped the sphere as he protected himself._

 _"Oh, he knows hot play, little bitty baby Potter," she said, her mad eyes staring through the slits in her hood. "Very well, then–"_

.

"I told you, no!" Lucius Malfoy roared at the woman. "If you smash it–!"

Harry's mind was racing. The Death Eaters wanted this dusty spun-glass sphere.

He had no interest in it. He just wanted to get them all out of this alive, to make sure none of his friends, and the three demigods, paid a terrible price for his stupidity...

The woman stepped forward, away from her fellows, and pulled down her hood.

"You need more persuasion?" she said, her chest rising and falling rapidly. "Very well–take the girl," she ordered the Death Eaters beside her. "Let him watch while we torture the little girl. I'll do it."

Harry felt his companions close in around Hermione; he stepped sideways, so that he was right in front of her, the prophecy held tightly up to his chest.

"You'll have to smash this if you want to attack any of us," Jason told Bellatrix, not caring that this was about Harry, he knew it when someone was nervous and he had to show that they were willing to fight if things led to it. "I don't think your boss will be too pleased if you come back without it, will he?"

She did not move; she merely stared at him, the tip of her tongue moistening her thin mouth.

"So," Jason said, standing staring and hanging his arm down to his side.

But before Jason could continue his talking Harry spoke up. "What kind of prophecy are we talking about, anyway?"

"What kind of prophecy?" Bellatrix repeated, the girl fading from her face. "You jest, Harry Potter."

"Nope, not jesting," Harry said, his eyes flickering from Death Eater to Death Eater, looking for a weak link, a space through which they could escape. "How come Voldemort wants it?"

Several of the Death Eaters let out a low hiss.

"You dare speak his name?" Bellatrix whispered.

"Yeah," Harry said, maintaining his tight grip on the glass ball, expecting another attempt to bewitch it from him. "Yeah, I've got no problem with saying Vol–"

"Shut your mouth!" Bellatrix shrieked. "You dare speak his name with your unworthy lips–"

"Jee, woman, calm down," Leo said nonchalantly. "If you've got such problems with us calling him his name then we can also just call him no-nose-face, or Voldy, I especially like that one."

"You dare besmirch it with your half-blood's tongue, you dare–"

"Did you know he's a half-blood too?" Harry said recklessly. Hermione gave a little moan in his ear. "Voldemort? Yeah, his mother was a witch but his dad was a Muggle–or has he been telling you lot he's pure blood?"

"Stupef–"

"No–"

A jet of red lightning had shot from the end of Bellatrix Lestarnge's wand, but Malfoy had deflected it; his spell cursed hers to hit the shelf a foot to the left of Harry and several of the glass orbs shattered.

Two figures, pearly-white as ghosts, fluid as smoke, unfurled themselves front he fragments of broken glass upon the floor and each began to speak; their coined vied with each other, so that only fragments of what they were saying could be heard over Malfoy and Bellatrix's shouts.

"...at the solstice will come a new..." said the figure of an old, bearded man.

"Do not attack we need the prophecy!"

"He dared– he dares–" Bellatrix shrieked incoherently. "He stands there– filthy half-blood."

"I have never seen so much chaos over a prophecy," Leo commented.

Frank nodded along. "I agree. Not even Octavian would make this much of a fuss."

"Then you don't know him, he'd make more," Jason said.

"WAIT UNTIL WE'VE GOT THE PROPHECY!" Bawled Malfoy.

"...and nodded will come after..." said the figure if a young woman.

The two figures that had burst from the shattered speeded had melted into thin air. Nothing reminded of them or their erstwhile homes but fragments of glass upon the floor. They had, however, given Harry an idea. The problem was conveying it to the others.

"You haven't told me what's so special about this prophecy I'm supposed to be handing over," he said, playing for time.

"Do not play games with us, Potter," Malfoy said.

"I'm not playing games," Harry said, half his mind on the conversation, half on his wondering foot. And then he found someone's toes and pressed down upon them. A sharp intake of breath behind him told him they were Hermione's.

"What?" she whispered.

"Dumbledore never told you the reason you bear that scar was hidden in the bowels of the Department of Mysteries?" Malfoy sneered.

"I– what?" Harry said, and for a moment he forgot his plan. "What about my scar?"

"What?" Hermione whispered more urgently behind him.

"Can this be?" Malfoy said. Some of the Death Eaters were laughing again and undercover of their laughter, Harry hissed to Hermione, moving his lips as little as possible. "Smash shelves–"

"Dumbledore never told you?" Malfoy repeated. "Well this explains why you didn't come earlier, Potter, the Dark Lord wondered why–"

"–when I say now–"

"–you didn't come running when he showed you the place where it was hidden in your dreams. He thought natural curiosity would make you want to hear the exact wording..."

"Did he?" Harry said. Behind him he felt rather than heard, Hermione passing his message to the others and he sought to keep talking, to distract the Death Eaters.

"So he wanted me to come and get it, did he? Why?"

"Why?" Malfoy sounded incredulously delighted. "Because the only people who are permitted to retrieve a prophecy from the Department of Mysteries, Potter, are those about whom it was made, as the Dark Lord discovered when he attempted to use others to steal it for him."

"And why did he want to steal a prophecy about me?"

"About both of you, Potter, about both of you...haven't you ever owned red why the Dark Lord tried to kill you as a baby?"

Was this prophecy the reason Harry's parents had died, the reason he carried his lightning bolt scar? Was the answer to all of this clutched in his hand?

"Someone made a prophecy about Voldemort and me?" he said quietly, gazing at Lucius Malfoy, his fingers tightening over the warm glass sphere in his hand. "And he's made me come and get it for him? Why couldn't he come and get it himself?"

"Get it himself?" Bellatrix shrieked, over a cackle of mad laughter. "The Dark Lord, walk into the Ministry of Magic, when they are so sweetly ignoring his return? The Dark Lord, reveal himself to the Aurors, when at the moment they are wasting their time on my dear cousin?"

"So, he's got you doing his dirty work for him, has he?" Harry said. "Like he tried to get Sturgis to steal it– and Bode?"

"Very good, Potter, very good..." Malfoy said slowly. "But the Dark Lord knows you are not unintell–"

"Now!" Harry yelled.

Two different voices behind him bellowed, "Reducto!" And with that, two curses flew in two different directions. Arrows were sent flying in yet another direction as what looked to be grenades in other two. The shelves opposite them exploded as they hit; the towering structure swayed as a hundred glass spheres burst apart, pearly-white figures unfurled into he air and floated there, their voices aching from who knew what long dead past amid the torrent of crashing glass splintered wood now raining the floor.

"Run!" Harry yelled, as the shelves swayed precariously and more glass speeded began to fall from above

They ran all the way through the lane between ninety-seven and ninety-six, and once the were on the other side, they sprinted towards the door through which they had come from. They pelted through the doorway and as everyone behind him hurtled over the threshold he slammed the door behind them.

"Colloportus!" gasped Hermione and the door sealed itself with an odd squelching noise.

Harry looked around and his heart dropped. "Where–where are the others?" he gasped.

He had though Ron, Jason and Frank were ahead of them, that they'd be waiting in this room, but there was nobody there.

"They must have gone the wrong way!" Hermione whispered, terror in her face.

"Listen!" Leo said.

They listened as Lucius Malfoy barked orders to the other Death Eaters, through the sealed door.

"What do we do?" Hermione asked Harry, trembling from head to toe.

She had fought a hole battle, against mythological creatures and she had been somewhat fine. But the prospect of having locked someone inside with a pack of Death Eaters...especially the thought of losing Ron...

"Well," Leo said. "We don't stand here waiting for them to find us, that's a start. Let's get away from this door."

They ran as quietly as they could, past the shimmering bell jar where the tiny egg was hatching and nun hatching, towards the exit into the circular hallway at the far end of the room. They were almost there when something large and heavy collided with the door Hermione had charmed shut.

"Stand aside!" a rough voice said. "Alohamora!"

As the door flew open, Harry, Hermione and Leo dived under the desks. They could see the bottom of the two Death Eaters' robes drawing nearer and their feet moving rapidly.

"They might've run straight through to the hall," the rough voice said.

"Check under the desks," another said.

Harry saw the knees of the Death Eaters bend; poking his wand out from under the desk, he shouted, "Stupefy!"

One of the Death Eaters had fallen after being hit from the spell, and he had luckily hit his head hard enough to cause him to blackout, but the other had managed to avoid it and pointing his own wand at Hermione.

"Avada–"

Before the Death Eater could finish his spell a flaming hot hammer collided with his head, sending him toppling down to the floor like a sack of dead meat.

"Thank you," Hermione said.

"Right," Leo said. "Let's get out of here–"

There was a shout from a room nearby, then a crash and a scream.

"Ron?" Harry yelled, Turing quickly from the fallen Death Eaters. "Jason? Frank?"

"Harry!" Hermione yelled.

Harry turned to her in time to hear footsteps growing louder from the Hall of Prophecy and knew, too late, that he ought not to have shouted and given away their position.

"It happens," Leo tried to say before being cut off by Harry.

"Come on!" he said, and leaving the unconscious death eaters behind, they took off for the door that stood open at the other end of the room, leading back into the black hallway.

They had run halfway towards it when Harry saw through the open door two more Death Eaters running across the black room towards them; veering left, they burst instead into a small, dark, cluttered office and slammed the door behind them.

"Collo–" began Hermione, but before she could complete the spell the door had burst open and the two Death Eaters had come hurtling inside.

With a cry of triumph, both yelled, "Impedimenta!"

Harry, Hermione and Leo were all knocked backwards off their feet; Hermione smashed into a bookcase and was promptly deluged in a cascade of heavy books; the back of both Harry's and Leo's head slammed into the stone wall behind them, tiny lights burst in their eyes.

"We've got him!" one of the Death Eaters yelled. "In an office off–"

"Silencio!" Hermione cried, and the death eater effectively shut up.

He was thrust aside by his fellow death eater.

"Petrificus Totalus!" Harry shouted, as the second Death Eater raised his wand.

And as the death eater was petrified Leo slowly got backs up from the ground and clapped his hands slowly. "Well done, Harry. Now can we please go home–"

But the Death Eater Hermione had struck dumb made a sudden slashing movement with his wand and a streak of purple fanned passed right across Hermione's chest. She gave a tiny, 'Oh!' as though of surprise and crumpled down on the floor, where she lay motionless.

"Hermione!"

Harry fell to his knees beside her as Leo rapidly walked over, his flaming hammer in his hand. Harry turned around, his wand held high, and from the corner of his eyes he saw a red warm ball hurtling towards the Death Eater. In the moment that the Death Eater used to avoid it, Harry used it to yell, "Petrificus Totalus!"

The second Death Eater fell over the first as rigidly as the other one had.

"Hermione," Harry said at once, shaking her by the shoulders. "Hermione, wake up..."

"What did he do to her?" Leo asked as he crouched down next to the two wizards.

"I don't know..."

Leo gripped Hermione's wrist and placed his thumb at the base of her hand. "I can feel a pulse, Harry, I'm sure that's a pulse.

Such a powerful wave of relief swept through harry for a moment he felt light-headed.

"She's alive?"

"Yes, positive..." there was a moment of silence before Leo spoke again. "Never doubt Mr. McShizzle."

And with that he bent down and grabbed one of Hermione's arms and pulled her up until he was standing. It wasn't two seconds before he stared to collapse. "I think I need help with this," he told Harry.

"Are you sure you want to come with me?" Harry asked as he grabbed Hermione's other arm. "It's–"

"Dangerous?" Leo guessed. "Man, I was born for dangerous. And in case you haven't noticed, I can literally burst into fire. I have a super badass girlfriend, a crazy ass metal dragon, and oh yes, I lived with Annabeth Chase for the good amount of eight months, two of which were on the same ship. A ship. Like yeah sure, it was my ship, but still, that girl is scary–"

"Okay, I get it," Harry cut him off, knowing demigods had ADHD and this was only one of the effects. "Lets just go."

They walked to the door and Harry peeked his head out of the door and looked around cautiously.

"C'mon," he said to Leo.

Thy foreground out of the office and back towards the door into the back hallway, which now seems completely deserted. They ventured back into the circular rotating room and before they knew it it had started to rotate again and once it stopped, they saw that Hermione's fiery crosses had faded from the doors.

"So which way do you think–"

But before Leo could even finish saying his sentence, a door to their right sprang open and three people fell out of it.

"Ron!" croaked Harry, dashing towards them, leaving Leo to hold Hermione's weight all alone, causing the young Latino to stumble forwards before crashing face first into the floor.

"Harry," Ron said, giggling weakly, lurching forwards, seizing the first of Harry's robes and gazing at him with unfocused eyes, "there you are...ha ha ha...you look funny, Harry...you're all messed up..."

"What happened?" Harry asked fearfully as he asked Jason.

"Four of them chased us into a dark room full of planets–"

"Harry, we saw Uranus up close!" Ron said, still giggling feebly. "Get it, Harry? We saw Uranus –ha ha ha–"

"Anyway," Jason said. "I don't know what they hit him with, I'm not a wizard."

Harry looked at the other demigod, Frank, but the big guy only shrugged. "I'm the same as him."

-.-

Frank held Hermione on his back, whilst Jason heaved Ron towards a door; they were writhing a few feet of it when another door across the hall burst open and three Death Eaters sped in, led by Bellatrix Lestrange.

"There they are!" she shrieked. Stunning spells shot across the room: Harry smashed his way though the door ahead, held it opened for the others of get in over the threshold just in time to slam the door against Bellatrix.

"Colloportus!" Harry shouted and he heard three bodies slam into the door in the other side.

"It doesn't matter!" said a man's voice. "There are other ways in– we've got them, there here!"

And sure enough, as Harry span around, he saw that there were doors all around the walls.

"Someone help me," he said as eh started locking all of the doors.

Leo was the first and only one to react, going from door to door, locking them by simply squeezing the doorknob. Perks of being the son of Hephaestus.

Then just as Harry reached the very top of the room, he heard Leo cry out as he the door he was about to tend to was blown off its hinges and five Death Eaters surged though the room through the door he had not reached in time.

"Get Potter!" Bellatrix shrieked, and she ran at him, but he dodged and sprinted back up the room, he knew he was safe for as long as the thought they might hit the Prophecy."

"Hey!" Ron said, who had staggered to his feet and was now tottering towards him like a drunk, giggling. "Hey, Harry, there are brains in here, ha ha ha, isn't that weird, Harry?"

"Ron get out of the way, get down–"

But Ron had already pointed his wand at the tank.

"Honest, Harry, they're brains –look– Accio brain!"

Everyone stopped whatever they were doing and looked at the brain dispatch from the tank and fly towards Ron.

"Ha ha ha, Harry, look at it–" Ron said, watching it disgorge its gaudy innards, Harry come and touch it; bet it's weird–"

"Ron, No!"

The moment Ron caught the Brian in his hands, the tentacles began wrapping themselves around Ron's arms like ropes.

"Harry, look what's happening– No-no-I don't like it-no-stop-"

But he thin tentacles were spinning around Ron's chest now; he tugged and tore at them as the brain was pulled tight against him like an octopus's body.

"Diffindo!" Harry yelled, trying to sever the feelers wrapping themselves around Ron before his eyes, but they would not break.

Frank was the first one to break the ice, he hurried next to the wizard and crouched down next to him. He grabbed a chunk of the tentacles with one hand as his other hand transformed into one of a grizzly bear. The son of Mars was about to tear at it when a jet of red light flew from one of the Death Eater's wands and hit him squarely in the chest. He was sent stumbling back before another jet of red light flew at him again, but this time the son of Jupiter moved as fast his own lighting and deflected it with the flat side of his sword. But too late, another two came consecutively after the other and hit their marks. Both demigods were sent flying towards the far end, and when their bodies collided with the wall, Harry felt the sickening crunch of bones breaking.

"Stupefy!" Harry yelled at the Death Eaters.

One of the Death Eaters shot their own Stunning Spell at the remaining demigod; but the son of Hephaestus had been ready for it and he dodged it. Harry and Leo were the only two left fighting the five Death Eaters, two of whom sent off streams of silver lots which missed but left craters in the wall behind them.

Harry ran for it as Bellatrix Lestrange raced right at him: holding the prophecy high above his head, he sprinted back up the room; all he could think of doing was to draw the Death Eaters away from the others.

As Harry ran into a new room he felt the floor vanish and then he was falling down step stone step after step stone step, bouncing on every tier until at last, with a crash that knocked all the breath out of his body, he landed flat on his back in the sunken pit where the stone archway stood on its dais.

Death Eater after Death Eater was descending towards him, laughing, leaping from bench to bench. Harry got to his feet, though his legs were trembling so badly they barely supported him. He was amazed that the prophecy had miraculously been unbroken after all the mishaps and that it was still in his left hand, his wand clutched tightly in his right hand.

He walked back until his legs hit something solid, the archway behind him, he started to climb backwards on it. The Death Eaters all halting, gazing at him. Some were even panting as hard as he was.

"Potter, your race is run," drawled Lucius Malfoy, pulling off his mask, "now hand me the prophecy like a good boy."

"Let–let the others go, and I'll give it to you!" Harry said desperately. Because yes, he was desperate. If Jason Grace, the son of Jupiter and the son of Mars had been knocked unconscious then he didn't know wether he himself could do much better.

A few of the Death Eaters laughed.

"You are in no position to bargain, Potter," Lucius said, his face flushing with pleasure. "You see, there are ten of us and only one of you...or hasn't Dumbledore ever thought you to count?"

There was a whistle form above them. "Em. Excuse me!" the voice which Harry recognised seemed deeply offended. "Like, I get it I'm tiny and scrawny and whatnot, but to say I'm not even here really does offend me."

Harry's heart seemed to sink and leap at the same time: Leo was making his way down the stone benches, and Harry saw that the demigod had gone full out, having set his whole body on fire. And the only thing Harry could think about was, 'how are his clothes not burning?'

"Leo–no–go back to the others–"

He held a finger up before with the other one he brought out something from his tool belt and threw it at the closest Death Eater. As soon as the little device hit the ground near the enemy it exploded in with a spark and in that moment Leo cut the distance to Harry, standing to his back.

"It's a demigod, isn't it?" Lucius Malfoy sneered as they regained their senses. "I heard about you from the Dark Lord. Isn't it dangerous, playing with Fire? I hear your mother died in a fire."

Harry saw the demigod beside him flinch and look serious, not at all like the Leo, Harry had come to know in the short hours he had known him. But as soon as it happened it was gone, replaced with a smirk.

"Yeah, she did," he agreed. "But last I remember, I blew the monster responsible to bits until the sky was gold. So it's all good."

Then, high above them, two more doors burst open and seven more people sprinted into the room: Sirius, Lupin, Moddy, Tonks, Kingsley, Percy and Annabeth.

Malfoy turned, and raised his wand, but Tonk had already sent a Stunning Spell right at him. Harry didn't have the chance to see wether it made contact or not, a blonde head obscured his view.

"Are you guys, ok?" Annabeth asked as she pulled them to the side, her back shielding them from the sight of the battle.

"Yes," Harry said.

"Where are the others?"

"In another room," Leo said and then he cracked a grin. "Jason hit his head again, that was funny. He's unconscious by the way."

"You're such an idiot–"

"And so is Frank, oh and Ron is probably suffocating by now, and Hermione is totally out of it–" he was stopped mid-sentence by a fist colliding with his nose.

"Ouch, what was that for?" he complained.

"Multiple things," she replied. "Now, try not to get killed and get out of here–"

The stone floor between the, exploded as a speed hit it, leaving a crater right where Leo's hand had been. The three of them were sent flying away.

"Holy Zeus–"

A thick arm came out of nowhere, seized Harry around the neck and pulled him upright, so that his toes were barely touching the floor.

"Give it to me," a voice growled in his ear. "Give ms the prophecy–"

Something hit the woman that was holding him and she released her grip form Harry's neck, and as Harry regained his senses he saw she had fallen to the ground unconscious, Percy Jackson standing there instead, looking beside him towards Annabeth.

"Really, Wise Girl?" he asked. "I thought you had this covered."

Annabeth who was still regaining her sensing after the floor had cracked and send them flying against the wall glared up at him.

"Thanks," Harry said to Percy as Annabeth and Leo left and started to fight the other Death Eaters.

Percy nodded at him. "Watch your back," he recommended before he too seemed to be turning back and engaging into another fight, wand against sword.

And as Harry was about to engage too, he was stopped by one of the Death Eaters, Dolohov, pointing his wand at him. "Now, Potter–"

He made the same slashing movement with his wand that he had used on Hermione just as Harry yelled, "Protego!"

Harry felt something streak across his face like a blunt knife: the force knocking him sideways and he fell over, but the shield charm and stopped the worst of the spell.

Dolohov raised his wand again. "Accio Prophecy–"

Percy had hurtled out of nowhere, and rammed into Dolohov with his shoulder and had sent him flying out of the way. He looked at Harry for a moment. "I thought I told you to watch your back?"

But Harry didn't have a time to respond as the son of Poseidon had reached Dolohov and was then fighting him, wand and sword against wand, sparks flying until Dolohov drew back his wand to make the same slashing movement he had on Harry and Hermione.

Immediately, Harry sprung up and yelled, "Petrificus Totalus!"

And once again, Dolohov's arms and legs snapped together and he keeled over backward, landing with a crash on his back.

"Nice one!" Sirius shouted, suddenly appearing at his side and forcing his head down as a pair of Stunning Spells flew towards them. "Now I want you to get out of–"

They both ducked again; a jet of green light had narrowly missed Sirius.

"Harry, take the prophecy, grab your friends and run!" Sirius yelled, dashing to meet Bellatrix, Harry did not see what happened next.

"The prophecy, give me the prophecy, Potter!" Lucius Malfoy snarled in his ear and Harry felt the tip of Malfoy's wand pressing hard between his ribs.

"No–get–off–me...Percy–" the demigod in question was fast to react and turn around. "–catch it!"

Harry threw the prophecy across the air, and Percy leaped into the air with the agility of a cheetah and caught the ball, scooping it in and holding it close to his chest. Malfoy pointed the wand instead at Percy, but Harry jabbed his own wand back over his shoulder and yelled, "Impedimenta!"

Malfoy was blasted off his back. As Malfoy smashed into the dais on which Sirius and Bellatrix were duelling, he aimed his wand at Harry again, but before he could strike, Lupin had jumped between them.

"Harry, round up the others and go!"

Harry nodded this time, and his started to run towards the steps that led up. But a spell hit her stone bench at Harry's heel and it crumbled away and he fell back to the step below. Before he knew it someone was there, helping him up, and as Harry looked he saw that it was Leo.

There was sickening crash from behind them followed by a yell of, "Percy!"

Both teens turned around out of both curiosity and worry, to see the son of Poseidon having flown away from what seemed to be one side to the room to the other before colliding with the wall and sliding down, both his sword and his wand and his sword having clattered out of his hands, the prophecy rolling out of his pocket.

He saw the feet of a death eater going towards it and he used all of his remaining energy to crawl towards it, grabbing his sword in the process. Two feet, one feet and–

Crunch. "Ah," he moaned softly.

He had managed to break the prophecy with the hilt of his sword, but the boot of a death eater had stomped on his wrist and succeeded into fracturing it.

"Avada–"

"IMPEDIMENTA!" Harry yelled from where he was standing.

The death Eater was sent flying back wards and away from the son of Poseidon. Harry saw Annabeth hurry towards him and he knew that he was going to be okay with her by his side. So he started to make his way back up when the demigod beside him grinned and pointed.

"Dumbledore," he sighed in relief.

"What?" Harry's nerves were fried, he wasn't sure he had heard.

"Dumbledore!"

Harry turned to look where Leo was staring. Directly above them, framed in the doorway from the Brian Room stood Albus Dumbledore, his wand aloft, his face white and furious. The only comprehensible thought going through Harry's head was– we're saved."

Dumbledore sped down the steps past Leo and Harry, who had no more thoughts of leaving. Dumbledore was already at the foot of the steps when the Death Eaters nearest realised he was there and yelled to the others.

One pair was still battling, apparently unaware of the new arrival. Harry saw Sirius duck Bellatrix's jet of red lightning: he was laughing at her.

"Come on, you can do better than that!" he yelled, his voice echoing around the cavernous room.

The second jet of light hit him squarely on the chest.

The laughter had not quite died from his face, but his eyes widened in shock.

Harry was jumping down the steps again, pulling out his wand, as Dumbledore, too, turned towards the dais.

It seemed to take Sirius an age to fall: his body curved in a graceful arc as he sank backward though the ragged veil hanging from the arch.

Harry saw the look of mingled fear and surprise on his godfather's wasted, once-handsome face as he fell through the ancient doorway and disappear behind the veil, which fluttered for a moment as though in a high wind, then fell back into place. He heard Bellatrix Lestrange's triumphant scream, but knew it meant nothing– Sirius had only just fallen through the archway, he would reappear for the other side any second...

But Sirius did not reappear.

"Sirius!" Harry yelled. "Sirius!"

He had reached the floor, his breath coming in searing gasps. Sirius mig be just behind the curtain, he, Harry, would pull him back out...

But as he reached the ground and sprinted towards the dais, Lupin grabbed Harry around the chest, holding him back.

"There's nothing you can do, Harry–"

"Get him, save him, he's only just gone through!"

"– it's too late, Harry."

"We can still reach him–" Harry struggled and and viciously, but Lupin would not let go...

"There's nothing you can do, Harry...nothing...he's gone."

"He isn't gone!" Harry yelled.

He did not believe it; he would not believe it; still he fought Lupin with every bit of strength he had. Lupin did not understand; people hid behind that curtain; Harry had heard them whispering the first time he had entered the room. Sirius was hiding, simply lurking out of sight.

"Sirius!" he bellowed. "Sirius!"

"He can't come back, Harry," Lupin said, his voice breaking as he struggled to contain Harry. "He can't come back, because he's d–"

"HE-IS-NOT-DEAD!" Harry roared. "Sirius!"

There was movement going on around them, pointless bustling, the flashes of more spells. To Harry it was meaningless noise, the deflected curses flying past them did not matter, nothing mattered except that Lupin should stop pretending that Sirius –who was standing feet from the, behind that old curtain– was not going to emerge at any moment, shaking back his dark and eager to re-enter the battle.

Lupin dragged Harry away from the dais. Harry, still staring at the archway, was angry at Sirius now for keeping him waiting. But some part of him realised, even as he fought to break free from Lupin, the Sirius had never kept him waiting before... Sirius had risked everything, always, to see Harry, to help him... if Sirius was not reappearing out of that archway when Harry was yelling for him as though his life depended on it, the only possible explanation was that he could not come back... that he really was...

Dumbledore had most of the remaining Death Eaters grouped in the middle of the room, seemingly immobilised by invisible ropes; Mad Eye Moody had crawled across the room to where Tony's lay, and was attempting to revive her; behind the dais there were still flashes of light, grunts and cries –Kingsley had run forward to continue Sirius's duel with Bellatrix.

"Harry?" Leo had walked back down the stone benches to the place where Harry stood. Harry was no longer struggling against Lupin, who maintained a precautionary grip on his arm.

The son of Hephaestus had come to the conclusion that the man that had just gone through the veil was Sirius Black. Leo had learned next to nothing about the man, yet when Percy had explained who he was the son of fire had gotten the idea that he was a trickster, the one to lift up the mood in sad and dark times, kind of like himself. And from what he had gathered, he was Harry's godfather... and Harry was an orphan, much like himself –if you didn't count the godly father.

He'd volunteered to go for a few simple reasons, one was that he had seemed to relate to the short description Percy had given about the man, and two, after knowing that Percy would be forced to stay away from it because of his girlfriend –cough cough– he had one more reason to go, for Percy in a way.

And now, even he understood what that veil was, what those voices were... what had happened to Sirius Black. He didn't need to imagine what was happening to Harry, he knew it himself, he had felt the very same thing when his mother died in the fire he thought he had caused, when his parents turned his back on him and he was forced to jump from foster home to foster home until he finally found Camp Half-Blood –and Calypso.

"Harry...I'm really sorry about...about your godfather...it gets better," he said.

Harry nodded numbly, his eyes still set on the archway that had taken his godfather.

Lupin' face was pale. "Let's– let's find the others. Where are they all?" He turned away from the archway as he spoke. It seemed as though every word was causing him pain.

"They're all back here," Leo said as he pointed up the stairs. "A brain or something attacked Ron, although I'm pretty sire he's alright – and the girl wing the fluffy hair –Hermione is it?– she's unconscious, but I could feel a pulse–"

There was a loud bang and a yell from behind the dais. Kingsley hit the ground telling in pain: Bellatrix Lestrange turned tail and ran as Dumbledore whipped around. He aimed a spell at her but she deflected it; she was halfway up the steps now.

"Harry–no!" Lupin cried out, but Harry had already ripped his arm from Lupin's slackened grip.

"She killed Sirius!" Harry bellowed. "She killed him, I'll kill her!"

And he was off, scrambling up the stone benches; people were shouting at him but he did not care. The hem of Bellatrix's robes whipped in and out of sight ahead and they were back in the room where the brains were swimming.

She aimed a curse over her shoulder. The tank rose into the air and tipped. Slipping and sliding, he ran on towards the door; he leaped over Jason, who was groaning on the floor, past Frank, who said, "Harry–what–?", past Ron, who giggled feebly, and Hermione, who was still unconscious. He wrenched the door into the circular black hall and saw Bellatrix disappearing through a door on the other side of the room; beyond her was the corridor leading back to the lifts.

He ran, but she had slammed the door behind her and the walls were already rotating. Once more, he was surrounded by streaks of blue light from the whirling candelabra.

"Where's the exit?" he shouted desperately, as the wall rumbled to a half again. "Where's the way out?"

The room seemed to have been waiting for him to ask. The door right behind him flew open and the corridor towards the lifts stretched ahead of him, torch-lit and empty. He ran...

He could hear a lift clattering ahead; he sprinted up the passageway, swung around the corner and sleazed his fist on to the button to call the a second lift. It jangles and banged lower and lower; the grilled slid open and Harry dashed inside, now hammering the button marked Atrium. The doors slid shut and he was rising...

He forced his way out of the lift before the grilles were fully open and looked around. Bellatrix was almost at the telephone lift at the other end of the hall, but she looked back as he towards her and aimed another spell at him. He dodged behind the fountain of magic brethren: the Spell zoomed past him and hit the wroughtgold gates at the other end of the Atrium so that they ran like bells. There were no more footsteps. She had stopped running. He crouched behind the statues, listening.

"Come out, come out, little Harry!" she called in her mock baby voice, which echoed off the polished wooden floors. "What did you come after me for, then? I thought you were here to avenge my dear cousin!"

"I am!" Harry shouted, and the words seemed to be echoed around the room.

"Aaaah...did you love him, little baby Potter?"

Hatred rose in Harry such as he had never known before; he flung himself out from behind the fountain and bellowed, "Crucio!"

Bellatrix screamed: the Spell had knocked her off her feet but she was already back on her feet, breathless and no longer laughing, but back on her feet. Harry dodged behind the golden fountain again.

Her counter spell hit the head of the handsome wizard, which was blown off and landed twenty feet away.

"Never used an Unforgivable Curse before, have you, boy?" she yelled. She had abandoned her baby voice now. "You need to mean them, Potter! You to really want to cause pain –to enjoy it– righteous anger won't hurt me for long– I'll show you how it's done, shall I? I'll give you a lesson–"

Harry was edging around the fountain on the other side when she screamed, "Crucio!" and he was forced to duck under down again as the centaur's arm, holding its bow, span off and landed with a crash on the floor a short distance form the golden wizard's head.

"Potter, you cannot win against me!" she cried.

He could hear her moving to the right, trying to get a clear shot.

"I was and a, the Dark Lord's most loyal servant. I learned the Dark Arts from him, and o know spells such power that you, pathetic little boy, can never hope to compete–"

"Stupefy!" Harry yelled.

She reacted so fast he barely had time to duck. "Protego!"

The jet of red light, his own Stunning Spell, bounced back at him. Harry scrambled back behind the fountain and one of the goblin's ears went flying across the room.

"Potter, I'm giving you one chance!" she shouted. "Give me the prophecy –roll it out towards me now– and I may spare your life!"

"Well, you're going to have to kill me, because it's gone!" Harry roared and, as he shouted it, pain seared across his forehead.

"And he knows!" Harry added, with a mad to match Bellatrix's own. "Your dear old mate Voldemort knows it's gone! He's not going to be happy with you, is he?"

"What? What do you mean?" she cried, and for the first time there was fear in her voice.

"The prophecy smashed when Percy was put out of fight-mode! What do you think Voldemort'll say about that, then?"

His scar seared and burned...the pain of it was making his eyes water...

"Liar! That wretched son of he sea god would never make such a mistake!" she shrieked, but the terror could be heard behind her anger now. "You've got it, Potter, and you will give it to me! Accio prophecy!"

Harry laughed again because he knew it would incense her, the pain building in his head so badly he thought his skull might burst. He waved his empty hand from behind the one‐eared goblin and withdrew it quickly as she sent another jet of green light flying at him.

"Nothing there, is there!" he shouted. "Nothing to summon! Percy smashed it, and nobody heard what it said, tell your boss that!"

"No!" she screamed. "It isn't true, you're lying! Master, I tried, I tried– do not push me–"

"Don't waste your breath!" Harry yelled, his eyes screwed up against the pain in his scar, now more terrible than ever. "He can't hear you from here!"

"Can't I, potter?" a high, cold voice said.

Harry opened his eyes. Tall, thin, and black-hooded, his terrible snakelike face white and gaunt, his scarlet, slit pupilled eyes staring... Lord Voldemort had appeared in the middle of the hall, his wand pointing at Harry who stood frozen, quite unable to move. He was no Percy Jackson, and he was actually...

"So, you smashed my prophecy?" Voldemort said softly, staring at Harry, with those pitiless red eyes. "No Bella, he is not lying... I see the truth looking at me from within his worthless mind... months of preparation, months of effort... and my Death Eaters have let Harry Potter thwart me again... I even brought in the demigods to distract you! That damned Jackson should have helped! I–"

"Master, I am sorry I knew not, I was fighting Animagus Black!" Bellatrix sobbed, flinging herself down at Voldemort's feet as he laced slowly. "Master you should know–"

"Be quiet, Bella," he said dangerously. "I shall deal with you in a moment. Do you think I have entered the Ministry of Magic to hear your snivelling apologies?"

"But master –he is here– he is below–"

"I have nothing more to say to you, Potter," he said quietly. "You have irked me too often, for too long. AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Harry had not even opened his mouth to resist; his mind was blank, his wand pointing uselessly at the floor.

But the headless golden statue of the wizard in the fountain had sprung alive, leaping from its plinth to land with a crash on the floor between Harry and Voldemort. The spell merely glanced off its chest as the statue flung out its arms to protect Harry.

"What–?" Voldemort cried, staring around. And then he breathed, "Dumbledore!"

Harry had no time to look at behind him at his headmaster, instead, strong arms wrapped around him and pulled him behind some desks. When the spots in Harry's vision cleared and his senses returned to him, he focused on the sea green eyes looking back at him. How he was being held with one hand whilst the other lay limply in front of him, twisted and swelling at the wrist.

"Are you okay?" Percy asked him.

Harry didn't respond, he couldn't, he was in shock.

"Okay," Percy said. "Clearly you're not."

The son of Poseidon peaked up from over the desk in time to see Dumbledore advance on Voldemort, a golden centaur cantering around them both.

"It was foolish to come here tonight, Tom," Dumbledore said. "The Aurors are on their way–"

"By which time I shall be gone, and you will be dead!" Voldemort spat before he sent yet another killing curse at Dumbledore but it missed, instead hitting the security guard's desk, which burst into flame.

Percy crouched back down near Harry. "Tiring day, isn't it?" he asked casually, but like he had expected, Harry did not respond.

Then an oddly chilling sound broke out and Percy was too curious not to peek through again.

"You do not seek to kill me, Dumbledore?" Voldemort called, and Percy noticed the thin shield around him. "Above such such brutality, are you?"

"We both know there are other ways of destroying a man, Tom," Dumbledore said calmly, continuing to walk towards Voldemort as though he had not a fear in the world. "Merely taking your life would not satisfy me, I admit."

"There is nothing worse than death, Dumbledore!" Voldemort snarled.

"You are quiet wrong," Dumbledore said, still closing in upon Voldemort and speaking as lightly as thought they were discussing the matter over drinks. "Indeed, your failure to understand that there are things much worse than death had always been your greatest weakness–"

As another jet of green light was sent towards Dumbledore Percy found hardy trying to crawl out of the desk's safety, but Percy was quick to grab him with his good hand and pushing him back down, flinching as he had to use his broken hand to help himself out.

Harry kept on hearing the commotion and he couldn't help it, he looked at Percy apologetically. "I'm sorry," he muttered before landing a solid punch at his injured wrist and at the same time kicking forward and hitting his groin, the demigod howled in pain as his face contorted into clear pain.

Harry had felt sort of bad, knowing it was a dirt move, but he wanted to...

"Look out!" he yelled.

But even as he shouted, another jet of green light flew at Dumbledore from Voldemort's wand and the snake struck. Fawkes –where the hell had he come from?– swooped down in front of Dumbledore, opened his beak wide and swallowed the jet of green light whole: he burst into flames and fell to the floor, small, wrinkled and flightless.

At the same moment, Dumbledore brandished his wand in one long, fluid movement ‐the snake, which had been an instant from sinking its fangs into him, flew high into the air and vanished in a wisp of dark smoke; and the water in the pool rose up and covered Voldemort.

For a few seconds Voldemort was visible only as a dark, rippling, faceless figure, shimmering and indistinct, clearly struggling to throw off the suffocating mass, then he was gone and the water fell with a crash back into its pool, slopping wildly over the sides, drenching the polished floor.

"Master!" Bellatrix screamed.

As Harry made to run out from the desk he had been hiding behind, both Dumbledore and Percy –how he managed he did not know– bellowed at the same time –Percy more like moaned out– "Stay where you are, Harry!"

For the first time Harry had heard, Dumbledore sounded frightened. Then his scad burst open and he knew he was as good as dead because it was pain beyond imagining, pain past endurance.

He was gone from the hall, he seemed to be locked in the coils of a creature with red eyes, so tightly bound that Harry did not know where his body ended and the creatureʹs began: they were fused together, bound by pain, and there seemed to be no escape.

And when the creature within him spoke, it used his mount, so that in all his agony, he also felt his jaw move, "Kill me now, Dumbledore... If death is nothing, Dumbledore, kill the boy..."

Let the pain stop, Harry thought in pain... let him kill us...end it, Dumbledore...death is nothing compare to this...And I'll see Sirius again...

As Harry's heart filled with emotions, with love for his late godfather, the creature's coils loosened, like the glue had melted off, the pain was gone, he was lying face down on the floor, his glasses lost somewhere, shivering like he was lying on ice, not wood...

There were voices echoing in the hall, too many voices, the weren't meant to be so many... he opened his eyes, he saw his glasses lying near a very shaken Percy Jackson, who sat there, with his legs tightly closed and holding his injured arm as he tried to not to throw up.

He put on his glasses and raised his head a little to find Dumbledore's face inches from his own.

"Are you all right, Harry?"

"Yes," Harry replied, shaking so violently he could not hold his head up properly. "Yeah, I'm– where's Voldemort, where– who are all these– what's–"

The Atrium was filled with people and as Dumbledore pulled him to his feet, Harry saw the tiny gold statues of the house-elf and the goblin, leading to a stunned-looking Cornelius Fudge forward.

"He was there!" shouted a man, pointing at a pile of rubble on the other side of the room. "I saw him, Mr. Fudge, I swear it was You-Know-Who, he grabbed a woman and Dis-apparated!"

"I know, Williamson, I know, I saw him too!" Fudge gibbered out, he was wearing pyjamas under his cloak and gasping like he had just run miles. "Merlin's beard –here –here! –in the Ministry of Magic! –great heavens above –it doesn't seem possible –my word –how can this be–?"

"If you proceed downstairs into the Department of Mysteries, Cornelius," Dumbledore said, making Fudge jump. "You will find several escaped Death Eaters contained in the Death Chamber, bound by an Anti-Dis-apparation Jinx and waiting your decision as to what to do with them."

"Dumbledore!" Fudge gasped beside himself with amazement. "You-here-I-I–" he looked around wildly. "Seize him!"

"Cornelius I am sure that just a few minutes ago you saw proof, with your own eyes, that I have been telling the truth for a year. Lord Voldemort has returned, you have been chasing the wrong man for twelve months, and it is time –you listened to sense!"

"I - don't - well–" blustered Fudge looked around, and when nobody told him what to do he said, "Very well– Dawlish! Williamson! Go down to the Department of Mysteries and see... Dumbledore, you–you will need to tell me exactly –the Fountain of Magical Brethren– what happened?" he added in a whimper. "And what is a boy with a sword doing here?"

Percy grinned at him, although his eyes told a different story and as he tried to move, his grin turned into a grimace. "Hi there," he managed before he gave up. "I'm just gonna sit down here, oh and if you see a blonde teen like me, send her up please," he ended with a shaky breath.

Fudge looked from the son of Poseidon to Dumbledore. "You have a lot to–"

"We can discuss that after I have sent Harry back to Hogwarts," Dumbledore said, interrupting him.

"Harry– Harry Potter?"

"He– here?" Fudge said, giggling at Harry. "Why– what's this all about?"

"I shall explain everything," Dumbledore repeated, "when Harry is back at school."

He walked to the broken wizard's head laying on the floor and pointed his wand at it and muttered, "Portus."

"Now see here, Dumbledore!" Fudge said, as Dumbledore picked up the head and walked to Harry p carrying it. "You haven't got authorisation for that Portkey! You can't do things like that in front of the Minister for Magic, you– you–" His voice faltered as Dumbledore looked at him over his half-moon spectacles.

"You will give the official order to remove Dolores Umbridge from Hogwarts," Dumbledore said. "You will tell your Aurors to stop searching for my Care of Magical Creatures teacher so that he can return to work. I will give you..." he looked at his watch. "...half an hour of time tonight, in which I think we shall be more than able to cover the important points of what has happened here. After that, I shall need to return to my school. If you need more help from me you are, of course, more than welcome to contact me at Hogwarts. Letters addressed to the headmaster will find me."

"I– you–!"

Dumbledore turned his back on him. "Take this portkey, Harry. Perseus?"

Percy flinched. "Yeah, um, could you like, come here...please?" When Dumbledore didn't he flinched and slowly got to his feet, the colour draining from his face even further as he took a tentative step forward, then another. At seeing the odd looks everyone was giving him he grinned at them softly. "Cut me some slack people, he kicked me in the groin!"

There was a collective flinch from the male population amongst the wizards and then Percy has placed his hand on the portkey-head as had Harry.

"I shall see you in half an hour," Dumbledore said quietly. "Perseus, you'll be going starlight to the infirmary, am I understood? One...two...three..."

.

 **A/N lol im so tired pls just review and follow this story or smth.**

 **Hope you enjoyed and all that crap...**

 **Hunter**


	51. Chapter 51

**A/N Hello there,**

 **Not an update, no, sorry about that.**

 **I tricked you didn't I?**

 **But now to serious business, so there's this thing that I've got in mind, which is to end this story exactly on the day I started it... And it's what I'm going to do so please don't get mad or anything. Thank you very much.**

 **And theres also this things, that this story is very close to the end, like ONLY ONE CHAPTER, so I won't be updating tomorrow, but instead I'll be updating only once more and that's on the 31st of July or smth.**

 **But do not despair, I plan to make that last chapter sweet, which could also mean super long and with some good stuff in it that many have been asking of smth along those lines...**

 **Appreciation for 500+ comments and 408 followers. THANK YOU SO FREAKING MUCH XOXO 33 Never would have thought 400 ppl would follow this story, but life is full of surprises so yey! XD**

 **And also, I'm going to Italy (Sicily -can't wait-) so I, not rlly sure how I'll be updating but for those who follow my other story 'Ageless Diversity' don't worry, you'll get the chapter...**

 **So yeah, see you in three weeks... I think... wow, I just realised how long that is. I just hope you won't be disappointed. XD**

 **Hunter**


	52. Chapter 52

**A/N hi, long time no see. And, the last time I update on this one fanfiction. Sad, not really, bcs then I can work better on the other one and although it's holidays rn, in a few weeks school will start again and the less I gotta do the better bcs I'll prob be very busy with school. Now, that's what I'm expecting, then if I actually will be or not... easy to say, Ageless Diversity will most likely be the only Fic I update frequently if I do start another one...**

 **Now, apologies for not updating... what was it- for five weeks XD. Lol. But, to my defense, there's this thing that I've encountered before -like every time- that doesn't let me copy and paste the story from pages to the website, and so I gotta send it to the computer -which is windows- and then do it from there. I am really hoping that it won't happen when I get the new computer, but whatever.**

 **That was only one of the reasons as to why I didn't update three weeks ago like I was supposed to. Another being that I seriously did not know how to continue it...writer's block 101 along with the last reason, being my wanting to update it for the last time on the same day I published it, being today. XD.**

 **And I didn't add anything because guess what? I was in Sicily for three weeks which was truly amazing. XD two weeks I didn't have WI-FI and the third I just simply didn't have a computer via which I could update and also just not having a full chapter done...**

 **What you are about to read is very weird, or maybe not. But it is basically little snippets of the whole story from the beginning to the end. It took me more than an hour to get it all done bcs... THE CRINGE. I apologize for having you read such horrible and terrible grammar. *shivers* Anyhow, the last 3,000 words or so are part of the 'New Chapter'. AH LOL. As if I can call _that_ a chapter...**

 **Just... Enjoy...**

 **.**

 _Previously on Demigods at Hogwarts:_

"How do you think they'll be coming?" Ron asked.

"Maybe they'll apparate here." Hermione said.

.

"Oh yes, they told me about you, wands were already made before your arrival." He said to us.

Then he vanished behind one of the many bookshelves. He came back with four boxes. One was Sea green, probably mine. Another was grey, Annabeth's. Electric blue, Thalia's and a black one for Nico.

He opened the sea green one and took out a wand, he handed it to me, "acacia wood, core from a feather of a Pegasus!" Makes sense.

He then opened the grey one and handed the wand to Annabeth, "olive tree, core is a feather from a grey owl." Again it makes sense.

Then he handed the wand from the electric blue box to Thalia, "pine woo-"

Nico and I burst out laughing. "Oh the irony!" I said, wiping away tears from my eyes. Thalia shocked both me and Nico just by touching us and we stopped.

Ollivander continued, "pine wood, core is a feather from a golden eagle."

Then he handed Nico his, "dark oak wood, thestral skin."

.

"What?" Percy asked shocked. "You want us to run at wall? Are you crazy?"

Hermione laughed slightly. That laugh was cute. Wait were did that come from? "Don't worry." she assured them. "I was scared the first time as well. Just don't think about it and run."

.

He took a step back. "Wait 'till my father hears about this."

That made all the Americans chuckle a bit. "And who's your father exactly?" asked Thalia.

"He's way more powerful than all of your parents put together!" Malfoy thought he had scared them because they had all a face of surprise, which then soon changed and they were all laughing their heads off.

.

Professor McGonagall said, "Chase Annabeth."

I walked up and sat on the chair. She put the hat on my head.

 _What have we here?_ The hat talked in my head. _A demigod? Uh I see, daughter of Athena... You went through two wars ah? Bravery and wisdom. Gryffindor or Ravenclaw? Ah! You went to hell and back. Poor kid and your only seventeen. Well let's see. Undertook a solo quest under Rome, bravery and wisdom again. Gryffindor or Ravenclaw, where shall I put you. Umh let me dig deeper. Ran away from home at the age of seven, uh I know..._

 _"Gryffindor!"_ the hat shouted. The said house cheered for me. I walked over to them and sat next to Hermione.

"Di Angelo Nico" the Professor called.

.

Professor McGonagall called my name, it was time to go. I sat on the chair and the hat was put on my head.

 _Another demigod?_ It said in my head. _Son of Hades... Lives in the underworld. Aah! You jumped into hell willingly? That is crazy. I mean you are crazy. What else, lost sister three years ago. Mmh you'd fit well in Slytherin and Gryffindor. Mmh, you rescued your sister from the underworld. Fought two wars? Brave and cunning, you transported a forty foot tall statue half way across the world. Better be..._

 _"Gryffindor!"_ Like it had for Annabeth the said house cheered.

I made my way next to Ron, in front of Annabeth. She smiled at me.

"Jackson Perseus!"

.

I was called up. She had called me Perseus.

Before I sat back down I said, "please don't call me Perseus, it makes feel like you what to kill me! Call me Percy."

I heard some snickers from the different tables. Annabeth was shaking her head.

I sat on the chair, before the hat could even touch my head it screamed, "GET THAT BOY AWAY FROM ME!"

He leaped away from McGonagall's grasp. "HE'S ALREADY LIVED THROUGH MORE THAN THE BOY WHO LIVED EVER WILL."

McGonagall gripped the hat and said, "you will sort this young man into a house now!"

She was about to put the hat on my head when it yelled, "GRYFFINDOR, just get him away from me."

No one cheered for me, maybe because they were shocked at the hat's reaction. Well, I silently slipped away and sat next to Annabeth, I grabbed her hand and looked at her.

"Grace Thalia."

.

She used my last name...

I got up to her and said, in a dangerous voice, "I don't use my last name, so you shouldn't either!"

Then I sat on the chair. The great hall was so silent you could have heard a pin drop.

The hat didn't talk or anything it just screamed, "Gryffindor!" At the top of its lungs.

.

"Are you guys crazy?" Ron asked us.

We looked confused. "Why?" Nico asked.

"What'd you burn food for?" He continued.

Percy answered, "it's part of our religion."

"You guys are weird." He said before going back to his food.

I murmured, "Duly noted."

.

"Me mam didn't want me to come back this year!" He said to Harry.

"And why not?" Harry asked him.

"Well," Seamus said in a measured voice, "I suppose... Because of you."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked quickly.

"Well," Seamus said again, averting Harry's eyes. "She.. Er... Well it's not just you, it's Dumbledore too."

"She believes the daily prophet?" said Harry. "She believes I'm a liar and Dumbledore's an old fool?"

Seamus looked up at him, "yeah, something like that."

Harry threw his wand on the table and changed from his robes to his pyjamas. He got into bed, when he was about to pull the hangings of the bed close Seamus said, "look... What _did_ happen the night when... You know, when... With Cedric Diggory and all?"

"What are you asking me for?" Harry retorted. "Just read the daily prophet like your mother, why don't you? That'll tell you all you need to know!"

"Don't you have a go at my mother!" Seamus snapped.

"I'll have a go at anyone who calls me a liar," said Harry.

"Don't talk to me like that!"

"Guys stop!" I intervened. "Your fighting like little kids."

They both glared at me. Before I could defend myself Ron stepped in the room and asked, "what's going on?"

"He's having a go at my mother!" Seamus yelled.

"What?" Ron said. "Harry wouldn't do that- we met your mother, we liked her..."

"That's before she started believing every word the stinking daily prophet writes about me!" Said Harry at the top of his voice.

"Oh," Ron said, starting to comprehend the situation. "Oh right..."

At that I wondered what they had written about Harry that is so bad as to turn his friends against him.

Seamus turned pale, "You believe all the rubbish he's come out with about you-know-who, do you reckon he's telling the truth?"

"Yes, I do!" Ron said angrily.

"I and Nico do too," I said stepping up once more. "And please guys stop this nonsense. It's been a long day and your nerves are frayed, go to bed."

.

"As long as you have studied the theory hard enough, there is no reason why you should not be able to perform the spells under carefully controlled examination conditions," said Professor Umbridge dismissively.

"You're just scared!" Thalia said. Her fist in the air. She looked deadly.

"And you are?" Inquired the Professor.

Thalia let her fist go down. "Thalia!" She said, daring her to ask her last name.

"Well Ms. Thalia what did you say?" She asked with her honey voice.

Thalia smiled calmly. "You're just scared that the students will find a way to overthrow you because you are too insecure of your own work. I quote and repeat, 'under carefully controlled examination conditions'."

Professor Umbridge just stared at her. So Thalia continued. "Listen, I haven't been here the past four years, so I can't compare your way of teaching with others but seriously, it's called 'Defence' against the dark arts, so we 'should' learn some actual defence."

Umbridge just ignored her. I saw Thalia fist bump Nico's.

.

Harry strode over to her desk, she started scribbling somethings on a piece of parchment and then she said, "take this to professor McGonagall." And she stretched out the piece of parchment to Harry, who took it and left the classroom.

But Percy wasn't done, he stood up again. "Percy sit down!" I said too loudly.

Professor Umbridge looked at him, daring him to speak. Stupid.

"How thick can you be woman? Seriously. And what makes you call half-bloods half-breeds? Uh? Just because you're a 'pure' blood doesn't give you the right to call others half-breeds. I'm a half-blood, does that mean you consider me as a half-breed?" Percy asked, anger was clear in his words. Trust me when I tell you, don't make the son of Poseidon angry.

Professor Umbridge smiled. "Mr. Jackson you have already gotten detention this afternoon. Do you want it for the rest of the week as well?"

Percy raised an eyebrow. "No! What kind of question is that? Of course I don't."

"Well then," she said. "You would do well to close your mouth and start reading."

Percy sat down. "This ain't over."

.

"I haven't got donuts!" Nico imitated.

"Oh shut up Death Breath!" Percy protested.

But seriously, donuts?

We went through the trap door that led to Trelawney's classroom. I turned to the Americans.

"She's always predicting some weird deaths, they never happened so don't freak out!" I warned them.

"Ya," Ron said, "she's been talking about Harry's death since third year."

I glared at him. I sat around a table with Ron and Hermione. Percy, Thalia, Nico and Annabeth sat around another. A crystal ball sat in the middle of each table.

"Good morning everyone, today we shall start with dreams, talk with your partner about your latest dream!" Trelawney said.

We started talking about nonsense. I heard Percy and Annabeth actually talking about the dreams they had, but they soon stopped. The professor had arrived at their table.

She looked at Percy, "you, beware the ocean child, you shall die drowning!"

The Americans looked at one another, then they all burst into laughter. Trelawney's face showed a high level of confusion. Mine did too. Why would they laugh at such a thing?

Trelawney then looked at Thalia and said, "you, will die struck by lightning!"

Cue, more laughter from the Americans. What was so funny.

She turned to Nico, "you, child, will die at the hands of the ghost King."

The Americans kept on laughing.

She then looked at Annabeth, "you will die from lack of wisdom!"

Annabeth just shook her head whilst her friends burst out laughing again.

Then the professor stiffened and with a metallic old voice said, "the hero's soul cursed blade shall reap."

The four Americans stopped laughing. "You will be betrayed by one who calls you a friend, ship with warriors of bone, one shall be lost in the land without rain, rise or fall by the ghost king's hands, to storm or fire the world must fall, the son of Neptune shall drown, daughter of wisdoms walks alone, an oath to keep with a final breath."

They had all paled up and were not moving a muscle. Their eyes were wide as if recalling old memories. Then Trelawney got out of her trance and said, "why'd you pale up? I just tripped over."

.

Hermione crossed her hands. "Care to explain? What are the fields of punishment? Or Asphodel? And what do you mean by, 'my father uses those'? Soul?"

They exchanged another set of weird looks then they silently came to an understanding and nodded. They're going to talk, yes!

The blonde, Annabeth spoke up. "Well, let's say that Nico's father is somewhat the leader of this massive prison. The fields of Punishment is where the bad, bad people go to. And at he fields of Asphodel are less cruel."

.

I was about to sit down when I heard. "M-master D-Di A-a-angelo?"

I looked at the professor who if possible for a ghost had paled up.

I rolled my eyes. "My father is mad at you, you know?"

He nodded rapidly. Thalia wasn't even trying to hold her snickers and neither was Percy. Annabeth was smiling. "I- I-"

"I don't need an excuse." I snapped. "You know all the paperwork you're making my father do?"

He nodded again. "Please-"

"Enough!" I snapped at him. The room was quiet expect fro the laughing of my so called friends. "My father asked me to round you ghosts up and bring you, in the place downstairs by the end of the school year unless you give me reason not to."

He looked plain terrified. "We have permission."

"Not form my father you don't." I said

He nodded and said. "But- but our lady gave us permission."

"Yeah but your lady, doesn't decide this type of things does she? She has no authority whatsoever to allow dead spirits to roam the earth." I retorted.

"We've been here for centuries, no one bothered us." He protested.

"I'll remind you that they are not allowed into each other's territories without invitation. I am the first of my siblings to set foot into Hogwarts. That is why..." I said trying to keep my calm.

Then before he could protest anymore I said. "Now, go on with this lesson of yours or I'll bring you to- downstairs now and here."

.

What hell was going on. Annabeth was about to say something else but Hermione arrived. "I found out who Hecate is." She said happily.

"Soo?" I asked.

"She's the Greek goddess of magic, the mist, whatever that is, and crossroads." She explained quickly.

"Goddess?" I added uncertain.

She nodded. "I'll tell you more later, professor Sprout is here."

Right she was. "Come in dears." Sprout said.

.

Annabeth turned her attention to us from the teacher. "Must you guys always fight?"

Together we all said, "yes." A bit too loudly so heads turned our way.

She sighed and turned her attention back to the teacher's.

"I wish I could sleep." Said Percy as he rested his head on his arms.

"I wish I was hunting in the forest." I said.

"I," Nico said. "I, I just wish I wasn't here."

Hermione's head turned to us. "Can you guys keep quiet? I'm trying to listen here."

Then she turned and Percy stuck out his tongue.

"Dude that's not nice." I turned to see Ron scowling.

"Well," Percy defended. "It's not nice that she tells us to be quiet in a boring lesson such as this."

He shrugged. "Yeah I get it. But it's not nice. So don't." And he too turned.

Percy rolled his eyes.

"No, no, no." Nico said preoccupied.

I looked at him to see what was wrong. The plant in front of him was dying. I couldn't help but laugh. Percy noticed and joined me.

Nico banged his head on the table. "Why?" He moaned. "Why is it always me?"

At that we both couldn't help but laugh harder. The professor stopped explaining whatever she was explaining. All heads turned to us.

"What exactly." Professor Sprout said. "Is going on there? Care to share what is so funny?"

I bit my jaw to stop the laughing. "Sorry. It's just that the plant just died."

She widened her eyes in shock. She came over to us. Nico still had his head on the table. She examined the plant.

"How?" She said. "How did you kill this beautiful plant?" She questioned me and Percy.

We both raised our hands. Then Percy pointed at Nico. "Wasn't us. Was him."

Nico looked up a little confused and I could not help but laugh again. His expression was just too much.

"You guys." Nico said. "Are the worst cousins ever! Why? Why must I be associated with you?"

He banged his head in the table once more. I noticed the plants nearby were starting to wither. I put a hand on his shoulder. "Calm down Zombie Dude. You're killing all of them."

He took my hand off of his shoulder. I heard a muffled. "Don't touch me."

We had all completely forgotten that everyone's eyes were set on us. Professor Sprout looked mad, "how are you killing all my plants my I ask?"

"Am I?" Was Nico's muffled response.

"Yes you are." Sprout said. "And look at me when I talk."

He raised his head. I had to bite my jaw to stop myself from laughing. Percy was doing no better.

Nico looked at the dead plants near him. "I'm sorry." He said half heartedly.

"How?" Professor Sprout urged.

"They just die." Nico said angrily. "I can't help it. They don't like me, I don't like them. Now could I please be excused from this class for ever?"

Professor Sprout looked puzzled. "What?"

Nico half rolled his eyes. "Can I drop out?"

She smiled and nodded. "I'm afraid it's for the best. You may leave."

.

Percy looked up at me with a grin. Then he looked at Nico. "You realise he's going to kill us?"

I laughed. "Yeah I know. It'll be worth it."

"And you realise Annabeth is going to murder us?" He said with a smile.

"Yup." I said kneeling next to Percy. "Do you think we should knock him out?"

He thought about it for a second. Then he turned back to the two wizards. "So is there a spell?"

They shook their heads. I know as a fact there is, but hey we're here to protect them or something. Better have them as friends. So carefully I started putting makeup on Nico's face as Percy started dying his clothes with the colours of the rainbow.

He was going to kill us. That's also a fact.

.

"Let's wake him." Percy said.

She nodded. "May I have the honour?" She asked approaching the sleeping kid.

"Don't go too hard." Percy warned. Too hard? "If he gets pissed, it's you. Not me."

She stuck her tongue out at him. "Prissy." She muttered.

"Dude." Percy said. "That's what Clarisse calls me. Not you too."

"Deal with it." She said leaning into Nico.

"I'll call you Pinecone Face for the rest of your life if you do. And Grace." He blackmailed.

"You call me that," she said. "You wish you'd never heard of lightning."

He scowled. "Just wake him."

Her grin reappeared. She touched his arm and again, I had the feeling I saw electricity zaps emitting from it.

"Nico." She said softly.

"Aah!" He yelled. Then he saw Thalia. "Hades' underpants. Stop doing that Thalia."

Hades' underpants? What? Gross.

Thalia was smiling and Nico noticed. He then got into a sitting position. And immediately his eyes showed pure anger. "What did you do?" He asked silently, yet I felt like I wanted to cower and hide in a closet for the rest of my life.

Percy and Thalia just laughed. Nico studied his clothes. He glared at them, but then he quickly put on a pout. "Guys this aviator's jacket was my favourite." He said kindly.

Wait, what?

Percy and Thalia seemed confused. Isn't he supposed to be mad?

"Wait you're not mad?" Percy asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No I'm not mad." He said with a fake smile. Then the smile faded and it turned into a, 'I wanna pee my pants and run' glare. "I'm beyond mad." And without warning he kicked the both of them in the gut. They both stumbled back.

"Not a fair fight if I'm alone." He muttered. He thrust out his hand and the floor opened.

In the meanwhile Percy and Thalia were laughing. Before anything could happen from the crack on the floor, percy put his hands in a T sign. "Time out Neeks." He said while suppressing laughter. "Please, check your face and clean it. I can't... Fight you... If you... Look... Like... That. Please."

Nico stopped. "What did you do?" He asked in the low tone.

"Please." Thalia said. "Check it out. It took me half an hour."

He glared. "When I'm back you're both dead."

And with that he run up the stairs. Me and Harry bursted out lighting. Percy and Thalia were on the floor clutching their stomachs.

Then Thalia started getting up. "We..." She said in between laughs. "Have... To... Leave... Death... Breath... Kill... Us."

Percy nodded and stood up. "We were never here." He said to us.

The two of them sprinted out of the portrait hole after that. Minutes later Nico came downstairs. "I'm going to kill them." He muttered.

He looked around the room and saw that they were gone. In frustration he punched the sofa, making it tick over. That was strong.

"Where are they?" He shouted looking at me and Harry.

.

Umbridge slammed her hand on the table, gaining my attention. "I'm your superior and you will do what I say!"

I looked at her really annoyed. "Listen up toad- um I mean professor." Her face turned red and I resisted the urge to laugh. "This is detention, not open the skin of a poor little de- kid."

I mentally slapped my self for being so stupid, why must I always make words slip out of my mouth? Stupid. I felt a sting on my cheek and I realised the toad had slapped me.

"How dare you?" I threatened glaring at her.

"How you dare!" She yelled. "I am from the ministry! How dare you talk that way to me?"

I yawned. "You done?" I asked and she stumbled back, I stood up. "For one, I don't care that you're from the ministry. For two, I already told you, I just dare because you don't scare me. And three, oh wait, there is no three."

Her eyes widened. Before she could say a thing I said. "I'll talk to Dumbledore, I'll ask him to excuse myself from your lessons for the rest of the year. Also, I'm not coming to any more of your detentions, and I'm leaving now."

She opened her mouth to speak then closed it. The she reopened it. "Good! Don't let your face be shown in my classroom ever again!"

I nodded. "Gladly." I reached the door and turned to Harry. "You coming or you gonna let her torture your hand?"

He opened his mouth to speak but Umbridge beat him to it. "No you don't Potter. You're staying here."

I ignored her. "She can't do anything. It's not like she'll expel you. Just come."

He considered this for a moment before grabbing his bag and heading out her office.

"Potter come back here!" Umbridge shrieked.

I said. "He chose to be freeeeeee! So no."

And with that I closed her door and we headed for the Gryffindor common room.

.

"I need to say that you're previous teachers have done a poor job at teaching you Americans respect towards your superiors." Umbridge said walking back to her desk.

"They didn't." Thalia said, she put her feet on the desk and grinned. "You just don't deserve it. If you did I might be bowing to you or something. No wait, that never happens unless it's Milady."

Who the bloody hell is her lady, from what Hermione told me about what happened this morning she follows this lady. But who is this lady?

Umbridge ignored her. "It'd be wise of both of you came for detention this afternoon to learn some respect for me."

Thalia shook her head. "Nope, I'm out ms. Toad. Wait sorry, professor. I heard what you do for detentions and I have no intention of carving my skin open."

Those students are so rebellious, except Annabeth, the blonde enjoys school unlike her friends. It reminds me of me, Harry and Hermione. God she's cute when she gets mad at me. Where the hell did that come from.

Umbridge blushed heavily. "You will come if you don't want to be expelled ms. Grace."

Thalia slowly turned her head towards Umbridge. She was trying to breath slowly. Did I really see electricity zaps around her. Oh no.

"Did you seriously call me Grace again?" She asked in a low tone.

The room now smelled of ozone. Nico stood up. "Okay everyone, if I were you I'd take cover." And he proceeded to walk to the end of the the hell was he talking about? Annabeth was the only one that decided to walk away from Thalia. We all stayed put, I mean, what could she do that's so bad?

Thalia slowly stood up and walked over to Umbridge. Her back was to us so I couldn't see her facial expression. She stopped in front of her. Electricity was now visibly zapping around her. What the bloody hell?! She's creeping out. All our eyes widened.

She put both her hand on Umbridge's shoulders and she whimpered. "I dare you to call me Grace again." Thalia whispered, it was loud enough for basically everyone in the room to hear.

"What do you think you're doing ms. Grace?" Umbridge said stubbornly.

Thalia patted her shoulders and turned around. She locked eyes with Annabeth. Is that it? Was she just going to threaten her. I shook my head in confusion.

"Thalia don't." Annabeth said. Thalia grinned at her, then it happened.

Thalia stepped towards them with her left foot. Immediately she turned one eighty and thrust her arm forward hand facing up. A bolt of lightning zapped from her hand and hit professor Umbridge straight in the chest. She flew backwards over her desk and smashed onto the wall behind her. At the same time some jets of lighting flew out of her body in all directions and pretty much hit anyone within ten feet of her. Now I understand why Nico and Annabeth walked away. Professor Umbridge slumped to the ground, her eyes were open. Her hair sticking out in all directions. Thalia kneeled next to her.

"And this is why," she said. "You shouldn't call me Grace. The name belongs to my mother who I disowned myself from." Great to know...

She turned and walked away. She stopped after a few steps. "Oh I forgot to say, don't expect to see my face to any of your stupid lessons, I think hanging out with Percy is more productive than this. At least I learn how I can kill him." Why would you kill- never mind...

She stopped in front of Nico. "You coming Zombie Dude?"

.

"What's wrong?" Thalia asked immediately.

Percy checked that no one was listening to their conversation. "I was attacked." He said.

"What's bad about that?" I asked.

He checked behind his shoulders quickly. "They're grouping. All the monsters. They're gonna attack."

I rolled my eyes and sighed. "So should we go back? Maybe we can spare the wizards."

He shook his head. "That's the point, they not only want us," he motioned to himself and us. "They want also the wizards."

"Should we call for backup?" Thalia asked. "I could always ask the hunters-"

"No!" Annabeth said. "Let's first see how bad it is, then we think of back ups."

"What if it's too late?" Thalia said, I could feel her temper failing.

Thalia shot a sharp look at Thalia. "We can always train the wizards. They're going to fight to protect themselves."

"But then we'll have to reveal our identity." I said.

"Not necessarily." She said.

I threw my hands up. "Whatever."

Hermione turned to face us. "Train us? Train us in what?" Then she raised an eyebrow. "And what about your identity?"

.

Hermione didn't back down. "Yes it is." She said. "If something is gonna attack our school then it is our business."

"Hem, hem." My eyes widened.

Just then did I realise the great hall was completely quiet. Every eyes were set on us and the person from which the voice had come from. Professor Umbridge was standing right behind me. Her hands on her hips glaring at me as I turned around.

I sighed deeply. Probably everyone heard it. "Not you again." I said.

Everyone in the room goaded or had some sort of reaction. Umbridge's cheeks turned a series of red I lost count. "How dare you?"

I chucked. "Is that the only question you can ask me? How dare you?" I mimicked her voice at the end.

If she was mad before she was fuming now. Then she took deep breaths and calmed down. "You were talking of an attack? Are you planning on attacking Hogwarts?"

I was about to laugh when Nico beat me to it. There he goes. "Please don't say that." He said. "If we wanted to attack this school, wouldn't we have done it already?"

"You're only four students." She snarled. "Of course you wouldn't have."

Now it was my turn to laugh. "You're wrong." I said. "Again. If we wanted any of you dead, you'd already be."

That sent a whole lot of whispers and gasps around the hall. Harry stood up from his chair. "Are you saying you four would win against all of us. Just the four of you?"

I raised my eyebrow and grinned. "Wanna try?"

Harry wanted so bad to say something but was stopped by Annabeth standing. "Percy stop threatening the school. We came here to help."

"Sorry Wise Girl." I said she shot me a glare but took a step towards the middle of the floor.

"We are not a threat." She said addressing everyone. "Even if you badly believe so. You've seen some very weird and different display of magic from, us." She looked at Thalia who shrugged. "But I assure you we have no bad intentions against your school. We came here to learn and have a fun time with all of you. It's not really working out for now, but things could change. I'm not saying they will. But please stop making assumptions that we're bad. Cuz we are not."

.

Harry then searched their pockets for wands or any sort of weapons. He came up with a ballpoint pen from Percy.

"This guy sleeps with a pen!" He said incredulously handing the pen to Ron who set it on a nearby desk.

Harry then using a spell knocked the two awake. Both of their head shot up in alert if not being into bed.

"Don't hurt Annabeth!" Was Percy's reaction.

He blushed once he realised what he had said. Annabeth looked at him lovingly. Then she struggled with her hands, turned around to see who her captors were.

"Really" She asked Hermione quiet angrily.

"We want answers, and we're not afraid to use our wands." Hermione said fiercely.

Percy and Annabeth puffed. "Now what Wise Girl? We're stuck."

Annabeth chuckled at her boyfriend. "Don't worry I got this."

"You know I love you right?" He asked her.

"Stop." Hermione interfered. "We want the truth. Not lies. And please just answer our questions or . . ."

Percy raised his eyebrows. "Okay, ask away!"

Ron scowled. Hermione asked, "who are you?"

Percy smiled, "that's easy! I'm Percy Jackson and she's Annabeth chase, my girlfriend."

Annabeth shot him a look. Harry scowled, that was so not what Hermione had meant. But the guy was smart, Harry would give him that,

"Are you a Death Eater?" Harry asked Percy. Percy immediately started laughing, not bothering the situation he was in.

"What?" Percy asked. "Why would I want to eat Thanatos?"

"Who's Thanatos?" Ron asked.

Annabeth ignored him and asked a question of her own, "why would you ask him that?"

"No!" Hermione said annoyed. "A Death Eater is Voldemort's follower!"

Percy's smile faded, "there you go again. Suspecting that I work of mouldy shorts, oh wait, my bad, Voldemort. Why would you think I'm a Death Eater?"

The golden trio found it insulting that he would joke over such a sour subject. But whatever, they needed answers and they didn't have all night.

"You've got the dark mark on you're forearm!" Harry said pointing at his arm.

Percy raised an eyebrow. "What? Oh! That, that's not a dark mark, whatever that is. It's a tattoo, wait let me show you. Oh wait, I can't my hands are tied." He said sarcastically. "So it'd be kind if you freed them."

"We're not dumb you know?" Ron said and Percy and to risk the urge to contradict him. "Harry just pull up his sleeve."

Harry nodded and went to look at it. Hermione squinted her eyebrows as she studied it.

"What is it?" She asked confused. She had never seen anything like it, gah, she hated not knowing.

"It's a, like, sign that you are part of this organisation back at home!" Percy explained, it was true.

"The line is for?" She asked him with a raised eyebrow.

"A year of service." Percy said slowly. Ron joined Hermione and raised his eyebrow.

"And the trident?" Hermione continued.

"That's like your group."

"What does SPQR stand for?" She asked at last.

Percy thought about it for a second. Annabeth was waiting to hear what he was going to say. She would bet he'd say something wrong.

At last Percy grinned and said. "Super Perfect Queen Reyna!"

Annabeth glared at him. He cowered and said, "hey that was a joke, I actually forgot what it stands for, even tho' I'm pretty sure the R stands for Romanus."

Annabeth shook her head. "You're seriously a seaweed brain!" Annabeth actually knew what it stood for, but better to keep that a secret. Of course she knew it stood for Senatus Romanus PopolasQue, she had asked as soon as she could.

Percy smiled. "I love you too wise girl."

"Why do you call each other that?" Hermione asked.

Percy frowned at her question. Then he smiled gingerly, "can't a couple have nicknames for each other."

"That's not what I meant-" Hermione said.

Percy raise his eyebrows. "Sure sounds like it. I'm not dumb you know." He mimicked Ron's voice at the end just for the fun of it.

Ron glared at Percy. Harry then lost it and said. "Just answer the damn question."

Percy grinned mischievously. "I want a dam shirt." And then he laughed.

The golden trio looked at Annabeth for answers. "It's an inside joke." But then she glared at them.

Harry was getting more mad by the second. "Just answer the bloody question!" He half yelled.

Percy stopped answering and answered, "well she's smart and wise. And apparently my head is filled with seaweed!"

"Apparently?" Annabeth asked.

"Okay, whatever." He said as he rolled his eyes.

"That makes no sense!" Hermione said.

Percy looked offended, "why is that?"

"Oh you'll find out that much about us makes no sense!" Annabeth said.

They stayed quiet for a while.

"What are you doing here?" Ron asked at last.

Percy's face lit up, "oh, we're here to help in the upcoming war and protect Har-!"

"Protect me?" Harry was mad, he didn't need protection from teenagers. "And how do four teenagers like yourself make a difference in the biggest wizard war?"

"Calm down man!" Percy said. "Hey listen, your headmaster contacted our mentor and asked for reinforcements. And our headmaster sent the best he had, I'm still wondering why Jason isn't here..."

"Dummy," Annabeth said. "Jason isn't originally from our school, and he's busy building those 'things' he promised he would build."

Percy smiled remembering the reason why Jason was away and his near death with Polybotes, he cringed at it. "Right!"

"You four are the best of your school?" Ron asked unimpressed.

Percy opened his mouth wide open in an ungrateful sign. "Cut me some slack man. I'm only seventeen. . ."

"Oh you'd be surprised what Percy did!" Annabeth said ignoring what he previously said.

"Annabeth!" Percy protested.

Hermione though, wasn't even listening. "Why did you laugh in Trelawney's first lesson? Death isn't something to laugh about!"

Percy's mouth widened into a huge grin. "He he. Mmh well, I can't drown. Nico, well, Nico is the Ghost King. Thalia literally produces lightning and Annabeth," he sighed heavily, his eyes getting lost in hers, "she is the wisest person on earth!"

Hermione raised her eyebrows as if saying, 'as if!'

Percy noticed and said, "she has exceeded in what many before her failed. And in order to do so she had to be pretty smart and courageous."

"Well it didn't end well did it?" She asked, remembering the aftermath.

"No!" Percy agreed.

"What are you?" Harry asked at last.

Percy grinned as he thought of the answer. "That is for us to know." He said and he looked between himself and Annabeth. "And for you to dot, dot, dot. . ." (A/N yes, I got this from the Vampire Diaries if you have watched it. I like the line and it kinda came to me like that, only later did I realise where I had heard it. Continue reading. . .)

Percy's eyes widened as he saw that Harry's wand was right in his hands. "Calm down man. No need to use your sticks- I mean wands."

"What are you?" Harry demanded. "Since you're not answering it must mean you're something that we're not supposed to know. So what are you?"

Percy shook his head. "Dude, you're not making any sense." Harry frowned. "You said it yourself, you're not supposed to know!"

Hermione put a hand on Harry's chest and pushed him back a little. "Come on guys just tell us." She said calmly.

Percy and Annabeth looked at each other. "We might as well tell them Annie."

"Tell us what?" Ron asked madly.

They ignored him, Annabeth said, "but Percy, Chiron clearly said not to-"

"Tell them for as long as we can, I know, you think I don't listen? Well I do. And I really think that we evaded the truth for long enough." Percy continued.

"Less than a week Percy. Is that what you call long enough?" Annabeth half screamed.

Percy looked at the three wizards, "we're demigods!"

"Demi-what?" Ron asked immediately.

"De-mi-gods!" Percy repeated. Annabeth glared at him for telling them their secret like that. He knew she was probably mad, he knew Thalia and Nico were going to kill him but he had enough, enough of having to act different. This way they would know why stuff was like it was.

.

Voldemort sighed. "It looks like you didn't get the message earlier-"

"I got it alright!" Percy interrupted, and right now, he was nothing like the guy I know. "And their dead. So you're their new master?" Wait, he had killed someone? He didn't give Voldemort a chance to answer. "Of course you are. But if you think for even a moment that I would join you-"

Percy stopped as Voldemort raised his wand and said, "crucio."

It hit Percy. Well duh. Percy gasped as the curse took effect. "Ah-" he fell to the floor gasping in pain.

How was he not screaming? The curse for all I know, and trust me I know, is freaking painful.

I was shocked to say the least. But that didn't been compare to what I felt when Percy closed his eyes, controlled his breathing and slowly stood up.

Voldemort's wand hand dropped to his side, surprised.

Percy's eyes were still closed. "How're you in my head?" He asked.

Voldemort did as if nothing had happened, like Percy hadn't bested the curse. "Magic."

"Get out of my head." Percy said as he opened his eyes. He started glaring at Voldemort.

What the hell? What the actual bloody hell? Most men would be cowering if they were Percy. This guy was demanding things from the very men who was feared by thousands. I was amazed. My jaw was already hanging open.

"Always the loyal one." Voldemort said.

That got Percy's attention. "What do you mean?"

"You and your friends will die." Voldemort said. "But you can avoid that. Join me."

Percy had the nerve to laugh at him. "Do your research man." Then he- he stepped closer to Voldemort. Crazy. "Two wars." He said in barely a whisper. "Two wars and we're still all alive."

I stumbled back. Percy had been through two wars? All of them? They were kids, how could- My mind started aching just thinking about it so I stopped.

Voldemort grinned. "I see not all of you are completely sane though."

That seemed to hit Percy as he took a step back.

Tom took this moment to attack again. "Everyone will die." Voldemort hissed. "You can avoid that. You need only to join me."

Percy still stayed quiet. Voldemort spoke again. "I heard your flaw was loyalty." He said disappointed. "If it really is then you know it's better to spare the death of so many young wizards. Even if you and your friends don't die, the death of others will still be on your hands. For you could have avoided it."

This was creeping me out. They were both talking about a fight. So we were right, something was going to attack Hogwarts.

Percy was looking everywhere but at Voldemort.

Tom chuckled at him and continued his taunting. "Their deaths will haunt you. Like the ones of your deceased friends."

Deceased friends? Is that why they could see the thestrals?

Percy got out of it. He looked more mad than ever. He reached Voldemort. Grabbed his throat and threatened to punch him. "Never talk about them again!" He threatened.

Again I admired his courage. Not one person would dare that.

Voldemort didn't flinch under the demigods glare. "Back off."

.

"I am so gonna kill you Thals." Percy said as we entered the common room after the tryouts were over.

Thalia snickered. "Good luck with that Kelp Head."

"I'm helping him." Nico added.

"Then that's not fair anymore." She said. "Two against one."

"Afraid to loose?" Asked Annabeth.

Percy chuckled and Thalia stuck her tongue out at him. "No! And shut up Squirtle."

Days ago, I'd wonder why the nicknames, now they made sense, and I couldn't help but laugh at their sense of humour, even though they were talking about death.

Percy slumped down on a couch. "Glad that's over." He said refereeing to quidditch.

"Yes, I agree." Nico agreed as he dropped on one as well.

"Oh come on guys," Annabeth said. "It wasn't that bad. I actually found it pretty fun."

"You're not the one that has been threatened not be in the sky." Percy said.

Annabeth nodded once. "True." She said as she too sat down.

"So Harry." Percy called out to me. "Defence lessons, any ideas when and where?" He asked.

In truth, I had forgotten about them entirely. But hearing this from Percy made me relax in his decision if he wanted to join Voldemort or not.

"Well, first we'd need to find out where." I said. "And then the where."

"Any ideas?" Annabeth asked with a raised eyebrow.

I shook my head. "No, but I'll search for something this weekend."

"Good."

.

Harry shook his head. "I don't trust you." He said. "You're dangerous."

"I am." I agreed. "And I get it you don't trust me, but you need to at least try to, and be ready for what is to come." I said.

"Or I could just kill you now." He said slightly moving the sword.

It cut a little into my throat and I had to greet my teeth. "And live for the rest of your life with the conscious of having killed an innocent man."

"I'd hardly call you innocent." He said. "Two wars, I bet you killed a few."

I didn't like it but I had to agree with him. "You're right." I said. "But everything I did, everyone I. . .killed, it was to save thousands, including you." I didn't like admitting I had killed people, but it was true, during both wars I had been forced to fight against my family and eventually kill them to survive.

"What do you mean?" He asked, and to make me as were he cut slightly more, making a little blood ooze out and I felt it trickle down my neck.

"If you keep moving that sword deeper in you're going to kill me." I said slowly.

He frowned and slightly took the sowed away. I sighed, relieved that the pressure wasn't there anymore. "What do you mean you saved thousands?" He asked.

"There was a war." I started. "A prophecy. A child, me, Thalia or Nico, would make a choice when sixteen. It's either destroy Olympus, or save it. Titans attacked, the leader, Kronos, he had golden eyes and possessed an old friend of mine. Unnoticed or abandoned demigods were fighting against us. It's either kill or be killed. Luke died along with Kronos, human population saved from him, the end."

He frowned. "You said two wars." He said. "What about the other one."

I raised an eyebrow. "I thought you wanted to kill me, not ask about my amazing quests."

He scowled while I gave him my signature smile, which he did not like. He pressed the sword back in my throat slightly, it didn't cut but it was scraping. "Do you hate me?" He asked.

I couldn't shake my head for fear of being cut. "No. If I new there was someone with a possible intention of killing me I'd do the same." I told him.

He seemed reassured by this. Oops, had I given him more pretence for him to kill me? Who knows.

"I just," Harry looked troubled. "I don't know if I can trust you. And I don't know. . .I can't just kill you."

"You can." I said. "You just need to hate me enough for it. Feel as if I'm really threatening your life and push that fabulous sword you're holding in your right hand and voilà, done, no more worries, I'd be dead."

He scowled at what I had just said. "Do you have a death wish?" He asked.

"No." I said. "Not really. It's just. . .I know you won't do it. If you really wanted to kill me you would have done it already."

"You're not afraid to die are you?" He asked.

"When you're a demigod you kind of get used to the feeling that you're about to die." I explained. "So no, I'm not afraid to die."

I don't think he knew that the blade was moving into my neck, I gritted my teeth and he did. Before he could get put a word there was some rustling and footsteps coming from behind him.

"What's going on?" Asked Annabeth. Harry released the magical grip on me and immediately, my right hand pushed the sowed away from my throat and my left grabbed my bleeding throat.

"Percy!" Annabeth cried out as she came over to me. "What happened?" She looked at my hands smattered in blood and then glared at Harry.

Ron and Hermione were behind him and looking at him confused. Thalia and Nico were looking between the two groups.

"What the bloody hell Harry?" Ron asked his friends.

"He's got no fault in this." I defended him. "It's my fault. I. . .sort of attacked Harry. . .he was just defending himself."

Annabeth looked at me with concern. "Why'd you attack him?" She asked.

I just shook my head. "I don't know. I'm sorry." The last bit was referred to Harry.

.

"I think they deserve rather more than detentions," said Umbridge, smiling still more broadly.

Professor McGonagall's eyes flew open. "But unfortunately," she said, with an attempt at a reciprocal smile that made her look as though she had lockjaw, "it is what I think that counts, as they are in my House, Dolores."

"Well, actually, Minerva," simpered Umbridge, "I think you'll find that what I think does count. Now, where is it? Cornelius just sent it. . .I mean," she gave a little false laugh as she rummaged in her hand-bag, "the Minister just sent it. . .Ah yes . . ."

She had pulled out a piece of parchment that she now unfurled, clearing her throat fussily before starting to read what it said.

"Hem, hem . . . 'Educational Decree Number Twenty-five . . .' " "Not another one!" exclaimed Professor McGonagall violently.

Short story long, no wait, long story short. Percy, Fred and George got a life ban from quidditch whilst I got a day of suspension with her. Just great. . . Holy Hera I'm going to die and not only of boredom but also from Annabeth.

"And what will I be doing?" I asked as politely as I could master. The woman got sickly on my nerves.

She smiled sweetly at me. "I think lines will do."

I scowled. I turned on my heel and headed out of the room. "Forget it toad- I mean professor."

"Come right back here Jackson." Dollies shouted after me, I swear I could hear snorts and chuckles coming from the others.

"Nah," I said as I opened the door. "See ya tomorrow."

.

"Silence." Space said with his monotone voice and the whole classroom dropped their conversations to listen to the professor.

"Open your textbooks at page-" he was interrupted by the door opening.

"Sorry I'm late." _Percy_ said.

I saw everyone's head snap towards him, including my own. Okay he was either stupid, or very stupid. I'll go with the latter. What the heck though, he's just skipping suspension.

"What are you doing here Mr. Jackson?" Snape asked.

Before answering Percy plopped his books down a boy that was named Nevil, no wait it's Neville. "Where else should I be?" He said with a smile as he sat down.

I let my head bang on the table. "Idiot."

"You have suspension with Dolores, don't you?" Snape said.

"Yeah." Percy admitted. "But, would you go if I were you, no wait, if you were me?" What the actual Hades. . .

Snape then said, "I should report you-"

"But you won't." Percy interrupted. "Because you're a nice teacher. Even though I think you hate me."

There were snickers and chuckles around the room and I lifted my head up. Snape was right in front of Percy's desk. "I will not report you this once. Don't think of it as a getaway though." He said as he walked back to his desk.

"Professor." Percy said. "Be happy I'm actually willing to learn potions for once."

Snape glared as more chuckles passed through the room, including my own and Thalia's.

.

"Hey beef boy." I said out loud. "Long time no see."

If anyone would have heard that they might have thought I was crazy. Well maybe I was, but I needed to know a few things before I killed him, again.

"Perseus Jackson." He bellowed. "You're time to choose is at an end."

I stiffened and I saw Harry's eyes glare at me. "Oh so you work with him?" I said. "What exactly as he offered you?" I asked. "First it was Hades, for my neck. Then it was Kronos, still for my neck. Now what has he offered you? Me again. That once he's done he'll just toss me over to you and you can finally kill me."

The Minotaur shook his head. "This time it is not you and you know it." He raised his hand and pointed at the students in the hall. "They may not smell or taste as good as you half-bloods, but it's still good enough."

"And yet." I said causally putting my hand in my pockets. "You come here on a suicide mission."

He growled, "choose and it's over."

I smiled sweetly at him. I took out my pen and he eyed it warily. "Dear friend," I faked writing on an imaginary piece of paper, "you should really stop coming into my life and trying to kill me."

I stretched out my arm with the imaginary piece of paper. "It's for you beef boy." I said.

He growled. "All right." I said tightening my grip on riptide. "I'll give you a choice. You turn around, and go back to your master. Or we fight." I stopped to look at him, I so loved messing with monsters like this. He looked so confused. "You're choice."

"Choose." He growled. "Join him or doom these wizards to a fight they cannot possibly win, they are no demigods.

"Okay then." I got in a fighting stance. "If you see him again, which you probably and hopefully won't, tell Voldemort," everyone in the room gasped at the name, I ignored it. "That I'd rather fight a fight we're bound to lose than join him."

I gave everyone a moment to understand what I had just said. Some gasped, including my friends from behind. After that I broke loose. I uncapped riptide and many student stepped back. My sword grew into it's full size. I wasn't the one to attack, the Minotaur was. He came at me at full speed. Wrong move buddy. I vaulted on him and when I landed I brought riptide down. It was a lucky shot I must say that the blade found the exact spot where his back wasn't covered and it sunk in hilt deep.

From this angle I could see Annabeth, Nico and Thalia. They were scowling and Annabeth was shaking her head. "I'm sorry." I whispered though it was blearily audible.

Just one stab wound wasn't going to kill the beef guy near me. I plucked my sword out and slashed wildly at his head. It. . .came off of his shoulders and it all disintegrated into a pile of dust. For a moment I was standing still in the middle of the great hall with more than four hundred pair of eyes set on me.

I must have looked like I was crazy because when I looked at Annabeth she seemed afraid. "You need to help me out with this Wise Girl."

'Blackjack be ready.' I said telepathically.

'Right under the window boss. Ready to catch you.'

She was about to ask me what I was talking about, but I didn't give her the time, I know, dick move. But as of now I did not want to explain what had just happened to her. I capped my sword and sprinted off to the nearest window which was empty. I crashed into it with my shoulder and for a moment I was free falling. Then a black figure swooped in and I gracefully landed on Blackjack's back. 'Thanks buddy.' I said.

'No problem boss'.

.

"So," he continued. "A few months ago. The 'Dark Lord', to be honest to me, he looks pretty pale though." He said frowning. "But, lets continue. He came to me in a dream, a dream which he made Harry share with me. He could see me, I couldn't see him. So he heard and knows as much as I know." He looked at Harry on this, the wizard nodded in return. "I asked him to keep it quiet, even though he was the one with a sword on my neck. Let's just make the story short, Voldemort-" the wizards gasped as he said the name. He let them.

Once they were over the 'shock', he continued. "Him," he said this time. "Has a vast number of mythological monster which will easily follow his orders for your blood. Orders will be, an attack on this beautiful school that your ancestors decided to name after a skin disease." There were a few chuckles and snorts throughout the hall. "So, before that happened, your patron, more like ancestor and blesser, Hecate, goddess of magic, ghosts, necromancy and crossroads gave us a mission to come here to Hogwarts to help in whatever comes up. I believe she knew this was going to happen and therefore sent us, but with gods we can never be sure."

"How are you four going to help?" A Hufflepuff asked.

Percy felt his ego deflate, no, just kidding. "More might come, but that's optional, that's in case things go really bad.

"And who exactly are you?" The same Hufflepuff asked.

"We'll reintroduce ourselves then." He said gleefully ironically. "Yuppie!" He waved his hands like a small child getting a new toy.

.

"Annabeth?" Percy said worriedly as he laid his girlfriend on the ground slowly. Making sure not to make the wound worse.

He held a hand to where the arrow was coming out from, stopping some of the blood flow while Thalia rummaged her pockets for some ambrosia.

Percy looked back up the monster to see the both of them retreating backwards. The first one had a smug look on her face. "The dark lord warned of this." She said with a sneer. "Next time it'll be to the head." And then they were gone, in a flash of flames.

Percy didn't know he was glaring until Annabeth's soft hand caressed his cheek, bringing him back to his old self. She had already munched down on some ambrosia but he knew it wasn't enough the moment he saw her loosing consciousness. He let out a stream of curses in Ancient Greek before picking her up bride style and walking back to the castle where he would make sure she was safe and healed up.

.

"I'm tired," I got out. "I'm tired of leading kids into battle. Leading them to their deaths!"

He looked down. "You won't be alone." He said. "You've got your friends with you to do this." He got this twinkling gleam in eyes that said something like, 'I know something you don't.' The same one Chiron got when he knew something and couldn't tell me. One I hated.

"I'm not sure I can do this again." I whispered. "See kids die in front of me. Knowing I didn't do anything to help them, know I couldn't do anything. I can't talk to them normally when I know that they're going to die."

He put a hand to my shoulder. "Everybody will die one day." He said. "Some die earlier than others but everyone will die. And if they die, they'll go to that Elysium of yours. They'll find peace in the afterlife and one day you're going to see them again."

.

Thalia was the first to notice me. "Really, Kelp Head?" She said loudly. "You just leave? It's been hours and we sure as hell could have used the extra hand."

I looked away. "I'm sorry." I said quietly, contrasting her loud voice.

She eased at seeing my expression. "How is she?" She asked more kindly.

"I don't know." I admitted.

She raised an eyebrow. "You've been up there for two hours. What do you mean you don't know?"

I ignored the question. "What can I help with?"

She glared at me and Nico answered. "Nothing now."

I nodded and soon frowned. The whole great hall had fallen silent, Thalia had both eyebrows raised and she was staring at the entrance of the big room. Curious as to what had caused for it all to quieten down I turned around. I was rendered speechless if you can say that.

Six demigods stood there like it was the most causal place to be, not like it was the entrance to the improvised infirmary. I stared at them with an amused expression.

"Finally decided to come and help?" I asked causally.

Jason laughed. "Oh, Percy." He said in mock joke. "Hecate gives you one mission and you turn it into a war." He shook his head.

"All this," I say as I point around. "Is proof that the fates have decided to use my life as their own entertainment."

"Enough chitchat." Clarisse said. "There's a war going on."

.

"Let me down." Percy croaked.

"Calm down." Jason retorted.

Percy let out a nervous laugh. "You're having me be in the air. Complete opposite of me calming down. Believe me, if you want me to calm down we have to be on the ground. Put me down." He snarled at the end.

The wizards were looking at the pair in the air with awe. The dude could fly, how awesome was that. But they were also scared from the little fight that had raged out minutes before.

"Make me." Jason challenged, he knew he was risking it.

Percy up his hand in his pocket and took out Riptide. He put his fingers in a way that it'd be easy for him to take the cap off and positioned it so that if it did spring to life it would hit Jason.

"Put me down." He snarled at Jason.

"What's gotten into you, man?" Jason asked frustrated as he started to leave the great hall.

Percy's arm shook a little. "A lot of pressure you know?" He asked mockingly. "Evil dudes always telling me to either join them or watch my friends die. Leading kids into a battle knowing it'll be the last for some. You know, the usual thing a kid my age goes through. Put me down."

"Oh, I see." Jason said as he exited the castle. A few wizards and the rest of the demigods following them on the ground. "Your average everyday life."

Percy was getting impatient, his pen was back in his pocket. "Put me down!" He growled.

"Percy-"

"Just let me go!" He said, raising his voice.

They were now hovering over the lake, away from the school grounds and had already passed the improvised hunter camp.

"As you wish." Jason said as he knew full well that the lake was beneath them. He let go of Percy and commanded the winds to stop supporting him.

The son of Poseidon's expression was one he would have laughed at if the anger wasn't directed at him. They were hundred feet in the air and the son of the sea god pummelled to the lake far below.

The wizards stopped walking when they saw the shape that was their temporary leader plummet to the ground after his so called friend dropped him. The demigods hurried their pace instead.

Percy let out yell of frustration before willing the waters to give him a soft landing. He got in a diving position and fell in the water.

Jason descended and landed on the lake bank where he knew the son of Poseidon was possibly going to resurface at. His demigod friends joined him at waiting for the demigod of the sea.

"What the bloody hell?" Ron asked. "You killed him."

Thalia broke through the wizards. "No he didn't." She told Ron before turning to her brother. "But what the Hades. Why'd you drop your cousin in the lake, Jay?"

Jason looked at the lake, getting ready for when Percy would come back out. "He's in stress."

"So you thought of making him fly." She said. "And then dropping him in his domain after a hundred feet fall?"

Jason shrugged. "Pretty much-"

Percy climbed out of the lake. "Not smart man." He said, his clothes dripping wet. "Not smart at all." He was an inch from Jason and he gave the Roman a left jab before kicking him in the chest, making him fly backwards a few feet, still near the lake but not yet falling inside.

The water started swirling along Percy's emotions. He was angry, sad, depressed, confused, and many other things which old made him more angry and wanting to lash out at anyone who dared cross him. In this case it was the son of Jupiter.

Jason jumped back to his feet and brandished his imperial gold sword. "Fight me like a warrior, Percy." He said. "Not like child."

"Well," he said. "I am a child in case you forgot." He kept on walking towards the son of Jupiter. "Plus, I'd fear for your life if we fought like warriors."

Jason chuckled. "My life, are you sure you don't fear for your own?"

Percy grinned and he felt like he was on the slight brink of insanity. Which would make sense after all the stress he had been going through during the past months. "Please." He said. "I'll remind you I've defeated the war god himself when I was twelve and with next to no experience." He took out Riptide and got ready to uncap it. "I don't want to hurt you."

"Are you sure you don't?" Jason asked. "The fire in your eyes says otherwise."

Something in Percy's eyes flashed. "If you continue to mock me then I will want to." He warned. "Just back off and let me be."

"And risk you hurting others?" Jason asked. "I think not." He got in a fighting stance with his gladius in front of him. "Come at me, bro."

Percy uncapped his sword. "Your choice."

.

The seven demigods stood in a line with Percy in the middle and a little ahead of the, as the wizards all made a semicircle around them. When the last of the wizard took their place amongst their classmates Percy started again.

"So," he said. "This is going to be different from what I've done so far because we've got more variation in weapons and more people who can help you- what is it Hermione?"

"All of them are as good as you and the others?" She asked with a little suspicion in her voice.

Percy chuckled and nodded. "If the little show Jason and I had the other day wasn't enough to prove it... there's something that might. Guys, little display of your power, please!" He said, turning around to face his friends.

Clarisse stepped up first brandishing her spear. "Don't ask me to show my power, Prissy." She snarled. "Unless you want a broken neck."

Percy raised his hands. "No need, and please, stop with the nickname."

She smirked. "In your dreams."

Frank stepped forward and as he did so his leg became way hairier and then he grew claws and his size reduced small so that he was as big as a dog, because in fact he was a dog, a husky to be precise. It didn't last seconds that he was back in his human form much to the wizard's astonishment.

Hazel raised her hands and a bunch of precious gems erupted from the ground and sprayed upwards, until they hit the ground again and sunk down back into the earth.

Nico didn't even move and Piper simply stepped forward and spoke: "don't judge my looks or anything else about me or my friends." She said with a lot of charmspeak. "Or you'll find yourself doing very embarrassing things."

.

"Well finally," Thalia said as she shouldered her quiver.

"Shut up," he said dismissively, "I'm not in the mood."

Clarissa snorted beside them, "no ones in the mood, Prissy."

He ignored her and instead gathered everyone's attention and in less than five seconds everyone was listening and quiet.

"I have a plan–" he started before he got interrupted.

"We're all dead," Thalia muttered immediately, "every time you make the plans, we ended up in sticky situations."

"Well we don't have our strategist do we?" He asked, rather bluntly.

She pursed her lips before relaxing, "that doesn't change he fact that your plans suck. But no matter, do tell us."

"Okay," he said, "so. I'll be splitting you in groups and you're going to be appointed to one of the demigods. If you decide to join him or her, it's automatic that you have to do everything they say. They say regroup, you regroup, they say to attack, you attack. Am I clear?"

.

He only refocused on the battle when he heard the same person that he was fighting next to yell out to him, "Move!"

Harry got the message a tad too late, he saw one of those huge gods- hounds- no, hellhounds pounding towards him and he just stood there, he didn't raise his sword, moved away, tried to do anything.

He heard a disgruntled grunt from where Percy was standing before said person started to run, his sword falling from his grip so that he was faster.

As Harry managed to take a step towards one of the sides a body collided into his and sent him stumbling away, the impact was followed by a yell of pain, but not his own.

Harry shook his head and focused on where he used to be standing, laying on the ground was Percy, holding his side where blood kept on pouring out as the hellhound who had attacked him stood towering in front of him, his fangs coloured red with blood and it was a moment before Harry realised that it's was blood.

Percy was on his butt and scowling deeply in pain, he didn't have the time to register that he was hurt before something got him in a chokehold so tight that his face became red. He saw Harry from the corner of his eyes try to approach him but he was intercepted by another monster which he had to take down before another monster stopped him.

As Harry fought he saw Percy's attempts to get his attacker off become weaker and weaker before his eyes rolled in their socket and his fight stopped completely.

.

"Where the hell is he?" Thalia yelled as she pushed through the doors to the Great Hall.

Nico and Jason were arguing at the head, but got stopped when the hunter entered and demanded where he was.

"Thalia–" Jason started but he was soon pinned against the wall by his own sister.

"Just tell me where he is!" She snarled in his face, "or I swear I'll knock you into next week! And you know my threats aren't empty."

"Thalia," Hazel said gently, "let your brother go."

"Oh, just shut up already!" She said as she turned to her.

She suddenly found a Stygian Iron sword at her throat, "you take that back! Right now!"

"Why, is older brother getting triggered?" She mocked.

"Shut up!" Nico hissed, "just shut the Hades up!"

"And why should I?" She asked, "you don't control me, Neeks. I'm not dead."

He snarled before he brought his sword crashing down on her, she rolled out of the way and as she did so drew her bow and notched an arrow. "Too slow," she commented before she let the arrow fly.

He dodged it before he brought his sword down again, this time finding a spear to intercept it, Nico looked up to see another hunter, Phoebe, standing over her lieutenant.

"Back off, boy!" She hissed.

Nico kicked her in the stomach and sent her stumbling back before he spread his arms and cracks opened on the floor, five undead skeletons crawling out to aid him.

"Always hiding behind your little friends, are you?" Thalia mocked, "why don't you fight like a man?"

"Just shut up," he told her, "this doesn't have to get messier than it already is."

"You started it!" She accused.

"So childish," he commented.

"With your threats."

"You're the one that started maltreating my sister!"

"You're the one that–" she was interrupted by a faint voice, yet everyone heard it.

"Where is he?"

Thalia's eyes widened as she recognised the voice and remembered the reason of her anger in the first place. She made to move forward but was intercepted by Jason who held her back as Piper walked to the daughter of Athena with a sad smile on her face, all the present wizards –who were being treated by Will and their friends– looked at the scene unfold.

"How are you Annabeth?" Piper asked with charm-speak, making the strategist focus on that question for the moment.

Annabeth didn't fall for it, "I'm well– Piper please don't," she said as she started to connect some dots in her head, "tell me where he is."

Piper but her lip and Annabeth broke for the first time in her whole life, "no!" She said, "no."

"He's not dead," Nico said helpfully."

The daughter of Athena's knees buckled and Piper caught her in her arms, Thalia running to her sister's aid in less than a second.

"Annabeth?" She called and Annabeth fell into her arms as Piper let go.

She helped her to her feet and she walked her outside of the great hall where there were less ears.

"He's left again!" Annabeth said, holding her side where the arrow had pierced. "He's gone! Again!"

"He's going to be okay," Thalia reassured, but she didn't know anymore wether she was reassuring herself or Annabeth. "He's strong, he's going to come back, he always does."

They sat down against a wall as Annabeth let her tears fall, leaning on Thalia's shoulder as the immortal hunter hugged her. "I can't lose him," she mumbled.

"I know," Thalia responded, "Gods, Annabeth I know."

"What happened?" She asked, "where is he?"

"I just heard it," Thalia said, "he got in between a monster and Ha– a wizard, he got hurt, ty took that as their advantage."

"Who?" Annabeth sobbed, "who?"

Thalia thinned her lip and scowled, "Harry," she said slowly.

"I'm going to–"

"You're not going to do anything," Thalia said, "except rest."

"Thalia, they took him," Annabeth cried, "they took him from me again. I can't go on without him."

"I never understood love," Thalia mumbled, "until I saw you two. Two souls that serve as half of a whole."

"Please, I need him."

Thalia hugged her friend tighter, "I know," Thalia mumbled, "I know, and we're going to get him back but we have to think rationally. As much as I hate my brother's decision, he's right. We can't just barge in their camp and demand him back. That's suicide."

"I'd do anything–"

"Would he be pleased?"

"I don't care! As long as he's fine, I don't care about the rest."

"Annabeth don't let your feeling cloud your mind. We all want to save him –he's my brother– brother but we have to think this through. I already told you, we can't think irrationally."

"He could die–"

"He won't," Thalia assured, "and if he does then we'll demand from Hades to bring him back. He won't die, I swear that to you, not on my watch, even if it's the last thing I do."

"Can we help him now?"

Thalia kissed her forehead, "of course, as soon as you're ready."

.

"I can track him without problem already," Nico said, "I can shadow travel myself where his life form is–"

"You know where he is?" Annabeth asked him.

He hesitantly nodded, "not precisely, but I do have a solid grip on his soul. You give me half an hour and I could easily come back with the exact location of where he is."

"How come you didn't already do it?"

"They didn't allow me," he answered.

"It's dangerous!" Jason said, "you're not actually thinking about just letting him go without a plan."

Annabeth didn't respond and his eyes widened, "what if he gets caught himself? If they can take down Percy–"

"I can keep to the shadows!" Nico said, "unlike Percy, I've got a hiding place anywhere I go and it's dark out anyways."

"But–"

"He's going," Annabeth said with a grin.

"Annabeth," Hazel said, "I get it, it's Percy that's missing but let's think this through–"

"There's no need to think it through," Annabeth said, "Nico is going, and I'm going with him."

Thalia beamed, "that's the Annabeth I like."

.

"How nice," Voldemort said as he put two fingers under Percy's chin to make the demigod look at him.

But Percy didn't flinch, although Nico saw Annabeth flinch from beside him.

"I had given you a choice," Voldemort said, and Nico had to remember he was the bad guy, because his voice carried out gently across the night, too gently. "But you ended up choosing wrongly."

Percy turned his head away, in an act of defiance, which only earned him a slap to face from the old wizard.

"Soon," Voldemort said. "Soon, you'll be bowing to me."

Percy let out a laugh. "Bow? To you?" he asked disgusted. "I don't bow to gods, why on earth would I bow to you?"

Tom chuckled maniacally, like he usually did when he found something amusing. "Oh, you have no idea," he said. "Aren't you wondering why the rope is irritating your skin, why it feels like acid on your skin?"

Nico had been and he could see that Percy had too.

The old wizard continued to chuckle. "I'm sure you remember your old foe, the one from your previous war. What was his name again... oh yes! Polybotes."

Nico's eyes widened but he didn't jump to conclusions.

"He's helping you?" Percy asked, a little speck of fear was heard in his voice.

Now Voldemort grinned like a madman. "Oh, you have no idea..." he repeated. "His touch turns water to poison, have you ever wondered what it would do to you?"

"No need to wonder," Percy said stubbornly. "I've felt it."

The son of Hades heard Annabeth's silent gasp, apparently she didn't know.

"Well," Voldemort continued. "These binds have been soaked in poisoned water just for you. Making it twice as uncomfortable."

"What do you want?" Percy asked, ignoring Voldemort's last statement.

"You know exactly what I want," Tom said.

"Well then it's faster to kill me," Percy said. "Because I'm never, ever going to betray my family. Not for you, not for anyone."

.

A fiery hot ball of gas, crashing into the enemy in front of him and setting the grass ablaze before Percy waved his hand and a small wave distinguished it.

"Hey, man," someone, who Percy would have never dreamed of hearing again said. "Why'd you ruin that? It was awesome!"

Percy's eyes widened and when he saw the bronze dragon coming in for landing he wanted to cry out, kill the guy riding it, slap him, stab him, trample him and the probably hug him to death.

For some goddam reason everyone had stopped fighting, even the monsters. Everyone watched as the metallic dragon came or landing and the two figures riding it hopped off.

"You know," Leo said with a grin. "This is the best welcome back ever, you know. Everyone stops fighting. I mean, I know I'm hot and all, but come on guys. You're pushing it."

Jason pushed through the wizards. "Shut up," he said but his eyes betrayed him. "I'm killing you when this is over."

Leo grinned and winked at Jason and then set himself ablaze.

With renewed energy and new hope the demigods and wizards raised their weapons and attacked the enemy all over again.

The son of Hephaestus didn't have time to even step into the huge castle when he felt a curled fist onto his jaw and it sent him spiralling against a wall. When his eyes opened again he saw another fist coming down and –god help him for the consequence– set his head on fire, resulting for the one trying to land a punch on him, to yelp in pain and retreat visibly. He was mildly aware of the shrieks of terror coming from nearby wizards but, lets be honest, all he cared about at the moment were his friends, which he hadn't seen in months.

Screw the scared wizard.

He let the flames distinguish and then grinned at his friends.

It didn't last for long, someone threw a left hook on his face which totally washed the grin off it. He groaned and held his face as he stood up and put a hand up signalling and asking them to stop punching his face.

"I can explain," he said in a pant as he brought his hand in front of his eyes to see wether he was bleeding. He was not. "Look–"

Someone else, this time from his right, interrupted him by punching him, again, this time on the shoulder.

"Ten months!" Jason growled as he hit him. "Ten months in which I was sure you were dead!"

The son of Hephaestus couldn't blame him, although it did hurt as the son of Jupiter landed a few more punches before embracing his best friend in a bear hug. "Don't you ever do that again."

Leo had never thought he'd be this missed, that this'd be the reaction he'd get from his friends, heck he wasn't even sure he'd be missed, not after all the trouble he caused during the quest to defeat Gaea. He was surprised to see he had been, in fact, missed a lot.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled.

"Sorry, doesn't cut it," Percy said, he stood with clenched fists, Annabeth holding him back with a hand to his chest. "You made us believe you were dead for ten months. What Jason did is only the first few of many punches you'll be finding coming your way."

Leo cringed. "Nice to know I was missed."

"How stupid," Piper said as he approached him with open arms. Leo embraced his step-sister(?) and patted her back. "I missed you, Repair Boy."

"Missed you too, Pipes," he told.

As they pulled apart she gave him a smile which Leo knew could only mean bad business. "I'll give you my treat later."

Leo gulped and let himself be punched by the next in line, Hazel, before being embraced by the same daughter of Pluto. "I swear, if you make me do something like that again, I'm personally sending you to my father."

.

"Annabeth, please," he said. "He's my friend, and Sirius– he's a good man, I can't–"

"Leo is going right?" Annabeth asked although she already knew the answer. "Others can accompany him, I'm sure Sirius will be getting out just fine. But Percy, you're not going."

"Annabeth–"

This time he was interrupted by Jason, he stood and clapped his back. "She's right, man," he said. "It's unwise for you to go, please sit this one out. I'll go myself."

Percy wasn't going to go down without a fight. "Please–"

"I saw what they did," Nico said, although it weren't fully true, they had left before they had started. "I'll be helping Annabeth keep you here if I have to. Even knock you out."

"You wouldn't–"

"Try me," the son of Hades challenged.

"This is fun and all," Leo said. "But we said that we'd be there in five, so... whoever's coming, lets go."

.

"No," it was Annabeth who denied him. "No, he can't go. And he won't go."

"Annabeth–"

She cut him off again. "No," she repeated. "We talked about this already. You're not putting yourself into harm's way again. Not so soon."

"But it's Jason–"

"They can easily take care of themselves," she snapped. "They're just as good."

"But the more there are the–"

"Percy–"

"Ms. Chase," Dumbledore interrupted her. "He'd be right under my protection," he said. "He won't be dying, I promise."

Annabeth looked uncertain. "No," she sounded much less certain. "Please Percy... okay fine! But I'm coming as well."

Percy embraced her. "Thank you, and I wouldn't have it any other way..."

.

"Come on, you can do better than that!" he yelled, his voice echoing around the cavernous room.

The second jet of light hit him squarely on the chest.

The laughter had not quite died from his face, but his eyes widened in shock.

Harry was jumping down the steps again, pulling out his wand, as Dumbledore, too, turned towards the dais.

It seemed to take Sirius an age to fall: his body curved in a graceful arc as he sank backward though the ragged veil hanging from the arch.

Harry saw the look of mingled fear and surprise on his godfather's wasted, once-handsome face as he fell through the ancient doorway and disappear behind the veil, which fluttered for a moment as though in a high wind, then fell back into place. He heard Bellatrix Lestrange's triumphant scream, but knew it meant nothing– Sirius had only just fallen through the archway, he would reappear for the other side any second...

But Sirius did not reappear.

"Sirius!" Harry yelled. "Sirius!"

He had reached the floor, his breath coming in searing gasps. Sirius mig be just behind the curtain, he, Harry, would pull him back out...

But as he reached the ground and sprinted towards the dais, Lupin grabbed Harry around the chest, holding him back.

"There's nothing you can do, Harry–"

"Get him, save him, he's only just gone through!"

"– it's too late, Harry."

"We can still reach him–" Harry struggled and and viciously, but Lupin would not let go...

"There's nothing you can do, Harry...nothing...he's gone."

"He isn't gone!" Harry yelled.

He did not believe it; he would not believe it; still he fought Lupin with every bit of strength he had. Lupin did not understand; people hid behind that curtain; Harry had heard them whispering the first time he had entered the room. Sirius was hiding, simply lurking out of sight.

"Sirius!" he bellowed. "Sirius!"

"He can't come back, Harry," Lupin said, his voice breaking as he struggled to contain Harry. "He can't come back, because he's d–"

"HE-IS-NOT-DEAD!" Harry roared. "Sirius!"

There was movement going on around them, pointless bustling, the flashes of more spells. To Harry it was meaningless noise, the deflected curses flying past them did not matter, nothing mattered except that Lupin should stop pretending that Sirius –who was standing feet from the, behind that old curtain– was not going to emerge at any moment, shaking back his dark and eager to re-enter the battle.

Lupin dragged Harry away from the dais. Harry, still staring at the archway, was angry at Sirius now for keeping him waiting. But some part of him realised, even as he fought to break free from Lupin, the Sirius had never kept him waiting before... Sirius had risked everything, always, to see Harry, to help him... if Sirius was not reappearing out of that archway when Harry was yelling for him as though his life depended on it, the only possible explanation was that he could not come back... that he really was...

.

And when the creature within him spoke, it used his mount, so that in all his agony, he also felt his jaw move, "Kill me now, Dumbledore... If death is nothing, Dumbledore, kill the boy..."

Let the pain stop, Harry thought in pain... let him kill us...end it, Dumbledore...death is nothing compare to this...And I'll see Sirius again...

As Harry's heart filled with emotions, with love for his late godfather, the creature's coils loosened, like the glue had melted off, the pain was gone, he was lying face down on the floor, his glasses lost somewhere, shivering like he was lying on ice, not wood...

There were voices echoing in the hall, too many voices, the weren't meant to be so many... he opened his eyes, he saw his glasses lying near a very shaken Percy Jackson, who sat there, with his legs tightly closed and holding his injured arm as he tried to not to throw up.

He put on his glasses and raised his head a little to find Dumbledore's face inches from his own.

"Are you all right, Harry?"

"Yes," Harry replied, shaking so violently he could not hold his head up properly. "Yeah, I'm– where's Voldemort, where– who are all these– what's–"

The Atrium was filled with people and as Dumbledore pulled him to his feet, Harry saw the tiny gold statues of the house-elf and the goblin, leading to a stunned-looking Cornelius Fudge forward.

"He was there!" shouted a man, pointing at a pile of rubble on the other side of the room. "I saw him, Mr. Fudge, I swear it was You-Know-Who, he grabbed a woman and Dis-apparated!"

"I know, Williamson, I know, I saw him too!" Fudge gibbered out, he was wearing pyjamas under his cloak and gasping like he had just run miles. "Merlin's beard –here –here! –in the Ministry of Magic! –great heavens above –it doesn't seem possible –my word –how can this be–?"

"If you proceed downstairs into the Department of Mysteries, Cornelius," Dumbledore said, making Fudge jump. "You will find several escaped Death Eaters contained in the Death Chamber, bound by an Anti-Dis-apparation Jinx and waiting your decision as to what to do with them."

"Dumbledore!" Fudge gasped beside himself with amazement. "You-here-I-I–" he looked around wildly. "Seize him!"

"Cornelius I am sure that just a few minutes ago you saw proof, with your own eyes, that I have been telling the truth for a year. Lord Voldemort has returned, you have been chasing the wrong man for twelve months, and it is time –you listened to sense!"

"I - don't - well–" blustered Fudge looked around, and when nobody told him what to do he said, "Very well– Dawlish! Williamson! Go down to the Department of Mysteries and see... Dumbledore, you–you will need to tell me exactly –the Fountain of Magical Brethren– what happened?" he added in a whimper. "And what is a boy with a _sword_ doing here?"

Percy grinned at him, although his eyes told a different story and as he tried to move, his grin turned into a grimace. "Hi there," he managed before he gave up. "I'm just gonna sit down here, oh and if you see a blonde teen like me, send her up please," he ended with a shaky breath.

Fudge looked from the son of Poseidon to Dumbledore. "You have a lot to–"

"We can discuss that after I have sent Harry back to Hogwarts," Dumbledore said, interrupting him.

"Harry– Harry Potter?"

"He– here?" Fudge said, giggling at Harry. "Why– what's this all about?"

"I shall explain everything," Dumbledore repeated, "when Harry is back at school."

He walked to the broken wizard's head laying on the floor and pointed his wand at it and muttered, "Portus."

"Now see here, Dumbledore!" Fudge said, as Dumbledore picked up the head and walked to Harry p carrying it. "You haven't got authorisation for that Portkey! You can't do things like that in front of the Minister for Magic, you– you–" His voice faltered as Dumbledore looked at him over his half-moon spectacles.

"You will give the official order to remove Dolores Umbridge from Hogwarts," Dumbledore said. "You will tell your Aurors to stop searching for my Care of Magical Creatures teacher so that he can return to work. I will give you..." he looked at his watch. "...half an hour of time tonight, in which I think we shall be more than able to cover the important points of what has happened here. After that, I shall need to return to my school. If you need more help from me you are, of course, more than welcome to contact me at Hogwarts. Letters addressed to the headmaster will find me."

"I– you–!"

Dumbledore turned his back on him. "Take this portkey, Harry. Perseus?"

Percy flinched. "Yeah, um, could you like, come here...please?" When Dumbledore didn't he flinched and slowly got to his feet, the colour draining from his face even further as he took a tentative step forward, then another. At seeing the odd looks everyone was giving him he grinned at them softly. "Cut me some slack people, he kicked me in the groin!"

There was a collective flinch from the male population amongst the wizards and then Percy has placed his hand on the portkey-head as had Harry.

"I shall see you in half an hour," Dumbledore said quietly. "Perseus, you'll be going starlight to the infirmary, am I understood? One...two...three..."

-.-

.

-.-

.

-.-

They had arrived in Dumbledore's office. The silence and the stillness broken only by the occasional grunt or snuffle of a sleeping portrait, was unbearable.

It was his fault Sirius had died; it was all his fault. If he, Harry, had not been stupid enough to fall for Voldemortʹs trick, if he had not been so convinced that what he had seen in his dream was real, if he had only opened his mind to the possibility that Voldemort was–

"You know," Percy broke him out of his thoughts, the demigod seemed to have healed from the pain he had caused him, all that was visible now was the purple and distorted wrist. Harry wondered for the bajillionth time how a person so young could hide that much.

"When I was twelve I saw my mother sprinkle into golden glitter right in front of my eyes. That was after my math teacher had turned into a monster and tried to kill me. And it was also because the Minotaur wanted me dead, so he took my mother instead– to hurt me."

Harry didn't understand, he knew as a fact that Percy's mother was alive and well. Living in an apartment in New York, Manhattan, married and possibly pregnant. So why was he saying what he was saying?

"I figured my uncle had taken her– killed her. And I went to very big length to go the underworld... but even as I was there, in front of Hades, he denied me the possibility to get her back, and he sent his army after us– What I'm trying to say, is that I know what it feels like. It gets better."

"It's easy for you to say," Harry said quietly. "She's back isn't she–?"

"My father isn't around! And because I'm his son, I never get to be around my mother," Percy interrupted, sounding angry. "And yes, your parents were killed when you were a baby, but at least they loved you. I know a couple dozen kids that were born because of a mistake a god made, hell, I was a mistake. And yes, you found a father figure and Voldemort killed him, but don't fret about it! Stand back up and avenge him. It's war that's going on between you two, there isn't time to sit down and heal, you haven't got it. Time isn't on your side. You have to stand back up and fight. And eventually it will end. One way or the other."

"You don't get it," Harry said as he slouched down on a chair in front of Dumbledore's desk.

"Really? Then please explain–"

"We're not the same!" Percy seemed to consider this, he didn't have time before Harry spoke again. "I am not strong like you. I can't look Voldemort straight in the eye and talk to him the way you do. I can't bend an element to my will, I am not even physically strong like you are–"

"That shouldn't you stop you," Percy said. "Because I wasn't either. When my mother supposedly died I had less than a week of knowing about this messed up truth before I was off preventing a civil war. I wasn't strong, not physically, not mentally–"

"You're a god!" Harry snapped. "You're a bloody god, I'm only a wizard!"

"I'm not a god–"

"You're as good as!"

Percy looked down for a moment, swallowing down his anger and then said, "Look, we're different, I know that. My father is a Greek god and you're a freaking wizard. I can use my mind to control water, and you can wave a stick around and control basically anything. Our lives sucked since the start, fair deal, a prophecy depended, depends, on us to save our population, and the road is hard. But you were chosen for it, not Ron, not Hermione, not Draco, not Dumbledore, you. And you should feel honoured, even though it sucks. But you can't change it, it's what the fates designed for you and you just have to follow through and hope for the best. Smile, put up a front and fight. Fall and rise back up. Because just you rising up is one more battle you've won. And when you're old, sitting in a rocking chair, your grandchildren will be looking up at you and say, 'that's the man that defeated Voldemort', and you're going to be their hero–"

"But I don't want to be the hero," he said softly.

Percy sighed and smiled sheepishly. "That's what the fates wanted, and that's how it's going to be. Plus, you're already a hero. Even if you die today, you'll always be remembered as a hero, 'the boy who defeated Voldemort at one year of age,'–" he focused on something behind Harry and his eyes widened. "Look, I'm sorry for how all of this sounded, but I gotta go, if Dumbledore comes back and I'm still here he's gonna decapitate me!"

-.-

Once Percy got to the infirmary the sight that met him wasn't one he'd have wanted to see, but he had known it was inevitable. There were still wounded from the fight that had occurred against the monsters not one day ago, and along with that, those that had participated on the quest to 'save Sirius' were there too, along with some members of the Order of the Phoenix.

One thing he was glad for was that Will and Nico were running around, or more like, Will was running around helping the wounded everywhere he could, and Nico was running _after_ Will, and somewhat helped the son of Apollo where he could. In some cases it would look like the son of hades would be looking off to some corner with a piercing glare and mutter a few words, and it usually happened when the patient Will was tending to seemed to be close to the brink of dying.

Piper was at Jason's bed, holding his hand with one of hers and with the other holding an ice pack behind his head where he had hit the wall. Hazel was in a much similar situation with Frank, the two boys having gotten the same treatment. Leo on the other hand was being cleaned up and checked for major injuries by Calypso. The daughter of Ares, who had not participated in any of it, was standing in a corner, her legs and arms crossed and leaning on the wall as she seemed to glare at everyone and everything in the room.

When Percy got inside he was immediately met with a hug, his vision being filled with blonde flocks and his scent with lemon and strawberries, but there was also a sweet stink to it, one which he had learned to love just as much as the good perfume.

When Annabeth broke away she looked at him in the eyes without breaking eye contact. "Are you okay?"

The question took him by surprise. The day had been anything but okay, with him being a captive of the enemy until the morning, having to fight his ass off for the proceeding hour, and then going on a quest against wizards, breaking his wrist and getting kneed in the groin.

"I…- yeah I'm good," he said after two too many seconds.

Her eyebrows knit in concern and she looked down at his hand as she gently lifted it with her own. "How's your wrist? You need to have Will see this–" She hadn't even finished talking that she began pulling him towards the son of Apollo by his good hand.

"Annabeth, chill," he said as he followed without restraint, but she kept going a bit too fast.

He understood something wasn't right. He pulled on the arm she was pulling him from which made her stop and in that moment he grabbed her arm with his good hand and pulled her close to him and with the help of his injured arm he held her close to him and looked down at her, his nose scraping her facial skin.

"It's okay," he said smoothly. "We're okay."

When she looked back up, he could see the tears brimming and on the edge of getting out of her eyes. He grabbed her head and pushed it in the crook of his neck as they started to fall and seep out of her eyes. And as they did he ran his hand through her hair soothingly to calm her down.

"You could have died," she whispered through her tears.

He nodded his head, agreeing with her. "But I didn't, and now we're okay. I ain't going anywhere."

He felt her fingers claw at his shoulder and tighten around his waist. "You better not," she whispered. "Or next time I'm going to kill you."

A smile spread on his lips. Same old Annabeth.

-.-

"I told you, I can do this on my own!" Nico hissed as he wrapped a bandage around an oddly shaped arm of a Slytherin student.

The son of Apollo rolled his eyes. "Then how come you've already used half of it and still didn't cover the wound?"

He moved to help him, standing behind and slithering his arms around his Nico's waist as he grabbed the son of Hades's hands and showed him how to do it.

Nico swore loudly. "I'm not a baby, Solace," he said indignantly. "And I've bandaged my own wounds before. Don't need you to help me." He tried to push the son of Apollo away by bucking with his butt. But Will didn't budge, only grinned as he unrolled the bandage from the poor Slytherin student witnessing their argument.

"My point still stands," the son of Apollo said as he started wrapping the bandage around the wizard's arm. "Half of the bandage was on but yet nowhere the wound. Don't teach me how to do my job, grand–"

Nico twisted around in a swift movement and faced Will, their faces inches apart. "Don't you dare call me that," he snarled up at the son of Apollo.

Will was visibly blushing, as was Nico for the matter. Will quickly pecked Nico on the lips before the son of Hades moved away and out of his not-intentional-embrace, his face as red as a tomato.

The son of Apollo chuckled as he started bandaging the arm of a now very awkward Slytherin wizard. But his chuckles were short lived as Nico punched his arm, which caused him to bump his hands against the wound, and hurt the wizard.

"Nico," Will hissed, but there was no real anger in the name.

The son of Hades grinned at him before he waved his hand and turned his back on him and made to walk away.

"Hey," Will said indignantly. "Where do you think you're going? Come back."

All Will could see were the rising and falling of Nico's shoulders as the older demigod silently laughed as he walked away.

The son of Apollo glared at the black aviator jacket covering his boyfriend's back and then turned back to the wizard, who if it were possible looked even more awkward than he had moments before. Will grinned sheepishly, showing his beautiful smile and scratched the back of his head.

"Sorry about that," he said. "I'll fix your arm now. Don't worry."

But if that's how the healer acted with his friend –or had it been a boyfriend– then the wizard was prone to worrying. In fact, that's what he did. He worried.

-.-

Nico didn't know where he was going until he saw the lake shimmering in first if him, and a few paces to the left, two teenagers dressed in oranges t-shirts had their arms wrapped around each other, and Nico knew it before he heard it, that at least one of them was shedding silent tears for what the last few days had taken out of them.

Months ago he might have been jealous, heck he'd have gone through Tartarus, to be the one he was holding, because his crush on his 'hero' was something he'd harboured for so long and there was so much hate in it as well…

But after having met the son of Apollo…

It wasn't jealously he felt now, it was sympathy and happiness for the both of them. Because they deserved each other so much he _would_ go through hell and back to make sure they remained as they were, because one without the other was nothing but a hollow shell, he'd seen proof of that in the months in which he'd been missing and she'd been wrecked. He'd seen that in the days where she'd been in a coma and he'd been the wrecked one. And he'd seen it again when he was the one missing once again, and she'd been the wrecked one, once again.

And as he saw them there, their arms slithered around each other's waist, their heads on each other's shoulders and head, he wasn't jealous anymore. He knew they were meant for each other. And even if they weren't, they were a good pair.

As much as he envied the sort of relationship they shared, he hoped behind reason that he and Will wouldn't have to go through the hardships life had taken them…

So without making a sound, without alerting the two demigods sitting by the lake, he turned on himself and returned to the infirmary, where his amazing boyfriend would probably be planning ow to kill him or make him pay at this very moment.

-.-

Piper was going to make this one go for a long time…

The first time, she'd understood, they were in the middle of their 'enemy's' camp, surrounded by angry Romans and the demigods had resisted to using bricks as weapons. They had the point for creativity in there. So Jason had been half mocked out half not once a brick hit his head, and she hadn't laughed, no she could have broken down but she hadn't, instead she helped him back to health.

Then the second time, –or was that the third time?– he'd been knocked out once Percy and pushed him that hard, that he collided with a rock and obviously went unconscious. The situation had been scary, and she hadn't laughed then either, instead in the heat of the moment she had actually ordered the black stallion to knock Percy out by giving _him_ a good hit on the head as well. But she didn't hold it against the son of Poseidon, it hadn't been his fault.

The third time –or had that been the second?– he'd been hit by a brick, _again_. She knew it was mean, but silently and *cough* discretely *cough*, she and Percy had made fun of it. But it had quickly died down.

When this time, they returned from this one quest, and Jason was holding an ice pack on his hand and looked ready to sleep for a month, she had burst out laughing as she had embraced him.

So no, she wasn't letting this one go for a very long time, she'd wait until he'd heal completely before starting to mock him at every turn, and she knew without doubt that the son of Poseidon would back her up through it all. Although even for him, she wouldn't forget what Harry had managed to do to him, the way he had managed to get out of his grip.

As she looked at Jason sleeping in the infirmary cot, her hand holding the ice pack to the back of his head, she couldn't help but let a small giggle through.

-.-

Days passed, which stretched into weeks, which almost stretched into a month, as they helped rebuild Hobwarts up, bring back the humour and the life that had been extinguished, or at least, they tried to. But so many of the wizards had seen people fall in that battle, they had seen their friends, brothers and sisters fall. And although the casualty toll wasn't high, it was still a new and horrible experience for all of them.

And without thinking about the battle they had fought on he school's grounds, there had also come up the fear and impending doom the return of Voldemort brought and meant, because now that even Fudge -who had been sacked- had agreed that the Dark Lord was back, there was nothing to avoid the truth, everyone in the wizarding world knew that Voldemort, he who shall not be named, was indeed back.

But a least Hogwarts had started functioning again, and too soon, the fifth years would be taking their owl tests, which they all found very unfair, given the circumstances, but the teachers had all agreed that they should take them, and that grades would be handed out more easily and kindly because of the circumstances.

The demigods would all leave before that happened, they would bid farewell to Hogwarts and return to their own country, return home. Even the four original demigods would, all of them. But not before they left behind various methods of communication to the wizards, so that if indeed, the wizards ever needed their help, they'd try their best to be there for them.

-.-

"It's been a great pleasure knowing you," Hermione said as she embraced Annabeth. "I don't think I'll ever find someone as clever as you in this school."

Annabeth smiled at her. "I'm sure you'll do, and promise you'll do good in the OWL tests."

"Of course, obviously."

That was one of many goodbyes the demigods went through, they had started by officially saying they'd leave to the whole school, to which they had needed up clapping and whistling. Then the four Gryffindor-demigods had said goodbye to all of their room mates and individual people in the lion house. Ending it with the trio they had been sent her to protect in he first place.

The seven demigods that had come as extra aid were already waiting outside, ready to leap though shadows, whilst the four said their last goodbyes. Or more like, Annabeth and Percy said their goodbyes, Thalia and Nico glaring at anyone and no one in particular.

-.-

"It's been a good time, knowing you," Percy said as he grabbed Harry's forearm in a farewell sign, the wizard grabbing back.

"It's a mutual feeling," Harry responded, and Percy could see some of the extinguished flame light in his eyes again. "And I guess I'm sorry for kneeing you down there."

Percy laughed and it was so genuine that it brought a smile to Harry's lips as well. "Ah it's okay," he said like it was no biggie. "But next time I'll flay you alive."

The smile on his face turned to a grimace in no time, knowing that the demigod in front of him was more than capable of doing just that.

The demigod pulled back, if only because it was becoming awkward. "We left a stash of drachmas in the dormitory," he informed the wizard. "If you ever need help, give us a call. You know how it's done, right?"

Harry nodded his head, although a thousand questions were roaring in his mind, begging him to ask the demigod in front of him for all of his doubts on whether and Iris-Message would actually work for wizards. It had never been tried. "Rainbow and coin, right?" Nod.

"Then say who you wanna talk to, if you can the place they're at," Percy added. "And always thank her. It's a busy job."

Harry frowned in confusion but Percy didn't offer any explanation to that.

And that was that.

The four demigods who had once entered this castle as protectors, exited it —for possibly the last time— as friends and much more. They reunited with the other eight demigods and in one quick motion, Nico and Hazel had them travelling halfway across the world.

-.-

"Things are going to be weird now, aren't they?" Hermione voiced out as she saw the shadows engulfing them. "Knowing about this…mythological world. Not having them around…"

Ron shrugged. "As much fun as they were," he said. "They gave me the creeps. Especially the Nico dude. And Thalia as well. Man she's scary."

"We're in a war," Harry said, ignoring what Hermione and Ron were talking about. "Voldemort is back. And then whole world knows it. There is going to be a war."

"Blimey Harry," Ron said. "Take it easy. Let's not think about that yet. Let's just…focus on the fact that even after everything that's happened we've still got to do our OWLs, and that we can still fail and that—"

But Harry wasn't listening and Hermione softly said, "I think he gets it, Ron. But, we need to think about that too…"

"Not one year," Ron muttered as they started walking through the corridors back towards the Gryffindor common room. "Not one."

.

 **A/N**

 **I had absolutely _no idea_ how to wrap things up. Absolutely none. So, apologies if this was not the way you imagined it, but, to my defense -can I even say it's to my defense?- this was over 18,000 words, so lord save me...**

 **Now I gotta thank each and everyone one you that has read to this point, fan or hater, or whatever it is you are. Because let's be real, if none of you would have chosen to pick this and read it, review on it, and follow it. I would have never updated another chapter, it would have probably been taken down very quickly. But, after every chapter I wrote, there was always someone more that was willing to read it, someone else that had taken up their time to both read it and comment on it. Helping me out and pointing out mistakes in a kind and helpful way.**

 **There was this one hater, who curse him/her, ruined that day, but they taught me how to receive hate and respond to it, so idk if you're reading this, thank you, to you too. XD.**

 **I think, and if you've read this whole 'chapter' I'm sure you've noticed as well, that one year may have passed, but my writing improved, a lot. And maybe that's also because when I first uploaded that first silly chapter it had been the first time for me to do so, and that it was the first time I had actually thought that maybe, just maybe it wouldn't hurt to share my writing and see how it was received. And from that first chapter, came another, and then another story, bcs it was like a drug, the waking up, checking on this website and immediately getting a ridiculous grin on my face. Every single damn day.**

 **So thank you, for making those school days a little brighter in the morning.**

 **.**

 **31st July 2016 - 31st July 2017**

 **Followers - 425**

 **Favorites - 349**

 **Reviews - 515**

 **Communities - 0**

 **Views - 246,879 Traffic Graph**

 **.**

 **AAh, I feel accomplished. I never, ever thought I'd actually be able to finish this up. Because I never do. Every story, in my head or otherwise never ends. But this one, this one did end. And the feeling is a good one, knowing that the first story I published on this, I managed to finish.**

 **So, it is without further ado, that I declare this story finished.**

 **See ya on my other ones.**

 **Hunter out**


End file.
